Love can make you and brake you
by keraQ
Summary: Sasuke is the hottest and collest guy in Konoah high. His girlfriend is the one and only Sakura. When a new girl names Ino comes to school and Sasuke forgets all about Sakura until a new Goth boy named Gaara spikes Sakura's attention. Sasuke feels jealous
1. Chapter 1

**Dot own anything accept ideas. I do swear. Spelling is one thing I don't care about so no complaining. This is my very first Fanfic on this site. Also my very first Naruto Fanfic. I appologize for spelling Huugua wrong but I dont know how to spell that and Hinata's dads name. I cant spell that.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Get off me, Dope" Sasuke Uchiha shouted from underneath the energetically hyper ball known as Naruto Uzimaki.

"Agh, come on teme, you have to admit I played some good defense there" Naruto said forgetting the fact that he was still laying onto of the furious Uchiha.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off him in an ungraceful manner, not caring if the Dope gets hurt or not. The Konoah high boys was playing some football for PE class. Sasuke, the hottest guy in the whole school was well known not only for his intellect, His looks but also for his capability to rule in any sport that has ever been set before the young genius.

Naruto Uzimaki also known as the most hyperactive klutz in the world was placed in the team opposing to Sasuke's team. Sasuke was running towards the goal in full speed until he was ungracefully tackled by a yellow wiz of light. Naruto stopped Sasuke advancing but not in the right way. This was football not Rugby they were playing. Seems like Naruto messed up that General difference. He tackled the raven haired boy through the air.

"SasukeKun!!" a beautiful pink haired girl ran towards Sasuke where she fell at his side.

"Are u okay Sasukekun?" She asked with love and caring shining in her emerald orbs.

"Yeah im Okay Sakura, the dope just fucked up again" Sakura laughed at Sasuke's reply to his health. Sakura and Sasuke has been dating for the past year or so. They are the couple of the year and also a very odd couple for Sasuke is a very stolic asshole who needs a few words to his dictionary that didn't include 'hn' 'ah' or 'dope'

"Sorry theme" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head in his usual Naruto way. A snort came from Naruto's left. Neji Huuga was standing there in his PE shorts with his arms folded over his chest "I can't believe that u, Naruto is one of the best players of this team"

"He suffers from ADD" Shikamaru lazily replied, walking up to them.

"Okay my youthful students! Now lets get to the showers and wash away some of the glorious sweat we earned in our youthful exercise" The one and only Gai sensei announced from the side lines. Gai sensei was one person who could make anyone commit suicide with his constant repeat of the word youthful and the power of youth, his ugly Green colored one piece jumpsuit that he must have though looked stylish on him too bad he never realized that he looked more like a cactus than a beautiful piece of a man that he sometimes thought of himself as. His bushy brows needed to be shaved and his Hair! It looked like he did it himself by putting a piss pot on his head and cutting it around in circles.

Sakura sighted as she helped Sasuke up from the grass. She has loved this Raven haired boy all her life and always wished that one day he would ask her out. She nearly died from shock when Sasuke asked her out a year ago. Sasuke is her everything and she has never in her life experienced love as much as she experienced it with Sasuke. Sure the stolic Uchiha wasn't a man of words but more a man of action. No matter what his flaws in life was. Sakura loved him so fucking much.

"Sakurachan?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts to see a hand wave in front of her. Naruto smiled at her "Drifting off again I see" Naruto chuckled at his best friend next to Sasuke.

"I wasn't" Sakura muttered under her breath. She then noticed that her Raven haired love was nowhere in sight"Naruto?" She called to him.

"Yeah sakuraChan" Naruto was watching a girl who sat on the bleachers with the rest of the females in Naruto and Sakura's grade. They boys had begged Gai-Sensei if they could practice for their upcoming football match during PE. The girls didn't mind and helped convince him. Secretly they wanted to sit and watch all the hot guys, implying the one and only Sasuke run around the field. Sasuke may have a girlfriend but that did not stop fan girls swooning over him.

"Where is SasukeKun?" Sakura asked Naruto. She looked in the direction Naruto was staring at. She smiled. Naruto was watching a beautiful girl with long brown hair and beautiful pearl eyes. She was the one and only, Hinata Huugua. Cousin to Neji Huuga, Daughter to the richest and most powerful man in Konah. Hizazi Huugua.

"He went to the showers. He said he needed to get rid of the sweaty feeling" Naruto explained tearing his eyes off the Huuga girl.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Sakura asked looking at her best friends with a confused look on her face. Sasuke was never the most lovable person. He hardly showed any emotion towards her but she always knew its because he was like that. He didn't feel so comfortable around people after his whole family died one night in a horrible fire. His older brother Itachi, saved him from the fire and now he took care of his little brother.

"You know him Sakura Chan; he didn't want to disturb you while you were busy day dreaming. You get very scary when you are disturbed" Sakura him over the head at that moment

"Oi, Sakura why did you go and do that?" Naruto was busy rubbing his head

"You could have snapped me out of it, Naruto" Sakura glared at Naruto then walked away towards the school building.

Naruto sighted as he watched the pink cherry blossom walking away from him. She was one hell of a temperamental bomb that could explode at anytime. Naruto seriously pitied anyone who pisses her off.


	2. Chapter 2

A note: Sorry for making u all wait so long for Gaara. I promise he'll be in the next chapter. First I need to set out the basics for this story before setting in the main plot with Gaara. Plz bare with me. The summary sucked but they didn't give me enough characters to explain the whole story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A "Smack" sound echoed throughout the whole class. Some kid threw their shoe right onto someone else's face. Sakura sighted from her seat next to Tenten. This was the normal behavior of the students when a teacher was late, sick or out of class for just a second.

"Hey Sakura you look upset" Tenten's voice cut through Sakura's thoughts.

Sakura smiled at her friend. "Its nothing, I was just thinking about….." "Sasuke" Tenten cut in.

Sakura nodded "yeah, I was thinking about him. How did you know?"

Tenten laughed at Sakura "Sakura you always think about Sasuke. I bet you think about him more in a day than anyone I know thinks about him in a month. Your obsessed girl"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Isn't that what love is. Speaking of love, Tenten have you ever told Neji how you feel about him?"

Tenten's face turned deep scarlet "What? I…I…don't feel anything for that arrogant bastard"

This time it was Sakura's turn to laugh at her friends misfortune. "Yeah, tight Tenten. Is that way your face turns the way Hinata's change when she sees Naruto?"

"Shut up, Sakura" Tenten's blush darkened.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that. " Sakura smiled. She was sitting in geography at the moment with her friend Tenten seated next to her. Naruto and Sasuke were in History class along with Hinata. Kiba and Shino sat in at the far opposite side of the class room. While Rock lee sat in the front. Kiba and Shino was both excellent in this particular class for both of them had hobbies that exposed them to geographical methods. Kiba has his love of dogs and Shino had his love of Bugs.

Meanwhile………..

"Sasuke, Sasuke Teme!!" Naruto whined poking Sasuke's shoulder. A vein popped in Sasuke's head as he tried to ignore the dope but saying it was a lot easier than doing it. "Teme!" Naruto whined out loud again.

"What!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto smiled at him. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to see how long you would take to reply"

Sasuke felt like killing Naruto right there and then. Why did he have to sit next to Naruto? Sasuke felt that he must have been cursed by God to be the only one in the world that can sit next to Naruto in History. Naruto was irritating as hell.

"Hey no harse feelings teme" Naruto panicked. He saw his life flash before his eyes as Sasuke sent him his famous murder Uchiha glare. It was almost as scary as Itachi's glare. Naruto shivered. He only saw Itachi pissed off once and that was enough for a whole life time. Itachi may look innocent but looks was definitely deceiving.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrringgggggggggggggggg

Sasuke tore his glare away from the blond seated next to him and took his books before he strolled out of the class room. Naruto exhaled as he watched the raven head boy walk out of the class.

"You know, Naruto. One of these days Sasuke is going to throttle you" Shikamaru said in his lazy voice. He sounded like he just woke up. That was so typical Shikamaru. He was always sleeping in class. How he came to be the top academic student was besides Naruto.

"I wouldn't mind. Along as he Shut Naruto up" Neji's cold voice drifted around class. Naruto frowned at the Hyuuga. Neji was one of the coldest people in the whole world. He lost his father when he was young. He lived with Hinata and her sister in their massive mansion. Neji had piercing pearl eyes. Hinata's was a soft pearl while his was cold and emotionless. Neji's long hair was never tied up, it always hang loosely.

That's mean, Neji" Naruto said

"Who said I was ever not mean" Neji replied taking his black and white colored bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He walked away from Naruto and the others.

"Fucking Hyuuga" Naruto swore picking up his own stuff before walking out of the classroom, side by side with Shikamaru.

Sakura was looking through her neatly packed locker for her advanced English books.

"ne, Sakura Chan" Naruto whined from next to Sakura.

"Yeah, Naruto" Sakura answered. She stuffed her books into her bags before slamming her locker shut. Naruto was leaning next to Sakura's locker. His hair was wet and dripping down his face. Sakura couldn't resist but laugh at her friends miserable look.

"What happened?" She smiled

"Teme, pushed my head in the fountain." Naruto pouted. 'He looks so cute when he does that' Sakura though looking at the blond.

"What did u you this time Naruto?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face.

"I just wanted to see how long I can whine before Sasuke replies to me in class. Damn he makes history so…..old"

Sakura opened her locker again and took out a spare towel and a spare T-shirt that she always had around. She have known Naruto her whole life so she was use to having spare clothes for the clumsy blond. Naruto can drive anyone insane, including the cold Hyuuga.

"Naruto, History is about old things" She replied handing him the T-Shirt and the towel. "Why on earth did you take it in the first place?"

Naruto smiles sheepishly "I though they would teach us about the history of Ramen"

Sakura felt like banging her head against the locker door. Only Naruto can have that kind of influence on anyone. He may be really nice and a fantastic sports man but when it comes to thinking that boy never does it. Thinking plus Naruto equals never gonna happen. "Naruto" Sakura sighted

Naruto dried himself with the towel and quickly pulled off his socking green shirt. Naruto had a really hot body. Just as great as Sasuke's to put it that way. He pulled on the new Red shirt that Sakura gave to him.

"There's Sasuke, Ill see you in English Naruto and remember to dry your shirt when you get home or it will smell of a damp" Sakura said to the blond then walked over to Sasuke.

"SasukeKun" Sakura waved to her boyfriend.

Sasuke was busy walking down the hall towards his English class until he heard his name, turning around he saw Sakura walking towards him smiling. 'Damn does she never stop smiling' Sasuke thought as he waited for her to catch up to him.

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke said to her. Giving her a quick peck on the check. He didn't really like cuddling or kisses. Sasuke really hated those kind of stuff unlike Sakura who loved them.

They walked towards English together. Sakura took her seat next to Sasuke in the middle row. There was one open seat next to Sasuke but none other student sat there for obvious reasons. In the back row of the class room was 2 open seats next to each other where no one sat ever. Their Sensei Kakashi was always late when it came to life but when it came to the new edition of Ich Ich Paradise then Kakashi was the fastest man alive.

Sasuke sat staring into space, waiting for the class to start. Students started filling the seats and they always brought their noise with them. Naruto was one of the biggest noise makers in the whole school. He was currently standing on the front desk doing some kind of imitation about Sasuke being like a girl. Sasuke just ignored the dope for he knew he will be killing him after school.

Neji was seated next to Shikamaru in the row in front of Sakura. The almighty Hyuuga was busy reading some kind of book while Shikamaru was sleeping…like always. Choji was seated next to the lazy genius, munching on a bag of chips. Ten ten was sitting next to Neji, trying to read his book thus irritating the man in the process.

Kakashi walked in to class a whole 15 minutes late. "Kakashi!!!" The whole class screamed at him. "Sorry I guess I got lost on the path of life" He replied, His eyes crinkling indicating that he was smiling for he wore a mask over his lower face. Concealing his nose, mouth and chin.

"Fine, Fine. There was a new addition" Kakashi gestured towards his orange book. The class just sighted at their teacher with his love for porn books.

A light knock sounded at the door "O yeah before I forget, we have a new student" The door opened to reveal a girl with long blond hair, bright blue eyes, perfect rounded breasts, perfect lips, nose in other words she was beautiful.

"Class I want you to meet Ino Yamanaka" Ino smiled at the class "hi" She had a beautiful voice.

"So where should I seat you Miss Yamanaka?" Kakashi asked looking at the empty seats.

"Here is an open seat" A voice said. Everyone looked to see Sasuke putting up his hand. Naruto swolled his gum and started choking. Neji's book fell to the floor that was held by Tenten. Sakura's eyes were wide like saucers. It's not everyday that Sasuke would give away his seat to anyone for Sasuke believed that this row was only his and Sakura's.

"Fine Miss Yamanaka, Go seat next to Sasuke" Kakashi said in a bored tone.

Ino walked towards Sasuke and Sakura's row. Smiling all the way. She smiled at Sakura as she walked past her to get to the seat next to Sasuke. "Thank you _Sasukekun_" Ino purred the _Sasukekun_. Sasuke smiled at her "it's my pleasure, _Ino_" Her name came out smoothly. Sasuke did not pronounce others names like that, it sounded so seductive.

'He smiled at her', 'He talked to her and didn't use 'hn', 'what the hell' Sakura's mind was racing. Sasuke never did things like that for her. He ignored her in occasions. 'It must be a phase. Sasuke must be sick…..right?'


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**This Chappy is extra long since I promised to put Gaara in. There is a few things I must clear before adding Gaara so I decided to make this a long chappy and add Gaara in after all the things I had to do.**

**Sorry for the delay. My pc went all beserk on me so I had to format the thing then install windows again. Cool Im Updating this one hour till my 19****th**** b-day. Anyway enjoy while I eat some delicious cake!  
**

**Oh and I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The whole English period was spend with Sasuke and Ino talking. Sasuke would say something then Ino would laugh. She has a really beautiful laugh. Sakura couldn't help but feel jealous. She had a hideous laugh compared to Ino's. After the first 30 minutes of class Sakura really found that Ino's laugh was irritating and hideous.

Sasuke didn't even spare a glance at Sakura but instead kept on looking at Ino. He couldn't help it. Ino was just so alluring. She was beautiful like she was sculptured by the gods themselves. Her nose, eyes and even her laugh was beautiful. 'What about Sakura?" a little voice in the back on Sasuke's name asked 'Sakura? Who's Sakura?' Sasuke though but ignored it. He didn't care. If he couldn't remember who she is then she must be a annoying person or some useless fan girl or something.

Sakura sat reading their new English text books. Every time Ino laughed, Sakura could feel her grip on the book tightening. Kakashi sat reading his porn with his feet up on his desk. He already gave them the homework and class work for today. Read the set work books.

The bell rang after what felt like a life time. Ino stood up and winked at Sasuke before leaving the room. Sasuke took his stuff and walked out of the room after Ino. Sakura sighted again. 'Sasuke always waited for me then we would spend our lunch together'

Sakura was the last one in class now. She slowly packed up her books and walked towards the door.

"Sakura" Kakashi called from his desk. He was still in the same position that he was in the whole time she had read her book.

"Yes, Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked looking at her sensei. Kakashi was her favorite teacher in the whole school. She knew him since she was young. Kakashi saved her life countless of times. It was one of many secrets that only she and Kakashi shared.

"You looked so lonely and sad through out the entire lesson" Kakashi began. His dark eye looking at her in a sensitive and loving way. He loved Sakura. She was like a little sister to him. He protected her from her parents on countless times when things got out of hand.

"No, Im fine" Sakura replied.

Kakashi noted her voice dropping a syllable which he knew meant she was sad. "Is it because of Sasuke forgetting about you and paying so much attention to Ino. I've never seen Sasuke pay so much attention to anyone before"

Sakura nodded "Im so confused. I feel like Sasuke is a different person. He never use to act like that around me" Sakura sighted "I cant stand being around them"

"Sakura why don't you move to another seat then? There is one in the back of the class" Kakashi offered

"Really? I though you made the seating arrangement for this year permanent. You even said that you won't change the seating arrangement for anything"

"Yes, well people change" Kakashi smiled "I can see your pain Sakura. I wasn't reading my book I was looking at you the whole time"

Sakura smiled "Thank you Kakashi, It seems that you always find a way to save me and when you cant save me you make it feel less worse than it is" Sakura hugged Kakashi. "Arigato" She took her bag and left the room with a slight smile on her face.

Kakashi sat there smiling. Sakura had the most beautiful smiles ever. She had the ability to brighten anyone's day by just smiling. "Sakura I wont always be able to save you but I'll always be there for you like the family we never had" Kakashi whispered.

When Sakura entered the cafeteria she saw her friends and also Sasuke hang around Ino. They all talked to her and not one of them seemed to notice Sakura missing. They always reserved a seat for Sakura when she was late for lunch. Her seat was always the open one next to Sasuke and Naruto. It now occupied Ino.

Sakura could feel tears building up. She immediately darted out of the cafeteria. Allowing no tears to spill until she was away from anyone. 'I won't cry in front of anyone ever again' Sakura though as she walked towards the huge Sakura tree in the Konah High gardens. The gardens were breath taking with one tall Sakura tree standing in the middle, surrounded by flowers of all colors. A few benches were placed below the tree for students that wanted to spend their time surrounded by the natural beauty of Nature.

Sakura sat down on the bench underneath the tree. "How can Sasuke do this to me? I though he cared about me?" A few tears slipped from her eyes and made their way down her soft cheeks. "Look at me, I'm crying again. I'm useless" Sakura laughed bitterly at herself. "I told myself I won't cry again after what happened that night"

_Flashback_

_Sakura was sitting in the park of Konoah. The natural beauty of night surrounding her. She was holding her head crying out loud. Her tears slipping down her check like a furious waterfall in the Rainey season. She couldn't take this anymore. Her parents did it again. "I can't believe they hurt me again. Why is everyone I know hurting me" She asked as more tears streamed down her face. Her vision became blurry "Isn't there anyone out there who wouldn't hurt me and make me go through this immense pain that I feel in my heart"_

"_You know crying isn't that good for you. It makes ones eyes red and puffy" A voice commented from in front of Sakura_

"_Fuck off!" Sakura said harshly not even bothering to look up._

"_Ouch that hurts" The voice commented in a faked hurt voice. "I though you never minded being around me, Sakura" _

_Sakura's head snapped up. Before her stood Sasuke Uchiha in all his glory. The full moon was shining down on him, illuminating the young man. He looked even more breathtaking than he ever looked during the day._

"_Sasuke?" Sakura chokes._

"_Yeah" Sasuke sat down next to her. "I heard you talking while crying. I had my deal of pain in life after my parents died. Itachi wasn't always there for me like I wished he was."_

_Sakura sat there staring at him. This was the longest conversation she have ever held with the youngest Uchiha. She may have had this crush on him since she met him when she was 6 years old. She was 16 now so it was almost like 10 years of her life she spend loving someone she could barely talk to and who wouldn't talk to her unless he was forced to._

"_Sakura, I wont ever hurt you" Sasuke said. He wasn't looking at her but was looking at the ground "I know what it feels like to be in pain. You helped me out a few times when we were children after my parents died. You always cheered me up even though I was such a mean jerk to you and to Naruto. Thank you" _

_Sakura almost died right then and there. Sasuke just admitted that he was grateful for her help. He also said he won't ever hurt her._

"_Thanks you Sasukekun" Sakura smiled at him_

"_I won't let anyone hurt you. Promise me you won't cry again. I'll take away all those things that would make you cry" Sasuke looked at her now._

"_I wont ever cry again" Sakura smiled at him while wiping away all the tears that fell from her eyes._

_That all happened a year ago. She and Sasuke started dating a few days after that. Sasuke even opened up. He was finally becoming a human being._

_End flashback_

Another tear ran down Sakura's cheek "This time Sasuke, you're the one making me cry. The more you smile, the more you pay attention to Ino and the more you ignore me. It's breaking my heart into more pieces." Sakura watched her tear drops fall. They fell onto her pink skirt, staining her skirt with dark pink marks from the wetness.

"Sakura?" A voice said from next to her. Sakura snapped her head up to see her principal, Tsunade standing in front of her.

"Tsunade Same?" Sakura quickly wiped away some of her fallen tears in hopes that Tsunade didn't see her cry. Tsunade smiled and sat down next to her. "Yeah, Sakura its me. Don't hide your tears"

"Hai, Tsunade Sama" Sakura sighted.

"Kakashi told me what happened in class and that your taking it hard" Sakura opened her mouth the interject. "No, Sakura, I want you to go home now and rest. It might feel you better. Who knows maybe Sasuke realized that he was an asshole and he'll say sorry"

"Sasuke doesn't have the work sorry in his vocabulary" Sakura whispered. "I can't go home now. I've got to go to class and…." Tsunade cut her off

"No your going home now. Im letting you go home and I'll let all your teachers know that you are not feeling so well."

"But what about my parent? If they see I'm at home earlier than usual they would freak and…" Sakura got cut off again

"You know that Kakashi and I told you to stay at one of our houses when something happens at home. It's nice to have someone at my old house besides me and the cat." Tsunade chuckled "Im an old hag in a big old house with a cat, how ironic. Kakashi also likes the company at his place. That man is as social as a rock unless he's around the ones he cares about."

"Yes, Tsunade. I know of Kakashi's past. I like being around both of you guys when I cant be at home. My parents won't accept me not being at home for such a long period of time"

"Fine go to my house today and take a nice long nap. I'll call your parents and make up some excuse that you can't be at home today." Tsunade took her house keys from her long green jacket pocket. "Here. Make yourself at home when you get there" She smiled.

"Thanks you Tsunade Sama" Sakura took the keys smiling. "You've helped me so much"

"See you later then, Sakura. I have matters to discuss with Jiraiya and his perverted ness" Tsunade stood up and walked away from Sakura and towards the school building.

"Guess your right, Tsunade" Sakura stood up from her seat. "I need to get away from this place" She walked back to her locker. Lunch was almost over. At her locker, Sakura got some books from it that was assigned as homework before slamming her locker shut and slipping the bag over her shoulders. Sakura walked down the hall towards the exit.

The sun was shining bright outside, birds were singing, everything was cheerful but inside of Sakura's heart. She could have sworn her heart died when she saw the man of her life flirting with another girl. The worst part is that he didn't even care doing it in front of her. Sakura crossed the street. She has loved Sasuke her whole life. She would even die for him.

'I must be overacting' Sakura thought. 'Sasuke is only being nice to a new girl while im being really bitchy. I don't even know her. How can I hate someone I don't know?' Sakura's mind was busy finding answer to questions she didn't know. 'Why did Sasuke act that way towards Ino?'

"Watch where you're going!" Sakura's mind was snapped back to reality. She noticed that she walked right in front of a car while crossing another street. "Sorry" She whispered walking onto the pavement. "If I keep on thinking while walking, im going to …………"

"Get yourself killed?" A deep masculine voice cut into Sakura's sentence. She snapped her head to the side from where the voice came from. There leaning against a wall stood Itachi Uchiha, clad in black leather pants and a comfortable red shirt. His long hair was tied back in a ponytail. He was holding a brown shopping bag.

"Yeah" Sakura whispered.

Itachi stood up from the wall "Well where are you heading to, Sakura?" Itachi asked in a soft tone.

"To Tsunade house"

"Where is Sasuke?" Itachi looked for his little brother but couldn't see him anywhere.

"School"

"Ah" Itachi nodded.

"What about I give you a lift to Tsunade? My car is around the corner. That way I can keep you from getting hit by a car"

"Thank you Itachi" Sakura smiled at Sasuke's older brother

"No prob" Itachi gave her one of his very very very rare smiles.

Sakura sat in the passengers seat, looking out of the window. Itachi kept on giving her glances. He just couldn't understand what is wrong with Sakura but he knew that when someone is in one of these none talkative moods then you should not ask a lot of questions. Itachi has known Sakura for years. He met her 10 years ago when he picked Sasuke up from school. He has always liked the little pink haired girl and now that she was his brother's girlfriend, he always sees a lot of Sakura around at their big old house. Her smiles were always contagious which made Itachi smile his rare smiles.

'Where are you Sasuke? What is Sakura doing alone in the middle of the street during school hours?' Itachi knew that something must have happened at school. Sakura was one of those goodie too shoe girls. She would never ditch school in a million years. Sasuke always drives her home after school but she said he was still at school. This was really unlike Sasuke. Itachi knew that his brother was a mean prick but not to Sakura. He cared about her; Itachi could see it in his eyes. Why wasn't he with her when anyone could see that Sakura was clearly upset. 'What did you do to her, Sasuke?'

"Itachi San, take a left at this stop. It's the house with the green roof and the sake bottle shaped mailbox" Sakura's soft voice snapped him out of his thought.

"Hai" Itachi turned left like Sakura instructed. He stopped right in front of the house that had a green roof and a sake bottle mailbox. Damn, when didn't Tsunade think about Sake. Itachi remembered when he was still in high school that Tsunade always had a stash of Sake bottles in her office. Itachi knew since he was more in her office than he was in class along with his partners in crime: Sasori, Kisame and Deidara. He still sees all of them at his university though and they are still the same troublemakers like in high school.

"Thank you Itachi" Sakura smiled at him. She opened the car door, took her bag and climbed out of the car. "Bye"

"Bye" Itachi smiled at her. Sakura closed the door and walked towards the front door, fishing in her pockets for the keys. She opened the front door and waved at Itachi before slipping in the house.

Itachi sat in the car watching as Sakura went inside the house. 'Sasuke you've got a lot of explaining to do" Itachi said out loud as he started up the car and drove off to the Uchiha estate.

Sakura did her homework in Tsunade's kitchen for an hour or two until she finished it all. She took a nice long bath. Tsunade always said that baths relaxes ones body and also their mind or something like that. By the look of all the kinds of bubble baths and scented liquids to be found in her bathroom its clear that Tsunade liked her baths. The sweet aroma of vanilla filled the bath room as Sakura laid in the bath.

'Sasuke I love you. I don't even know if you love me. You never once uttered those sweet 3 words to me. I thought that you just needed time for you are not one to talk much. Expressing your feelings is one of the things you never got use to after your parents died and Itachi went away…..' Sakura leaned in to close the hot water tap before relaxing again. She started to feel so sleepy with the relaxation of the warmth and the sweet aroma.

'Come to think about it really. I never once saw you pay much attention to me. Well you did kiss me and we did make out a few times but that was always every few weeks or so. Lately you seem so annoyed around me' Sakura sighted at her thoughts. Why couldn't these thoughts just go away? They kept on plaguing her and that the reason why she keeps on feeling so depressed. Its all her minds fault.

Sakura woke up in her 'bedroom'. Tsunade gave Sakura her very own bedroom. "What the hell" Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"Morning, Sakura" Tsunade walked into the bedroom with a cup of tea in her hands. "You fell asleep in the bath tub. It was a good thing I came home early. You shouldn't sleep in a bath tub, you might drown" Tsunade scolded.

"Sorry" Sakura took the warm cup of tea that Tsunade gave her.

"Well get ready, I'll give you a lift to school. Just Ignore Sasuke and his stupid flirting with Ino 'phase', don't stress yourself out, ok? Love hurts, I know"

"ok thank you. See you at the kitchen, Tsunade." Tsunade smiled then walked out of the room. Her heels were making a 'clack, clack' noise as she walked down the wood hall towards the kitchen.

Sakura made the bed, got dressed and made her way to the bathroom where she brushed her hair and her teeth. She applied a bit of light make up. She wore a red T-shirt with a black mini skirt and some black heels. Sakura had most of her clothes here in here 'bedroom'

In the kitchen, Sakura placed her cup in the sink. Tsunade was standing in the kitchen watering some of her plants that stood around the nicely furnished kitchen.

"Im ready, Tsunade. We can go now" Sakura picked up her bag from the kitchen table where she left it the night before.

Tsunade picked up her car keys. She quickly drained all the left over coffee from her cup before setting it down in the sink. She grabbed her leather bag from the counter and her jacket. Sakura followed Tsunade to the door where Tsunade locked the front door behind her when Sakura came out from behind her.

"Ja ne, its school time" Tsunade smiled at her young student who in turn for these words grimaced.

Sakura was calming collecting her books for English. The first few classes were ok. There was no problem in Math's or science or even Geography for Ino and Sasuke wasn't close to each other in those classes but English…Sakura dreaded this next class. 'Thank goodness it was the class before lunch. Now I can contemplate suicide every time Ino's chainsaw laugh erupts through out the room then at lunch I can sit under my tree and wallow in my self pity" Sakura sighted 'Normal school day, ne'

When Sakura got to class she was one of the first students to appear. Slowly she walked to her new desk that Kakashi gave her. It was in the back of the class where no one sat. Sakura was a perfect student with perfect scores so sitting in the back wasn't a problem for she wasn't a problem child unlike Naruto who couldn't shut up.

She took out some paper that she had used to write down notes on the first few chapters of their asseigned books. A pain in the ass, ear shuttering laugh erupted which made Sakura look up to see the blond she devil with her stupid smile and her stupid white teeth, blinding everyone. Perfect raven hair, perfect white teeth and beautiful onyx eyed boy walked next to her smiling one of his stupid smiles. Every time Sakura saw him smile she felt an urge to stab him.

The 'friends' as they are referred to at school sat in their desks, chatting away. "Friends my ass. Its more like couple" Sakura whispered. Her voice held no hate like the fury she felt in her heart. She had no real hate. "Hate destroys one" She sighted for she had seen the power of hate first hand and the outcome wasn't pretty.

The previous day's routine continued with Sakura reading and making notes. Twitching every time the 'Blond bitch from hell' laughed her wicked laugh.

Not one of them noticed that Sakura wasn't next to them where she should be. Instead they just continued their everyday lives.

Kakashi walked into class 15 minutes before class ended "yo"

"Your late!" The whole class screamed with the exception of Sakura.

"Yeah but you see I was walking down the hall when I bumped into this scary new student then I had to take him to his class"

"Liar…….or is it?" Mummers went out throughout the class. Was Kakashi telling the truth? What scary new kid?

The classroom opened as a boy with red hair walked in. "So much for knocking" some girl in the front row whispered.

The red head boy locked his jade eyes with the girl and gave one hell of a blood-curling smile. His black eyeliner, which was put on really thick. Made his jade eyes stand out. He wore black leather pants with black sneakers. Chains were hanging from his pants and connected to his belt while he wore the strangest thing for a shirt, a straight jacket.

"Class meet, Sabaku no Gaara" Kakashi read the name from the while card.

* * *

**YAY Gaara is in **

Sooooo Sakura's Past is a mystery aint it XD Truth shall reveal as the story moves on. Oh yeah and I'm aware I make mistakes but bare with me ok. I've never liked people who point out all my mistakes in life. It pisses me off. lol that's me for you. I'm not very social in life. I read a lot thus I have no life XD


	4. Chapter 4

HAHAHAH Don't Own Naruto! **Anyway Thanks to those who send me reviews and thanks to those who put me up as their favorite Author/Story. Sorry that Im a tad slow updating but my finals starts on Monday so I'll be studying most of the time. Sorry that this one is Short.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Now Gaara tell us a bit about yourself" Kakashi looked at Gaara.

Gaara raised his eyebrow at Kakashi.

"It's a new student tradition" Kakashi shrugged

"Ah" Gaara closed his eyes "My name is Gaara if you want to know more about me, I'll have to kill you" He opened his eyes smirking at all the expressions before him. "So I suggest you all stay away from me unless you like not walking"

Kakashi blinked, the whole class blinked, everything was silent "okay...scary" Kiba muttered.

"Gaara take a seat next to Sakura in the back" He pointed to the back absentmindedly while looking for his book that he let fall during Gaara's uuuh nice introduction. "The girl with pink hair" Kakashi added

"Whatever" Gaara walked towards the back row, not even looking at any of the stupid kids that sat in the rows. His metal covered Gothic boots 'clanked' on the floor as he walked while his many chains on his pants and those on his straight jacket 'clanked' in sync.

Sakura was too depressed and in her own little land with flying pink hippos to notice the new student walking towards her.

Gaara threw his bag on the table, waking the pink haired girl that sat in a daze. She glared at him not really taking in his crazy and yet scary appearance.

Gaara smirked at her glare and took the seat next to her.

Sakura still glared at him until she took in his appearance. 'Holy shit he's wearing a straight jacket!' Sakura blinked 'fuck and I had to get the crazy new guy next to me…wait is that mascara?' Sakura leaned in to check out this peculiar guys eyes. 'He looks like he haven't slept since the Ancient Egyptians ruled Egypt'

"Stop staring or I'll pluck out your eyes" Gaara growled.

"Hey you wear more make up than I do" Sakura said out loud.

Gaara glared at the really annoying pink haired girl next to him. 'Why cant she just be afraid of me like everyone else?' He questioned. "And your point being" He snarled.

Sakura smiled at him "Oh, It looks really cool!" Sakura went back to her book that she had been reading before Gaara came into class. Sakura smiled like a fool while reading. Actually she was not really thinking straight since the morning so her commence sense left her. If it didn't she would definitely be weary of the hostile guy sitting next to her.

Sasuke was watching Sakura's interaction with the creepy new guy the whole time. Ino was talking about some weird new make up and shit that she bought at the mall yesterday while Sasuke didn't bother listening to her. He watched as Sakura leaned in towards the new guy and commented about him wearing more make up than she does. Sasuke really thought Sakura has lost her mind. He knew her well enough to know that she would not talk to scary or odd looking people but this was a first.

"And your point being" Gaara snarled at the Sakura. Sasuke was certain that the pink haired girl would whimper or cry but was really surprised to see her smile at him and also comment that his make up was really cool. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the red haired guy. 'What is this feeling boiling up inside of me?' Sasuke asked himself. His eyes locked with Gaara's. The red haired boy smirked at him. "Jealousy" Sasuke muttered, turning back to face the front.

Gaara watched as the black haired boy glared at him. He could clearly see the burning rage of jealousy burn in those onyx eyes. Gaara smirked at the boy when their eyes locked.

Kakashi was peeking over his perverted book to see Sakura talking to the new guy and ignoring his glares and smiling at him. Kakashi smirked when he witnessed Sasuke turn around after staring at Sakura with fury in his eyes. 'Served you right fucker. One day she's going to ditch you and you wont be able to stop her' A small voice in Kakashi's mind chuckled evilly.

At the sound of the bells beautiful noise, the kids raced for the doors, eager to get out of the class before something happens and they would miss lunch.

Sakura packed away all her things in her bag, most kids have already left and Gaara has left a while ago since he didn't even bother to unpack his bag or do any work.

The classroom stood empty except Sakura and her Teacher, Kakashi who was reading his porno. Sakura picked up her bag and walked past Kakashi.

"Hey Sakura, where are you staying tonight?" Kakashi asked looking at her with his book closed on his desk.

"I don't know. I don't feel like going home tonight." Sakura stood there playing with her bag strap. She has always felt uncomfortable discussing her life.

"Stay with me tonight then. Tsunade wont mind cause she had you yesterday" "Plus I love your cooking" Kakashi's eyes shone with laughter. If it weren't for that damn mask one would be able to see him smile and not guess if he was smiling or not. "You can ride with me after school"

"Sure, Nii-san" Sakura smirked. "I'll wait for you at your bike then" She waved at Kakashi before walking out into the halls that was less crowded now.

Gaara growled "Why the hell must people always take so long to get their fucking food" The person who stood in front of Gaara quickly left the line in fear of the red headed demon. Gaara smirked for he now stood in front. He quickly took his food and walked away from the desks towards the outside, deciding he'd sit outside in a tree or something to eat. Anywhere where its not so crowded.

"And where are you going" A fierce voice asked Gaara, Grabbing his shoulder and turning him around to face a girl with 4 ponies on her head. She had on an inferior smirk.

"Guess" Gaara hissed at the girl.

"Awe I'm guessing your on your way to come and sit with your lovable family" Temari smirked. Gaara snorted. Temari dragged her brother to a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. A boy was already seated at that table, eating pizza.

"Hello little bro" Kankuro smiled with cheese strings clinging to his chin. "I'm surprised to see that the school is still standing, what did you get a girlfriend or something"

"Hahaha, go jump off the roof" Gaara replied in his neutral tone.

"Now, now boys I wont have you fighting" Temari smacked both her brothers upside the heads, Ingoing the frightful glare Gaara send to her. Gaara and Temari both sat down and ate. "Now how's your day so far Gaara? Are you enjoying school so far?" Temari smiled.

"No, I hate school" Gaara said.

"That's normal for you. How's your first class?"

"I had English with this annoying pink haired girl who site next to me. She wouldn't stop talking"

"So is she still alive or did you already stash her body in a locker or anything?" Kankuro asked, hoping she's still alive. This wouldn't look good if Gaara killed her.

"No she's alive but I think she's insane"

"Why?" Kankuro asked with his head tilt to the side in a questioning gesture.

Temari didn't look at either of her brothers but she was staring in the lunch lines to a pink haired girl. Temari have never seen a pink haired girl. 'She look so lonely' Temari though.

"She was staring so I threatened her – Typical" Kankuro cut in. "you know you will never get a girl friend that way and is she cute I mean – Shut up" Gaara hissed. This time cutting Kankuro off.

"Hey Gaar what was her name" Temari asked.

"Sakura I think it was" Gaara answered almost sending Kankuro into Shock related death.

"Holy shit! Gaara actually remembers some ones name!"

Sakura was standing in the line in her own little world.

"Oh Ino, you and Sasuke make such a cute couple" A girl in front of Sakura squealed. There was a group standing with the girl.

"Oh yea totally" Another one in the group squealed.

"But isn't he dating Saku- who cares, Ino deserves him more. Hot guys belong with hot girl" Another girl cut in.

'You really think I look cute with Sasuke" Ino asked.

"Like totally!" The other two girls agreed while the third one didn't say anything.

"But what about Saku- Shut up Maki" The other two snapped.

"So do you guys think I should wear blue or purple to tonight date with Sasuke? He's taking me to the movies then to dinner" Ino Asked her friends.

"Blue" They replied then walked away from the line after receiving their food.

'Sasuke is taking her to the movies? But he hates the movies. He never took me on his own free will' Sakura felt her heart breaking 'so its true he doesn't love me' She could feel tears welling up.

"What do you want?" The lunch lady asked Sakura with her spoon held in mid air.

"Cyanide" Sakura answered with tears spilling out of her eyes. She sat her try down and ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

So now we only need to kill Sasuke and Ino XD. Hope you liked this chappy. Sorry Its so short but I would have taken longer if I made it a longer chapter plus I ended it the way I wanted.

**Reviews Will be nice **


	5. Chapter 5

_Yeah I know Im trying to update sooner and make the chapters longer. . I'll make them longer but then I'll take longer to update. **Thanks to Those who Reviewed. **Oh and Im splitting the point of views so its easier to know when different people are thinking. Oh and Im making Temari kinda what can I say BAD XD I just see Temari as a bad girl type. Sorry if my explanation about her clothing suck. OH yeah and (18)Temari is 12th grade, (17)Kankuro 11th and (16)Gaara, Sakura and the rest 10th That's how it works in my school. I wont be updating for a while now. I made this one longer than I intended. Enjoy. My exams are really getting intense now. Well C ya All.  
_

* * *

Chapter 5 Don't Own Naruto

* * *

The lunch lady watched as the sad girl run out of the cafeteria. She had meat Sakura a few times when Sakura had to do some work in the cafeteria as a project on nutrition for biology. 'She's such a nice and sweet young girl.' The cafeteria lady looked over to Sasuke's table to see Ino sitting next to Sasuke and flirting with him. 'Love can make and break you' She sighted before turning to the next kid waiting in the line.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Sakura ran out of the cafeteria through the halls of the school. She kept running even though her lungs felt like bursting as they pleaded for air which Sakura denied them. She ran through the door, knocking it open. The fresh air felt good on her body. Sakura ran until she was away from everyone's sight, she ran behind the PE building. The PE building was apart from the school building but it was one big building with a build in swimming pool, a hall used for various indoor sports like volley ball, basket ball, Dodge ball and even workouts. The building had both boys and girl locker rooms equipped with showers and lockers while there was a room set apart for teachers like youthful Gai who likes joining in with the various sports and activities. Sakura took in big gulps of air that her body demanded of her. The tears kept cascading down her cheeks as she slipped down against the wall in a sitting position.

"I can't stand it anymore. I feel this deep pain inside of my heart every time I see Sasuke looking at Ino with those eyes This pain is killing me and I just don't know hoe to handle it anymore. It feels like my insides are ripping one by one in an agonizing pace" Sakura wiped her tears away but they kept on falling. "Why is it that love always fails me in the end?" Sakura held her head in her hands as she stared at the ground with her visions blurred by the still falling tears.

"Heartache is a bitch but you totally get use to it. Believe me"

Sakura looked up through tear filled eyes at a blond girl with four ponytails on her head. She wore purple eyeliner and purple lipstick. Her miniskirt was made out of black leather with a single chain hooked on it. Underneath her mini skirt was dark purple tights running to mid thigh. Fishnet stockings adorned her legs and she wore black and silver combo boots with small skulls on their front. She had a purple tank top with the words 'Bad Girl' written on. The shirt stopped a few centimeters above her navel. Her bellybutton ring had a small fan shape. Her arms were covered in fishnet material. She had a piercing in the top part of her ear and one in her nose.

"Im sorry, I didn't notice my crying was disturbing anyone. Im sorry to have disturbed you with the racket." Sakura wiped tears away again. Thinking that her crying made this girl upset. 'I feel so pathetic' Sakura thought.

The girl held a tissue out to Sakura with a smile on her face.

"Nah, I followed you from the cafeteria while eating with my mentally disturbed brothers. Im Temari by the way" She held out her hand.

"Im Sakura" Sakura shook Temari's hand.

Temari sat down next to Sakura, playing with a twig that lay on the ground next to her.

"So this pain goes away?" Sakura asked Temari.

"Yes it does. You shouldn't try to keep everything inside. You know cry on a shoulder and stuff like that unless your someone like me who would rather die than cry"

Sakura looked at this girl. She was really weird and very unladylike by the looks but her clothing style was one that Sakura would never wear for it was way to revealing and had a kinky edge to it. "How do you handle the pain?"

Temari laughed "I'll go and knock the shit out of the guy who broke my heart and any bystander who dares challenge me" "And if he was cheating on me with a circus whore I'll rearrange her face to resemble those of a monkeys ass"

Sakura laughed at Temari's words. Sakura has never met any girl like Temari. Sure Tenten was a tomboy and very tuff but she was NOT this tuff.

"Hey do you mind If I smoke? My brothers hate it when I smoke so I'm not allowed to smoke at home." Temari asked Sakura as she searched a back pack she shad with her.

"No, go ahead" Sakura sighted. Usually she wouldn't let anyone smoke near her but in her current mood she really didn't care.

"Thanks." Temari grabbed a packet of smokes and a lighter. She light up the cigarette and took a nice deep drag before blowing out the smoke. "This is one bad habit I got from boyfriends with a 'bad influence'"

"Oh. You should try to quite. They are really bad for you. They mess up your lungs and make diffusion through the alveolus and the blood almost impossible " Sakura felt like banging her head against the wall. She just met a new person and she's already explaining stuff like a textbook.

"Yeah I know. My brother once gave me this one bloody lecture about how im destroying my lungs while 'sucking on poison'" Temari laughed "So im tying to cute. My teeth are too pretty to turn yellow from the smoking" Temari joked.

"Yeah" Sakura laughed. She really felt relieved that her knowledge didn't make Temari uncomfortable. She knew hat when she told her friends to stop something and give them a lecture they would totally be pissed at her and tell her off or something. "My friends hate it when I lecture them"

"Hey Sakura can I ask you a question?" Temari asked looking up at the sky with her cigarette between her fingers in her left hand.

"Yeah" Sakura wiped her eyes with the tissue that Temari gave her earlier.

"What do you mean to your friends??"

"I….I…don't know. Im their friend I guess" Sakura really did not know how to answer that question.

"They must really be worthless and fucked up friends. I saw you in the cafeteria and already I could see all the pain written over your face. I did not see anyone going after you after you ran out of the cafeteria. Fuck I don't even think anyone noticed you running out of the cafeteria. Does everyone in this school care so little? I Know Suna high was one heartless and rough place but hell even they would have noticed you running out. So tell me what kind of cheap friends do you have?" Temari looked at Sakura.

"My friends care about me ……….I think" Sakura was surprised at the blunt way Temari described her friends. She has never let anyone insult her friends like that but this time she felt deep down in her heart that everything Temari said was true about their friends.

"Bullshit. If they cared then why am I sitting her next to you and not your friends? "Temari had a wild gleam in her blue eyes.

Sakura sighted 'She's right.' "They are so coughed up with this new girl that I haven't coughed their mind"

"That's fucked" Temari took another drag of her 'poison stick' before putting it out on the ground "Tell you what. Why don't you spend lunch with me and my brothers? Well usually its only me and my middle brother, the youngest one doesn't like hanging around anyone unless I drag him around by his ear" Temari smirked at herself. "I like you" Temari stood up from the ground and dusted herself off. "Well we should go. I have Science now"

"I have PE." Sakura stood up dusting herself off

"With that weird dancing guy in green spandex?" Temari enquired

" Yea that's Gai sensei?"

"Is he gay?" Temari and Sakura walked together towards the front of the PE building for it was the building they were behind.

"Nope. He's just youthful" Sakura smirked thinking about Gai. "He's a really great person with a heart so big, im amazed it fits in his ribcage"

They stopped in front of the buildings entrance "well this is your stop Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch" Temari waved.

Sakura waved "yeah and Thanks" She turned around and walked towards the girl's lockers to get dressed for PE class. Who knows what kind of torture Gai would give them today.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino and her 'gals' were busy doing their make up in the girl bathroom before break ended. "This lip liner makes my lips look big and hideous. OMG I LOOK LIKE A BLOATED FISHLIPS!" Ino complained touching her lips while staring at herself in the mirror.

"Your overreacting Ino, you look fine. That lip liner suits you. It's the perfect color for your soft skin tone" Rin droned in a bored tone. 'damn her complaining drives me up the wall' Rin thought. Rin was busy applying eye shadow to her eyes. Her blue eyes seem to stand out thanks to the eye shadow. Rin's name suited her perfectly for it meant Cold. Rin was one ice cold hearted bitch. Her long brown hair adorned her perfect toned face.

"I agree with Rin. You look beautiful Ino. You ARE the most beautiful girl in this whole school. No one even comes second to you." Aimi was leaning against the bathroom counter. Aimi's name suited her just as well. Her name meant Beautiful. Aimi was beautiful and she knew it. With long black hair, bright green eyes, a goddess figure and a flawless skin. "Well I know I'm like second to your beauty cuz lets face it, I'm beautiful"

"We should go now. Lunch is almost over now and we have PE next. I really don't want to be late." Kiyoko whispered in her soft voice. Kiyoko's name meant pure. She had a small built figure and a really soft voice that made Hinata's sound like screaming in comparison. One could only wonder why Kiyoko was with these girls for she was a very loveable and gentle person. She really don't care about her beauty. Her long raven hair was tied in a braid to keep her hair from irritating her while working on her class work. She was an A student and wealthy.

"What do you care, Kiyoko? Your not even allowed to do PE with your stupid Asthma" Rin snapped at the girl.

"Yeah. If my daddy was a doctor too, I would have told him I have asthma too. Its such a pain to get all sweaty from all that running around for that idiot in spandex" Ino rolled her eyes. "After my shower I have to do my make up again. You don't even wear make up, Kiyoko. Maybe if you did you would look pretty"

"Yeah I agree with Ino, so shut up Kiyoko" Aimi snapped.

"I need to go to the principals office" Kiyoko whispered with her head low "I have to get my doctors letter signed by Principal Tsunade"

"Just go, you make us look bad anyway. If I weren't dating that really hot brother of yours I would have left you sitting alone everyday without friends. " Aimi huffed thinking about her hot boyfriend. "To think that all I had to do was fake liking you and he fell into my trap"

"Thank you" Kiyoko left the bathroom.

"That girl is such a burden" Rin rolled her eyes.

Le Tring XD The bell just rang, ending lunch

"Agreed" Ino answered packing away her make up. "Well ladies we should go before that idiot throws a fit or lecture us about his idiotic youth" Ino rolled her eyes. She and her 'group' walked out of the bathroom and into the busy hall. They were now walking behind 3 guys who were so caught up into their debate.

"Say what you want, Jin. I still think that Rin is a bitch. Sure she is beautiful but who wants to date a bitch?"

"Yeah I agree with Horang, I would rather cut out my own heart before dating either Rin or Miss I think im so fucking beautiful, Aimi."

"Yeah, yeah. Horang you and Kazaf are correct there. You guys cant complain that Ino isn't Hot! I mean ouch! Babe!" The boy named Jin exclaimed. Ino smirked at this.

"More like Brrrr who let the Ice Queen in!" Kazaf rolled his eyes. Ino glared at his head.

"So Mr. Im so fucking smart, who is the hottest girl in school" Jin growled at this friend.

"Sakura Hanaro" Both Horang and Kazaf said at the same time.

"She's beautiful, She's smart and she's nice." Kazaf stated like it was obvious

"Plus her beauty beats Ino's by far. Sakura does not even wear make up and she is still more beautiful than Ino. Unlike Ino who practically pastes so much on her face" Horang added

"Isn't she dating the Uchiha?" Jin questioned

"Yeah she is. If you ask me, she's too good for the Son of a Bitch. I saw him and Ino flirt with each other at lunch. Poor Sakura. I hope she dumps the dick" Kazaf stopped in front of the science class allowing his friends to go in before he did. "Ino deserves Sasuke. They are the same. Hot with no heart"

Ino stood there glaring at the Kazaf boy as he walked into his classroom. "Sasuke is dating another girl? " She growled to her friends.

"Well yes. Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for a year I think." Rin commented "She sits behind you in English"

"The girl with pink hair eh? She's not that pretty" Ino dusted her shoulder to remove the invisible dust. "Im going to make him break her heart beyond repair." Ino smirked evilly. "A broken person is an ugly person. We shall see how beautiful that Sakura girl looks with a broken nose"

           

Adter dressing out of her normal chlothes, Sakura dressed in their PE chlothes which consisted of a white shirt and a black short. She still had 5 minutes before the end of lunch so deciding to go sit on the bl;eacers was a good idea. She was sitting on a bleacher in the Gym waiting for the period to begin and for Gai sensei to come and give them their 'youthful' exercise. After the bell sounded, the Gym started to get students who already dressed. As time progressed, more students came into the gym. Sasuke and the rest of the Naruto gang stood in the middle of the gym joking around. Naruto was flirting with Hinata while Tenten tried to keep the overprotective cousin,Neji from ripping Naruto to shreds. Shikamaru was on the bleachers sleeping with Choji sitting next to him, snacking on some chips. Kiba was playing with is dog Akamaru. Kiba got special permission to bring Akamaru with him to school. No one really knows what the excuse was. Some rumors said that Kiba was mentally ill and needed his dog to calm him down while other rumors said that Kiba had to look after Akamaru 24/7 because Akamaru had a really serious illness, and so went the rumors.

Ino and her gang of 'Bitches' walked into the gym side by side. Swaying their hips in their alluring walk of lies and deceit. Ino's eyes were locked onto Sasuke's eyes wile Sasuke had his eyes on Ino.

"Someone gouge out my eyes before I go blind" A monotonous voice was behind Sakura. She turned around to see Gaara sitting there looking bored. She did not even notice Gaara going to sit behind her. 'is he stealthy or what?' the thought ran through Sakura's mind. She couldn't resist admiring his chlothes. He modified his Guy clothes. Instead of having a white shirt with Konah High on, he wore a black shirt with skulls on. He wore black tracksuit pants with black and red sneakers. Sakura could help but admire how good he looked.

"I agree with you" Sakura muttered turning around to face the front. She didn't see Gaara smirk at her words.

"Welcome my youthful students!" The one and only Gai shouted walking through the double doors with a big white bag thrown over his shoulder. Lee came in walking behind him with a bag like Gai's over his shoulder.

They walked to the middle of the Gym. "Today we are going to play a youthfully entertaining but also a very fast game." Gai smiled "Today we are playing Dodge ball. Now I am going to divide you all into 2 groups with 2 team leaders. The team leaders are going to be Sasuke and Lee. So Team leaders get your team and let the youthful game begin." Gai threw his nice guy pose.

"Everyone go to the right side of the hall while our team leaders stand in front and call you out" Everyone in the hall walked over to the right side. Gaara looked so bored as he climbed off the bleachers after Sakura. He stood next to Sakura while Sakura stood next to her 'friends'

Lee and Sasuke did the coin toss where Sasuke won for he had selected heads while less selected tails. "Sasuke who do you want on your team?" Lee asked looking out to the crowd.

"Ino" Sasuke shrugged. Ino squealed from the crowed. She walked towards Sasuke where she clung to his arm. Sasuke looked down to Ino and smiled one of his very rare smiles. It felt for Sakura like an extra knife was shoved in her already fragile and broken heart. Gaara looked over to see the pain expression on Sakura's face when that 'jerk" smiled at that blond girl.

"I really hate Ino" Sakura whispered softly to herself while clutching her shirt so that her knuckles turned white. Unfortunately for Sakura, Tenten over heard her.

"Sakura stop being so damned selfish. Ino is the new girl and all you are doing is throwing her the cold shoulder. Even Sasuke is nice to her" Tenten snapped at Sakura. Naruto and Hinata looked at Sakura. Neji stood next to lee while lee was calling out names for his team.

"Ne, Sakura Chan. Tenten is right. You have really been mean to Ino Chan. She is a really nice girl. Even theme likes her a lot." Naruto glared at Sakura. He threw his hands in the air before he walked over to Sasuke who just called him for his team. When each word left his mouth, it felt for Sakura like a piece of her heart was being broken off. Hinata looked sadly at Sakura. "Gomen Sakura San" Hinata walked off to join Naruto.

"Ok, I'll take Sakura and Gaara." Lee looked so happy. Lee always looks happy. Sighing Sakura walked over to Lee and his team while Gaara looked longingly at the door. He really wanted to ditch this whole thing and go sit on the roof before he smashes those people who just dissed Sakura, faces in. He really did not like the way they were treating the pink haired girl. 'Why do I care' Gaara groaned. Sometimes he really hated his emotions. 'She is the most annoying girl in the world so why the fuck do I care?'

The game was really intense at the moment. It was Gaara and Sakura versus Sasuke, Naruto and Ino. Sasuke was always good in every sport that he did. Surprisingly, Gaara was a natural at dodge ball. He moved so fast and swift that he wasn't even hit once by any ball that was aimed at him. Ino was still safe because Sasuke looked out for her. Every time that Sasuke saves Ino from being hit, she throws him one of her slutty smiles and he'll smile too. Sakura was so deeply pisssed and on a verge of an emotional breakdown that she used all this feeling and focused on the game. It worked for Sakura moved so fast and she threw the ball with as much force as what she could muster.

"FUCK!" One of Sakura's balls hit Naruto smack in the face. Naruto stood up holding his nose. Blood came pouring from it. He gently touched his nose only to flinch at the contact. Hinata ran over to Naruto to look at his nose. Hinata was a part of the first aid team. "I think it's broken" Hinata said to Gai. "Fine then take him to the nurses office, Hinata" Hinata nodded. "Hai"

"Naruto, Im so sorry" Sakura held her hands in front of her mouth. Sure she was pissed at Naruto but she really did not want to hurt him. "It was a accident, Im so sorry"

"SAKURA" Lee Shouted from the bleacher. Just as Sakura turned she saw a red ball coming towards her face with massive speed and momentum. It was so close she could not dodge the ball. She closed her eyes waiting for the hit but it never came. Slowly opening her eyes, Sakura saw a black shirt and red.

"Are you fucking stupid you blond bitch?" Gaara snapped at Ino. He stood in front of Sakura with the ball in his hands. "She was not even playing the game or are you so busy fucking the Uchiha that your brains stopped working properly, even though I hardly doubt it ever worked" Gaara was pissed. Gaara may look like the crook and cheating type but there was one thing that really ticked him off and that was cheaters and sore losers. Ino threw the ball at Sakura even though she knew that Sakura would not be able to block the ball.

Gai stood up from the bleachers. "Gaara why don't you take Sakura out of here while I have a chat with Ino" Gai could see that Sakura was a bit shocked from the events. If that ball were to hit her, it could have really hurt her.

"Sure" Gaara threw the ball back at Ino. "Sasuke keep your bitch on a short leash" Sasuke glared at Gaara as he coughed the ball. "Come Sakura" Gaara pulled Sakura by her arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to those who love the 'Naruto gang' so does everyone hate Ino yet?Im trying to get More Gaara in the story now Everyone knows that love just doesnt happen, it needs to grow.

**Please Review **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

I was so motivated by all the reviews I got that I decided to work on this chapter as soon as I can There's this plan I wanted to put in and I need to build up to that point but then I wouldn't have been able to update now. Science is killing me. Anyway anyone interested in some of Gaara's past? XD The longest chapter I have so far.

So enjoy and thanks to the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Gaara led Sakura out of the gym and into the hall. He kept pulling on her arm. They were walking towards a flight of stairs at the end of the hall on the far corner. Gaara led them up the stairs to wards a door.

"Gaara, where are you taking me?" Sakura asked him. She did not take her arm out of his grasp. Somehow it felt right to be held by Gaara.

"To my favourite place. I discovered it while walking around during lunch after a monster left the cafeteria." Sakura did not question what Gaara was talking about and remained quite. He opened the door and pushed her in, whilst walking behind her.

"Wow" Sakura was amazed at the sight before her. They were on top of the gym roof but it looked so beautiful. Everywhere around the roof were plants. "This place makes me feel so peaceful"

"Yeah me too. I heard some kids talk about their biology project on my way to the gym. It seems they decided to make a garden on top of the roof." Gaara looked around him at all the beautiful plants. "They said I can come up here during lunch as long as I don't eat of smoke their work" Gaara smirked "Do I really look that insane"

Sakura looked at Gaara. He had a questioning pout on his face with his arm spread out like a kid asking a question. He looked so cute. Sakura smiled "With that straight jacket?"

"You've made your point"

Sakura sat on a chair in the middle of the roof garden. "So Gaara tell me why you stopped that ball from breaking my nose?"

Gaara sat besides her. "I Don't know. I guess it's the fact that I really hate people who are sore losers or cheat when they see a chance. I'm not a sore loser and I really don't give a rats ass if I win or lose. Its just a stupid game. No use to get all pissy about it"

Sakura laughed "You're the exact opposite of Sasuke. He's hates losing"

"hn" Came the intelligent reply from Gaara.

"You sound just like Sasuke's older brother"

"Ah" Another brilliant reply from the red head.

"Anyway thank you, Gaara. Besides you and this girl I met at lunch, you guys have been the only ones who were nice to me." Sakura closed her eyes and smelled the sweet aroma around her from the flowers. A smile was on her face.

Gaara sat and watched the girl. 'Sakura is sure a very beautiful girl. I don't see why that jack ass ditched her for the loud mouth, pig.' A smirk ran over his face 'Let's see if Sasuke can get jealous. I'll start my _'project get Sasuke to turn green tomorrow '_ Oh what a wonderful day I will have tomorrow.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari was in a bad mood. She was walking down the hall after science, pushing everyone out of her way. That science teacher, Mr Orochimaru was one asshole. Sure she wasn't late but how the fuck was she suppose to know that they were doing some experiment and had to be there 10 minutes earlier. So he went all asshole on her and gave her a detention.

_Flashback_

_Temari was making her way through the hall. It was still break but there was about 5 minutes left before the next period started. That gave her the perfect opportunity to find the classroom and also to get some chewing gum from her locker to rid her breath of the smoke smell._

_Temari took her science books from her bag and grabbed some chewing gum. "now I only need to get find that class" she walked down the halls with her books in her bag. "where the hell is that fucking……."' she sniffed the air. "never min, just follow the fumes" She walked down the hall, following the fumes. _

"_Finally" Temari stood in front of a classroom door. Pushing it open she walked in to find the class filled with students, all dressed in white lab coats. 'what the fuck' Temari checked her watch. '2 minutes of break left'_

"_Who are you?" A man shouted from a desk at the front of the classroom. He had long black hair and purple eyeliner on. His pale skin tone made him look gray. Temari raised a eyebrow at him. She really didn't like the tone of his voice. "Sabaku no Temari"_

"_The new student. Well your late" The bell finishing lunch just ran. _

"_Late? Did you smoke too much of these fumes or something. The period haven't even started" Her tone was cold. _

"_This isn't your old school. I have a strict rule about my students showing up 10 minutes before class when they do experiments" He tucked some of his long hair behind his ear._

"_And how the fucking hell was I suppose to know that!" Temari growled._

"_You could have asked one of your fellow classmates. Too bad Miss Sabaku, It seems you just received a detention." HE smiled one hell of a creepy smile at her. "Now start working on your experiment and if you don't finish you will receive another great reward, a zero for your experiment"_

_Temari glared at him. "Me as one of these twits, I don't think so" She grabbed a white coat from the back of the room and started working on the experiment. It was a good thing they have already done this experiment at her old school._

_End Flashback_

Temari sighted. "great my first day of school and I receive a detention. Dad would be ecstatic" She pushed a girl out of her way.

"Watch it Blondie" The girl yelled, raising her fist at Temari. Temari sighted. "Unless you want me to rearrange your pretty face, I suggest you step off Bitch" Temari threw her 'the Sabaku glare' The girl backed off and 'ran' away.

"Girls" Temari groaned. No wonder she didn't have friends. Sakura is a real exception and Temari decided that she will help Sakura get over her pain. Temari smiled at herself, She will help Sakura.

"Seriously Shikamaru. He's really scary when he's mad" Temari looked at a weird dressed kid in front of her. He had a bowl cut hair shape and green spandex. 'What the hell is he wearing?' She though to herself

"Did you see how he saved Sakura from the ball that Ino threw? I really don't like that Ino." Lee sighted. Shikamaru was so silent today. The lazy ass probably thinks its too much work opening his mouth.

"Yeah I don't like Ino too. If you ask me she's jealous of Sakura."

"Yes I agree, Sakura is Soo beautiful! That Uchiha bastard does not deserve her"

Shikamaru sighted "I though u said u like Sasuke"

"I do but when It comes to the beautiful cherry blossom. Sasuke is my enemy" Lee jumped up and down. "I shall win Sakura's love" He threw his nice guy pose.

"Your troublesome" He sighted. "I Would never have thought Gaara would do something like that."

That caught Temari's attention "WHAT?" She grabbed that Shikamaru guy and pushed him against the wall. "What happened? What did Gaara do this time"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Lee screamed like a girl and ran away from the 4 pony tailed girl. Shikamaru just sighted.

"Try not squishing me against the wall. I would tell you if you just ask" Temari let him go.

He yawned. "This blond girl who's new decided to spike the ball towards Sakura in dodge ball while Sakura was busy apologizing after hitting and breaking Naruto's nose with a dodge ball. Gaara stopped the ball from hitting Sakura in the face then he shouted at Blondie for being…."

"A bitch" Temari sighted "And here I though he send someone to the hospital again for telling him only girl wear makeup"

Shikamaru blinked "ooookay" he scratched his head "So how do you know Gaara?"

Temari smiled "He's my younger brother. I'm suppose to keep his ass out of trouble." Shikamaru looked at the blond girl. She was really pretty, intimidating but pretty. Her smile seem to lit up her whole face. This must be the first time he's ever felt like this towards a girl. 'damn butterflies' he though to his stomach. Shikamaru looked at his watch. 'damn I have to get my book for advanced calculus before I'm late'

Shikamaru nodded. "Well I have class now" He walked away from Temari, nearing the corner he looked at her over his shoulder "You know, smiling looks good on you" He disappeared around the corner.

Temari stared at the spot where the pineapple headed guy stood. She smirked at herself "You have guts" She whispered, walking towards her locker. She needed to get her advanced calculus books from her locker.

Shikamaru was sleeping in class. He was the youngest in the class. His intellect was way past his grade level so Tsunade told him to take the advanced calculus for grade 12 even though he was 2 years younger than them. Sakura was in this class too, she sat on Shikamaru's left while the seat on his right was empty. 'Sakura must still be with Gaara. Eh who cares. No troublesome woman to wake me up during class'

"What a babe" Shikamaru heard the guys in front of him whisper. "She's got some legs on her" The guys friend whispered back. "Hey baby why don't you take a seat next to me?" Boring. Shikamaru really did not care for any new students to this class of hormoned crazed assholes. He always said that the only intelligent people here was him and Sakura.

"Why don't I shove that head of your up your ass?" A rough woman's voice sounded. He could hear her walking towards the back row where he sat. A loud rustling was heard then a scream.

"Grab my ass again and I'll break your fucking arm, pass another look at me and I'll break your other arm, flirt with me and I'll break your left leg, wink or do any of those seductive things and I'll break the other leg. Lastly try looking up my skirt or down my blouse will result in having both your nuts cracked. Do you understand or should I say it slower?" A little wine was heard and the a soft "I understand". "Good. That goes for all you guys. Mess with me and I'll make your life hell" The chair next to Shikamaru was pulled out. He lifted his head to the girl next to him.

"You again" Temari smirked at him from the seat next to him. "You had guts to flirt so openly to me" Shikamaru smirked at her.

"What about you and me go on a date tonight" He didn't ask he stated it. Temari raised a eyebrow at his boldness. She looked at the guy who's arm she nearly broke. He was cowering away from her gaze, forcing his eyes to the front of the class room."

"Pick me up at 8 and don't be late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked down the empty halls of the school. It was the last period and nearing the end of it. She was on her way to Kakashi's class. She knew she was late for his class but she had a permission slip from Gai. Permission slips had the teachers signature on, meaning that students were held up by teachers.

Walking around the corner of the hall, see spotted Kakashi on his way to class. 'Late as usual' She rolled her eyes. He was reading his beloved porn while walking through the hall on his merry way to hiss class. 'no wonder he's always late for class. He's walking like a bloody 5000 year old mummy!'

"Get a girlfriend man" Sakura snapped in a playful tone. Kakashi smirked.

"I could Sakura but that would be oh so troublesome" He didn't look up from his book. Sakura laughed.

"You're starting to sound like Shikamaru" Kakashi looked at her smiling from underneath that mask. "Oh believe me after spreading so much time with some teenage girl, Ive learned that Shikamaru is correct"

"Im NOT Troublesome." Sakura pouted.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say" Kakashi smirked

"Come on man. So I dragged you to take me shopping, I dragged you to the carnival, I forced you to help me with picking out clothes, I force you to watch a chick flick with me, I forced you not to read porn while spending the day with me …………" Sakura scratched the back of her head. "Oh yeah I guess your right. Girls are troublesome"

"Well lets go to class. I have to make a appearance during periods at least once a day. Remember your spending the night with me. I'll meet you in the parking lot" Kakashi opened his classroom door. Shouts came from Naruto then Kakashi's lame excuse came after. "I was spending my time with a beautiful pink blossom"

"LAIR!" Naruto screamed.

"Really?" Kakashi questioned. Sakura choose that time to walk into the classroom.

Kakashi playfully winked at her as Sakura rolled her eyes at him. He watched her walk towards her desk. Gaara was sitting there with his eyes closed a evil grin was on his lips. 'okay, weird one' his eyes moved over to the row in front of that one to see Sasuke glare at him. Kakashi raised his eyebrow. 'Jealous much?' He winked at Sasuke throwing him one of Gai's 'sparkling teeth thumbs up'. Sasuke grit his teeth in rage. Kakashi smiled, returning his eyes to his book.

"Gaara?" Sakura watched Gaara's smile/creepy grin spread. "You look like a psycho in one of those horror movies. They usually have that look on their face before they slash the victims throat or any of those other things" Gaara didn't look like he was listening. Sakura huffed.

"I am Psycho" Gaara answered. He opened his beautiful green eyes.

"Me too!" Sakura smiled wide. Gaara raised a eyebrow at her. "Psycho for cookies!" Sakura took out a small bag from her school bag. It had 2 cookies in. "See cookies" Sakura took on out and held it in front of her. "Now Im going to play count Dracula and devour the cookie!" She popped the cookie in her mouth.

Gaara closed his eyes as he looked away. He couldn't stop the small smile spreading onto his face. 'Sakura is so cute when she does that. Holy shit I just though that the annoying PINK haired girl is CUTE. Damn, I just caused hell to freeze over twice.'

"Gaara?" Sakura whined. Gaara looked over to her. She smiled and held the other cookie up. "Here. This one is yours and don't tell me you don't eat cookies. I'll shove them into your mouth if I have too" She smiled brightly at him.

Gaara blinked. He looked at the cookie then at her. 'Yep. She's nuts. O well at least she has cookies!' He took the cookie from her hand and popped it in his mouth. It tasted soooooo good. Gaara closed his eyes to savor the taste. 'Chocolate chip, hmmmm'

"I use to bake cookies for me, Naruto and Sasuke to eat during this period but who cares about them. " Sakura seemed to keep on talking. It seemed more like thinking out loud to herself.

Tring

"Well anyway. I'll see you tomorrow then. See you Gaara!" Sakura took her bag. She waved at him before walking out of the classroom. Sasuke was glaring at Gaara.

"Come on Sasuke Kun! You have to drop me off at my house "Ino stood in front of the classroom door, her hands placed on her hips.

"Wait at my car, damn your so annoying" Sasuke growled the part. Ino as dumb as a brick didn't quite resister his last words. "Ok see you!" She walked out of the room.

The door closed after her.

"Stay away from Sakura, Gaara" Sasuke glared at the red head. His normal onyx eyes were clouded with rage, hatred and jealousy.

"Why?" Gaara smirked. 'Shit, this is going to be so much fun making Sasuke jealous.'

"She's my girl so back off!" Sasuke's face was blank except the emotion that played in his eyes.

"I could but who's going to be there for her? You seem to be too busy fucking Ino, Uchiha." Gaara smirked while Sasuke's arm started twitching.

"I don't want her to be hanging around scum like you, Sabaku" Sasuke hissed.

"Really? Then tell me, if Im scum then what's Itachi?"

Sasuke leaned forward glaring "Just stay away from her you asshole!"

"Ow that hurts" Gaara looked at Sasuke then smirked "Well, Uchiha no use leaning forward. I don't kiss before the first date." Gaara flicked Sasuke on the nose. "See you later, Sasgay. Have fun hanging with the loudmouth blond cuz I love hanging out with Sakura." With that Gaara walked out of the classroom, evil chuckling following him.

"I wish you rotted in that hell hole!" Sasuke screamed after him. How he hated Gaara from the first day he met him, last year.

_Flashback 1 year before_

_Sasuke just got home from a football match. Sasuke's team won with Sasuke scoring the winning touchdown. He was praised by all, Sakura looked so beautiful. Her long pink hair was tied back with some bangs framing her face. She wore a Black mini skirt, pink sneakers and a pink shirt. Sasuke asked Sakura out that day before the game, nothing romantic just a 'Sakura go out with me' statement. Sasuke Uchiha does NOT do romance. Sakura accepted anyway with a smile on her face. _

_Naruto played one hell of a game. His job was to protect Sasuke after Sasuke got the ball. Sasuke caught the ball that Kiba had thrown him, they were doing a doppelganger play. Shikamaru made up all their strategy's. The other team did not even suspect that they were chasing the wrong man. _

_Sasuke ran with the ball neatly tucked under his arm, the other team just noticed that they were chasing a player with out a ball. They all stormed towards Sasuke, Naruto playing the best defense ever seen. He blocked and pushed them away. Sasuke did a flying leap into the air, just when a player on the other team tackled him. He missed. Naruto tackled him instead, they were rolling underneath Sasuke's flying figure._

"_AND TOUCH DOWN, KONAH HIGH WINS!"_

_Sasuke fiddled with his house keys. Yeah that was one hell of a victory. _

"_Foolish little brother, sleeping in front of the door." Itachi cocked his head to the side. He had a small smirk on his face as he stood before Sasuke in the door way. Sasuke glared at him. _

"_Aww no hello?" Itachi didn't move from the front door,_

"_Sometimes actions speak louder than words, eh Niisan" Sasuke pushed his brother out of the way._

"_So he still has a stick shoved up his ass, yeah?" A blond guy with his hair tied back in a high ponytail sat on the staircase. The staircase lead to the rooms. This was the foyer of the mansion. It was beautifully decorated with statues, a chandelier and expensive paintings. _

"_Im afraid so" Itachi sighted. "He's late. I swear im going to ring his neck for making me wait" Itachi growled looking down at his watch._

"_Who?" Sasuke questioned._

"_none of your business brat now fuck off" A man with a very pale complexion came into the room, he was eating what looked like a hamburger or was it a dead turkey? _

"_Always so violent aren't we kisame?" Sasuke teased._

"_Around you, yeah. Who wouldn't feel like killing themselves after meeting someone like you." Kisame smiled a toothy grin. _

"_hn" Sasuke said._

_The loud roar of a bike was heard from outside. After a few seconds the ignition was turned off and everything went silent except for the foot steps heard on the front steps. Itachi opened the door._

"_There you are, dammit you late" _

"_And being on time is a good thing?" A voice was heard from beyond the door. "So are you going to make me stand outside Itachi or are you going to let a old friend in?" Itachi opened the door "Fine, come in"_

_Red hair, black gloves, leather pants adorned in chains. Fishnet shirt with a black shirt underneath. Green eyes glared at Sasuke. _

"_Cute. Is he your brother?" The red haired guy asked. His eyebrow was raised. He was checking out Sasuke's clothes. Sasuke had on a navy shirt, jeans and some white snickers "He looks so innocent"_

_Sasuke glared at the red head. He really did not like this guy and they just met. The red head was just like all of Itachi's friends. Criminal, delinquents, cruel and not to be trusted._

"_I am innocent unlike your type of people" _

"_Really? What type is my people?" Gaara asked tilting his head to the side. _

"_Criminal, delinquents, cruel and not to be trusted." Sasuke hissed at the boy in front of him._

"_Gaara that is Sasuke" Itachi interrupted. "Oh Sasuke I want you to meet my good friends, Sabaku no Gaara. We spent 2 years of Juvy together" Itachi walked away from the door and towards the left door of the foyer._

_Gaara followed behind Itachi. He stopped right next to Sasuke "Yeah Im like Itachi's type. You know' Criminal, delinquents, cruel and not to be trusted' "Gaara walked away from Sasuke._

"_I don't like that guy" Sasuke said to himself._

"_You don't like anyone, yeah" Deidara was still sitting on the staircase. Kisame wasn't there._

"_Fuck off, Deidara" Sasuke pushed past the blond and up the stairs to his room._

_End flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat behind Kakashi as they drove through town on his black Harley. She was wearing a black helmet while he was wearing a blue one with a wolf painted on. She remembered giving it to Kakashi as a birthday present. She often scolded him for not wearing any helmet on his head.

Kakashi drove his bike through town with a little pink haired girl clinging to his back. Kakashi lived on the other side of town. Tsunade lived near Sakura's house on the other side of town from Kakashi's house. He had a room for Sakura in his bachelors pad.

"Here we are" Kakashi drove in the drive way of his home. A small bur very cozy 2 bedroom house. There were no noisy neighbors anywhere near his little house. That was the way Kakashi loved life. He wasn't anti social, he just did not want to be near other people.

"Finally. Im tired." Sakura climbed of the bike. She yawned.

"Then you should get some sleep. Do you have any homework?" Kakashi tilt his head to the side.

"No dad, I finished all my work. So can I go to sleep now?" Kakashi rolled is eyes at the pink head.

"Yeah do whatever you want" Sakura patted him on the head "Thanks. Good night and see you tomorrow"

"Night" Kakashi watched the girl walk into his house and disappear.

* * *

So yeah Gaara was in Jail. Why? I'll tell ya all laters. I wanted to make this one longer and put in my idea but I wouldn't have been able to update this week if I did. . I have to study for science and Science is my weakest subject. So wish me luck. See ya all laters. Next chap will have more pissed Sasuke XD I think.

Oh and who knows how to spell Kisame's name? I tried googlling it but I don't have enough time to do it now. So sorry about that spelling. Hope u liked the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here it is a new chapter. Took me 2 hours to prefect it. Hope you all love it and **thanks **a bunch to all who wished me luck for science, Im writing it on the 2nd November. Thanks to all who** reviewed**. Woo Hoo LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!_

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Gaara walked away from school in his leisured pace. He had one hell of a huge smirk plastered on his face. Never in his life did he ever think that he would make someone jealous like he did to Sasuke. Oh he just loved the look Sasuke had on his face. "This must be the most fun, I have ever had in school"

"GAAAAAAAARA" Gaara groaned.

"Go away" He snapped.

"Hey, Get in the car young man or I'll drag you in here by your ear" Gaara glared to this side. Temari sat in her 4x4 jeep with Kankuro in the passengers seat.

"Let him walk Temari" Kankuro stated. "He likes walking home, you know that"

"Fine, Gaara do you want to walk home?" Temari glanced at her baby brother, standing on the sidewalk. Gaara shrugged. "Is that a yes or Not!" Temari growled.

"I don't care" Gaara replied. Damn his sister had to show up and use that huge mouth of her. He was just in the middle of sweet reminisce. Sometimes he really hated his sister.

"Get in the CAR NOW! I have a date to get ready for and your as sure as fucking hell not going to let me be late or help me, I'll drown you!" Kankuro looked at Temari with a frightened look on his face. Gaara raised his eyebrow.

"Who cares Temari, you always have some kind of date with some stupid guy who only you think is great for you. Arent you tired of always dumping the guys or do you get a kick out of breaking some useless guys heart" Sure Gaara was being cold but she did ruin his evil schemes.

"G.A.A.R.A" Temari hissed though clenched teeth. Sure everything he just said was true but Hell there was no way that she would let her violent and very dangerous baby brother push her around.

Kankuro shot Gaara a pleading look. A mad Temari was not always a very nice Temari and she was as crazy as hell when she was pissed off.

"Hn" Gaara climbed into the jeep. This way he could go home to his nice dark room where no one is allowed in. Yeah he will go to his room and think of all the nice ways to make Sasuke loose his cool. 'Revenge sweet Revenge' Gaara gained a dark smirk. Temari and Kankuro were to busy bickering about her date to notice the smirk. 'No one hurts Sakura like that…….My Friend" The rest of the trip was spend with Gaara planning and the other yelling at each other.

There it stood in all its glory. The Sabaku house. A giant white house, surrounded by a tall white wall to ensure that no snoopy people stick their noses in places where they do not belong in. No houses was built near this house even though this estate was build in the 'rich' area of Konah. The Sabaku family are not social people. In front was beautiful and well kept garden. Roses, orchids and even a few Sakura trees adorned the outside. In the backyard stood a pool with water so clear it looked like a new build swimming pool. It was true, The Sabaku family had a shit load of money. Their father was a successful owner of his own massive company back at Suna. In fact he owned Suna.

The black gates opened up to the Jeep after Temari pressed the gate button on her keys. She drove in through the gates and up the driveway where she parked underneath a roof shielding for her car. Kankuro failed his license and had to go again while Gaara's bike stood in the garage. It needed to be repaired. A certain red head with heavy eyeliner decided to play Evil Knievel.

"Well I have to get ready" Temari pulled out her car keys.

"When is he coming?" Kankuro looked at his watch. It was 3pm

"Oh at 8" She got her bag and some extra paper that she needed for a project out of the back.

"8! Fuck Its in 5 hours. What the hell do you have to do? Dye your hair, get your nails done, put on make up and –"

"Shut up" Temari interrupted her second brother. "I have homework you idiot. After that Im going to take a shower and wash my hair for your information" She glared at her face painted brother. "Im not you kinky. I don't paint my entire face like some army gorilla."

"HEY! Don't diss my style you punkish gothic girly thing you" Kankuro glared at her with his finger accusing her while he was adjusting his back pack with his other hand."

"Woah! What a big vocab you got there kanky and I don't do labels" She shoved past him while in the process pulled his head gear down his face. "Go read up some big words"

Gaara didn't stay around to hear his relatives arguing. They really knew how to push ones buttons. I mean sure they were weird and not near normal but hell they knew how to talk and talk and talk without shutting up. Gaara walked into the house. He kicked off his black and red shoes at the door. With socks he made his way upstairs to his room.

The room was black and red with some silver here and there. Black curtains blocked out the sun. Sure the sun was nice and pretty but way to bright. His bed was unmade and a mess. Gaara had trouble sleeping at night. Most of the time he got less than 3 hours of sleep.

Gaara thre his back pack on his bed. "Time for plan Make Sasgay breath fire" Gaara chuckled, pulling out a notepad and a pen.

2 Hours later.

Creak.

"Gaara?" Kankuro poked his head into his younger brothers room. Boxes stood piled up in one corner while some empty ones stood in the other corner. Kankuro himself hasn't even started to unpack his boxes while Temari already finished unpacking hers.

"What?" Gaara snapped.

"EEEEEK" Kankuro screamed like a little girl who just got thrown a green and slimy frog. Gaara stood behind him with a raised eyebrow. One thing ran through his min 'WTF?'

Kankuro stood up from the floor after his little 'girl' episode. "Oh yeah I was looking for you and well I though you would be in your room and and and …."

"And can you get out of my way so that I can go into my room?" Gaara looked impatient. He was taking a shower a minute ago until this one idea popped in his head. He just had to get to his room and write it down.

"Sorry" Kankuro shifted so that Gaara can get past him.

"If its so important then come in" Gaara walked past his older brother. Sometimes Gaara wondered if he was related to anyone in this family. Kankuro and his father looked like him but they had nothing in common.

"I wanted to chat to you about Tem's date" Kankuro sat on Gaara's bed while Gaara stood at his table quickly finishing of his note.

"So what about it?" Gaara raised his eyebrow. Kankuro could never leave his sister alone could he? He always had to do something to meet the 'boyfriend' or something.

"Gaara, I bet you 50 bucks this guy will run away after the first 5 minutes after meeting us" Kankuro had his usual smirk on his face. He was extremely overprotective of his older sister. He never liked any of the type of guys that Temari usually hang around with.

"Are you stupid? He wont run away today. These Konah people are seriously fucked in the head. I thought Suna's people were stubborn." Gaara smirked at his older brother "Fine, I raise the bet to 100 bucks. Her date would not be intimidated by you and would only end up pissing you off." Gaara was one for troublemaking. He just strived on making trouble. That was one of the reasons he ended in juvy.

"Agreed. I'll make sure he caves" Kankuro walked out of the room. His mind was furiously working on 'scary' way to make the new 'boyfriend' piss his pants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru yawned. He just finished his shower after he had a nice 4 hour nap. He had no homework to finish. No one knows how earth he can always be finished with his homework and still end up reaching the highest in the grade, all he ever did was sleep!

His wet hair was dripping down his back from his newly tied pony tail. He felt so relaxed and at ease when his hair was wet and tied up with a small amount of water dripping into his back. He wore black jeans with a green shirt and a black hoody. He shoved his hands into his packets to get his car keys.

Shovel, shovel. Great!

He pulled out his hands. No keys. This was like the millionth time he lost his car keys. The only time he didn't lose his car keys was when he didn't have a car. Shikamaru worked on weekends as a tutor and he really made good money from it. His parents added money for his birthday so that he could buy his own car for riding the school bus was 'troublesome' Choji didn't mind driving to school with Shikamaru. He only lived next door.

"Troublesome car keys" Shikamaru walked around the house looking for his keys. He knew he put them down here somewhere. 'Lets see. I came home from school then took a nap. Woke up took a shower' Shikamaru breathed in. One day Im going to lose my sanity.

"Here" Shikamaru looked up to see his mom dangling his car keys in front of him. "You left them in your jacket that you wore to school today, honey" She gave him a beautiful smile. She was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and gentle eyes. Don't let her looks fool you. She was one bossy woman, ask his dad.

"Thanks mom. You're the best"

"Looking good there son, are you actually going out. I though it was too troublesome" Shikamaru's dad smirked from the kitchen table. His hair was tied back just like Shikamaru's. They looked identical, the only difference was the scars Shikamaru's dad had on his face and that he looked more mature.

"Yar yar. Im going on a date so don't wait up for me"

A spoon fell on the ground, crickets were the only sound hear able in the house. 'Gasps' came from his mother.

'Great' Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"What?" Shikamaru pouted at his mom. A smile spread over her face.

"Aww my baby's going on his first date!" She hugged him.

"Who ever though Shikamaru would get of his lazy ass and go out on a date. So what does she look like?" Shikamaru's dad got a slap behind the head from his wife. "What? Its not everyday that your 16 year old son goes on his first date"

"Actually she's just as scary as mom" Shikamaru muttered. "Im going now" He walked out of the house and to his dark blue car.

Shikamaru drove through town on his way to Temari's house. She had scribbled down her address on a piece of paper at the end of their calculus class. 'Why do I like this troublesome woman?' Shikamaru asked himself. "Sure she's cute, had a nice body, alluring eyes and one hell of a sexy temper" Shikamaru blinked. Never in his whole life has he ever though of a girl in that way before. He was the only one out of all his friends that had never been on a date or had a girlfriend, even Sasuke went on dates. Shikamaru though Sasuke was gay until he was proven wrong after dating Sakura, guess miracles can happen too.

'Sakura' Shikamaru sighted. He may always look asleep but appearances can be deceiving. He listened. Shikamaru never liked Sasuke but his friends did so he just had to get use to the boy hanging around them. 'Sakura why don't you just dump the ones that hurt you?' Shikamaru has knows Sakura from kindergarten. They have been friends for such a long time. He noticed the way Sasuke treated Sakura and the way Ino treated her. Was the rest of his friends really that blind? Sure Neji noticed too but ice man never really socializes. "Don't let love destroy you" Shikamaru sighted.

Shikamaru drove into a huge house driveway. He really was not a person for material values. A house was a house, a car was a car. What did it matter if the one was bigger or cost more than the other one. Yep people were definitely troublesome. He walked up to the front door, knocked and waited for a reply.

The door creaked open to reveal one hell of a scary scene. There stood 2 teens glaring at him. Gaara had one hell of a cold glare that said 'die, you basterd die' while the one next to him had some freaky ass paint on his face. The paint made him look even more demented than the look he was already giving Shikamaru.

"Soooo, you're my sister date" Gaara stated in a bored tone. Why Gaara didn't really care if his sister dated guys. If they hurt her then Gaara would simply rip out their throats and burry them outside in the garden. The garden needed some fertilizer so a body would suffice. "Kankuro this is Shikamaru"

"Lets have a nice chat" Kankuro grabbed Shikamaru by his shoulders and dragged him into the house, the door slammed behind him. Only one thought went thought Shikamaru's head 'GIRLS ARE TOO TROUBLESOME'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara watched as Kankuro threw Shikamaru onto the couch in the living room. Shikamaru looked bored. He stared at the older brother while Kankuro paced in front of Shikamaru. 'Damn, Kankuro was such a Drama KING!' Gaara groaned. 'Yep its true my family is weird'

"So, Shikamaru what is your intentions with my sister?" Kankuro shot him a glare, not as icy as Gaara's but still pretty close. He stood right in front of Shikamaru.

Gaara leaned against the door. He really wanted to go to his room and do something but no he had to stay here with Kankuro. Temari asked him to make sure her brother didn't do anything. So here he was, leaning against the front door while sharpening his hunting knife. It was such a elegant shaped knife at that.

"Well Im going to take her out on our a date, what am I suppose to do. This is a **date**" Shikamaru stated. Either he was stupid or he really wasn't one to be intimidated very easily. He did eye Gaara. That knife looked really sharp.

"No SHIT Sherlock! do I look dumb to you?" Kankuro seethed.

"Want me to answer?" Shikamaru smirked. Kankuro was shaking now to keep himself in restraint. He really wanted to grab Shikamaru by the throat and bash his damn head into the wall until the brains seeped out through his ears.

"Kankuro chill" Gaara looked up from his knife. Between the three of them, Gaara was the only one who could keep his emotions in check. Temari went from normal to bitch in under 3 seconds while Kankuro took a few seconds to snap and beat the living shit out of anyone and they called him the violent one out of the three. Yeah right. His whole family was violent and insane.

"Tell us Shikamaru, where are you taking our sister tonight?" Gaara pushed himself up from the wall. He walked forward while still sharpening his precious knife. He stood in front of Shikamaru now.

Shikamaru didn't answer first. He was too busy staring at the knife that Gaara held in his hands. Really Shikamaru wasn't scared of anyone except maybe Sakura. Gaara was one he didn't want to piss off either. "Lets see, pick her up from home then take her to the movies to watch some movie then take her for a nice dinner at a restaurant, bring her back home then go back to my own home and take a nice nap" Shikamaru finished still eyeing the knife.

"Good enough for me. Have fun then." Gaara sheathed his knife into the black leather pouch. He retreated from Shikamaru while dragging Kankuro away from the pony tailed guy. He really wanted to go up the stairs. He wanted some quite time.

"Gaara!" Kankuro whined. "I wanted to have some fun"

"No! Last time you decided to have some 'fun' with one of Temari's dates, she shoved you in you old toy box and left you there for 3 hours before I had to walk all the way from my room to let you out. Your girly screaming was driving me nuts after the first hour."

"What! You heard me the whole time. The why let me out after 3 hours when you could just have let me out after the first hour"

Gaara smirked. "You deserved it"

"And I'll do that again with a smile on my face" Temari stood in the middle of the staircase with her arms folded over her chest.

"Sorry tem, here's your date. I 'll do uuuuh.." Kankuro rubbed his head. Seriously she may be thinner than him and have less muscles but having her pissed off was NOT a good idea. Rage makes one really strong believe him, he knows.

"You go and do homework or read your 'books' and no looking out of the window or following me or bugging my room like last time." Temari walked down the stairs. She was dressed in simple clothes. Jeans with a purple shirt and her combo boots.

"Good luck" Gaara went to shake Shikamaru's hand. He bend down to Shikamaru's level since he was still on the sofa. "Touch her in anyway and I'll take out your oesophagus with a toothpick and plant your body in the backyard" Gaara whispered.

"Got it" Shikamaru looked a pit paler than usual. Gaara smirked his really evil dark demented and 'Im a psycho younger brother' smirk before walking over to the staircase.

Temari waved goodbye, took her purse and black jacket. "See you all later" She and Shikamaru left. Kankuro was looking out of the window.

"Im going to bed. If she catches you doing that then its your funeral not mine. This time I will not help you out." Gaara walked back up the stairs to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was standing in the kitchen, fully dressed. She had a wonderful nights sleep. She dreamed of Gaara not Sasuke like she usually did but of Gaara. She just smiled at the idea of dreaming of Gaara instead. Sure he was a new student and a weird one but he had something that Sasuke didn't have, something special that attracted her to him.

A shuffling sound shuffling closer to the kitchen. 'Finally he woke up.' Sakura groaned in her head. She tried to wake Kakashi up for the past 10 minutes. The guy really was not equipped to be a morning person. He kept giggling in his sleep saying stuff like Icha Icha paradise for me you shouldn't have.' 'Stupid perv'

A white head appeared. Kakashi didn't really look away. He wasn't even dressed at all. He walked around barefoot with a loose pair of boxers and a black shirt. 'Damn he looks so hot' Sakura smirked 'Too bad he's too old for me and well he's a brother figure'

"Morning Sexy!" Kakashi blinked. He may have been half asleep but now he was awake. He stared at Sakura's smirking face. Woah for a second there he though he might have woken up in someone else's house……again. The first time was not a joke. Kakashi learned that night that drinking with Tsunade was a BAD idea. For a old lady and a principal of a school, she sure as hell could hold her liquor.

"Food?" Sakura sat at his kitchen table smiling at him. The table was set for two people, food was prepared in each plate. Coffee mugs stood next to each plate with the steaming youth drink of life swirling inside.

"Sheesh Kakashi, your even late for breakfast" Sakura smiled. 'How can she always smile?' Kakashi though staring at the pink head. Sakura always smiled no matter what happens. She was easy to read when she was sad but only if your eyes was quick enough before she installed that smile of hers. The funny part was that it wasn't even a fake smile, it was a real smile. There must be something that makes her always smile.

"Hello Kakashi?" Sakura waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you still sleeping or something?" She went to place her empty plate into the sink. "You know you have to wake up earlier to take me to school when im here. I cant just show up late at school"

"Yeah yeah" Kakashi down at the kitchen table. He was tired. That happens when u wake up in the mornings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura smiled when she went to class, she smiled when she saw Ino and Sasuke together she even smiled when the creepy Orochimaru stood right in front of her during one of his lectures on the chemistry compound found in snake venom. That guy was seriously damaged in the brain or something. Who really cares about snakes that much to have both of his eyes resembling them. He must be gay. He always looked at Sasuke with those eyes. Sakura could have sworn lust burned in that yellow orbs. Who said zombies was scary, that look was enough to win a Emmy as the scariest thing in the world.

"Tomorrow, I want you all to get to class earlier. We have a experiment to do" He looked at everyone with those eyes. They lingered on Sasuke a few minutes longer. Sasuke sat on the other side of the classroom next to no one. This was one class that no one was allowed to sit where they wanted. Sakura sat next to Shikamaru.

After the bell rang she took her books and stuffed it into her bag. She walked out of the class on her way to her locker. They had PE now before Kakashi's class then lunch. Today she was not sitting alone. Temari was kind enough to invite her to sit with her and her brothers. Who was Temari's brothers? She did not know.

Sakura stuffed her books in her locker before making her way to the field. Gai announced that they will be having PE on the fields. He said that he will be training the boys today and that the girls can join in the 'youth' if they wanted. The girls declined except Tenten who loved sports.

The girls were sitting on the bleachers doing homework or gossiping. They cheerleaders was allowed to practice cheers. Ino was the only student in the school who get to be a cheerleader in her first day of school. 'Major prep' Sakura groaned.

Gai decided that the best 'youth' exercise was to cheer with all the youth that they could muster. The cheerleaders flashed a 'forced/sarcastic' smile.

"Today my youthful students we are going to play Soccer" Gai looked at all the boys. Gaara was standing away from everyone else.

"Sasuke. Seeing that your team won the last soccer match, you may choose your rival team leader." Sasuke was both the football and soccer team captain for the school team.

Sasuke smirked "Fine then I'll take on Sabaku no Gaara" 'Payback time you asshole' Sasuke smirked

"But Gai-sensei, Gaara is new he does not know every one and their abilities at the game while Sasuke knows them all too well" Lee stated.

"I'll help him. Im co captain of the soccer squad" Neji walked forward. "We cant have Sasuke to at a advantage over Gaara"

"Neji's right." Shikamaru yawned. "It would be impossible to make Sasuke take on Gaara but with the help and knowledge of Neji, It would make it a fair game"

Sasuke glared hard at Neji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru just shrugged and yawned under Sasuke's glare. Neji on the other hand smirked at the young Uchiha. Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away mustering that he needed to talk to his co captain about something important for their football match next week.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Huugua?" Sasuke Hissed. He tightened his grip on Neji's shoulder.

"Well Uchiha you're an asshole and I never liked you. You like hurting everyone around you and now Im going to make you pay for ditching Sakura like that" Neji slapped Sasuke's hand of his shoulder "Don't think that everyone likes you" Neji walked away from Sasuke.

"Right then, lets play this game!" Gai announced. Shikamaru would be the second referee with Gai as the other one.

"Everyone warm up before we start this game. You all have 10 Minutes"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX

Sakura stood up from her place on the bleachers. She was sitting all by herself doing her homework. Ino and her 'slut pack' was cheering some slutty moves in their cheerleading uniforms. Hinata stood next to Neji, talking to him about something before the boys started their game.

Sakura walked towards the place where lee sat on the ground. Gaara was talking to Shikamaru while Sasuke and his team warmed up before their game. Gaara's team already warmed up and were all now taking a breather before starting the match.

Sasuke had his usual team. Not everyone from Konah's number one soccer team was with him. The original team had seniors and some juniors therefore in gym there were only the juniors at the moment. Neji, Choji, lee and Shikamaru was not in Sasuke's team. It seemed like Sasuke's best players were on Gaara's team.

Sakura sat next to lee smiling at him. "So who's going to win this match?" She asked.

"Gaara's team" He smirked "If you cheer us on Sakura Chan we will definitely win with your sweet voice" Lee winked.

Sakura laughed "That's why you have cheerleaders"

"Your better than all of them put together" Lee flirted.

"Lee, were going to start now" Neji yelled running to his position on the field.

"Good luck lee" Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Sakura Chan" Lee waved, running to his place on the field.

_**The Battle had Begun...**_

* * *

_Another chapter finished. Yeah I didn't have a clue what to write about so I decided to put in some more Shika and tem and a lot of Gaara! Now the next chapter is going to be fun. I didn't feel like typing it now. Then I wouldn't be able to update today. Thanks to all who reviewed. It makes me happy to know that someone loves this fic. Oh and Gaara's juvy trip is going to be revealed laters. Im still working on how to reveal it and why he was there. Sorry been busy studying so my brain's been busy with Science and Biology. _

**_Please Review_**

**_I Promise to put in More Gaara/Sakura and Jelous Sasuke if you do. Puppy Eyes  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Yeah I know, I took forever to update. I had to take time of from life and study until I die XD. Im finished with my exams now and I can update a lot. Unless my mom decides to make me work around the house .I had diffuculty writing this chap cuz I have no Ideas anymore. Sorry for the delay. I did manage to make it longer than the rest.

Anyway I really want to **thank **all those great people who **reviewed**my **story.** Oh and I just wanna say that If **anyone** have some **ideas/hints** for this story just tell me. Im running out of ideas. **Thanks** to **blossom 221 **for giving me a **great idea which I'll use in the story**.

* * *

Gaara ran in a steady pace for Sasuke's goal. Lee was running in the middle of the field while kicking the ball in front of him.

"Left" Sasuke screamed at a random kid.

Lee kicked the ball to Neji who seemed to swoop out of nowhere. Guaranteed that the stolic boy was one hell of a sportsman. Neji ran with the ball, dodging everyone in front of him. Neji smirked thinking of Sasuke's face when Sasuke loses this game. Neji noticed that the red head was one hell of a player. Gaara was fast and swift and sometimes he looked angelic. Gaara's team was tied to Sasuke. This was the last goal.

"RAIKI, LEFT!" Sasuke screamed. Sasuke was running as fast as he could. It felt like he was playing alone, he was doing all the damn work!

Raiki ran forward to block Neji. With one famous glare from the Hyuuga. Raiki stilled with his green eyes wide in fear. The poor boy looked like he just walked onto a stage filled with a crowd. Neji grinned. Oh how he loved being on of the most feared guys in school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow wow lets go! Sasuke go, go! You will win!" Ino threw her pom poms in the hair, her chest bouncing while jumping up and down.

"Show them what you've got, come on baby strut your stuff. Knock them down and take them down." Ino was on the ground now doing some kind of weirdo dance that looked like a slut choking on food while trying to stand on a slippery floor.

Sasuke looked over at Ino. He smirked at the beautiful blond haired girl. Ino's moves made him tight in the pants but lucky for him he had on some loose shorts. Sasuke felt motivated at Ino's words, he ran forward and scored a goal. Choji couldn't block that super kick no matter how he moved to block the ball.

"Yay! SasukeKun" Ino cheered "You lead with 3 points"

Sakura sat there on the ground where she talked to Lee. She was watching the match very intently. A abnormal rage burned deep in her chest as she watched Sasuke's eyes filled with what seemed like lust as he gazed at the busty blond. 'Your still MY boyfriend' Sakura sighted. She remembered that Lee asked her to cheer for them and it really started to look like they need it especially after that disturbing cheer Ino made.

Sakura stood up from the grass 'guess I'll have to'. She pulled off her large white shirt, underneath she had a shorter shirt that looked like a sports bra but it was longer. It was just a centimeter above her navel. It was really breezy and comfortable and mostly kept her breast from jumping up and down while doing exercise. The sun was beating down on Sakura, really making her sweat like 'Ino pig' Sakura snickered. 'Ino pig what a fitting name'. Sakura had her trainers on with black shorts. She really wanted to have PE today. Exercise was a great workout to make her forget about other things.

"Don't let them knock you down, get up and fight! Fight for you have the might to shove their faces in the ground and take them down" Sakura used her aerobics exercise to conduct a little dance with the cheer. "All you have to do is suck it in and beat them down. Run as fast as your heart may take you. Run Run Run to score" Sakura was having so much fun cheering. Ino and her slut squad even stopped cheering to stare at the pink head with hate and even taint of jealousy when all the boys stopped to gape at her. Really who though Sakura could cheer?

'She's amazing' Gaara though as he watched Sakura move. She looked so fragile while dancing. Gaara gazed over to see Sasuke with a stunned expression on his face. "Guess you didn't know she can move like that, dick" Gaara ran passed the stunned black haired boy. Sasuke who was suppose to defend the red haired boy, snapped out of his daze to chase after Gaara.

"Noo, Raiki go left, block Neji!!!"

Neji sidestepped the blond boy who was in front of him again. "Didn't I pass you already" Neji sighted. "O welol" He side stepped the blond boy. Gaara ran a few meters in front of Neji, waiting for the ball. Neji kicked the ball over to the red headed boy.

Gaara bounced the ball with his head. The ball landed right in front of him. Gaara stood still looking over his shoulder to See Sasuke running after him. "Arrogance makes you blind, Uchiha" Gaara smirked. He kicked the ball into the goal before the raven haired boy reached him. The ball passed Tenten who was playing as Sasuke's goalie.

"SCORE!" Gai Yelled. "Gaara's team wins over Sasuke's team." Gai smiled. He knew soccer will be a very youthful sport to play today. "Now my youthful students hit the showers. You have- " He looked at his watch "15 minutes before the next class starts" Gai walked away from the students with the ball in his hand. "I'll leave you all. There is a cookie in the staff room with my name in it" He gave them one eye blinding smile.

Sasuke watched Gai walk away. He slowly looked at the blond boy. The boy was standing at the same spot where Neji left him. Over come with anger Sasuke stormed over to the blond.

"I said Left, left! Go to the fucking left you idiot!" Sasuke screamed. His face was red from all the running he had to do. He was covered in mud, sweat and grass. "When I say go left you blond asshole I meant block Neji!" Sasuke glared at the blond boy. He was just some random blond head in their team.

"Im S….S…..Sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to let Neji pass. He's just so scary" The blond boy who was a whole head smaller than Sasuke cowered in front of the very pissed off Uchiha. Sure Sasuke didn't lose his cool this fast but HELL! He cant lose against some red haired freak. 'SASUKE UCHIHA DID NOT LOSE DAMNIT!'

"Like I give a shit." Sasuke grabbed him by the color of his shirt "You better block that Hyuuga next time or I'll show you the true meaning of fear" Sasuke hissed.

"Awe sore loser now?" Gaara smirked at Sasuke's face. The Uchiha was not even close to his brother. Itachi didn't get pissed off that easily for losing. Sure the older brother hated losing but he at least wasn't a sore loser. He appreciated a good match and when he lost he would congratulate the winner. Gaara sighted. He really hated this Uchiha.

"This is between me and my team mate so fuck off Sabaku" The blond kid whimpered. Sasuke was subconsciously gripping the boys shirt tighter.

"You don't know the meaning of team" Gaara looked at his watch. He needed to take a shower. Sweat wasn't his thing.

"SABAKU" Sasuke growled.

"Tch, whatever. I have better things to do than watch you throw a hissy fit" Gaara walked away from the Raven boy.

"Don't walk away from me!" Sasuke yelled. Gaara just waved him off and kept walking towards the school. Most of the other children walked away towards the school. Sasuke looked back to the blond boy

"Never let it happen again or else" He hissed. The blond boy nodded his head in fear. "Go, you stink" Sasuke threw him away from himself, causing the boy to be knocked to the ground. "I don't have time for this" Sasuke walked over to his bag that rested on the bleachers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SasukeKun!" Sakura ran up to the raven haired boy. "Here" She held out a beautifully wrapped blue box with his name on. "I didn't have time to give this to you today but here. Happy Birthday" Sakura smiled at the love of her life. She knew she had to stop herself from loving him for her heart couldn't take it anymore. Like they say love blinds you.

Sasuke took it from her. He opened his bag and shoved the present in it. Inside was a lot of presents that he already received from his fan girls. Sakura kept her smile on her face while deep inside her heart shattered more.

"Sasuke Kun!" Ino held out a pink wrapped present for him. "Here is your gift. I hope you love it" Ino winked at him. Sasuke smiled at her. He kept the present in his hand while he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Thanks" Sasuke walked towards the school. Ino followed him but poked her tongue out at Sakura before walking away.

Sakura just stood on the same place with her smile faltering. Her eyes began to water. A tear slipped from her eyes. "He always said thanks to me" She looked down. More tears streamed down her face. Sakura slowly made her way to the school. She had to take a shower to wash away her pain and eliminate the tears that has fallen down her cheeks. When Sakura walked into the girls locker room, all was silent. There was no one in sight. Seems like the girls got dressed or added more make up to their faces then they probably went to sit beneath a tree or some stupid thing like they always did.

Slowly Sakura peeled her clothes from her body. This Ino thing has been going on for what? Weeks. She wanted to punch him and Ino so hard in the face but couldn't. Sakura was not violent. She just couldn't get it over her heart. She stood beneath the warm water, closing her eyes at the feeling of the water drops cascading down her body. "You're the one who broke my heart, you're the reason my world fell apart, you're the one who made me cry, yet I'm still in love with you and I don't know why."

'One day you will see. You all will see the pain your putting me through and when you apologize I will not take it.' She laughed. "Stupid thought by a sulking naked pink haired girl" A door slammed. "What the hell?" Sakura closed the water. She poked her head out of the shower. All was silent, not a single person was in the bathroom with her. "Im going insane." Sakura laughed "Yep definitely insane" She extended her hand to grab her towel. It was cold and very smooth. "What the hell?" Sakura looked at her hand. There her hand was gripping at tiles. No towel in sight. Nothing.

Frantically Sakura stepped out of the showers. Her foot slipped on a puddle of water caused from the shower. She fell forward, swinging her hands frantically to grab onto anything that would hold her up. Sadly luck was never on her side. Sakura banged her head on a small bench, situated in the middle of the bathroom.

Blood ran from her cut across her forehead, over her cheeks before it splashed onto the tiled below her. Sakura watched as the blood kept on dripping on the floor. She felt pain, shock and even despair but not from the cut on her forehead but from her heart. Tears began mixing with the blood as Sakura cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari was calmly walking back towards school. She skipped out on Chemistry today. If she had to watch or hear that Michael Jackson look alike on more time she swore she will throw some perfect acid over him. She moved her shopping bag to her left hand so that she could pinch the bridge of her nose. "They should add shopping to anger management" Temari sighted. "At least this time I have a reason for skipping class." Temari smirked envisioning the look on Tsunades face. "Really mam, my therapist told me to shop or kill those who irritate me"

Temari walked towards the gym. "Whoo Hoo some kick ass exercise " She pushed herself through the girl locker room. "These new clothes will look hot" Soft crying snapped Temari from her thoughts. She looked over to the source of the crying to see a girl on the floor sobbing in the corner of the shower. The girl was naked and shivering, pink hair dripped water down her back.

"Sakura? Oh my, What are you doing" Temari placed her shopping bags on the floor and rushed to the pinket. "Your shivering, where is your towel or clothes?" Temari eyes the bathroom to see if she can spot anything to cover her up. Her eyes stopped at the blood surrounding Sakura.

"Gone" Sakura whispered. Her voice sounded broken and cold, she didn't even bother looking up Sakura didn't look.

"What happened" Temari turned Sakura's face to face her. Her eyes widening at the sight of blood, running over the girls pale face.

"I slipped" More tears flowed from her eyes "I couldn't keep myself from falling just like I couldn't keep the love of my life from slipping away."

Temari walked over to her own locker and pulled out a purple towel. "Don't say things like that Sakura" Temari sat beside the girl again.

"Its my fault" Sakura cried out loud. "All my fault! If I wasn't so ugly and flat chested….maybe he would never have left me" Sakura banged onto the bloody floor. "I gave him my heart and that bastered ripped it out!"

"Then rip his out" Temari stated. "Don't show him any pain that way they will always feel like your addicted to them. Keep your distance from him, ignore him like the piece of shit he is." Temari smirked "Believe me, they always run back knowing that you would forgive them" Temari held her towel out to Sakura. "Love is like falling down... in the end you're left hurt, scarred, and with a memory of it forever"

Sakura looked up at Temari. "I cant….Im not like that im not cruel" She took the towel from Temari and wrapped herself up with it, careful not to get any blood on it.

"You don't have to be cruel. Just be tough. Use all that pain you have as motivation. Don't stop living just because some guy broke your heart. Love is not worth it." Temari looked around herself. "Take these" Temari grabbed her shopping bags. She over turned them. New pair of clothing fell out of the bag. "I just bought them. You look like you need them more though unless you want to run around naked"

"Thanks" A deep red blush made its way on her face. "I'll rather run around clothed thank you" Sakura smiled.

"Super. Now" Temari rubbed her hands together. "Lets get that blood off your face. Ive been dying to test some make up on your face."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara sat in Kakashi's class, staring at the clock above the blackboard. Gaara gazed to the seat next to him. 'Where is Sakura?" Gaara thought. He slowly closed his eyes. 'This people sure know how to be loud" Gaara groaned. He really hated the noise.

"Oh my. Sakura you look dazzling" Gaara hared Kakashi's voice. Slowly he brought his head up to look at what made Kakashi say that. The sight before him made his jaw drop slightly.

"Thanks, Kakashi. I couldn't find my clothes so I borrowed some" There Sakura stood besides Kakashi's desk. She whore a mini skirt with chains on them. Her legs were covered with gothic boots that stopped just below her knees. She wore a simple white shirt.

"ah. Well take a seat." Kakashi occupied himself by opening his book again. His eyes was not on the book however. They were staring at Gaara. The red head was staring at Sakura before tearing his gaze from her to the window. Kakashi switched his gaze to Sasuke who stared intently at Sakura. Sighing Kakashi began reading his book. 'stupid kid'

"Hey Gaara!" Sakura sat down next to the red head. She frowned when he didn't say anything or move a muscle. "Hey sleepyhead!" She poked him. Nothing, poke, poke poke, poke, a growl sounded. "So it growls" She poked him again.

"Stop it" Gaara grabbed her hand. "Do you know how irritating that is?" Gaara looked annoyed as he held her hand. The warmth of her hand radiated onto his. He noticed that her hands were really soft. Slowly a small blush made its way onto his face. 'What the hell!' Gaara thought.

"Gaara, are you blushing?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face. She watched as the red head boy's cheeks darkened only a bit.

"I do not blush." Gaara looked away agitated. He still felt the heat of his face. 'Stupid hormones' Gaara hissed in his head.

"Really? Then why are you still holding my hand" Gaara's eyes widened at the realization. He really forgot he was holding her hand. It felt so soft in his own and Gaara thought that it fitted into his, perfectly.

"I was preoccupied with thoughts to notice your hand." Gaara quickly covered with an explanation.

"oh" Sakura looked away. She really looked sad, Gaara noted. "Hey Sakura, you look nice in those clothes." Gaara gave a small smile. He almost thought that his jaw will go unhinged if he ever attempted a bigger smile. Who knew that smiling was so hard!

"Thanks" Sakura blushed. Her blush was not like his. Instead it covered her whole face and made her face and hair look like the same color. "I was scared I look uuuh slutty or something. This really isn't my style."

"No you don't look slutty. If you ask me you look hot." Gaara smirked as he watched her blush darken even more. 'He clothes match those Temari usually wears. If anyone called Temari a slut' Gaara shuddered at that thought. He remembered one day in Suna when a new preppy chick called her a slut. 'I wonder if she's out of a coma yet'

"Sakura" Kakashi called from his desk. "I need you to go to the office and fetch some books that just arrived"

"Lazy ass!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi.

"Well yeah you see im on a very intense chapter on my book and if I stop reading now I will lose the spark!" Kakashi covered. He scratched the back of his head.

"Sure" Sakura walked over to the desk and whispered to Kakashi "you are a very lazy person, KakashiSensei"

"You know me oh so well. Well hurry. I want those books before lunch period" Kakashi watched Sakura nod her head. She turned on her heel and walked out of the classroom. The click sound of her boots could be heard as she walked down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was fun" Ino sighted as she watched Sakura leave the room. 'Where the hell did that bitch find those clothes! I made sure to take all her clothes and all the towels that she could possibly have used. If I find that girl who helped her I will make her life a living hell!' Ino sat deep in thought. 'I have to go plan my next master plan' Ino stood up and sat next to Aimi a few rows down to hatch her next plan.

"Sakura looked really hot, Don't you agree Sabaku?" Sasuke leaned back onto Gaara's desk. "Too bad you cant have her cause she's already mine" Sasuke mocked. Sasuke felt like breaking Gaara's hand for touching HIS girl! He had witnessed the whole blushing scene.

"Oh really? Then when are you going to stop fucking that blond bimbo. Having 2 girls at the same time is not a good idea. You'll end up braking Sakura's heart." Gaara looked up from his desk "And if you break her heart I'll snap that neck of yours"

"What Sabaku feeling jealous?" Sasuke leaned forward.

"Tch. Like hell I would" Gaara yawned.

"Your such a loser" Sasuke mocked.

"Look who's talking. Im not the one who lost to a new kid. If you ask me, You're the weakest of the whole Uchiha family" Gaara smirked. He knew he just pushed a button. There was one thing that the Uchiha's didn't like and that was an insult to their family. Itachi was different though. He didn't give a flying fuck about his family honor.

"I've had it!" With that Sasuke punched Gaara square in the face. Gaara fell backwards off his chair and onto the ground where he was laying holding his face. "Stand up, Sabaku!" Sasuke hissed. "Im not finished with you. This is my school."

Gaara sat up smirking. Blood leaked from his mouth and ran all the way to his chin where it dripped onto the floor where a small puddle lay. "You even punch like a girl." Gaara stood to his feet smiling. "Let me teach you how to punch, emoman" Gaara pulled back his arm and punched Sasuke over his table. Sasuke landed on the otherside of the table.

"Jackass!" Sasuke stood up from the floor. Gaara's punch really did him in. He had a wound on the side of his face bleeding furiously, his nose was bleeding too and Sasuke's lip was split. "Your going to pay!" Sasuke leapt over Gaara's desk to get to the red head. He grabbed Gaara by the throat.

"Awww are you mad, Sissy boy?" Gaara mocked pushing Sasuke away from him. "You cant take me on" Gaara dodged a punch from Sasuke. Sasuke brought up his leg and landed a blow to Gaara's abdomen. Gaara pushed Sasuke over the table. His bodyweight was equal to the raven haired boy but at least he had more strength than the skinny boy. They both were on the table now, punching each other while rolling around.

"KakashiSensei!" Ino Yelled. She ran from her seat next to Aimi to Kakashi's desk, where Kakashi sat and read his book. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

Kakashi sighted as he closed his book. "Guess I have to" Kakashi stood from his desk. He watched as Gaara and Sasuke rolled from the table onto the floor.

Gaara was now on the floor with the raven haired kid onto of him. Sasuke kept landing punches to Gaara's abdomen while Gaara landed punches to Sasuke and a kick every now and then.

"I hate you , you basterd" Sasuke yelled.

"Cute. That makes my heart leap with joy." Gaara yawned.

"Stop it" Kakashi lifted the raven boy from the red head by his shirt while he pressed his foot down on Gaara's abdomen making the boy stay on the ground.

"Let go!" Sasuke tried shaking Kakashi from him. It was useless for Kakashi had both weight and strength.

"That was fun but now you both got detention. Tomorrow afternoon" Kakashi pulled Sasuke away form the back of the class to the classroom door. "Sasuke you look like shit. I suggest you use the bathroom before my class turns even redder" Sasuke shot a glare to Kakashi before he left the room and not too silently I may add.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"you take forever" Temari groaned. She was leaning against Sakura's locker. They decided to meet at Sakura's locker when lunch started so that they can find a table together.

"Yeah I know. I had to get some stuff from the office for my teacher" Sakura stuffed her books into her locker.

"So what do you think of the clothes so far? Has anyone commented on it? Who's face do I have to go rearrange?" Temari bombarded Sakura with questions as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Well this guy who sits next to me in history liked it" Sakura blushed.

"You like him don't you" Temari smirked.

"Well yeah. Sasuke seems to hate him or something" Sakura sighted. "Sasuke is still my boyfriend"

"Dump him and go for this other guy." Temari pushed thought the cafeteria door. She grabbed a tray and got herself some food.

"I don't know" Sakura followed Temari's actions and got herself some food. Sakura got herself a apple, jelly…It moved like jelly and milk.

"Are you on a diet or something?" Temari's plate was packed with almost everything there was. Some looked edible and others looked dangerous.

"No. Im just a light eater pus I really don't trust these foods. If looks could kill I wonder what taste would do" Sakura walked behind Temari as Temari made her way through the crowds.

"That's nothing! You should have seen some of the foods they served at Suna! Fuck, I thought their meat looked like dried bark." Temari stopped in front of a table.

"Sounds like Temari's cooking" Sakura saw a boy with a black hoodie and purple face paint sit at the table. He was smirking at Temari..

"Fuck off, Kankuro" Temari slapped him behind the head.

"love you too" Kankuro added. He looked at Sakura.

"Whatever. Sakura this is my younger brother Kankuro and uuuh where the hell is panda?" Temari glared at no one.

"Not here." Kankuro ate some of the green goo called Jelly. "You know he hates places like this, Tem"

"Sakura Im going to go hunt for Panda. Would you mind sitting here and wait until I get him. Unless I killed him" Temari hissed the last part. She walked away stomping in search for the red headed boy without waiting for Sakura's answer.

"Sure" Sakura sat down at the table, across Kankuro. Kankuro was eating yellow goo this time. "uuh what is that?" Sakura raised her eyebrow at the yellow stuff.

"I think its custard" Kankuro popped it in his mouth "Tastes better than Temari's. Believe me pinky, you really don't want to ear her food and I though Suna's food sucked"

"your not getting away that easily!" Sakura whipped her head around to see Temari busy dragging someone behind her. "I told you and Kankuro that you both are GOING to sit with me during lunch"

Sakura stood up from her seat. It was not very polite to meet someone while sitting at a table. It always seems like the person at the table dint want to meet the new arrival.

"Meet Sakura" Temari pulled her hand forward to get the boy in front of her. Temari may have been a girl but she was stronger and heavier than the red haired boy. He flew forward crashing into Sakura, causing them both to fall onto the floor with him on top. "oops!" Temari yelled.

Sakura rubbed her head. "ouch" She moaned. "Temari that isn't the way to treat …" Sakura looked up at the boy on top of her. Green eyes met green, lips a few centimeters apart and red hair framed the boy's face. Sakura's face reddened at the close proximity.

"Shit" Temari pulled Gaara off Sakura. "Sorry Sakura. I really didn't mean to throw him. He's just so light" Temari helped Sakura up from the floor. "This is my younger brother..."

"Gaara! You're his sister?" Sakura asked still shocked at the close approximately they shared.

"yeah" Temari rubbed her head. "You know each other?" Kankuro watched everything from his seat, not bothering to move from his place.

"She's in my classes" Gaara dusted himself off. "Next time Temari when you feel the need to throw me, try to miss people. Im not some damn bowling ball" Gaara glared at her with his 'die' glare.

"eh, Might be the only way you'll ever get a girlfriend" Kankuro yawned. "She's hot anyway lil bro" He added.

"hey! None of you losers are going near my friend here, especially you!" Temari glared at Kankuro who just shrugged her off.

"Whatever" Gaara sat down at the end on the table. Sakura took her seat again. She ate her apple silently not wanting to disturb the siblings. Temari sighted taking her seat next to Sakura.

"Hey Gaara, What happened to your face?" Sakura asked. Gaara had a bruise on his cheek that was slowly turning black and blue.

"Don't worry. I was just having a talk with Icicle ass" Gaara smirked.

"Icicle ass?" Temari and Sakura looked at him confused.

"Oh you will notice him when you see him. His face looks even better than mine" Gaara had a glint in his eye. "He's such a sissy boy" Temari just shrugged it off implying Sakura should do the same thing. Nodding Sakura busied herself with eating her food.

Sasuke walked past the table glaring at Gaara. Sasuke's face looked bad. He had a cut lip, a cut on his cheek while the other side of the face was black and blue. Sasuke had a little limp on him too while his left arm was bandaged. Temari and Kankuro zapped Sasuke while Sakura didn't notice anything for she was busy with her food. With one final glare and a gaze to the pink head, Sasuke left the cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino and her 'girls' walked past the table, talking loudly.

"So Ino, what do you think of Sakura's new clothes?" Aimi asked loudly.

"She looks more like a whore if you ask me" came Ino's snappy comment. Sakura looked down at her lap. She really thought she looked nice and different. Temari even said that it really suits her. 'do I really look like a whore?'

"Jealous?" Gaara mocked. Temari and Kankuro looked weirdly at Gaara. 'Since when does Gaara defend people?' They both thought. Temari looked at Kankuro and Kankuro just shrugged.

"Like I would be jealous. There's nothing she has that I don't" Ino smiled flipping her long blond hair.

"Yeah right. There's one thing you don't have" Gaara smirked enjoying himself.

"Yeah right. I have everything she has" Ino glared.

"What about a brain?" Gaara asked. He was in a mood for a fight. He really haven't even fought anyone since he got here.

"What?" Ino hissed.

"You know a brain? That thing people use. Do you have one or is it full of hot air?" Temari mocked. "Sluts like you have shits for brains"

"Nah. I think there is not place for a brain in her skull, everything goes down to those huge tits of hers." Kankuro added. "I bet you they are as fake as my ID"

"Its really dangerous to get on my bad side" Ino hissed. "I will have you all destroyed" Aimi added glaring daggers at the family.

"Fuck yeah! A fight." Temari yelled. "Year that boys. Looks like were in for more fights to come. How long do you think they will last against us?" Temari held her finger in front of her lips in a innocent gesture. "Or do you think they will last as long as Suna's preps?"

"I was looking for a good fight. Looks like this school has loads of idiots who are willing to fight and lose." Gaara chimed in.

"Bring it on" Kankuro added.

"Im not scared of either of you" Ino glared at all three but winched when her eyes met Gaara's. "Whatever" She turned on her heel and walked away with Aimi trailing behind her like the dog she is.

"That was fun" Temari smiles "Guess I'll like this school after all. Not only are the boys hot but the girls are dumb as fuck." Temari smirked.

"Yeah who's dumb enough to mess with her?" Kankuro whispered to Gaara "Look she's got that crazy look in her eye" Sakura just sat there blinking at her seat.

"Don't worry Sakura, Gaara isn't the only crazy one." Kankuro leaned back in his seat. "All 3 of us are different levels of crazy"

"Different levels?" Sakura tilted her head to the side. Temari was to busy screaming at all the girls in the cafeteria and making death threats if they ever say anything bad about her clothing and about her being one bad ass.

"Yeah. You see there's me- Im crazy. There is Temari and she's Insane bitch and lastly there is the worse case and that's Gaara. He's Psycho" Kankuro Yawned. "Nothing to it really" Gaara sat with his eyes closed, ignoring Kankuro's insults.

"Well, Ive got math's" Sakura stood p from her seat. "I have to go. Nice meeting you Kankuro. See you later Temari" Sakura picked up her tray.

"Totally" Kankuro nodded "Chat to ya later" Gaara stood up from his seat. Temari stopped screaming and making threats.

"I'll walk with you, Sakura. I have math's too" Gaara didn't have any food so he just walked with Sakura.

"Hey Tem?".

"yeah?" Temari looked at her younger brother.

"Looks like lil bro found a girl crazy enough to like him" Kankuro looked at her with a smirk on his face.

Temari smirked back. "Its time for make them see they fit" Tamari snickered "Plus Sasuke will have one hell of a time trying to get his girl back after she's with Gaara."

* * *

Sorry for the Delay. Im going to put in more Gaara and Sakura in the next chapter. Ive already started typing it. I couldnt put it in this one or I would have taken longer to update. I did put in Sasuke bashing instead Ino bashing will happen next Mwhahaha. Plz give me some ideas if anyone wants to.

Please Review

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to the great people who gave me reviews. I really appreciate it more than anything. I finally got an Idea to dump Sasuke so don't ask when she will do it for I have to work up to it. Here's the next chappy hope you all like it! This chapter is shorter than the rest but not that short actually just a 1000 words shorter.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Sakura walked out of her English class, her books tucked under her arm. She was thinking about Sasuke. She could feel his stares when she wasn't looking and when she locked eyes with him he would smirk not breaking the eye contact. English was one class where Ino was not in neither was Gaara. They both had the other English teacher, Asuma. Sakura walked up to her locker, packing away her books that she used for class. She took out the books she needed for the homework before she started to rearrange her locker. Seriously who would want a messy locker?

"Hey, Pinkey" Sakura looked up from locker to see Temari leaning against another locker. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Im going home and do my homework. There is also this test I have to study for and I still need to summarize the human eye fro Biology"

"Let's see. Its Friday and you can do all that very 'fun' stuff tomorrow. Today im dragging your ass to the mall for some shopping"

"I don't like shopping" Sakura pulled out her biology book.

"Neither does Gaara and Kankuro but their coming along for the fun" Temari said.

"Its not like we have a say anyway" Kankuro objected leaning on the locker next to Sakura. "Its usually a life threat and adding the work 'knife' and 'kill'"

"But really why do I have to go shopping. There really isn't anything I need" Sakura closed her locker.

"What about new clothes. The ones your wearing looks very nice on you" Gaara complemented, leaning on his locker across the hall. "What better way to show all these assholes that you are better than them" He added. Sakura didn't turn around from her closed locker because of the heavy blush she got.

"Yeah" Kankuro nodded. He looked over at Gaara's impassive face. "You look hot in those clothes. Really turns me on" Kankuro added smirking. He was still watching Gaara's face. Gaara shot him a death glare.

"Your leaning on my locker" a last year boy glared at Temari. The boy was taller than she was and had his hands full of books.

"What if I don't?" Temari asked in an innocent voice.

"I'll make you by force if I have to" The boy was buff and looked strong.

"Touch me" Temari pulled out a long knife. "and I'll cut off your balls. I need a new pair for my collection" Temari smirked playing with the blade.

"Your bluffing"

"No she isn't. Believe me, man. Run away now while you still can. Once my sister gets pissed off she will hurt you so bad" Kankuro said "Or you don't have to heed my words, It really doesn't matter to me anyway" Kankuro shrugged. Slowly the boy backed away from the insanely smirking girl with the insanely blade in her hands. Once he was a distance from her, he broke out in a run screaming.

"Im really for the stupid ass who will want to marry you" Kankuro shook his head.

"Whatever" Temari rolled her eyes "Were going shopping now and I will not take no for an answer" Temari looked at Sakura.

"Sure" Sakura smiled a bit uneasy. It really wasn't wise to say no to a pissed off person with a knife.

"Cool! Knew you would see it my way" Temari smiled. Sakura followed Temari to her car. "Sakura your in the back with baby bro. Kanky and me are in front"

"where the big kiddes are" Kankuro smirked.

"Tch, yeah Kankuro you are big as in huge" Gaara motioned with his hands to his stomach.

"Stupid skinny ass red head" Kankuro glared at his brother in the mirror. Temari laughed at her sulking brother. Kankuro wasn't fat and neither was he skinny.

"Kankuro doesn't look that huge Gaara" Sakura squeaked in her tiny voice. She bit her bottom lip as Gaara gave her 'are you kidding me' look.

"Thank you, Sakura." Kankuro smiled wide at his brother. "You sure are one fine girl" Sakura looked away blushing while Gaara's glare intensified. "ouch!" Kankuro screamed when his head got slapped.

"Sorry I saw a fly there" Gaara looked as innocent as a cat with birds feathers sticking out of his mouth.

"Fly my ass"

"Here we are my little kiddies, THE MALL!" Temari smiled up at the building. She parked her car in a parking space reserved for her.

"Temari practically lives at the mall" Gaara whispered when he saw Sakura's confused face. Sakura nodded not willing to say anything.

"Shopping time, girl!" Temari grabbed Sakura's hand "It's a pain to shop with these two" Sakura got dragged by Temari to the closest cloth shop she could find and it seems like the was know in the shop for when she walked in she was greeted by the clerk. Kankuro and Gaara followed behind.

4 hours later

"Can we go home now!" Kankuro groaned. His feet was killing him. Temari made them practically follow her to each and every shop in the whole mall. She didn't even have a heart for crying out loud! Poor him and Gaara had to carry all her damn bags like damn mules. Mostly he carried it, Gaara was to uncaring to be carrying anything. Kankuro remembered this one time when Gaara threw her bags in the garbage and walked away to buy a new knife or something.

"Nope" Temari hissed. Kankuro was really getting on her nerves. He's been complaining about going home the first minute they walked into the mall. "Just shut up. We have only been here for a few hours"

"FEW HOURS! IVE BEEN DRAGGED AROUND FOR THE LAST FUCKING FOUR HOURS!!!" Kankuro yelled frustrated and very tired.

"Just shut up and carry the bags mule!" Temari hissed glaring at him. "Lets see we bought Sakura new clothes, accessories and new shoes. We need make up" Temari sat at a fountain thinking while Kankuro laid on the floor with tears in his eyes.

"I just want to go home" He sulked.

"Gaara why don't you and Sakura go buy makeup" Temari turned her gaze to the two youngsters. Sakura was busy trying to calm Kankuro down while Gaara was………"GAARA!" Temari walked off leaving Sakura and the baby Kankuro. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP DITCHING!" Temari glared at Gaara who was in a knife shop AGAIN!

"I saw something I wanted ,ok" Gaara held onto a black leathered sheath in his left hand while he observed the knife in his right hand. The knife was designed in a very beautifully artistic way. Temari just rolled her eyes.

"I want you to take Sakura for some make up while I get Kankuro some ice cream. That boy is driving me up the wall"

"Sure" Gaara nodded to the clerk and gave him the knife.

"It will be ready in two day, sir" The clerk said. Gaara nodded. He walked passed the confused Temari and up to the fountain. Kankuro was now hitting his fists on the floor screaming about going home and something about an evil, devil of a sister.

"Come on" Gaara pulled Sakura away from his crazed brother. "Temari told me to take you shopping for make up. Don't know why she chose me" Gaara sighted looking over his shoulder. Temari was pulling Kankuro by his feet in an attempt to let him go of a fence surrounding the fountain. Kankuro was screaming and swearing.

"Your family amuses me a lot. They are so funny" Sakura smiled looking at them.

"Yeah and they sure make a scene" Gaara replied. Walking next to Sakura to the make up shop on the corner of the long hallway. The shop was surrounded with glass and inside was loads of make up on shelves.

"So what make up should I buy?" Sakura smiled at Gaara. She walked next to Gaara into the shop.

"Don't ask me" Gaara shrugged.

"Come on eyeliner boy. What is the best kind of eyeliner or what do you use."

"Revlon I guess. The others make my eyes water and itchy" Gaara walked over to a shelve filled with eyeliner of all colors. There were pencil eyeliner and liquid eyeliners.

"What about this pink it would look so pretty on you" Sakura held up a shocking and very bright pink eyeliner pencil.

"Don't even give me that color" Gaara glared at the pencil. He looked down at the other colors digging through them for the color he wants.

"Why" Sakura pouted.

"It's the color I hate the most. Here" Gaara picked up a pencil "Black is the best to wear" Gaara held a pencil in his hand.

"That's the only color you wear" Sakura pouted.

"Doubt I'll look intimidating with purple, pink ,blue and what the hell is burgundy?" Sakura opened the pink eyeliner and made a long stripe on Gaara's pale face.

"look how adorable you look with pink" Sakura smirked.

"Your evil" Gaara smiled opening the black eyeliner and drawing on her face.

"Hey!" Sakura and Gaara had their own personal eyeliner fight in the shop. They ended buying all they eyeliner they opened and used which was almost each and ever color you can find worth of eyeliner. Sakura bought some eye shadow and lipstick too which Gaara told her to since Temari instructed him to do so.

"You know Gaara you look good smiling" Sakura and Gaara was busy walking out of the shop as colorful as a garden filled with flowers.

"And so do you" Gaara smiled again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Ino sat at a nearby restaurant eating their food and talking which Ino mostly did. Sasuke just sat there pretending to listen to each and every word she was saying. He heard laughter that he knew was Sakura's. Sasuke snapped his head in the direction that the laughter was coming from. He watched Sakura laughing with

"Gaara" Sasuke growled under his breath.

"What's that Sasukekun" Ino smiled.

"Nothing" Sasuke muttered. He watched as Sakura drew on Gaara's face. Gaara and Sakura ended having a battle in the shop using each other for a coloring book. Deep down inside of Sasuke he felt deep hate and envy growing. The sight before him fed the raging monster inside of him called envy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So tell me Sakura" Gaara turned to Sakura who walked next to him.

"Yeah?" She smiled. Her smile was so beautiful and addicting that Gaara couldn't help himself from smiling too.

"When are you going to dump Sasuke?" Gaara asked. He had caught Sasuke glaring at him from a distance in a restaurant with that blond girl who's name he couldn't remember and cared even less to know.

"I really don't know if I can." Sakura smiled sadly "I have been in love with him for so long"

"So you like being hurt by him. Is it fun watching him in the arms of another?" Gaara sighted

"No I really don't like being hurt and no I dot like him hanging with that..Ino. School is no fun anymore. Ever since Ino came along school turned out to be a living hell. My friends ditched me and Sasuke ignores me."

"Get attitude"

"What?" Sakura raised a brow.

"You know be a non caring girl. Look you must be the first person who ever made friends With Temari. Temari doesn't give a shit about being liked or not liked and because of that she has never felt the betrayal of friends but boyfriends is a way different situation." Sakura and Gaara waited patently at the elevator for the elevator.

"What doe you mean?"

"I haven't seen Temari date the same guy for longer than a week. She usually dumps them or they hurt her and me and Kankuro beat the living shit out of them." Sakura watched him with big eyes. The elevator door slide open.

"Please don't kill Shikamaru. He and Neji are like my brothers" They got in the elevator.

"If he doesn't break her heart I wont break his neck, simple actually" Gaara shrugged.

"Shikamaru is too lazy to break a girls heart" Sakura smiled "Im amazed he asked her out in the first place." Gaara raised his eyebrow "Shikamaru is one person who thinks everything is troublesome" The two left the elevator door and walked down the hall towards the fountain. Temari, Kankuro and the bags sat there waiting for them.

Temari raised her eyebrow as she observed Gaara and Sakura's faces. "Did you get tackled by toddlers who used your faces as a coloring book?"

"No." Gaara replied watching as Kankuro burst out laughing.

"I wanted to see how Gaara will look like in pink" Sakura smiled "Then a war broke out. That was the best shopping trip ever"

"Oh my, Sakura" Temari began laughing "You colored each other" Tem wiped her eyes "you two must have been such a cute sight!" Sakura and Gaara both blushed while Kankuro rolled on the ground laughing.

"Are we finished? I have homework to finish" Gaara asked. He really tried to preoccupy himself with something to stop the blush.

"Sure we can go home now" Temari smiled. She picked up a few bags which was one bag and left the other twelve to Kankuro. "Lets take you kiddies home"

"Finally" Kankuro muttered. He took as much bags as he could carry with Sakura picking up a few of them and surprisingly Gaara took a few bags so that Sakura did not need to kill herself while carrying them. Temari drove Sakura to Tsunade's home where she gave Sakura ten of the twelve bags. Temari said that it was a gift to Sakura and that she should not complain.

"Thank you" Sakura watched as the Sabaku family drove off. She felt so happy at that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the shopping trip Sakura packed her things away. She took a nice refreshing shower before dressing up and headed out again. She grabbed a cab who drove her over to the Uchiha mansion.

Sakura stood in front of the huge Uchiha mansion. She was dressed in a simple pink dress just above her knees. Her hair was nicely pulled back in a pretty braid while some bangs framed her face. Itachi always invited her over on Sasuke's birthday then they would have a nice family dinner and talk about anything they could think of. She really didn't want to come tonight but Sakura was too much of a good girl to break traditions or deny kind requests plus she missed the older boy. She was suppose to go home after school but decided against it. She went to Tsunade's house for the day.

Itachi opened the huge wooden door. "Ah, Sakura you look beautiful as always" Itachi was dressed simply. He had on black silk pants with a red silk top. He had his hair tied back like the usually did and He still looked damn hot. "Come in. Sasuke is not here yet."

"Thank you" Sakura walked in to the house past Itachi. The place was clean like always. Sakura never in her life saw any house as clean as this one. For a guy, Itachi was very hygienic. He was not gay either just a well brought up kid.

"Uh where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She turned around to watch Itachi close the door. Itachi shrugged. "Don't know and seriously don't care much" Itachi may have been Sasuke's older brother and he did not seem like he cared but in actual fact is that the older Uchiha cared for his younger brother.

"What a caring brother you are" Sakura joked.

"Yeah. Im his brother not his babysitter" Itachi lead Sakura towards the dining hall. "That stupid kid is so arrogant and everything." Sakura laughed.

"look who's talking great Itachisama" Sakura made a face at the annoyed Uchiha.

"Ok so im a tad arrogant. Im still wise enough not to be mean to others who are my friends." Itachi pondered for a second "Well Deidara does not count. I am still going to ring his neck" Itachi and Sakura took a seat at the dining table where no food were yet. " At least I have seen the inside of the detention room. Sasuke is way too inactive and no fun"

Sakura laughed "you practically lived in the detention room!"

"Yes and still I was the valedictorian. I had fun when I was still in school. Heck I still have fun now that Im at the University here in Konoah"

"Yes true" sakura smiled.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Itachi sighted as he pulled out his little black cell phone "If its Deidara again I am going to mail his mother whets left of him" Sakura just laughed at the reply.

_Itachi nii-san im on a date with Sakura for my birthday so don't worry about me missing your home dining thing. . I'll be home soon so do whatever you do. _

"I just got a text message from Sasuke" Itachi looked up at Sakura. "he said that he's at the movies and cant make it. Do you know with who he's at the movies with?" Itachi watched for a face expression or something. She might have forgotten about the movie.

"Probably Naruto and the guys dragged him there for his birthday"

"Oh I see" Itachi frowned. 'What the hell is going on here?' Itachi thought.

Itachi sighted not really in the mood to think about this. He will definitely kill Sasuke if he hurts his friend. "Then fuck him. Let me call the others. How does bowling sound?"

"Like fun" Sakura smiled at him "I really miss the others" Itachi grabbed his keys from the dining room table.

"Lets get going" He and Sakura left the house and got into Itachi's car for a night of laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood in the bowling ally watching Itachi and Sasori sigh at Deidara while he spoke to the manager more like screaming at each other. Sakura smiled, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame were her dearest friends ever since she met the weirdo's a few years ago.

"It wasn't my fault yeah!" Deidara yelled while throwing his arms in the air.

"Really?" The manger asked glaring at the blond boy "So the ball blew itself up?"

"Yeah" Deidara smiled

"It was you and don't try to hid it, boy!" Deidara steamed at the nickname 'boy' really what it worse than being called that?

"If it was me, yeah. You would definitely learn the new meaning of BANG!" Deidara was right up in the managers face now. "Don't piss me off. I wouldn't mind getting thrown back in juvy for blowing up this fucking place and your farted face with it, yeah!"

"Kisame" Itachi motioned in Deidara's direction.

"Sure" Kisame walked up to the blond boy "Come on Blondie" He grabbed the back of his shirt color and dragged him back to the others. Deidara was screaming colorful words the whole time.

"Keep him out of trouble" Itachi told Sasori. Kisame threw Deidara down on the floor.

"I'll blow up your whole body, you stupid old fart – egk" Deidara's words were cut.

"Sure" Sasori smirked standing on Deidara. Itachi nodded his approval before walking over to the manager and having a little talk with him.

"I think we need more people then we could have a little bowling match" Kisame commented.

"I approve" Sasori added. He kicked Deidara down after the blond attempted to make a mad dash for the manager. "Don't make me break your legs, Yeah" Sasori mocked at his childhood friend.

"Why are you always so mean to me, Danna?" Deidara sulked. He laid his head down on the ground, giving up on the fight against the red head.

"Because you always cause trouble. It was your fault I was send to detention so much in school" Sasori added. Deidara just sighted.

"Hey pinkie, you got some friends who wants to bowl?" Kisame looked over at Sakura who was sitting in a booth, writing down scores of their previous game.

"Invite Naruto and I'll personally throw him out of the window. Don't Invite that other girl, Tenten either. If she tells me how to do something, I'll personally shove her tongue down her throat" Sasori looked scary as he glared at the floor in what looked like at most distaste for the people he just mentioned.

"I'll see who I can invite" Sakura stood up from her seat, dusting off the skirt she got from Temari. Sakura was still wearing the clothes she wore during the day that Temari gave her. Sakura blushed bright pink when Deidara wolf whistled like a cartoon character. Needless to say all the boys including Itachi liked her clothing.

* * *

Please Review

Thanks to those who gave me ideas. I will make special thanks to you when I add your idea.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Yeah here it is. Took longer than I wanted but I was lazy this week (Didn't feel like even being in front of the pc). I did watch Naruto and now I finally know what Deidara is like XD He fits the Deidara I made. Sorry I didn't put this chapter up Sunday. We had so many damn problems here. Internet was off on Sunday and Monday we didn't have any power that's why this chapter is so short or it would have taken me longer to update. I update every sunday if Im not lazy during the week **

"Is it edible?" Kankuro stabbed the brown thing with his fork.

"YES! FOR THE LAST TIME!" Temari yelled at her younger brother. She glared at him because for the past 5 minutes Kankuro was busy commenting on her food and asking stupid questions like that. Kankuro was acting like it was some kind of poison invested food. "It wont kill you, EAT IT!"

"What was it again?" Kankuro asked trying to figure out what the brown thing surrounded by green stuff was. He flipped the brown thing over. "no use. Its still hard and black-ish on this side" Kankuro muttered to himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Temari screamed. "Its steak and vegetables!" She glared at the make up faced boy. "The brown thing is the meat and the green is the peas you stupid whiney boy!!!!" Temari was losing it by screaming and pulling at her hair at the same time. Gaara silently sat in his seat looking at the food then at his knife and then at Kankuro, he wasn't saying anything during the whole commotion.

Temari had specially prepared a nice well cooked steak and some delicious vegetables for her siblings on this Friday evening. She saw a recipe in her recipe book that looked delicious but too bad her food and that of the picture looked way different from each other. She even bought the steak and vegetables in the afternoon when they all went shopping with Sakura. Temari groaned so much for her steak with peas, rice and carrots.

"I want both of you to eat up. Your growing boys who need nitration" Temari smiled picking up her fork. 'As well try it first so that they can see If I kill over' She was about to stab some meat when the telephone rang. "I'll be right back" Temari stood up from her seat and walked over the telephone that stood in the living room situated on the other side of the dining room. She grabbed the telephone from next to the television. "Hello, Temari speaking"

"Hey Temari its Sakura" Sakura's voice rang from the telephone. Some cursing was in the background followed by a 'ooof' sound.

"Hey Sakura…wait.…….GAARA put that down!" Temari watched as Gaara evilly smirked at Kankuro while pointing his very sharp knife at the boy.

"But im hungry" Gaara complained, pouting.

"Eat your food then" Temari replied forgetting that she still had the telephone next to her ear. Seriously if you knew Gaara you would make sure to watch him.

"No, I want to eat him!" Gaara pointed his knife to Kankuro again.

"What no way! Get away from me you psychotic child" Kankuro yelled jumping away from Gaara and his knife. "Im not nutritious. Im fatty and that's bad for you!"

"GAARA PUT AWAY THAT KNIFE" Temari ran toward them, the phone fell to the ground.

"COME BACK Here FOOD" Gaara's voice filled the whole kitchen area as he ran after Kankuro with his knife and fork in his hands.

"TEMARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Kankuro screamed jumping over a table to get away from him. He successfully knocked over some plated, knocking them to the ground where they crashed onto the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood in the bowling alley there with the phone in her hand. She stood with her mouth agape as their screaming and yelling sounded through the earpiece. Sasori even stopped trying to Strangle Deidara. They both looked confused as they starred at the cell phone in Sakura's hand.

"Gaara how many times have I told you not to point sharp things at your brother." Temari shouted.

"Yeah you tell him, Tem" Kankuro's voice sounded in the background.

"Im going to eat him..now" Gaara said.

"Eeeeeek" Kankuro's voice sounded through out the whole house and the phone. "Get away from you psychotic freak!"

"hehehhe Kanky meat" Gaara's voice sounded so childish and psycho. "Im going to eat you!" It sounded like a few tables and plates smashed against the floor again.

"TEMARI SAVE ME FROM THE SPAWN OF SATAN!!" Kankuro yelled. Tears animatedly streaming down his face.

"Don't eat our brother, eat the nice food that I made" Came Temari's voice.

"Gaara, no eating me, I know her food sucks but AHHHHH" Kankuro screamed

"What did you say!" Temari's voice sounded full force through the cell phone.

"SHIT!!!!" Kankuro's voice screamed. "Gaara save me from the Psycho pissed off sister" A lot of screaming and crashing noises followed. A door opened and closed followed by the door opening and closing again. Laughing sounded through out the house and the phone that was still in Sakura's hand.

"Temari cant talk right now she's busy chasing Kankuro down the street with a fan" A voice said.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked shocked and somewhat freaked out..

"Yea" Gaara answered in his normal voice.

"Its Sakura" She blinked a few times to get back to normal. Deidara and Sasori even started to fight again.

"Hey, Sakura. Temari will be back soon. It usually does not take long for her to catch Kankuro and beat the living shit out of him"

"O…..kay. Anyway I just wanted to ask her if you three wanted to do some bowling with me and my equal nuts friends." Sakura smiled at the looks that Deidara and Kisame shot her. "Its not anyone you know so don't worry."

"Ok. I'll tell her that" Screams sounded in the background with a door opening. "Hey Sakura! Well definitely be there" Temari screamed in the phone "C YA!" With that Temari ended the call.

Sakura stared at the phone in her hand while rubbing her now sore ear.

"Hey Sakura?" Kisame called looking at her. Sakura looked up at him as a reply.

"They sound like fun" He smirked.

"They sound scary" Deidara muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi sighted as he nodded at the Manager. Who knew that one guy could complain thus much? Itachi felt like he was at a psychologist's office. The man was telling Itachi all about his problems and how teenagers trashes his place every time they come here.

"And how do you feel about that" Itachi smirked. He knew that was about the only thing a psychologist could say. They were very useless in his opinion.

"I feel so depressed and useless" The man cried falling to his knees. " I cant take this anymore"

"Then take off for the night. Take a nice long nap and in the morning everything will be better" The man watched Itachi nod at him through tear filled eyes.

"ok" He stood up from the floor. "I guess your right…….Im just going to go home" In a daze like motion the Manager left everything just like it is. He even left his jacket that hung in his office and walked out of the bowling alley to his car where he got in and drove home.

"Itachi, the trickster" Kisame laughed patting him on the back "Just like high school" Itachi glared at Kisame. The big guy never knew that his pats were hard enough to make anyone spit out their heart with the force of the pat.

"Yeah, Itachi still got it. Remember how he use to get us out of Detention?" Deidara laughed. He was still laying on the ground underneath Sasori's feet.

"That you got us in, in the first place" Sasori shot at him. He added some pressure to Deidara under his feet so that the blond could get the message.

"Tch, whatever. Its not my fault" Deidara layed relaxed on the ground. Deidara was one of those people that couldn't feel if people his him or notice when people wanted him to either shut up or kill him. The blond just didn't care enough to notice anything. This usually pissed people off.

"Of course its your bloody fault! You are always the one blowing up shit!" Sasori stepped on the blond again.

"They deserved it, yeah. People who call me a girl look alike is destined to get blown up" Deidara sulked.

"Cut your hair" Kisame said.

"Are you mad! My hair is too beautiful and shiny to cut." Deidara whined "Ask Itachi, yeah! Hair is better when its longer"

"Its true" Itachi shrugged. "Imagine if I cut my hair, It would stand up like Sasuke's"

"Juvy would have been so interesting if you had a chickens ass on your head for hair. You would definitely have gotten loads of boyfriends there." Kisame laughed. "Like Deidara! He was everyone's bitch"

"Grrrrrr, your dead asshole" Deidara jumped to his feet, tackling Kisame. He sat on Kisame with his hands around the big guys throat. " I will never be anyone's bitch, yeah!" He hit Kisame head against the floor.

"Deidara!" Sakura stood there watching the blond with eyes as wide as plates.

"Don't worry. Deidara use to do this all the time in Juvy." Sasori said smirking "They always picked on him for looking like a chick"

"Deidara was the second most in solitude confinement than anyone else. He always got into fights and usually send his opponent to the hospital wing" Itachi added.

"Get off me you drag Queen!" Kisame yelled trying to kick the blond off him.

"Oh no you didn't, fish sticks!" Deidara retorted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara climbed out of the Jeep. A man walked past them muttering something to himself as he almost ran to his car.

"Wasn't that the manager?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah that was" Gaara sighted "I saw his name tag when he passed the street light next to the car" He added.

"Sakura's friends sounds like a blast" Temari smirked.

The Sabaku siblings made their way to the entrance. Gaara was dressed in his straight jacket with baggy black pants and red sneakers ehile Kankuro was dressed in simple black baggy pants, white sneakers and a white T-shirt. Temari was dressed in a purple dress with fishnet stockings on and Gothic boots. They all heard screaming and yelling as they approached the entrance.

"That voice sounds familiar" Temari said.

"Please don't say its him" Gaara groaned.

All 3 of them stood there watching the scene in front of him. Gaara physically rolled his eyes at Deidara. 'Someone hates me' Gaara thought.

"Hey Sakura!" Temari yelled, walking up to the pink head. Kankuro and Gaara followed her. Kankuro waved a greeting to Sakura while Gaara just nodded.

"Temari, Kankuro and Gaara!" Sakura smiled "Glad you could all make it" Sakura added.

"Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Blondie" Gaara nodded in greeting. Deidara stopped trying to kill Kisame. He looked up at the new arriving party with his bright blue eyes.

"Gaarie poo" Deidara smiled.

"Haven't you died already Deidara?" Gaara groaned.

"Hehehe funny, Gaarie poo" Deidara mocked.

"Want me to show you funny?" Gaara glared at the blond. "Call me that again!" Gaara hissed.

"And they're at it again" Temari sighted. "Gaara why do you and Deidara always fight when you are near each other?" She asked. "You guys fight even more than Sasori and Deidara."

"Gaara is a wet blanked!" Deidara whined "He's never fun unless he wants to hurt me"

"And Deidara is a pain in the ass." Gaara said.

"You all know each other?" Sakura asked surprised. She didn't think in a million years that her friends all know each other. Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Kisame never got along with any of her friends. They usually scared them all off of made them think about suicide, whatever one was faster.

"You know when I told you about Deidara being the second person who was the most in solitude confinement in juvy?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah" Sakura answered.

"Gaara was always in solitude confinement for beating up everyone there" Sasori said.

"We all survived together in juvy, Yeah" Deidara smiled. "We were actually all in the special Psychiatric ward there where all the mentally disturbed kiddies went to" He added.

"Wait, Gaara you were in Juvy ?"

"Yeah. 3 years and all I got was this nifty jacket" Gaara smirked. "It really kept me warm in that room with the mattresses all around"

Mwhahaha I decided to put the flashback of why Gaara was in Juvy and how he met the others in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_**Here is no 11. As you all know its almost Christmas so I'll be busy with family ect. Im also getting my results for my finals on the 28**__**th**__** Wish me luck! This chapter was suppose to be out on Sunday. Sorry for that, I made it longer as a apology. Yeah and Sakura is dressed in Jeans and black shirt that Temari bought her. I never mentioned that. **_

* * *

Gaara, Sasori and Itachi was sitting at a table watching Sakura and Temari bowl against Deidara and Kisame while Kankuro went off to buy some pizza and soda for everyone. He was muttering something about not being able to eat thanks to the Seed of Satan and a sister from hell. 

"Sakura is a nice girl" Sasori said to Gaara "She's very fragile and kind hearted" He added.

"Yeah I know that, Sasori. Sakura sits next to me in Kakashi's class and Temari forced me to go shopping with her and Sakura today after school." Gaara smirked "She colored me in with pink eyeliner"

"Sounds like fun" Sasori smiled "I remember the day I was forced to go with Temari when she and Grandmother Chiyo went shopping back in Suna" Sasori shook his head "That was before my parents died and I had to move in with Grandmother. "

"Wasn't that the same year you first went to Juvy?"

"Yeah that was the year when my uncle disowned both me and my grandmother. He deserved it anyway.

"My dads a prick anyway" Gaara commented "He said that you were a disgrace to the family. Kankuro, Temari and I was suppose to stay away from you"

"O well" Sasori shrugged "Moving here was better than being there in Suna." He added.

"Im happy you took Deidara with you. That blond would of died if he stayed longer" Gaara said

"Looks like everyone wants to murder him" Sasori smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara sneezed. He looked over at the table where the other sat and glared "Stop gossiping about me, yeah!" He yelled.

"Another one!" Temari yelled. Kisame glared at Temari as she yelled. "Kisame you suck and I rock"

"Have you ever tried to strike" Deidara sulked first he was being gossiped about and now he was losing to girls with his partner, Kisame. .

"look who's talking girly man! All you do is complain and sneeze"

"AHHHH" Deidara tackled Kisame…again. "Im going to kill you!"

"Hey Temari" Sakura called, looking at Deidara and Kisame roll on the floor. Deidara's hands was around kisame's throat while Kisame laughed at the blond head.

"Are you wondering why Gaara was in Juvy?" Temari asked looking over at her pink headed friend.

"kinda but I wanted to ask you why Gaara and Deidara fight so much" Sakura answered. She did really want to know why he was in Juvy but adding pressure to people never work so she would just wait until Gaara tells her if he ever tells her.

"Sasori is my cousin. His mother was my mothers sister. Our Grandmother Chiyo took Sasori in after his parents died in some tragic accident which im not quite sure what happened. Its still a mystery. Anyway he met Deidara in Juvy. Sasori went to Juvy for assaulting my dad and throwing him out of his office window." Temari smirked. She could still remember the wonderful sight of her dad falling from his window. She was there that day being scolded at for fighting in school again.

"Wow" Sakura muttered. This was the first time she has ever heard that Sasori has family. She met his grandmother once and they instantly got along. She was one kind old lady who loved joking around and laughing. Sakura remembers the day when she pretended to be dead. It was shocking when she surprised them and started laughing. One weird old lady that one.

"Dad deserved it. He said horrible things to Sasori" Temari shrugged. "That was about 10 years ago when Sasori was 12 years old."

"Wow again" Sakura looked stunned. Sasori went to Juvy twice. Sakura looked over at the table to see Sasori chat to Gaara and Itachi. He had always looked so fragile and soft to Sakura. She wouldn't have thought that he went to juvy at all. Sasori is also silent and does not participate in most acts while Deidara wants to participate in every living act. Sasori's eyes locked with Sakura's green ones. He gave her a simple wave and a smile before turning back to his conversation.

"That was the first time he went to juvy and at such a young age. He even decided to bring his new friend, Deidara with him when he came home." Temari groaned. "Gaara almost killed the blond more than once"

Sakura laughed. She can believe that Gaara would want to murder the blond. Deidara was nice and he laughed always but the blond was not innocent. He loves playing tricks, blowing things up and pissing people off. "I knew he was in juvy with Itachi ,Deidara and Kisame but I didn't know he was there twice" Sakura said

"Sasori was in Juvy twice." Temari confirmed.

"So he's 20 and was in Juvy twice. Damn. He looks so innocent"

"I know. Sasori, Deidara and Itachi is one of those people who looks so innocent while they are real monsters. Gaara and Kisame looks guilty. Temari smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls went to the bathroom laughing at something Sakura said. Deidara splashed Kisame's kola on Sakura's shirt while he tackled him so the girls had to go and get the stain out of her new shirt.

Deidara and Kisame joined in on the others at the table. Deidara sat down next to Sasori, pushing the red heads stuff from the seat. Said red head just glanced at the blond. He didn't glare at him. Sasori was just to use to Deidara and his way to get what he wants.

"Having fun gossiping like a bunch of girls, yeah" Deidara smirked at them all.

"Having fun losing to girls?" Gaara cut in with his own smirk.

"That's unfair, yeah" Deidara sulked. Deidara did NOT like loosing. He wasn't a sore loser if he gets beaten it's the way some people rub it in that gets to him.

"Sakura and Temari aren't normal girls. They threw that ball with so much force. I don't want to be on the receiving side of their anger. " Kisame said

"You already were" Itachi corrected him. "There was that one perverted moment when you tried peeking at Sakura while she was in the bathroom meanwhile she was behind you with the towel that she forgot"

"I remember that, Yeah" Deidara laughed. "Sakura punched him so hard that he had a concussion" Deidara smirked as the big guy have him one nasty glare that he probably stole from his friend, Itachi. Deidara mentally shuddered. Gaara and Itachi's glares were scary.

"Only idiots peek" Sasori stated "Right Kankuro and Deidara" Sasori smirked. Kankuro just ignored him while Deidara was not listening. Did the blond ever listen?

"Deidara's not a pervert" Gaara set him right "He's only an idiot. Kankuro was the one who was peeking at the neighbors daughter while Deidara was brushing his hair saying that he was prettier than she was" Gaara laughed at that memory. It was 5 years ago when they were all 15. Deidara seemed more interested in his hair and bombs than girls even when all the girls were interested in him.

"I.really.Hate.You.Sabaku" Deidara gritted his teeth. Gaara always made it sound like he was gay which he was NOT. 'Stupid red headed boy never had a girlfriend and now he's acting like I never had any' Deidara steamed.

"That cut me deep" Gaara held his hand over his heart in a mocking way.

"Danna! He's picking on me" Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand in attempt to hit Gaara with the new acquired weapon. Sasori just ignored the blond. Deidara is Sasori's best friend and he cares about the blond head who is like a brother to him but to keep Deidara safe you have to learn to ignore him most of the time otherwise you will strangle him.

"Tell Sakura then" Sasori muttered. 'When will the blond ever grow up?' Sasori thought.

"Fine Im telling Sakura!" Deidara pouted. "She will definitely kick all your asses"

"Deidara you're the biggest pain in the ass" Itachi said rubbing his head.

"First is that Sasuke" Gaara hissed "I don't now how you can life with him Itachi."

"You just get use to him" Itachi shrugged. He saw Sasuke four times a year when he comes home for his vacations from University. Deidara, Kisame and Sasori all share the same University so they come home the same time he does. "I nearly see him when im at home for breaks. Life at university is great but I do miss Sakura. She is the one person who can cheer everyone up with her smiles" Itachi added.

"Every time I see him I want to break his neck. I couldn't believe that Sakura said yes to date him. Sasuke is such a pissy boy. He acts like he as the most problems in the world "Sasori commented. He had always disliked the raven haired boy who always acted like he was the best thing in the world and everyone around him was just a piece of crap.

"Ur just jealous that she didn't pick u" Deidara mocked

Look who's talking" Sasori shot back

"Your all in love with her?" Gaara was shocked even though he did not show it on his face.

"No. We were in love with her but that love grew and now we all care for her like she was our little sister. Sakura does not have a brother or sister so now she has us" Sasori corrected Gaara.

"You like her don't you, Gaara" Kisame smirked as Gaara's face even if it was only for a few seconds. "Otherwise you would never let anyone draw on you with pink" Kisame added.

"I never want to see Sakura's heart break" Itachi said. "She's not as strong as she thinks. Her heart is so fragile. Its like a heart shaped of glass. Every time pain goes through a new crack develops. The more crack that get added to the heart, the more likely the heart is to shatter until there is nothing left but a empty space"

"Too late for that, Itachi" Gaara said. Gaara could see her pain every time he looked at her. He knew she's been trying to hide her pain when she hears the name Sasuke or when she sees him with Ino. Sakura's pain and the fact that she tries to hide it is the thing that attracted him to her in the first place. Her pain is similar to the pain he felt while growing up.

"What do you mean" Sasori asked. Hearing Gaara say that about Sakura made Sasori's heart leap. 'I swear if anyone hurts her , I'll personally rip out their beating heart' Sasori hissed in his head.

"I have only been at Konah high for a month or something. So far Ive seen Sasuke with that blond haired bimbo everyday. Sasuke gets all pissy when im with Sakura. She sits next to me in Kakashi's class." Gaara shrugged

"Is that why you have that scratch on your cheek?" Kisame asked. They had all seen a small bruise on Gaara's cheek but did not say anything of it. Gaara is a fighter who always fights.

"Yes. That jackass decided to punch me." Gaara sighted "Itachi not only do your brother act like a gay emo boy , he even hits like one" Gaara smirked.

"So I guess you won the fight" Deidara said.

"Obviously. He's even more girly than you Deidara" Gaara smirked at the blond head.

"At least I don't punch like a girl, yeah. I knocked you out cold at Juvy" Deidara huffed.

"That's true Gaara. Deidara is worse than a Pmsing girl." Kisame laughed.

"Die!" And for the third time that night, Deidara tried strangling Kisame to death. Kisame was tackled right out of his chair by the lunging blond who at that time looked like demented demon.

"Itachi?" Sasori called out to his friend. Itachi sat there through out all the insults and yelling. His eyes were closed as he sat there deep in thought.

"Im going to murder that Sasuke for hurting our blossom, yeah!" Deidara screamed out loud, banging his fists on the table. Kisame lay on the ground forgotten and semi conscious. The fall from the chair was bad but the weight and force with what the blond tackled him was even worse.

"Shut up Deidara!" Sasori hissed. Having a loud friend had its problems. For one, said friend is always loud and Sasori does not like loud people all that much.

"Now I know what the Sms meant from Sasuke. He was laying to me." Itachi sighted. Itachi knew something was wrong about that sms but he really did not feel like pondering about it while with Sakura. Sasuke was one person who gave Itachi one hell of a headache. That boy was even worse than a little girl, hell Sasuke was better to be around than Sasuke.

"What sms?" Deidara looked dumbfounded.

"Sasuke said he was out with Sakura tonight watching a movie. I asked Sakura if she knew since she was there for that idiots birthday dinner but she said no. She claimed that Naruto must have dragged Sasuke to the movies or something. I think she knew he was with that other girl, Gaara was talking about. You should have seen the pain in her eyes at that very second." Itachi sighted while rubbing his eyes. "I think im going to be the last remaining Uchiha left when I see him again" Itachi said casually.

"Can we castrate him?" Deidara offered with a huge smile on his face. "That little asshole deserves it for calling me a girl so many times even though my hair is way prettier than his"

"Wow, sometimes you sound so manly" Kisame mocked. Deidara would have beat Kisame again if it wasn't for Sasori who not so gently grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him down in his chair. Deidara complied after receiving a glare promising death.

"Anyway just let this be for tonight. Sasuke will pay if he gets near Sakura. Temari, Kankuro and I will personally give him and his bitch hell" Gaara said "For now we should just enjoy the night. Sakura and Temari will be back shortly and we should not speak of this while they are here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura rubbed her eyes while yawning. "Im tired" Sakura yawned again "Not only did I have a really long and fun time while shopping, I had one terrific night with all of my friends." Sakura looked at her watch to see it was just 11pm "I have homework tomorrow too" She added.

Sakura and her team which consisted of Gaara, Itachi and Sasori played against Temari and her team of Sasori, Kisame and Kankuro. Deidara and Gaara had to be separated after Deidara started to get on Gaara's nerves. Sakura's team won against Temari's team by one strike which Itachi won for them. Itachi had grace in his bowling tactics unlike Kisame who almost broke all the pins with the force of the throw.

"Tell you what. I'll take you home Sakura" Temari said smiling. She stretched out her tired body. "Im tired from all that shopping"

"Your Tired!" Kankuro yelled "I was the one lugging all your bags like some kind of pack animal" Kankuro glared at his older sister. His back hurt and Temari was all to blame for the pain.

"But you are my pack animal" Temari smirked "That's what little brothers are for" Temari patter Kankuro on his head.

"Gaara is a little brother too!" Kankuro yelled flapping his arms around like a chicken without its head.

"So?" Temari looked bored.

"You never let him carry everything" Kankuro whined.

"That's because Gaara throws my stuff into the nearest trash can like he did last time. I don't want any of my precious stuff to be thrown away like that ever again. Its better to Have Gaara help with the packing and unloading." Temari explained. Sakura, Gaara and the Akatsuki members stood there smirking at the brother and sister.

"I should do that too" Kankuro glared at the floor.

"You wouldn't. Your too greedy and you don't like wasting money like that" Temari stated.

"Were going to the car now" Gaara announced to his siblings. "Stop bickering about stuff that no one cares about" He added. Gaara nodded to all his friends. He waited for Sakura to finish saying her farewells before the two of them headed to the car with the bickering siblings following behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi stood there at the entrance of the bowling alley looking at the place. "Well we better get going then." Itachi said looking at the rest of the Akatsuki members.

"I agree" Sasori responded looking bored.

"Im with you all there. The fun is gone now without pinky" Kisame voiced in. "Dont you think girly pie" Kisame slung his arm around Deidara's neck. As on cue the blond growled at Kisame and tried to claw his eyes out.

"On day Kisame, you wont be able to stand up after Deidara's assaults" Sasori commented watching his best friend trying to murder the taller man. Ignoring the Blond boy hanging on him, Kisame walked behind Itachi and Sasori on their way towards the car.

Deidara and Sasori sat in the back of Itachi's car while Itachi and Kisame sat in the front with Itachi as the Driver. Itachi drove towards his home and also the place where his friends are staying. Sasori, Deidara and Kisame stayed with Itachi as the huge house every time that they came back to Konah for break. Kisame and Deidara did not have any family to live at while Sasori did not want to burden his grandmother by staying with her in her very small apartment.

"What about I blow him up?" Deidara whispered to himself "No WAIT! I'll cut off all his stupid black hair no no no no I'll dye it pink with cute little bows, yeah" Deidara laughed to himself.

"5 years in Juvy wasn't enough for you, was it?" Kisame sighted at Deidara's mad laughing.

Deidara smiled "They said they didn't want me there anymore."

"I wonder why" Sasori stated.

"But Itachi! Can we kill your brother for hurting out blossom? I'll go back to juvy for it." Deidara had a smile on his face. It was more of a smirk he was trying to hide.

"No Deidara, No killing Sasuke" Itachi sighted. The blond was really loud and extremely talkative. He must have inherited all the girl hormones except the organs. 'No wonder people call him a girl'

"I really agree with Deidara on that Itachi. I cannot let someone hurt her like that and get away with it" Sasori said.

"We are not going to interfere unless we have a reason to" Itachi clearly stated. He drove into the Uchiha driveway where he parked his car. Itachi and the rest of them climbed out while talking or while Deidara was doing all the talking. Itachi walked towards the front door of the house while digging for his house keys. 'Sasuke must be at home by now' Itachi thought to himself as he slipped the key into the door.

"Hey Sasuke kun?" Ino walked down the stars hearing the front door open. She stopped in her tracks looking at the four guys that just appeared there. The red haired one was really hot and not to mention the very sexy one with the black hair. Ino didn't much care for the blond girl or the blue guy who looked like he was dying of cold. Kisame was in actual fact very pale with dyed blue hair. His pale skin just shone blue with the cold weather.

"What are you doing in my house?" Itachi asked glaring at the blond haired girl In front of him. The said blond haired girl stood there with only one of Sasuke's long shirts on.

"Wow. Your all hot" Ino drooled over them.

"What are you doing here" Deidara asked glaring at her. He had this growing suspicion this was the blond Gaara was talking about. Deidara really wanted to plant her head into the floor by the way she was clothed in only one of Sasuke's shirts. It didn't take a genius to understand why she had just a shirt on.

"You're a guy right?" Ino pointed a manicured finger at Deidara with a raised eyebrow. "You sure look like a girl with that stupid hair cut of yours"

Sasori, Kisame and Itachi raised each an eyebrow. ' Deidara's hair looked like the blond haired girls. So did that mean she just dissed her own hair? Girls were definitely complicated species.' Ran through each of their minds.

"Yes, are you blind you stupid blond headed bitch!" Deidara wanted to hit her but was kept back by Kisame pulling in his shirt in order to keep the blond headed Akatsuki members from killing the stupid blond headed bimbo.

"You must be the stupid one" Ino rolled her eyes at the blond. She really did not sense the danger she was in if the blond head were to break free from the force holding him back.

"Die, Die!" Deidara fought against the force holding him back. He really wanted to leap onto her and rip her beating heart out then spit on the thing and run it over with Itachi's car while screaming like the mad man he was.

"Get out of my house" Itachi glared at said blond bimbo. Deidara may be a very irritating guy but he was still one of Itachi's friends. No one insults his friends like that unless it was one of them who insulted the blond.

"wow. Sasuke never said his brother was this hot!" Ino licked her lips. She viewed Itachi and Sasori from head to toe. Sasuke was hot but damn Itachi was a god compared to any other man who ever walked the earth.

"Who are you?" Sasori asked raising a red eyebrow at the girl. His expression was as blank as it always was.

"I am Sasukekun's girlfriend" Ino answered like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"He already has one" Itachi said matter factly

"That Sakura bitch?" Ino smirked "Once I get her out of the picture he's all mine. Ive already made her cry in the cafeteria and then I stole and threw away all her clothes in the gym. It wont take long till ive broken her into small in repairable pieces" Ino smirked at the wonderful thought of the girl who some people deemed to be better looking than her, crying on the floor like a small child that just got their favorite toy taken away from them.

Sasori grabbed Ino by the throat with such speed and such a force that the blond girl coughed when his hand made contact with her throat. "Call Sakura a bitch again and I'll let Deidara there rip out your esophagus" The red head hissed. Sasori was usually the calmest one between all of them. He did not explode very often like he did right now. When the red head exploded it was usually wise to stay away from him or better not to be on his bad side.

"Don't touch her you stupid red headed lowlife" Sasuke hissed. He walked out of the dining room with only a towel around his waist. Sasuke glared at all of them but he glared the hardest at his older brother. Sasuke hated Itachi a lot and he didn't even try to hide that fact from his brother who seemed to be unfazed by the heated looks his younger brother send his way.

"Get your slut out of my house, Sasuke" Itachi glared evenly at his stupid younger brother. He did not want this blond haired girl near him for a second longer or he will personally join Sasori and beat the brains from this girl meaning if she even had brains.

"Your house?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He was feeling really cocky and superior at the moment as he glared at his brother. Itachi's hand twitched. He really wanted to slam his brother into the floor until the flood flowed out of him until every single bone was broken in his defying body.

"Yes. This house belongs to me until you are eighteen. Then I don't have to come home and look after you anymore. You will get your share of the Uchiha fortune then, then you can shove it all up your ass." Itachi hissed trying to restrain himself. The picture of Sasuke laying on the floor covered in blood seemed more appealing by the second.

"As long as your out of my life Im happy" Sasuke said.

"Yay for you now get your slut out of this house, Sasuke." Itachi repeated to Sasuke. He really did not want to loose his cool now. Juvy was fun but the last time Itachi was there he met Deidara who could never shut the hell up. Itachi did not want to meet anyone that was more annoying than Deidara. He did hear Deidara talk about a boy he knew who he hated a lot. The kid always smiled and seemed happy with a orange mask on his face while he referred to himself in the third person. Itachi's eye twitched at that thought. 'Calm down Itachi, your not ready to meet anyone who had the power even to annoy Deidara' Itachi repeated to himself.

"If I don't want to, _NiiSan_" Sasuke hissed the Nii san part. The little basterd was really begging to get his ass kicked.

"I'll set Deidara on you" Itachi said with his normal emotionless voice.

Sasuke looked at the fuming blond then at the red head who had his hand over Ino's throat. "Whatever. Don't expect me to be back for a while" Sasuke took Ino's arm as Sasori let her go. The two of them walked out of the front door, slamming it behind them.

"So Itachi are we going to interfere with Sakura's life now?" Sasori asked.

"After what I just saw. That's a yes" Itachi smirked. 'I hope Sakura will break you so bad Sasuke after were done with her'

"Fuck yeah" Deidara threw his hands up in the air.

Sasori smirked with a evil glint in his eye. 'Temari im counting on you'

* * *

Next chapter is a Sakura and Gaara moment Im working out how to do that one and then my readers we shall see why our beloved red head went to Juvy. Did you all enjoy my very small Ino bashing? XD Guys aren't really allowed to hit girls. Hehe I'll try to put in the Ino bashing scene in that I made a while ago. 

_**Please Review**_

Thanks to Blossom 221, Goatis, GambitGirl2008 and Benswife (And if I forgot someone ) for the the Ideas! Thanks to everybody that Reviewed my story You are all cool!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas Special!

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_Ther__e is no 12 for you all. Thanks for the Reviews everyone I just love the wacky ones they are really fun to read +. This is a Christmas special I just hope its finished before Christmas._

* * *

The stars shone brightly in the nights sky as Gaara lay on the Mansions roof, looking at the lights from heaven. Gaara's green eyes settled on the brightest star knows as the north star. No matter how Gaara changed or how bad everything in his life got, the stars would never change. They would shine bright in the black space that surrounded it. They never stopped shining like Sakura's smile. Gaara groaned closing his eyes. Sakura's face flashed in his head. "She's always on my mind no matter what I do. When I see her smile I just want to smile back in return" Gaara whispered to himself.

The loud ring tone of Gaara's cell phone sounded, snapping him out of his day dream. "What do you want" Gaara answered not even caring to look at the callers ID.

"Wow for someone you age, your always in a bad mood. Now tell me Gaara who stuck that Ice sickle up your ass?" Gaara groaned as Deidara's voice mocked.

"For fuck sakes, just give me that damn phone" Itachi's smooth voice cut in.

"Im not done talking, yeah" Deidara whined

"Like I care" Came Itachi's voice.

"Mind telling me why you are calling me in the middle of the night?" Gaara asked closing his eyes.

"Like you ever sleep" Itachi said " I just called to say that we met that blond girl you were talking about. You know the one always hanging on Sasuke"

"Huh? You met her. Please tell me you run over her with the car" Gaara scratched his head.

"No the bitch is very much alive, I bet you Sasuke and her were…….Hey!" Deidara screamed

"Stop stealing the damned phone!" Sasori yelled in the background.

"That bitch called me a stupid girl!" Deidara yelled

"Deidara hates her" Itachi said "Anyway like I was saying before a very irritating blond took the cell phone. We met her when I came home. She and Sasuke probably had sex or something." He added

"Your lucky Sakura did not go back with you guys" Gaara said

"Sasori would probably choke her to death instead of grabbing her by the throat"

"Holy shit! Did Sasori grab her by the throat?" Gaara smirked.

"Yes he did"

"Damn I wish I could have seen that."

"Yeah it was fun watching the bitch choke. We have decided that were going to help you guys with Sakura. She really needs to move on from Sasuke. He will only end up hurting her even more"

"Sure"

"Damnit Deidara!" Itachi yelled followed by a few crashing noises before the line died. Gaara looked at his phone. 'eh' he thought closing his eyes again with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura yawned, stretching out on her bed like a fat and lazy cat. Sakura sniffed the air to smell the fresh smell of coffee drifting from the kitchen. 'need coffee' Sakura climbed of the bed, following the wonderful morning aroma. Tsunade sat at the kitchen table sipping some coffee while working on some papers.

"Alien!" Sakura accused pointing her finger in Tsunade's direction.

"No" She held her cup to her lips to sip some more of the wonderful liquid.

"It must be. I know Tsunade enough to know that she would never sit at home at this hour working on papers" Sakura still had her finger pointing at Tsunade. There lay lots of paper piles all around Tsunade of the desk.

"Shizune blackmailed me to finish up some papers. If I knew being principal was this much work I would never have excepted after the third died" Tsunade placed her cup on the table "Get yourself a cup Sakura"

Sakura walked over to the counter to pour herself some coffee. She added milk and sugar before sitting at the other side of the kitchen table with Tsunade. "So Shizune blackmailed you. She must have hid all your precious sake"

"yeah" Tsunade nodded. "She did" Sakura snickered. She stretched in the chair by putting her hands behind her back and stretching.

"Holy shit my arm hurts" Sakura complained sitting upright again. She held her right arm, examining it for any visible damage but there were none which only meant that it was a muscle that she must have sprained during the bowling they did the previous night.

"Sakura" Tsunade stared at the pink headed girl before her. This must have been the first time that Tsunade have ever heard Sakura swear and Tsunade knew her since birth.

"Oops sorry." Sakura scratched the back of her head like Naruto. The blond also rubbed off her since she knew him. "Guess Akatsuki guys are rubbing off on me" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Along as the crime streak doesn't" Tsunade shrugged. She folded her arms over her paper work which she really did not want to finish. Under the table stood a whole box full of papers that needed to be done.

"Im too much of a good girl even though I just sweared " Sakura replied. "I need to take a shower. You may continue your work" Sakura stood up from her chair taking her cup with her where she dropped it off in the kitchen sink. Sakura washed the cup. Sakura smiled at Tsunade as she walked towards the bathroom. Sakura took a nice long shower washing her hair with bubble gun smelling shampoo that she got for Christmas by Kakashi. He even commented that her hair reminded him of bubblegum. Smiling Sakura washed her body with the same liquid soap that came with the shampoo. When Sakura was finished she towel dried her pink hair and brushed her teeth. Sakura opened her cupboard that held the new clothed Temari gave her. Sakura quickly selected a pair to wear before walking back to the kitchen where Tsunade sat writing on a paper.

"I should probably go home today" Sakura sighted looking at the floor. She really did not feel like going back home but she couldn't do anything against it. She had to go home.

"Are you sure" Tsunade sat down her pen. She had a serious frown on her face. Tsunade really felt her heart gave a jolt at the mention of Sakura going back to them.

"Yes. You know how they get when I don't return" Sakura replied looking anywhere in the room than Tsunade. She really did not like the look in Tsunade's eyes every time she mentioned going home.

"They called the cops and reported you missing" Tsunade sighted.

"Three days it took them before calling the police just because they didn't get their money" Sakura looked for her messenger bag that held her homework for the weekend.

"Bloody loafers." Tsunade sweared under her breath. She felt like knocking all their teeth out and backing her car over them for a minutes before dumping their bodies into a hole where they belonged. "You should take them to court." Tsunade added. She tried convincing Sakura to take them to court over and over again but the pink head always refused.

"You know I cant, Tsunade Sama" Sakura slung her messenger bags strap over her shoulder "I need to go to town before going home So I guess I see you on Monday"

"Okay. Remember to call me when something happens even if its just a little thing" Tsunade stood up from the table, following Sakura to the front door.

"You worry too much, watch out or you will have plenty of wrinkles" Sakura joked. She hugged Tsunade goodbye before setting off for a whole Saturday in town.

Sakura was calmly walking down the street. It was a bit hot out today. Sakura played with the hem of the shirt. She just couldn't believe that Temari would spend so much money on new clothes. Sakura was fitted in black cargo pants with a red T shirt that was made out of net. To describe it, it was a normal T-shirt in the front her neck to under her breasts where it became a black net until just above her bellybutton. Temari had insisted that Sakura wear the shirt because Sakura had the body and beauty and should not try to hide it. Sakura never worse Shirts that exposed her stomach nor did she ever wear short skirts or tight pants. On her feet she had black flip-flops decorated with skulls. 'Temari sure had a fetish for skulls' Sakura thought as she stared at her feet. Gaara even selected a choker that he liked. It was just a black string with a red heart on it. The heart had a black skull inside of it that was covered in blood. Sakura really was not a person for this kind of stuff but it looked so cool and reminded her of Gaara's tattoo.

Sakura kicked a small rock in front of her. She was caught up thinking about going back to them. The idea of just going back home was enough to scare Sakura. She felt a pang in her heart. 'That place only brings me pain and sadness' Sakura thought. Sighting she decided to think about something less depressing than them. A red balloon in the sky reminded her of Gaara's unruly red hair that stood up in every direction.

Sakura's thoughts went to the red headed boy who made her heart beat at a rapid pace. Not even Sasuke could ever make her heart jump like it did when she even thinks of the red head. Sasuke's handsomeness was a typical pretty boy who's the most popular and the best n everything he did. He got instant fan girls as he grew even better looking each year and even more praises as his skills in school developed. Gaara was different. He had many bad experiences in life. His red hair reminded one of blood with heavy eye lined eyes that made his eyes seem even colder when he glared. His skin was so unusually pale but not too pale. Gaara was truly handsome. His handsomeness surpasses that of Sasuke's.

Sakura closed her green eyes thinking of the way Gaara's lips moves when he speaks and the way he would roll his eyes at Kankuro's stupidity. Most of all was the way Gaara's lips would twitch when Kankuro and Temari's fought about stupid things. She crossed the street without even thinking about cars or any moving vehicle could end her life in a matter of seconds. Her focus was fully on the red headed bad boy.

A loud screeching sound of tires against tar snapped Sakura right out of her daydream. She watched as a black and red bike skidded over the road towards her. Frozen in panic Sakura did not move. She couldn't even close her eyes as she looked at the driver who had a fitting black and red helmet. The front tire of the bike stopped a few inches from Sakura's body before it finally stopped. Sakura coughed as she remembered to start breathing again for she did stopped breathing the second she saw the bike sped towards her.

"Fuck!" The guy yelled as he almost got thrown off the bike as it finally stopped moving. He looked up at Sakura for a while. The driver had on black leather pants with straps and buckles everywhere, silver chains dangled on the belt. His feet were covered with black and silver boots that had a skull on the front side. A red shirt with a bloody skull holding a electric guitar with the words 'Fuck you' carved on the skulls head.

"I'm so Sorry! I really didn't meant to –" Sakura started but was cut off when the driver held up his hand motioning her to stop.

"As long as your okay. You are okay aren't you?" The driver said. He raised both his hands to the helmet. When he took it off, Green eyes met green. Gaara's teal eyes locked with Sakura's jade ones. A smirk adorned Gaara's face.

"I'm ok" Sakura smiled at Gaara. She always felt her heart leap just by being around him. Gaara smiled a small smile at her. Sakura's heart nearly went on over drive as she saw him smiling. It was a small smile but that did not matter along as he smiled.

"You should really look where your going or pay attention when your walking over a street." Gaara had a very serious expression on his face as her sat his helmet down onto his lap.

"Yeah true and you should stop speeding" Sakura replied, placing her hands on her hips to get the message across.

"I could, I should but I don't wanna" Gaara Smirked at her.

"Weirdo" Sakura laughed at him. Sakura completely forgotten about home as Gaara's presence made her feel warm and safe.

"Why, Thank you" Gaara said in a playful manner as he smirked at Sakura. Gaara just loved it when Sakura laughed. Her laugh was soft, sweet and feminine not like some girls who sounded more like they swollen a toad that got caught in their throat.

"Hey Gaara, since its so hot today, you want to get a ice cream with me? There Is a nice place right around the corner that sells the best ice cream" Sakura asked. Gaara sat there thinking for a while before he answered

"I could go for one" Gaara got off his bike

"Cool!" Sakura smiled. Gaara and Sakura walked along each other while Gaara pushed his bike into a parking lot in front of the place. He and Sakura both went inside the place. The place was really colorful and smelled cold with a flavor. Sakura took a seat in the front of the place and Gaara took the seat right in front of her. The seat they sat in was bright red with yellow stripes. The tables were green.

"Sasuke hates this place" Sakura sighted looking around at the place. It was so colorful and nice. Made her remind of a kindergarten. The walls were each a different color, pink, yellow, green, orange and red assaulted her vision as she took the whole place in.

"What to colorful and happy for emo boy?" Gaara asked mockingly. He looked around the very colorful room. This much color could really blind a person like Gaara who was not so very much into bright and happy colors but colors really did not matter to him just as long as he did not have to live with them. What is a stupid color really than a color?

"No he hates sweets" Sakura Laughed at Gaara's tone concerning Sasuke. "In fact Sasuke hates most sweet things" She added.

"Stupid gay prick" Gaara muttered thinking about the raven-haired asshole who he really wanted to level with the floors surface.

"You really hate him don't you" Sakura asked watching Gaara read the menu before him.

"There is no word stronger to describe my hate towards him. Sasuke was like this when I first met him a while back." Gaara replied still reading the evenly colorful menu.

"Everyone in Akatsuki hates him. I know Deidara wants to hurt him the most out of all of them. Deidara cant even be in the same room as Sasuke before trying to strangle him. Back when they were in school together, Deidara would try to kill him if it wasn't for Sasori or Kisame holding him back, he'd be dead a long time ago." Sakura laughed at the memory "Sasuke hates Deidara and that is why he keeps on calling Deidara a girl and stuff like that"

"I wouldn't mind if Deidara beat him up. People who stoop so low to use stupid name calling are real losers" Gaara said "This looks good" Gaara pointed to a picture in the menu

"Cookies and cream?" Sakura asked looking at the picture Gaara shown her.

"Its my favorite flavor, Temari says im obsessed with cookies" Gaara said looking at Sakura as she started laughing at him.

"Nice. I would never have thought you were a cookie person. So that's why you liked the cookies I brought to class that day!" Sakura laughed again "That looks good by the way. Guess I want it too" Sakura ushered the waiter over and ordered two cookies and cream milkshakes. Nodding the waiter walked off to get their orders.

"I never told you why I went to juvy. " Gaara suddenly spoke up. Sakura looked over at him.

"No, you didn't and you really don't have to. I really dot mind. Itachi told me his side of the story after the rumors of him killing his parents spread through out the school" Sakura smiled a reassuring smile at Gaara.

"I want to "

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX__**GAARA TELLS HER **__XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Flash back_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was a normal sunny day in the city of Suna. The sun was blazing its natural heat down on everything that stood _open to receive its rays. A lone figure walked through the streets. He was dressed in black, white and fishnet. The figure's bloody red hair bounced up and down as he took each step. The boy named Sabaku no Gaara had his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He had both his hands shoved in his pockets as he walked, kicking a stone every few steps. School ended a good hour ago for the students of Suna on this sunny Friday afternoon. Gaara glared up at the sun with his heavy eye lined green eyes. The dark circles were those of eyeliner and also a sign of insomnia. 'Stupid loud people' Gaara thought angrily. School usually made him grumpy for school were filled with loud people who thought screaming and acting like fools were cool. It only annoyed Gaara. The more talkative a person is, the more Gaara hated them. Gaara sighted taking an alleyway as a shortcut. He really did not care about being at home but the only true place for piece and quite and being alone was his room. _

"Im not scared of Gaara" Gaara stopped walking as he heard people talking on the other side of the corner he was just about to take. By the loud noises and lots of screaming He could only assume that they were a group of people. Gaara leaned against the corners wall, closing his eyes. He decided to listen. It was not everyday that Gaara heard people sound so brave. "Really?" Gaara heard a second boy ask. Loud mummers and some giggling confirmed his suspicions of a group of stupid teens. Gaara assumed that the first one was between brave or stupid. "Gaara is just one person and he's younger than me. Why should I be afraid of him" The first voice stated in what was suppose to be a tough guy voice. Gaara snorted. Only idiots made their voices seem tougher for they were just all spineless shit heads. "Haven't you ever heard what happens when you go against him?" A girl's unmistakable squeaky voice asked. Gaara could tell that she was very frightened because of the topic they were discussing. "Tch, rumors,. I'll believe it when I see it " The stupid first boy said again. "I could take that stupid monster on anytime anywhere" Gaara's eyes snapped open. He glared at the floor, his green eyes filled with unmistakable hatred. "Proof it" Gaara's cold and cruel voice boomed through the alleyway. Gaara walked around the corner, shadows overlapping his form as he walked through the shadows towards the group of teenagers. "Who's there" a girl asked. From her tone one could workout that she was the previous girl who spoke up. 

"_Just a monster lusting for some blood" Gaara mocked. He walked further into the light, shadows pulled off his form. Bright red hair stood put, cold green eyes flashed as he smirked at the group. _

"Its Gaara!" The second boy's voice sounded as he yelled. The group grabbed their bags and scattered away from Gaara. "What? No one want to fight me?" Gaara asked mockingly. He watched as one boy bravely stood there in front of him. He had a seniors, football jacket on. "Im not scared of you, Gaara" The boy said. "oh?" Gaara asked smirking. He could feel his blood start to rush. This boy in front of him was the same boy who just a minute ago called him a monster. A sickening smile made its way on his face. "Fine then show me" Gaara cocked his head to the side, mockingly. The boy attacked. He threw a punch at Gaara's face. Gaara ducked the punch grabbing the boy's arm and breaking it. Loud screaming echoed through the dark alleyway. Gaara slammed the boy against the wall, grabbing him by his throat. Sputtering the boy screamed, trying to rid himself of Gaara's hand on his neck. "Monster, eh?" Gaara hissed, tightening his grip on the boy before him. "I'll show you a true fucking monster" Loud screaming of pain and agony were heard by the group of people who were running and tripping over each other to get as far away from Gaara as possible. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Temari was laying on the couch of their Suna home, making out with the football teams star, Chris. He was a handsome black-headed boy who had a thing for badass girls. He was known as a man with a short temper who loved getting what he wanted. Slowly he sneaked his hand up Temari's shirt. He lifted up the sports bra by an inch, trying to take the whole thing off. Suddenly he was pushed back by Temari. Chris landed on the floor with a thud. _

"_What the hell!" Temari yelled. She pulled her shirt down to cover herself. _

"_Come on baby, you know you want it" He said smirking, crawling toward Temari._

"_No. I don't want this. You are trying to go to far."_

"_Come on you want it"_

"_Im not a slut." Temari hissed at the black haired boy, crawling towards her._

"_Whatever you say" Chris pushed her down on the couch. Temari screamed, trying to kick him off. Chris just chuckled, running his hand over Temari._

"_Get out!" Temari punched Chris in the face, making him fall off the couch. He was screaming while holding onto his face. _

"_Bitch!" He swore holding his nose. Blood gushed onto his hand as he held his face. Temari, jumped up from the couch not caring if she broken his nose or not. She just wanted to get away from this guy. A hand grabbed onto Temari's ankle, pulling her back. Temari fell, making contact with the hard floor. Chris crawled up to her, pushing Temari on her back. _

"_Let me go you stupid jack ass!" Temari screamed, trying to hit him again. Chris punched Temari in her face. He grabbed her hand, pushing it on the floor above her head. Temari tried to push him off but couldn't. He was just to strong for her. Her cheek stung where his fist made contact with her face. _

"_I'll show you, you bitch" Chris ripped Temari's shirt off her body. He was running his hands over her body. Touching her everywhere. Chris pulled his belt from his pants. He pushed both Temari's hands together, tying them with the belt. "Don't move" Chris stood up, leaving her lying there in the middle of the living room. He came back a while later with a knife in his hand which he probably got from the kitchen. "Now we can have some fun" Chris snickered crouching down. He started cutting Temari's pants with the knife. _

"_Stay away you asshole" Temari kicked him against the head. He wiped the blood from his lip. He punched her again over and over again until Temari couldn't move. "I hope you fall and cut your dick off" Temari spat out blood. Chris stabbed the knife into her side making her scream, tears rolled over her cheeks._

"_Shut up, wrench" Chris stood up kicking Temari. She coughed up blood. Chris started to cut the material of her pants again. The material fell away revealing her smooth, silky legs. Chris licked his lips as he left her laying there in only her underwear, slowly he started to cut her panties away inch by inch. Temari tried screaming but it was hard to breath at the moment._

_The front door opened, interrupting Chris. He held the blade a few inches away from the last piece of material that would have revealed what he was lusting for. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Gaara stood in the doorway of their house. He saw his sister lay on the floor in a pool of her own blood, tears streaked her face as she was whimpering. Gaara's eyes met the black haired boy. No emotions showed on Gaara's face as he watched the scene in front of him. _

"_Sabaku no Gaara" Chris chuckled looking at the red head. "Im happy you're the one who came here first. That brother of yours would have killed me if he saw what I did to her" Chris motioned towards Temari with his head "But you wouldn't do anything, you don't care for anyone but yourself" He laughed. _

"_Gaara" Temari moaned in pain. She stretched her tied up hands out towards Gaara. Her eyes pleading for help._

"_Shut up!" Chris stabbed her in the leg. "Im talking you bitch" He hissed. Blood ran over her legs from the wound. "Now im going to fuck you over and over again, It would be no use asking for help from that monster you call brother" He laughed. He lowered the knife to cut the last string of her panties. _

_Crash_

_Chris landed on the glass coffee table. It shattered, cutting into his back. Chris looked up expecting to see Temari glare at him while having her foot raised but he couldn't believe when he saw Gaara standing over his sister, glaring at him with those dead green eyes._

"_Come near her again" Gaara hissed. His blood was boiling, his heart was pounding and his adrenaline levels shot up after he saw his sister on the floor. " and I'll fucking kill you" _

"_Wow, the monster has a heart after all": Chris laughed "What can you do punk? A 13 year old cannot take someone 5 years his senior on. Plus" Chris brushed his hair from his onyx eyes. "Im a black belt in karate. Im the champion 5 years running" He mocked._

_Gaara's lip curled up in a smile "and im a monster" Gaara lunched at the boy. Chris eyes widened at the boys speed as Gaara slammed him back into the wall. Gaara didn't hesitate as he ripped out his own knife as stabbed Chris against the wall right through his shoulder. Blood gushed from the wound. Slowly Gaara walked back where the kitchen knife lay that Chris used on Temari. His green eyes flashed with excitement as Gaara laughed. "Lets play" His voice sounded almost inhuman. The red head held up the knife as he advanced on Chris. _

"_No don't!" Chris begged as he pissed himself in fear. Gaara advanced raising the knife above his head. He kept on laughing as he brought the knife down on Chris. He stabbed him over and over again, laughing as he kept on stabbing the boy. Blood splattered against the wall, the floor and all over Gaara. _

_Sirens filled the air as a police car sped down the road towards the big house of Mayor Sabaku. 911 got a call from the neighbors who claimed they kept on hearing a girl scream for help. The police ran into the house after they knocked don the front door. The sight before them made them want to throw up. Blood was everywhere, a red head was laughing his mind off while covered in blood. Before him hang a piece of meat that was suspected of being a person. Scared out of their mind they called for back up and ambulance._

_It took 5 cops to restrain the out of his Mind Gaara. Kankuro had come home a few minutes before back up came. He had to stay with Temari before Gaara calmed down. The red head wanted to stab every one who came close to his sister. A straight jacket was pulled onto the red headed boy before they threw him in the police car. Temari and Chris was send to the hospital._

_Temari had scarring on her body that would not disappear but she was alive and well thanks to Gaara who showed up in time to stop Chris. Chris on the other hand was stabbed a total of 47 times. The boy was immediately send to the ICU. He's unable to use his right arm for the rest of his life and he's been confined to a wheel chair._

_Gaara was charged with two accounts of attempted manslaughter. The police found a boy in an alleyway who had two broken arms and a fractured shoulder. Gaara's sentence was cut short for he was found to be mentally ill and sentenced to a special mental ward in Juvy, where all the mentally disturbed criminals went. Gaara also got only 3 years of Juvy for he was using self-defense to save his sisters life but he almost killed a boy. _

_Three years went by and Gaara was released on good behavior. He got off with a warning that if he ever harmed another person like he did with Chris he would be thrown in prison for the rest of his life._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat there listening Gaara's story with wide eyes. She just couldn't believe that Gaara was so close to kill another person.

"So do you hate me now?" Gaara asked. He played with the last bit of his ice cream that stood in front of him. People hated and was terrified at Gaara after the incident. "When I was released, no one wanted to be near me. My teachers were afraid of giving me class. It took one year before they refused to have me in the school so my father send me to this place. He bought a house that was secluded from everyone. Its funny really. No one wanted me in their school except Tsunade who accepted me, knowing of my past"

"No I don't hate you" Sakura whispered " You are a hero in my eyes. You saved Temari from that awful person.- "

"I would have killed him" Gaara cut in. He and Sakura got up, paying the bill for the ice cream. The two of them walked side by side out of the parlor. They walked and talked not even caring where to they walked.

"Its normal for a person to snap like you did." Sakura said. They both walked into the park. The park was empty with not a single person or dog.

"I knew my father hated me before since I took her life when I was born" Gaara sighted. "He hated me a lot more after that incident. He nearly lost his position as major of Suna.

"Parents don't always understand" Sakura whispered ". A single drop ran down her cheek. Another drop fell on her shoulder. "They – ahhhh" Sakura screamed as it started raining harder and harder by the second. Gaara grabbed her arm and pulled her underneath a small tree with thick branches that stopped most of the rain.

"Where the hell did this rain come from" Gaara asked looking at the falling rain. He held Sakura in his arm as they were pressed against each other in other to stay underneath he small tree. Gaara could feel her breasts pressing against him, her curves underneath his fingers and her breath against his cheek.

"Your amazing, Gaara" she whispered looking at him. "You saved Temari from such a bad faith. There is nothing worse than that for a girl" Gaara looked at her. Her eyes were so beautiful.

"I don't know what the Uchiha see in Blondie, your so beautiful" Gaara whispered. It felt like he lost his voice as he stared at the most beautiful person he have ever seen. "I Wouldn't want to lose someone like you"

"Your even better looking than that Damn Sasuke" Sakura whispered, captivated by those green eyes. Their lips touched softly as if they were both making sure it was not just a dream. The kiss became more passionate after their lips touched. Sakura ran her hands over Gaara's chest while Gaara's hands played with Sakura's hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had to stand and wait underneath a umbrella outside the restaurant after the rain started to fall hard. He watched as the rain fell every where. 'The rain looks so beautiful falling over the grass, over the trees in the park and over Gaara and Sakura kissing' Sasuke thought.

"What the Fuck!" Sasuke sweared. People who stood close to him inched away from the screaming Raven haired boy. "Why is she kissing that, that scum and why the hell is he kissing her!" Sasuke glared at the couple. "Sakura is mine" Sasuke hissed. He his teeth clenched in sync with is fists.

The rain stopped falling so hard. It started to fall less and less until it stopped raining. Funny how weather can come so quickly and just go away just as quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura" Gaara whispered when their kiss ended.

"Hmm" Sakura looked up at those beautiful green eyes.

"Can I – I set my friends on fire!" Gaara's cell phone screamed as it played Aidens – I set my friends on fire.

"You have to get that" Sakura smiled at him. She really did not mind him not finishing the sentence. Nothing could destroy her good mood now. Smiling a real smile, Gaara answered his cell phone.

"Yeah its Gaara" He listened for a while before groaning. "Fine. I'll be there in a sec" Gaara closed his cell phone before stuffing it back into his pocket. "That was my psychiatrist who I have to go see every month as a part of my parole. Im not allowed to miss a session" Gaara said.

"Then go" Sakura smiled "I'll see you around" She said letting her hands fall from his chest.

"I'll be seeing you Sakura and thanks for the Ice cream and my first kiss" Gaara kissed her on the cheek. Sakura stared at his back as he walked away waving at her. She smiled at his retreating back.

"Well I guess I have to continue my shopping" Sakura walked away from under the tree. She walked over the wet grass towards a small shop that sold her favorite shampoo since the shampoo she had was nearly finished and at home there wasn't her type of shampoo.

Sakura was about to open the stores door when she heard a voice. "Having fun" The voice hissed. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke leaning against the wall of the shop, glaring at her.

"Yeah until you showed up" Sakura said with distaste. So much for having a great day.

"Really?" Sasuke pushed himself from the wall as he walked over to Sakura. Sasuke stood in front of her, still glaring at her with pure hatered. "Whore" Sasuke slapped her. Sakura's cheek burned where he hit her. Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes as she looked down.

"If Im a whore Sasuke Kun." Sakura said looking up at him. "What the fuck are you?" Sakura hissed. Sasuke glared at her bringing his arm up to slap her again. Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the burn but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke's hand inches from her face. His hand was being held by someone else's.

"Call her that again and I'll fucking break you arm" Itachi said. His voice was filled with so much malice.

"Yea right" Sasuke hissed at his brother. "Your just jealous that Sakura loves me and not you!" Itachi's grip tightened on Sasuke's arm.

"I care for Sakura unlike you. Tell me little brother, how many times a week do you fuck that blond bitch?" Itachi asked.

"Sakura is nothing but a whole" Sasuke hissed smirking at the pain shown on her face.

"Foolish little brother" Itachi smirked. Itachi moved so fast that Sasuke dint have time to react as Itachi broke his arm. Sasuke let out a blood-curling scream as he fell onto the floor clutching his arm. His left arm was bend in a awkward angle with a bone sticking out of the flesh. "Touch her again and I sweat I'll kill you even if you are my stupid little brother" Itachi took Sakura's hand. "Come on Sakura. I'll give you a lift"

"Okay" Sakura whispered. She touched her burning cheek. She followed Itachi as they walked away from the screaming Sasuke who lay on the floor, clutching his broken arm. Tears slipped down Sakura's cheeks. Sasuke shattered the last piece of her heart. Her heart was officially broken.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ino and her gang of screamers in skirts all sat in a fancy hair salon. They were having their hair and nails done. Ino sat in the middle with Aimi and Kim on either side of her.

"I met Sasuke's' older brother. He had a re head, a pale looking guy with blue hair and this one freak who wanted to hurt me." Ino started the conversation. Both her friends stopped talking about what eyeliner is the best.

"Did the blond look like a Girl?" Aimi asked.

"Yea." Ino shrugged. To her this wasn't a big deal what did it matter really.

"That's Deidara. The red head is Sasori ands mr blue is known as Kisame. Sasuke's brother is Itachi" Rin said.

"Wait you know them?" Ino sat up straight listening intently to her friends.

"Everyone in the school knows the. Those four went to the same high school a few years back. They were knows as the Akatsuki group here. "Rin went on

"Akatsuki?" Ino asked confused. She admit, she has heard that name a few times at school but never cared enough to listen to them.

"Yeah. The meaner, cruelest and also the dangerous group ever known in school history." Aimi chipped in.

"Ive heard each and everyone of them killed someone" Rin whispered.

"Ive heard they are all criminals who broke out of prison" Aimi whispered.

"Anyway No one ever dared to piss them off back before they graduated and went to collage but I do hear that they come home every break to live in the Uchiha mansion. Its something to do with Itachi having to be at home until Sasuke Kun turns 18" Kim waved off the thought of whispering and spoke in her normal tone.

"I've also heard that Sakura hangs out with them a lot. Sakura use to always be with them around school and during breaks. They are really touchy about her" The one hair dresser said. She was a young girl who presumably went to Konah high when Itachi and his friends were still there.

"I've also heard of that one guy who called Sakura a teachers pet no….no it was something about her and Kakashi. They said that they will report her because of her and Kakashi's 'intimate' relationship." The assistants friend chimed in. She looked just as young as her friend next to her.

"Come to think of it. It was the last time I ever heard of that boy. He just gone missing. His house were empty and no one ever heard of him ever again. "Rin answered.

"So If you like diss Sakura in front of them would they be pissed" Ino asked uncertain. She could feel her body go numb already.

"Pissed will not cover it. Sakura is like their younger sister. They will eat you alive" Aimi said looking at Ino with wide eyes.

"Fuck" Ino breathed out. The numbness in her body spread from her feet up to her neck.

"Don't tell me you did" Rin asked. Her eyes were wide even the hairdressers stopped brushing and grooming their hair. They both had their brushes a few inches above the girls hair while their faces expressed shock..

"Yeah. But Sasuke will protect me"

"Don't think so. Itachi is the cruelest of all them and his love for Sasuke is not high." Aimi muttered.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Ok its like this" Rin started.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Flash back_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Little Sasuke pushed open the front door. He poked his little head into the house. Usually his mother would greet him when he returned home from a day of school. "mom, dad?" He stepped inside the house, his school bag on his back _

"_Nii-san?" Sasuke walked into the kitchen where it stood empty. The living room and even the study all had not a single live form in it. 'Brother" Sasuke began panicking. His footsteps echoed as he walked. "MOM, DAD, BIG BROTHER!" Tears started to streak down his face. No one responded to him. The only thing he heard was his own voice echo back to him._

_A blood-curling scream sounded through out the Uchiha mansion._

_Sasuke's heartbeat began rising at a rapid pace. 'That came from mommy and daddy's room' Sasuke slowly walked up the stairs towards their room. He walked silently, taking small steps. Another scream pierced his ears. 'is mommy crying?' Sasuke panicked as he heard crying following the screaming. Sasuke he ran towards the telephone dialing 911. _

" _Hello, what is your emergency" The operator answered. She sounded so bored. _

"_Im scared. I cant see my mommy or daddy. I can hear screaming in their room. Help me im so scared the place is so cold and empty" Sasuke whimpered. _

"_How old are you?" The operator sounded more awake and a bit worried._

"_Im nine" He said. _

"_Just stay there we will send a squad car" She said. _

"_O ok." Sasuke whispered in his tiny little voice. _

_Another scream sounded. "please done. Don't hurt Sasuke. NOOOOOOOO" Sasuke dropped the phone on the floor. The operator's voice sounded through the receiver._

_Panicked stricken Sasuke did what most kids would do. He ran up the stairs to his parents room. Opening it he watched with wide eyes as his mother lay on her stomach choking on her own blood as her throat spilled blood from the long cut. His father lay there with a knife in his heart. Sasuke screamed and screamed at the sight._

"_Don't come in Sasuke!" A cold voice yelled._

_Sasuke looked up to see his older brother, Itachi covered in blood. Itachi was just thirteen years old but his maturity level was like that of a sixteen year old. Itachi looked toward the balcony window. The Door to the balcony stood open. The curtains in front of the balcony door had blood on them. _

"_Nii San" Sasuke watched his brother. Itachi sat in front of his dying mother as the blood trickled down her mouth. Itachi looked down at his mother as she still chocked on her own blood. Her eyes were wide as tears leaked out. Sasuke was about to walk into the room when Itachi's head snapped up._

"_Stay out!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke ran away from the door crying. He ran down the stairs, through the front door and collided into a blue clad police officer._

"_Help Daddy and Mommy" he screamed. Tears ran down his cheeks as his whole body shook. _

"_Look after him" The police officer gave the crying boy to his partner who was a woman. She nodded at him, her blond hair falling over her eyes. The officer ran into the house. _

_Sasuke sat on the floor, next to lady as she talked to him like a mother would to their frightened little child. Footsteps made them both look up to the front door. The officer walked out leading the blood covered Itachi out in front of him. Itachi's hands were cuffed as he stared forward. His eyes were cold and hard as he walked past Sasuke. _

_Itachi was interrogated at the station but no matter what they said, Itachi just looked forward. His face and eyes were blank. He didn't utter a single word even after they threatened to pin the death on him. The police investigated the scene to find that there was an intruder who killed Itachi's parents. It was believed that Itachi came back home after school to find his parents in their room being tortured. Itachi tried saving his parents but he failed as they both were killed by the intruder. Itachi slit the intruders throat in rage. The intruder sputtered in his own blood. He was trying to get away from the room, thus he ran towards the balcony. Itachi had watched as the intruder fell over the railing, disappearing from sight. _

_In the end Itachi got sentenced to 3 years of juvy. He was put into the Psychiatric ward after being diagnosed as being mentally ill. It was said that Itachi suffered a mental blow after failing to save his parents. Sasuke blamed Itachi for his parents death as he grew up, he started hating his brother for taking his parents away. _

"_Your jealous because they loved and cared for me a lot more than they did for you!" Sasuke screamed that night when Itachi returned from Juvy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

There you go! This one is 7500 words long. Thats aprox 1000 words longer than my longest one. I'll be unable to update for a while. I have to go to my grans for New years. O yeah and I did Itachi's past too! Anyway Im really happy about my reviews. Its makes me smile to think that people like my story! Thanks to you all and Marry Christmas!

Please Review

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Well here we are again A new chapter. I really hope all of you had a cool new year. I went to move into my new apartment which I will be staying at for my next 3 years at University and I have to say that dragging boxes up 3 flights of stairs aint cute -.- Anyway when my university starts on the 19th of January I'll be slow in updating since I don't have internet and will have to use those of the library

* * *

_O yeah credit goes to Dendra for suggesting the Sasuke hitting Sakura part!_

_I have 400 reviews. Wow. I never really imagined that my story will be loved this much Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all are really great! Oh yeah and if you dont like swearing Im afraid its not my fault. I said on the first chapter that this story includes swearing._

_I started a community where I will be arranging some of my favourite Gaara High school fics ive read. Anyone know of a great one? Just message me and I'll read it. _

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes breathing in the wonderful scent that occurs after rain has befallen the earth and wiped it clean. She was busy walking towards her home. Sakura did not want Itachi to see where she lived so she jut asked him to drop her off at the town library. After Itachi drove away, Sakura shoved all her shopping goods into a locker she kept at the library. She loved reading so much that she got a locker where she could keep all her library books when she finished reading them. This was the best way not to loose the books when she wasn't busy with them.

Sakura subconsciously rubbed her cheek where Sasuke hit her. It still stung but the pain in her heart was more than any slap could ever inflict. She really hoped that no mark will form on it, imagine what Tsunade will do when she sees it or worse imagine what Gaara, Sasori, Kisame and Deidara will do to Sasuke. Sakura sighted rubbing her cheek again 'Sasuke kun I loved you so much and I will do anything you ever wanted me to. I would die for you, I would even kill for you but now ...' A tear rolled over her cheek 'Now I wont do anything for you'

The houses and environment started to change as Sakura walked towards the place she hates the most in the entire world. The houses grew smaller and smaller. They looked so dark and lonely like a thrown away object that everyone walked past and ignored. The paint on them started to peeled off the walls leaving dark patches, moss and other kinds of plants started to grow on the houses. The rooftops were gray, holes appeared on some of them while some houses did not even have rooftops.

Junkies, whores and druggies littered the streets as she kept on walking towards her home. Trash cans were being used for fire by some bums and others were used by gang members with their pierced and tattooed bodies. Their clothes were tattered from fights and other activities.

Sakura stopped in front of a run down house. The houses once red roof had plates where holes formed on it, rats run up and down the gutters of the house. The front door hung on one hinge while the other hinge rusted away many years ago. Paint peeled off the wooden door that had a covered up hole in the middle. The door reminded Sakura of a scared person who went through one hell of an ordeal. Closing her eyes Sakura walked towards the place called home. 'Home's suppose to bring love and piece but some brings pain and sadness' Sakura thought.

The smell of rotten plants, smoke, alcohol and the sweaty smell of sex invaded Sakura's nose as she pushed through the broken front door. She nearly gagged at the smell as she felt bile rising to her throat. 'all you need is the smell of blood and Whola you have a brothel' Sakura thought in disgust. She had to wait a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkened house before moving further into the 'house of horrors' as she called it many years ago.

Down the light shown a single light from a room. Moaning, screaming and the thumping of a bed post against the wall assaulted her ears. It all came from that room down the hall. The floors creaked as she walked around the house with its dirty white walls and mud covered floor, towards the stairs. She needed to get up the stairs before anyone realizes that she's home.

Eerie silence assaulted Sakura's ears. Her body froze as she realized that the thumping, screaming and moaning just stopped. 'oh no, please don't tell me' Sakura started to shake at the thought of what could happen. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Sakura!" Slowly Sakura closed her eyes and turned around. In front of her stood a man with black hair that was sticking against his sweaty face from the 'activities' he just went though. He wore loose fitting sweat pants and no shirt. Sweat glistened from his muscled and tattooed chest.

"So, Where have you been you little whore?" The man asks, stepping closer to Sakura. His green eyes burning into hers. "You should have been back two days ago"

"You know, dad. Fucking around" Sakura said sarcastically. "Just like you" she added, glaring at the man in front of her. Her Father glared at her.

"Sarcastic little bitch" He raised his hand and punched Sakura in the face, making her fall backwards. Sakura fell onto the dirty floor, nearly landing on a fat brown rat. She lay on the floor holding her bleeding nose with her left hand while the right hand was raised as protection from the man in front of her. "I'll teach you some manners you little whore" He started to kick Sakura, landing blows to her face and stomach. He stepped on her arms and legs instead of kicking them. Sakura screamed as he kept on beating her without any remorse. His face had a sick little smile on as he watched blood dripping from her screaming mouth. "From that mark on your face I can see that your clients didn't like that tone either. Whores should not speak and do what their told" He kicked her again.

"Stop it honey" A woman with equally messed and sweaty black hair stood behind him. She only wore a long shirt and nothing else to hide her naked body. She wrapped her hands around his chest. "You know if you beat her so much, people will start to notice and take her away from us." The woman smirked at Sakura "The bitch is useful to us" The woman licked his shoulder as she purred.

"Give us the money, Sakura then you can go fuck more people. All we need is the money you oh so gracefully bring to us every week." The man sneered at the broken and shaking girl. He kneeled next to her, grabbing her bag. "Lets see" He dug through her bags and took her wallet. The books in it meant nothing to him anyway. He just wanted her money. "Good, whore" He mocked, pocketing all her money that she had in her wallet.

"Lets go finish our activities, the others are waiting" The woman who is Sakura's own mother smiled at her husband and the cash he shoved in his pocket.

"Indeed" He kicked Sakura once more for good measures "Talk to me like that again, whore and I swear you wont be able to show your pretty face ever again" He laughed, grabbing his wife by her waist and went back towards the room with the light.

The moaning, screaming and thumping started up again soon after. Tears streaked over Sakura's face as she lay there covered in blood, dirt and dust. Sakura slowly crawled towards the stairs. She used the wobbly railing to pull herself up so that she was standing. Slowly she climbed the stairs that creaked and wobbled. Her whole body racket with pain as she climbed the stairs. She bit her lip and climbed the steep stairs towards the 'tower' or as you can call it the attic.

Sakura pushed through a small door that hung on its last hinge, it opened with a squeak. The little room stood bare, holes assaulted the entire room, windows stood broken and covered up with rotten wooden planks similar to the floor and roof's rotten wooden planks. In the far corner or her room was a make shift bag filled with straw that she called her bed. A dirty blanket filled with holes and reeked of urine lay on the bed where she slept. This was the place Sakura grew up in. She use to spend all her time at home before Kakashi and Tsunade saved her and provided her a home. Her parents thought her absence was because she was off whoring.

'Lets see' Sakura thought as she carefully advanced herself towards the 'bed' she slept on every time she had to come to this place. Sakura pushed the bed aside. Underneath it was a hole with a chest inside. Sakura opened the chest, inside lay a bag filled with all her belongings. She always had to hide it otherwise her 'parents' would sell it for drugs or whatever they usually did with their money or her money.

Sakura pulled out the bag and slung it over her shoulders. Pain assaulted her broken body. Sakura pushed away the chest and climbed into the hole. A torch hung inside the hole against a rusted nail. Sakura took the torch from the nail and crept in the hole along a path she personally dug out herself. She emerged from a hole in the side of the house, next to a huge tree where she climbed into the tree and slid down to the floor from a broken branch. Sakura always use to get out of the house this way when she was little. She never wanted to use the front door for they would have heard her and beat her for just being out of her room without their permission. The route was hard to use to get out of the house but impossible to get in the house. That's why Sakura always had to go through the front door to get into the house.

Sakura looked up to the house. Tears threatened to fall. She sighted, turning away from the house. "I hate you "' Sakura hissed, walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pushed through the front door of the movie theater, Ino hanging on his arm, talking some shit that he really did not care enough about to listen to her rambling. 'Stupid girl cant stop talking!' Sasuke hissed to himself. 'Her ramblings are even worse than Sakura's constant ramblings' Sasuke winced as a pain shot up his arm.

Sasuke's left arm had to be incased in a cast after Itachi broke it. Itachi actually broke his arm like he said he would. 'Stupid ass of a murderer' Sasuke glared at the ground as they kept on walking.

Ino wanted him to claim an assault charge against his brother but Sasuke knew better. He was the one who hit a girl and Itachi came to rescue her so in that matter, Sasuke was the one who would end up in deep shit and Itachi knew it. Sasuke had always hated Itachi and Sakura's close relationship. One could swear that Itachi was dating Sakura and not him and that pissed him off. Maybe that was why Sasuke went to Ino. Ino was one girl that Itachi will not take away from him like he did Sakura or was this all just paranoia? Sasuke sighted, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That was such a great movie don't you think SasukeKun?" Ino fluttered her long fake plastic eyelashes at him. Her bright blue eyes shone as they walked underneath a street lamp. She was dressed in some skimpy blue skirt that was short enough to show her underwear when ever she bend down. Hell she didn't even have to bend down alot to show her ass. Her upper body was dressed in a tight shirt . How she breathed with that thing on was beyond him. 'At the clothes are easy and fast to get out of when I need them off' Sasuke thought. 'Her body is amazing and so soft'

"hn" Sasuke answered in his oh so intelligent way when he noticed she was looking at him.

"Are you still pissed because your brother broke your arm after seeing you with Sakura? That whore was probably doing every member in that sissy band of theirs" Ino said tucking a blond strand behind her ear.

"If I can recall correctly, we said If you call Sakura a bitch or anything like that we'd hurt you" Ino and Sasuke stopped dead in their tracks. Sasuke knew that voice. It was one that send him chills down his spine every time he heard it but he just couldn't remember who it belonged to.

"Who's there" Sasuke demanded. His dark eyes moving at a rapid pace to find the location where the voice came from with no luck, it was too dark to see anything.

"Just me, Emo Dick" came the nasty reply followed by mocking laughter which made all the hairs at the back of Ino's neck stand up.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke stood before Ino. To everyone it looked like he wanted to protect her but it was the opposite. He stood in front of her so that she would not get in his way when he had to fight. He really did not need a girl to slow him down.

"Oh look Danna he's got balls after all. Looks like Kisame won the beat, yeah" Sasuke's heart rate spiked for a second. He knew that voice and not to mention that stupid 'yeah'.

"Deidara and Sasori" Sasuke swore under his breath. 'No not Deidara, anyone but him' Sasuke thought frustrated. Deidara may look and act like a girl sometimes but looks was definitely deceiving. The blond was one hell of an opponent who fought with all his fury and who didn't back down easily. Sasuke knew that Deidara would fight without any remorse for he hated Sasuke the most out of all Akatsuki.

"Im amazed. The boy is not as dumb as he looks or acts." Came Sasori's unmistakable emotionless voice.

"What do you want" Sasuke hissed. Sasori's emotionless voice was even worse than the blank looks on the boys face. Sasori looked more like a puppet with his lifeless expressions than anyone who ever lived. Itachi at least didn't act like a doll.

"Just dropping a message off from Itachi" Deidara's form emerged from the shadows as he walked into the light from a nearby street lamp. His neatly tied back blond hair fell over his black and red Akatsuki cloak. His one blue eye that was not covered by hair looked so intense as he mockingly looked at Sasuke and Ino. Deidara's hand kept twitching for his pockets. "Danna cant I just blow them both to hell?" Deidara whined. "No one will find the bodies"

"No" The red head walked up next to Deidara. He had on a black leather jacket with a scorpion logo on the front instead of his Akatsuki cloak. Sasori's emotionless eyes looked at Ino for a few seconds before switching to Sasuke. "Itachi told us just to relay a message and not blow them up or anything" Sasori said with his emotionless voice.

"Fine, yeah" Deidara sulked. "I wouldn't have minded going back to juvy" Deidara smirked at Ino's shocked face. Ino was gripping onto Sasuke's arm.

"What do you want?" Ino glared at Deidara and Sasori "Your wasting our time" Ino hissed bravely from behind Sasuke. Deidara and Sasori both raised their eyebrows at the girl, Deidara smirked at the girl. 'What a stupid girl' Sasori and Deidara concluded.

"Shut up whore or I'll let Deidara blow you up" Sasori's cold voice cut through her like an blade made from ice.

"You just came to give me one stupid message from my ass of a brother." Sasuke smirked "And here I thought you were here because I hit Sakura" Sasuke smirked. Deidara and Sasori both looked at him like he just spoke another language.

"What?" Deidara hissed. His hands were shaking from pure fury. "You.hit.Sakura?" Deidara's visible blue eye was wild with rage as he glared at Sasuke with such an icy glare.

"Now we know why Itachi was so mad when he got back from town" Sasori said. His voice changed. It seemed more cold than any voice Sasuke ever heard in his whole life.

"You didn't know...Oh shit" Sasuke swore. 'Great Sasuke you just went and told the most protective people you hit Sakura.' Sasuke thought 'They're going to kill me...Fuck that im not scared of a pansy and his puppet friend' Sasuke argued with himself.

"Let me rephrase, You Hit Sakura?" Deidara asked again. He wanted to make sure that he heard correctly.

"Yeah I slapped the bitch, so what." Sasuke watched Deidara trying to control himself and it amazed him "She deserved it when I raised my hand and - "Sasuke never finished. He was knocked back with amazing force into the wall behind him. Deidara stood where he stood a few seconds ago, glaring with such raw hate it practically frightened Sasuke.

"SasukeKun" Ino screamed. She ran towards Sasuke screaming.

"Itachi only wanted to tell you that you and your Whore must stop hurting Sakura" Sasori's cold voice mocked. He walked over to Sasuke. "But how are you going to hit her when you cant use your arms?" Sasori smirked. He grabbed Sasuke by his neck and banged him against the wall over and over again. Ino tried to stop Sasori but was knocked back by Deidara. She landed hard onto the ground, a whole meter away from Sasuke.

"We will hurt anyone who hurts our blossom" Deidara hissed, advancing on Ino.

Screams echoed thought the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she walked or limped down the dark streets of Konah. Her body hurt a lot but she kept on walking as tears blurred her vision. Her heart ached so much that she wished they would just have ripped it out instead of beating the shit out of her. Sakura could still taste blood in her mouth as she limped. She wanted to place as much distance between herself and those monsters knows as her parents.

The houses around her changed again. This time the houses looked filled with love and happiness. No bums, druggies or whores stood in these parts of the city. This was the good side of Konah, the place where most of her old friends lived with their parents...Their loving parents.

Sakura stumbled onto grass. She knew where she was. This was the place she usually ended up when something bad happened to her. The sweet smell of the flowers calmed her nerves as Sakura limped past the many flowers. The park always seemed so full of life, love and fun no matter what time of the day it was. During the day it was filled with parents, children, lovers and dogs while at night it was filled with living insects and other small animals that came out during the night.

'Everyone loves treating me like this these days. I though SasukeKun loved me and that made my heart swell so much but he ditched me like an old rotten tomato.' Sakura sniffed as more tears rolled down her face. 'Tenten and Naruto ditched me too' Sakura's vision blurred as tears filled her eyes. 'Cheer up Sakura, al least Temari and Kankuro treats you really nice and Gaara...Gaara makes you feel so warm and ... loved?' Sakura tried to cheer herself up.

She wiped the tears from her face before searching for a place to sit down. All this standing really put a lot of strain on her broken and beaten body. Every where stood lone benches with lights near them, illuminating the bench. Sakura limped towards a bench surrounded in darkness that stood secluded from the rest with no lights near it. She did not feel like being anywhere near any lights, she only wanted to be submerged in the darkness. 'sounds like my life' Sakura thought.

Sakura sat down in the middle of the bench. There was no one else there so she did not need to sit on one side of the bench. This bench was hers. She closed her tired eyes. The bench felt so nice. It was warm, soft…and moving? Her eyes snapped open in panic.

"Having fun sitting on me?" The bench asked in a very sarcastic manner.

"Sorry" Sakura whispered. She really did not thing that anyone would be here. "I'll go sit somewhere else" Sakura stood up from the warm bench which she just realized was a person. I was probably just some homeless bum or something.

"Hey" The person grabbed her wrist as she started to walk away. Sakura's heart rate spiked. 'This person could be a murdered and kill me or worse he could have been send to bring me back home ' "Sakura?" The person asked. The voice sounded so worried and familiar.

"I guess" Sakura muttered. Her body hurt so much that she really did not care who it was anymore. She just wanted to go and sleep in a hole and never wake up ever again. The person pulled her closer so that she could sit down on the bench next to him. Sakura's eyes caught a glimpse of red. "Gaara?" She asked saying the first thing that came to mind.

"yeah" He answered. Sakura didn't feel like looking at him. She knew his life was bad and did not wish to pull him into her life's problems neither did she want him to see what a mess she was. Sakura could feel dried blood on her face.

"Oh" Gaara looked at her as she turned her head from him. From the tone of Sakura's voice and the winching every time he touched her, he knew she was in bad shape. Gaara was never a person to ask questions, he always waited until the person was ready to tell him on their own time rather than he forcing them.

"I came to watch the stairs" He said pointing up to the stars. They shone brightly in the night's sky. "Also to get away from Temari and Kankuro" Gaara added watching Sakura for any reaction.

"Gaara" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah" Gaara asked looking at her. He was really worried about Sakura. Sakura leaned against him with her body. Her arms wrapping around his neck and her mouth by his ear. He smelled blood radiating from her and felt wetness against his cheek where his cheek and hers made contact for a brief moment. 'Blood and Tears?' Gaara felt his heart beating faster against his rib cage. 'What happened to her?'

"Take me away ... please... Take me away from everything" Sakura whispered. Her body went limb in Gaara's hands after she uttered her last word. Gaara picked her up bridal style in his arms. He walked towards his car that stood underneath a street light at the entrance of the park. After his therapy session Gaara picked up his car from a garage that Akatsuki owned. He wanted them to put on some decals to make it fit his personality. The car was the new Porsche Gemballa Mirage GT. It was a black car with a huge love Kanji on the hood. Crimson blood trails dripped from the hood to the sides, making it look like he hit someone. Luckily for Gaara, Sasori was at the garage when he arrived so he just gave Sasori his bike keys so that he can take the car without worrying about his bike.

Gaara walked up to his car. He felt a sudden urge to look down when he reached the light and he wished never did. As his eyes trailed on Sakura's face he felt his heart tugging in his chest. Sakura's face was covered in bruises, dirt and dried blood. Her lip was busted open with dried blood sticking to them. Her arm that swayed limply at her side were black and blue with various bruises. Some of those bruises were bleeding badly. Sakura's clothes were torn and dusty just like her pale skin that looked even paler than usual.

Gaara held her in one arm when he opened his car door. He gently laid Sakura down in the passengers seat of his car lastly he bucked her in with the seat belt so that she will remain safe. Gaara closed the door, making sure none of her limbs got in the way. Gaara climbed into his own side of the car, casting one more look at Sakura he drove off to his home. 'Temari will know what to do' Gaara thought.

When Gaara arrived at the Sabaku mansion, he parked his car in a special designed garage. The garage was built to be under the house. where all the expensive cars were suppose to be kept by rich people who probably owned the house before they did. Gaara scooped the broken and bruised Sakura into his arm again. She had her eyes closed when he took a glimpse at her. He was currently pushing through the garage door to the kitchen.

"Temari?" Gaara called. No one answered him "Kankuro?" His eyes scanned the living room to find no one in sight. 'Guess they went out" Gaara thought. He decided that he would be the one to take care of Sakura. He carried Sakura to the white and gold guest bathroom. The bathroom was big and fancy just like the expansive mansion they lived in. The floor tiles were a dusty gold color while the wall tiles were pearly white. The bathtub, sink and toilet were also white like the walls. The sink was designed to be built into a dusty gold marble counter. A long mirror was build behind the counter. The sides of the counter were covered with tiles while the front had gold colored doors. Gaara placed Sakura onto the counter, next to the sink.

"Gaara" Sakura muttered, opening her eyes to look at the red head. When his wonderful body heat left her, she felt so cold and empty without his heat. Gaara took her arms in his hands to examine them. He nodded after a few seconds.

"We need to clean your wounds Sakura or they will get infected" Gaara replied. He knelt down before the counter to look through the contents of the build in cupboard under the sink. "Your arms aren't broken so we just need to wrap them."

"I need a bath first, Gaara" Sakura whispered looking up at him with her sad green orbs. She wanted to get all the blood and dirt from her body. It reminded her too much of the house she went to a few hours ago. "You can clean up the wounds after I get all this dirt and blood from my body" She added. Gaara stared at her for a few seconds like he was contemplating on her request.

"Fine then." Gaara pulled a red bag from under the sink. A white cross was marked on the top of the bag with the words 'first aid' written underneath the cross in white. He placed the bag next to Sakura on the counter before walking over to the big, round bath tub. Gaara opened the warm and cold water taps and made sure the temperature was neither scolding nor icy. "You take a bath...and get cleaned up "Gaara scratched the back of his head. He was really not sure what to do. It was not everyday that Gaara helped anyone. 'Damn where's Temari when you need her' Gaara thought frustrated. "I'll bring you some fitting clothes...ok?" He asked uncertain.

"Sure that sounds like a plan" Sakura send him a small smile. Her lip hurt too much to give anything more than just the small smile. She knew that Gaara did not really know what to do. Gaara nodded at her and helped her from the sink.

"I'll get you some pain killers for your pain" Gaara walked towards the bathroom door. He grabbed the door knob to close the door behind him. Before the door fully closed behind him he heard her soft 'Thank you' form inside the bathroom. "I'll be right back" Gaara called. He closed the door with a click. Making sure the door was closed; he went to the kitchen to get her some pain killers.

Sakura watched the door close behind Gaara. She whispered him a soft 'Thank you' before he fully closed the door. She heard him reply that he will be right back. Sakura sat on the edge of the bathtub; she listened to his fading footsteps as he walked away from the bathroom door. 'I need to get out of these clothes' Sakura took a hold off her shirt and tried to pull it over her head but pain shot through her whole body before she could pull them off. Her arms felt so heavy and still that it was almost impossible for her to lift them higher than her shoulders. Sakura kicked off her shoes. It was the only thing she could get out of in her current state without feeling any pain.

She raised her hands to her face. "I smell like them "Sakura said slowly. Without thinking she slipped into the bathtub with her clothes still on her body. Sakura gasped as the heat from the water assaulted her pained body making the wounds burn and sting. Tears formed in her eyes. Her body hurt so much. "Why me?" Sakura cried. Tears fell from her eyes and rolled over her cheeks. "Why do I have to feel all this pain? What did I ever do to deserve all of this" Sakura covered her face with her hands as she sobbed.

"Sakura?" Gaara knocked on the bathroom door. He had a pair of his loose fitting black boxers and a normal red T-shirt in his hands. He would have asked Temari to borrow some of her clothes but she was not at home so he decided to use some of his own clothes. In the Sabaku household there was a rule that no one may enter another's room without their permission. "Hey Sakura" Gaara knocked onto the door again. He pressed his ear against the door. He heard sobbing coming from the inside of the bathroom. Fearing for her safety, Gaara opened the door and took a small peek inside. He saw Sakura sitting in the bathtub, fully clothed. Her face was in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed in her hands.

"Sakura" Gaara placed the clothes onto the counter. Gaara walked over to the bathtub where the sobbing Sakura still cried. He knelt in front of the bathtub. Slowly Gaara took her right hand into his hands. "Sakura, I brought you some clothes of mine that you can wear. You have to finish bathing then put them on. I don't want you to fall ill"

"Gaara, it hurts to take my clothes off. Please help me" Sakura looked up at Gaara. Tears still rolled over her cheeks. Some of the dried blood on her face mixed with the tears making the crystal clean tears turn into bloody red tears that trailed down her face.

Gaara stared at the sobbing girl in front of him. "Sure" Gaara nodded. He wanted to help Sakura no matter what. He could not bare to see her cry. It pained his heart too much to see her in the state she was currently in. Gaara reached for Sakura's shirt. He removed it slowly and with so much caution. Sakura had to keep her hands in front of her while Gaara tugged on it from the back. He pushed the shirt up so that he could pull it over her head. Lastly he pulled the remaining shirt from her bruised arms. Sakura tugged on her pants in order to remove them from her body also. Gaara helped her pull them from her legs. Black and blue bruises were visible on her semi naked pale legs after Gaara removed them. He took both her shirt and her pants in his arms. Walking over to the sink, Gaara squeezed them to remove the water from them as much as possible before he hung them over the shower's glass door. Gaara walked over to Sakura and knelt in front of her. She sat in the bathtub with only her underwear on to cover her body. Her pale skins were covered in dirt, blood and dark bruises. "Ill just wait outside for you to finish" Sakura grabbed his arm as he started to stand up.

"Please don't leave me. " Sakura held his harm with her tint hands "It hurts too much to move" she sobbed "I don't want this sent on me. It reminds me of what happened" Tears rolled over her cheeks. Gaara's heart tightened in his chest as he watched her.

"I wont ever leave" Gaara whispered at the sobbing girl. He kicked off his shoes and removed his shirt in case they were to get soaked when he washed her. Sitting back down next to the tub, Gaara reached for a bar of vanilla scented soap and a wash cloth. He washed her arms, shoulder, back and legs softly. He did not want to hurt her more than she was already hurting. Gaara rinsed off her soapy body with the wash cloth after he applied soap to it. Her skin looked even paler without all the dirt and blood that covered it not a moment ago. Gaara washed her bloody pink locks last. "There" Gaara smiled after he cleaned her. "You smell like vanilla"

"Gaara" Sakura whispered. She leaned out of the bathtub winching as she hugged his neck.

"You will hurt yourself" Gaara whispered.

"I don't care" Sakura sobbed. "I need to feel your body heat"

"Then I'll help you" Gaara removed her arms from his neck. He climbed into the bathtub behind Sakura. Sakura grabbed his hands and pulled them around her. Her head fell back onto his chest.

"Thank you for being my friend." Sakura whispered. She felt so safe and warm in Gaara's arms. His heart beat was so melodic in her ears. She closed her sore eyes. It didn't take a full minute before she fell asleep. Gaara noticed her breathing pattern changed and knew immediately that she was asleep. Not wishing to disturb her, he stayed in the bathtub holding onto her as she slept.

"Your welcome" Gaara whispered. 'Your my special friend and I'll always protect you' Gaara thought smiling down at the girl sleeping in his arms

* * *

So yeah that's the end of the chapter. Hope you all loved it I had to add a GaaraXSakura moment after that really bad day she had. I had a dream about this GaaraSaku part so I added it plus it looked sweet in my dream. 

5900 Words. I had fun!!!Im addicted to a Porsche Its Such a nice car! I worked really hard on this chapter. Im trying to keep this story interesting and not make it stupid or lame. I really hope you all enjoyed it.

_Please Review_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

_Shit! The university called me and told me I have to go and take a test on the 14th since I got a special agreement or something since I did great in my finals and did not have the correct subject levels that I needed. Thanks to the whole me moving 2 years ago. It totally fucked up my subjects. Anyway. This is my last chapter for 4 weeks. Im really sorry. My brother told me that the library would be closed until the seniors return in 4 weeks. TT I'll still write then update in 4 weeks. I'll try to make two chapters or maybe 3 in that time then update them all at once as an apology. I couldn't leave everything for 4 weeks without telling you all what happened. In the story_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are the ones who keep me writing and working hard on this story to get it perfect._

* * *

"Stop complaining" Temari turned around to glare at Kankuro halfway up the stairs to the kitchen. After glaring for a few seconds, Temari walked back up the stairs. In the kitchen she placed her brown shopping bag down on the counter. "If you didn't eat so fucking much and use so much bloody toilet paper I wouldn't have to go out and buy supplies"

"I'm a growing man" Kankuro huffed placing down the three brown bags he had carried up the stairs with a lot of difficulty. Temari was in such a bad mood that she made him carry three bags on his own without any help from her.

"I'm amazed you're not fat with all the food you eat. Back when you were younger you had the plump body to fit your eating pattern" Temari rummaged through a bag. Kankuro had amazingly used up all the milk, break, cheese and all the meat she bought not even 3 days ago.

"I got tired of Gaara telling me I'm fat so I did enough exercise when he left to go to loony land" That earned him a slap against him head with a bag of toilet paper. "Hey!" Kankuro rubbed his head while glaring at his older sister.

"I have to refill the spare bathroom with toilet paper incase you use up all yours in your bathroom...again. What the hell do you do with it? Do you use one whole roll to wipe off your ass or something?" Temari glared at him.

"hn" Kankuro grunted taking one from Gaara's intellectual comments.

"Cute" Temari said with a raised eyebrow. He definitely was no Gaara.. Who else can sound like Gaara than Gaara? "That bag is your toilet paper for the month." Temari pointed to one of the bags. "I'll give Gaara his when I see him...come to think of it, I wonder if he's back yet." Temari looked around the kitchen. If Gaara was home he would have certainly had some coffee. 'That kid likes his coffee' No wonder he's always awake.

"Tch, probably still watching the star's in the park. Sometimes I think he gets irritated being around us" Kankuro huffed looking through a bag.

"ya think?" Temari asked sarcastically. "He likes quite places and your so bloody noisy" Temari took the bag away from him.

"look who's talking" Kankuro threw back "Your always screaming at everybody. Its like your PMSing 24/7"

"Whatever" Temari rolled her eyes. Kankuro always said she was pmsing. Come to think of it. Most of her boyfriends thought so too but hey! It's not illegal for a girl to be moody. "I've got things to do" Temari grabbed a bag from the counter. "Just go place your toilet paper in your bathroom." She grabbed the second bag which slipped out of her hands and fell onto the floor. Toilet paper rolled out of it. The extra toilet paper and bathroom supplies were usually placed in the spare bathroom cupboard under the counter.

"Here" Kankuro picked up the bag and threw in all the toilet paper rolls that fell out. Even if the bag wasn't heavy it was still uncomfortable to carry since it had no handles to carry it with.

"Thanks" Temari smiled at her brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara lay in the bathtub listening to Sakura's slow breathing. She did shake in her dreams a few times but stopped after Gaara softly hugged her. His touch calmed her down.

Gaara unwrapped his arms from Sakura to inspect her bruises as she slept. Her arms were full of purple blue-ish bruises. Her left hands finger stood awkward which Gaara inspected. It looked as if the bone was broken. He knew that he would have to break her finger to get it in the right position or it would not heal correctly. He softly poked at her finger making Sakura groan and whine. 'Must hurt.' He concluded to fix it after she woke up.

The water in the bath tub was getting cold again. Slowly Gaara pulled the plug out with his toe. After it drained a little. He placed the plug back in. The tap was next to him. It was one of those hot and cold tap in one. He put in some warm waters. He did not want her to get cold nor did he wasn't to wake her up. She looked so relaxed. Gaara concluded to wait until Temari came home so that he can wrap her wounds while Temari can help her out of her underwear.

'what happened' Gaara wondered. He ran his fingers over her face. She had bruises to her face too. Sakura started shaking again until Gaara wrapped his arms around her again. She must feel protected and safe when I hold her. He lay back closing his eyes. Her rhythmic breathing putting him to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari and Kankuro walked up the stairs towards the second floor where the spare bathroom was located. The spare bathroom was the one closest to the staircase. All you had to do was walk straight after getting off the stairs since it was the first door across from it. The other spare bathrooms and spare rooms weren't being used by the Sabaku family since they did not see a use to use the others.

'When do we ever have people over?' Temari thought as she walked up the stairs. She heard Kankuro's heavy foot steps behind her as they climbed. 'Gaara usually scares away everyone. Kankuro bullies people so he wouldn't have friend and me. Well I have to say that my temper gets the better of me when I meet new people' Temari sighted. 'Sakura is the first friend I've ever had' Temari smiled as Sakura's face flashed in her mind.

"Hey Kankuro, don't you think Sakura is the perfect person for Gaara?" Temari asked. She has been thinking about Sakura and Gaara together ever since she accidentally threw Gaara on Sakura. They matched so perfectly. Gaara never smiled while Sakura always smiled ever though her heart was breaking. Gaara never speaks while Sakura talks a lot. 'They both have been hurt by the ones they loved' Temari frowned thinking back when Gaara was hurting. 'That really changed him'

"Yeah I think they fit perfect together. She's insane enough to like him." Kankuro replied snapping Temari from her thoughts. Confusion was present on Temari's face after she stopped her climbing to look at Kankuro.

"What makes you think she's insane" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow. He head was also tilted to the side extra emphasis.

"Do you know any sane person who would want to hang out with Deidara without being forced?" Kankuro shrugged "I sure as hell don't want to hang out with him. If I had to choose between him and death, I would totally take death." Kankuro added before a frown appeared on his face "he would probably follow me after death just to irritate the shit out of me" Kankuro closed his eyes. He had a distasteful look on his face.

"Your right there" Temari laughed. She did not hate Deidara or anything like that. She just did not like the guy. He was loud and annoying. Temari remembered the one day Deidara had the balls to tell her that her hair sucks compared to his beautiful blond locks. He even said that he made a more beautiful girl than she did which pissed her off. They fought the whole day with her throwing his stuff out of the house and him blowing her stuff up. "Deidara could turn anyone insane with his temper and his annoyingness" Temari shook her head. She turned around again to walk up the rest of the stairs.

"Sasori and Deidara are perfect for each other. The one has no emotions while the other wears his on his sleeve" Kankuro smirked. "I could just imagine if Deidara was a girl. He and Sasori would make one hell of retarded kids"

"red haired kids with bangs over their eye screaming 'art is a blast'" Temari shuddered at the thought "We have to be thankful they're both guys and both straight. No sane person would be left if they ever reproduced"

"Amen" Kankuro laughed. They both reached the top of the stairs. "You know the whole Akatsuki gang is very overprotective of Sakura"

"Yeah I noticed. That Sasuke prick will definitely regret the pain he's putting her through. Gaara himself is overprotective of her. I saw it in his eyes" Temari said as they reached the door.

"Gaara would probably kill anyone who dares hurt her" Kankuro waited for Temari to walk go into the bathroom. The door stood open so they did not need to use their already full hands to go inside.

"I agree" Temari walked into the bathroom. She walked over to the counter where she placed her shopping bag down. Temari began pulling out supplies from the bag to shove in the cupboard at her legs when she noticed clothing hanging from the shower door. Those clothes were girl clothes and did not belong to her. 'That looks like Sakura's' Temari thought. She had specially picked them out when she took Sakura shopping on Friday. 'what are they doing here and why are they wet'

"uuuh Tem". He already placed his bag down on the counter next to Temari's. Kankuro pulled on Temari's sleeve in order to get her attention.

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. Kankuro pointed towards the bath. His mouth hung open with big eyes as he stood there staring at the bath's direction. Confused by his actions, Temari turned around. She had to close her eyes count to three and look again just to make sure that the sight before her was real. Right there in front of them sat Sakura only clad in underwear and Gaara with only pants in a bathtub sleeping. Gaara's arms were wrapped around Sakura while her hands held onto his.

"Temari am I dreaming" Kankuro whispered.

"I think we both died and went to hell" Temari's mouth nearly hit the floor at the sight in front of her "I think someone gassed our house when we were away and now were imagining the impossible." She added.

"Shut up before you wake her up" Gaara opened his green eyes. He glared at his siblings who were making one hell of a racket. Gaara did not want Sakura to wake up. Usually when someone is in pain they need to sleep and forget about the pain and the drama.

"So its not a dream" Kankuro asked rubbing his head. He couldn't help himself as his eyes traveled over Sakura's exposed body which he found as 'very nice'. His eyes stayed focused on her breasts as they kept moving up and down as she breathed. Gaara was furious when he noticed his brother was staring over Sakura's half naked body without even hiding the fact that he was openly staring.

"Kankuro out" Gaara commanded, snapping his older brother from his perverted thoughts. Kankuro looked at Gaara's face to see one hell of a icy glare. It was probably the scariest one Gaara ever mustered. Temari did not notice anything that happened between her two brothers since her eyes were glued on Sakura's pale body. The bruises were very clear from where she stood. She doubt that Kankuro saw them since he probably was concentrating on her breasts to notice the bruises on Sakura.

"I'll be in my room" Kankuro muttered not meeting Gaara's gaze. The middle child shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out of the bathroom towards his own room on the other side of the stairs.

"What happened to her?" Temari walked over to look at Sakura. She sat down in front of the tub to inspect the many bruises on Sakura's body. "Some of these look really bad" Temari inspected a bruise on Sakura's shoulder.

"I found her like this in the park. She did not speak about what happened so I didn't pressure her into talking. Sakura will tell us when she wants. I want you to get her into dry clothes. That's why I've waited in the tub."

"How long did you wait for me to come back so that I can change her?" Temari raised an eyebrow. Gaara may have looked like Sasori and sometimes even acted like the red head. They both did not like waiting.

"A hour or two. Don't know really." Gaara was not going to admit to his sister that he lost track of time while staring at the girl in the bath with him. "I brought her some dry clothes of mine to sleep in. I wanted to bandage her wounds but she wanted to remove blood and dirt from her body first." Gaara said.

"Fine. Gaara help me take her out of the water. I will get her dressed then we can wrap and disinfect those wounds" Gaara nodded at his sister. He pulled out the plug from the bath, letting the water drain out of the bath. He stood up first then carried Sakura out of the bath bridal style. Temari wrapped her in a bath towel. "Put her down on the toilet then you can leave. I will call you when Im finished"

"Sure" Gaara placed Sakura down on the toiled like Temari instructed then left the bathroom. He had just closed the door behind him when Kankuro walked out of his room clad in a towel.

"How is Sakura?" Kankuro asked, his wet hair dripping down his face.

"Dont know. Temari is busy getting her dressed in something dry then we can dress her wounds." Gaara cocked a eyebrow at his brothers lack of clothes. "Streaking?" Gaara asked.

"no" Kankuro laughed "Im just doing down to the laundry room to fetch my clothes. It seems that I have forgotten to take them"

"Dimwitt" Gaara rolled at his brothers lack of hygiene. Kankuro shrugged off the insult. He turned away from Gaara, leaving Gaara alone in the hall as he climbed down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari opened the bathroom door. She wasn't surprise to see Gaara leaning against the door, waiting with his eyes closed. Temari smiled at her baby brother. This was the closest she have ever seen him to normal in her entire life. Sakura was really a good influence on her brother. "She's dressed Gaara. I finished dressing her wounds too"

"Ah" Gaara opened his eyes. He turned to look at his sister. "What should I do now?" Gaara asked. He would normally not give a rats ass about anyone's wellbeing unless they were Kankuro or Temari. Sakura some how crawled into his heart. How she managed to do that was beyond him.

"I want you to carry her to the spare bedroom, across from my room. That's the only spare room with sheets on their beds and dust free." Temari smiled motioning her brother to enter the bathroom. Sakura's limp body lay on the toilet. She was clothed in one of Gaara's black boxers and a red shirt adorned with skulls. "She needs to sleep and in the morning I will redress some of the more serious wounds" Temari added rubbing her eyes.

"Sure" Gaara gently picked Sakura up from the toilet. Her body smelt like anticipants, vanilla and cream. He followed Temari down the hall while he carried her. Temari opened the spare room door for Gaara. Gaara walked in with Sakura in his arms.

"Im going to watch television. Call me if you want help" Temari said. She turned on her spot from the door and walked towards the living room situated on the first floor.

"Now your going to sleep here" Gaara whispered to Sakura. He held her in one arm while he used the other to pull back the white duvet cover. He placed her softly on the soft bed. Gaara pulled up the duvet cover to her shoulders. After Gaara threw off the most of the pillows he made sure Sakura was comfortable. With a last look at Sakura's sleeping face, he turned to walked away. Gaara felt a tug on his arm before he could leave. He looked at Sakura's frail hand on his wrist before turning his eyes to Sakura's face. Sakura looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. Some tears spilled over her cheek as her hand tightened around his wrist.

"Please Gaara, don't leave me" Sakura bit her lower lip. She looked like a begging little child as she watched him with her big green eyes.

"Temari's across the room and im down the hall. Your not alone Sakura." Gaara watched as she pulled her hand back from his. Her eyes swept over the room before they returned to Gaara.

"No. Im afraid." She pulled her knees up to her chest; her hands hugged her knees while she buried her face between her chest and knees. She slowly rocked her small body.

"Sakura" Gaara's expression was worried as he watched the girl in front of him. She looked like a scared little child who did not want to be left alone in the dark. He felt his heart tightening at the sight before him. Sakura always smiled but here she sat crying while rocking back and forth. Sakura thought she got over her fright of the dark but the beating made her scared again. It brought up so much unwanted memories that she wanted to forget. Its been months since she's been beaten that bad.

"What if they come back and hurt me again" She's voice broke as she continued to sob. Her rocking began moving in a faster pace than it did before. "I don't... want ...- ...hurt me again. ...I...I...- ...be safe" She continued to sob. Most of her words were incoherent as she bobbed harder and harder. "if only I went back when I had to"

"I'll protect you" Gaara sat down on the bed next to the weeping girl.

"Stay with me Gaara, I don't want to be alone" Sakura looked up at him. Tears rolled down her face as she looked at him. Gaara moved so that he lay next to Sakura on the bed.

"If you promise to go to sleep" Gaara whispered. He watched as she crawled next to him and cuddled against his warm and protective body.

" I promise." Sakura whispered, laying her head on his chest. She wanted to be as close to him as possible. She feared that if she wasn't close to him, she wont be protected by him.

"Now go to sleep" Gaara wrapped an arm around her waist. He noticed that she wanted to be as close to his protective body as possible. He knew that she would be content if she felt his arm around her. Snuggling against him she breathed over his chest.

"Thank you, Gaara" She whispered before sleep over whelmed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the fuck happened to you" The hyperactive blond looked at his best friend. He held a shocked expression on his face before it turned into a smirk. "Did you get hit by a bus or something?" Naruto stood in front of the white hospital bed.

"No." Sasuke grunted. He did not want to talk about it. His body felt sore as he lay on his bed in Konoah hospital. Sasuke woke up seeing only white. He couldn't really remember what had happened nor did he know where he was. A kind nurse had explained to him that they were brought to the hospital in an ambulance after someone found him and his blond girlfriend on a sidewalk, the man who found them called the hospital right away. Sasuke had luckily not broken his other arm but his head had picked up some bruising. He had 3 cracked ribs, a broken nose, two black eyes and his ankle has been fractured. 'Damn Sasori' Sasuke thought after he got his memory back from the previous night. The red head snapped after Sasuke's dumb confession. Sasori had beaten Sasuke up before he and Deidara left with a warning. _"Lay a finger on Sakura and we'll send you to hell" _After that Sasuke passed out.

"I heard from the nurse that you and Ino had been attacked on the sidewalk" Naruto's voice cut through Sasuke's thoughts. "Your lucky that its a long weekend. We have until Wednesday before school starts again so that gives you Today, Monday, Tuesday. To look better than That" Naruto bit his lip. He wanted to laugh at Sasuke's face.

"Wow, im so lucky" Sasuke hissed at Naruto. He glared at the blond through his swollen black eyes.

"So do I have to roll you out with a wheel chair or are you going to limp with me to my car?" Naruto asked. A glint was visible in his blue eyes. He was loosing against the fight of not laughing. The boy looked so funny with his black eyes, broken nose that was blue and that sneer he was pointing at Naruto.

"I'll rather walk thank you. I DO NOT trust you with my wheelchair. You will probably help me down the stairs, Naruto style." Sasuke hissed.

"There's no stairs." Naruto looked innocent.

"Then you will help me in front of a car" Sasuke glared at the boy.

"ouch that hurts. Teme" Naruto feigned heartache by placing his hand over his heart. "Come to think about it what about Ino?" Naruto asked. He remembered the nurse said that a blond girl came in with Sasuke.

"What about her?" Sasuke asked uninterested.

"We should probably take her home too." Naruto frowned. "I heard she was beaten up too but not as much as you were"

"Don't bother. Her yappy friends will take her home" Sasuke turned away from Naruto and looked out of the window. His head was spinning, his nose stung and his foot ached. 'Fucking _Sasori_ and _Deidara_' Sasuke mentally hissed their names.

* * *

_Yeah I had to write this in 2 days. I hope you all liked it. I have a whole week to spend at my grandma's house after I write that stupid test so I will write the next chapter which you will get in 4 weeks TT I do hope its not that long. Thanks to everyone who Reviewed my story!_

_Please review_

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

_Here is the long awaited chapter like I promised. Sorry It took so long to do. I was busy this past month with new experiences called University. The place is BIG! I got lost a few times looking for an office I had to get my registration form from. I also have to read some chapters before my first official class Monday. We spend this last 4 weeks knowing the campus, registering, getting textbooks, building a teamwork thing and wasting a lot of my time with getting to know each other. (Were in a city hostel thing where the seniors there help you get the know the place since in a city hostel you don't have a dorm at the uni but your own apartment in town. That's also why I don't have internet at my apartment. Im not rich so Im not getting it. I'll use the library for internet.)

* * *

_

"Do you think we should wake him?" Temari asked Kankuro who sat with her at the kitchen table. Kankuro was dressed in his boxers and shirtless. Temari on the other hand already took a shower before she came down from her room. She was dressed in a mid calf purple skirt with her combo boots underneath. She had a black leather shirt on which was an inch above her bellybutton. Temari has always been throughout her entire life a morning person. Nothing in the world felt better to her like a nice morning jog or a breath of the crisp morning air.

"Eh?" Kankuro sat down his puppet, which he was busy fixing. He lazily checked his wristwatch. "Its 10 in the morning." Kankuro muttered. He picked his puppet up and began fixing it again. He did not much care about anything when he was fixing, polishing or playing with his puppets.

"Its 10 am, so what? Should I wake him or not" Temari glared at the uncaring boy in front of her. Kankuro was not a morning person neither was he a late sleeper. It usually depended on when he woke up.

"Temari If I say no you would wake him up anyway." Kankuro sighted. "Now go do something. You're disturbing my work here. I Do not want to make a mistake on my poor Karuso" Kankuro said as a matter of factly. He looked at his puppet. The puppet had long brown hair up to its shoulder a round body and it had three eyes instead of the usual two. Temari always thought it was a weird and ugly puppet.

"No wonder your still single" Temari muttered, getting up from her seat. She flicked Kankuro against his head when she passed him. That startled Kankuro who was so interested in his puppet that he did nt even notice her getting up from her seat.

"No wonder your boy toy's leaves you" Kankuro muttered angrily. She made him scratch poor Karuso with the screwdriver he was holding at the moment. It seems like the whole moving caused one of Karuso's arms to fall off which greatly pissed Kankuro off. Karuso was a gift from Sasori when Kankuro was still a little snot nosed kid. He always practiced to prefect his puppet skills. When he didn't practice he would polish the wood and look after all the hinges on the puppet.

"Yeah I know im a bitch" Temari smiled. She thought back to her lazy boyfriend who never minded her rude comments or her weird ways. _HE_ seemed so content with her. Temari laughed at the though of Shikamaru who once muttered she reminded him of his mother. "I wonder if he would introduce me to his parent" Temari told herself while she walked up the stairs.

"You would scar them for life" Kankuro yelled from the kitchen table. "They will bar up the windows and the door and probably get a moat when they learn of you ever visiting them again after the first time"

"Shut up and play with your Barbie doll before I shove that fucking thing into your mouth" Temari yelled. She was always amazed at Kankuro's perfect hearing. He could always ditch his love for dolls and work as a spy or something with that damn hearing. It reminded her so much of her mother. 'mom always heard everything no matter how softly we spoke' Temari felt a pang in her heart at the thought of their dead mother.

"Yar, Yar" Kankuro yelled back laughing. Temari smiled.

"So your copying words from Shika now?"

"Yeah" He yelled back. Rolling her eyes she ventured up the stairs. She made her way towards the spare room. She knew that Gaara was not in his room since she went to check up on Sakura the previous night to make sure she was still okay. What she found shocked her for the second time that night. Sakura was cuddling Gaara as they both slept. Gaara usually never slept. There was the occasion of sleeping once a week but mostly he was awake in his room at night.

The spare room door opened without a squeak or any noise that doors usually make. Inside she saw her little brother sleeping peacefully next to the pink haired Sakura. Softly like a sly cat, she walked up to the sleeping boy.

"Hey Gaara" Temari shook her sleeping brother by his shoulder. Gaara usually was in a worse mood in the mornings than he was in the day. The worst moods will be after he woken up from a few hours worth of sleep. No one knew scary until they met Gaara in that state. Temari gulped, shaking the boy.

"Get out of my damn room, Temari!" Gaara hissed with his eyes still closed. He snuggled against the warmth on his chest. It was so warm, smooth and smelt so sweet that he couldn't resist to snuggle against it.

"Your in the spare room" Temari sighted. Gaara was definitely not a morning person. She would have laughed at the sight before her if it weren't Gaara before her. His morning mood might just kill her like that one time he threw Kankuro out of his bedroom window back at their old house. It was really a good thing that Gaara's room was only on the second floor. Kankuro luckily landed on the big, round exercise trampoline they owned.

"Huh?" Gaara groggily asked. He pulled his head away from the soft, nice smelling thing. He gazed at her with only one lazily opened eye.

"Its 11 in the morning, Gaara. You slept the whole night in the spare room with Sakura" Temari said matter of fact trying not to hug Gaara. He looked so cute with that confused face of his. Like a confused little puppy!

"Oh" Gaara looked to the side to see that the warmth he snuggled against was no other than Sakura sleeping peacefully on his chest. A content smile adorned her pretty face as she slept. Her broken finger looked ever bluer than it did the previous night, which concerned him.

"Come on, I made some breakfast then we can talk. We might wake her up if we talk here" Temari cooed like a mother hen to its chuckling. Gaara was always amazed at how nice Temari could be towards him and Kankuro. People who knew Temari would never guess that suck a mean, tough and tomboyish person could also have so much mother qualities.

"Breakfast?" Gaara asked. She sadly did not get the cooking qualities of a mother. Her cooking was more like that of a man who never seen a kitchen or cooked in his life.

"Don't worry, Gaara. Its cereal! I didn't even add the milk." Temari glared. She never had a mother to teach her how to cook and neither have she ever had any friends who could cook.

"Good. I don't trust your cooking."

"I just send Kankuro to the hospital that one time" Temari sighted. She was just wanted to try and make some pancakes for them but sadly it did not work out in the end. Temari added milk, which expired a week ago and she accidentally added a cup salt instead of a teaspoon. How on earth was she supposes to know that Ts was for and not Teacup.

"Yeah he got food poisoning thanks to your wonderful cooking skills" Gaara smirked at his sister's face. Temari always felt so guilty when it was brought up when she gave her own little brother food poisoning. "You're the best cook when you don't cook" Gaara added. He gave his sister a small smile to show that he didn't mean the rude comment. It wasn't Temari's fault he got food poisoning. She was just ten years old that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara sat at the breakfast table eating a nice bowl of coco pops with a lovely cup of coffee in his reach. Next to him sat Kankuro, who was still working on his puppet.

"We should take her to a hospital. Her finger looks even worse than we imagined it would be" Temari let her worry out. She sat in her seat from the morning.

"I agree." Gaara nodded after he had a spoon full of chocolate. "Her finger looks worse than most broken fingers Ive seen." He popped another spoon of chocolate into his mouth. Gaara just loved chocolate. He could never help himself when there was chocolate near him.

"Don't you think there is a reason she did not go to the hospital last night?" Kankuro asked. He had just snapped the puppets thumb back into its socket.

"It does not matter. She needs to go to the hospital. I'm not a doctor. Her wounds could be worse than it looks!" Temari pointed a finger at Kankuro "So don't you go and tell her that she will be fine if she does not go"

"I wont" Kankuro grunted.

A thonking noise came down the stairs as they all talked and ate breakfast.

Everyone at the table turned towards the stairs as Sakura came limping down them. She had her hands gripping the railing while she took the steps one after the other with baby steps. Since she had pain the footsteps was anything but light or soft as she walked down still clothed in Gaara's clothing that she wore the previous night. . Her soft pink trestles were neatly tied back in a very short ponytail.

"Morning Sakura" Temari smiled. "Do you want some coffee and some breakfast" She asked going into mother mode again.

"Coffee please" Sakura stood in front of the dining table. "I feel like I was hit by a truck" Sakura sighted. Her whole body hurt all over but she did not show it to anyone. 'You get use to pain when its all you ever feel' Sakura thought. She could handle physical pain since she went through a lot of that but when it came to mental or emotional pain she caved easily. Gaara took in her weakened state as she just stood in front of the table looking at Temari as she stood up from her seat. Sakura started to follow after Temari to the kitchen.

"Sakura, Sit" Gaara motioned to the seat next to him while he locked eyes with Sakura.

"But I want to help" Sakura said. She felt her body begging for rest but refused the bodies demand for it. She will never be useless and have everyone doing stuff for her.

"No" Gaara shook his head "sit"

"I cant let someone make me food and get me stuff" Sakura said as she stared at Gaara who did not look convinced at all.

"Your body is still not in the correct state to wonder around. You have to sit down" Temari voiced her opinion. She stood in the entrance at the kitchen. Her hands were folded over her chest with a serious expression on her face.

"But" Sakura stood there like a fish without water. Temari and Gaara both did not look like they would change their minds at all no matter what she did.

"You will just damage your body more before it can repair it self as you walk around" Kankuro threw in his opinion, not even looking up from his puppet as he worked on its squeaky neck.

"Fine since I'm out voted, you win" Sakura sighted. She walked up to her appointed chair and took a seat. A small childish pout was visible on her face as she sat at the table.

"What are you two?" Kankuro asked as he looked up from his puppet to the pouting girl next to Gaara.

"What are you, a girl?" Sakura childishly shot back "Dollies are not for boys" She pointed an accusing finger towards his puppet in his lap and half of it on the table in front of him.

"No! This is not a dolly. Puppets are manly" Kankuro shot back.

"What's the difference between that and Barbie?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For one. Barbie is a blond haired slut while Karuso is a manly puppet with cool hidden chambers for weapons and what ever I can hide in it"

"Like his porn" Temari yelled from the kitchen. Laugher could be heard from the kitchen along with the sound of plates being handled.

"Temari!" Kanky yelled. "I told you to stop telling that to everyone!" Temari walked out if the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in her one hand and a cup of steamy coffee in her other hand.

"He sleeps with it every night and sings to it" Temari smirked as she put down the items in front of Sakura. Kankuro's face started to grow red as he began blushing out of the embarrassment that his sister just caused him.

"T.e.m.a.r.i" Kankuro hissed dangerously. He was gripping Karuso's hand in his own colossal hand. His eyes looked like an animal on the hunt as he glared at his older sister.

"I see you can spell, good boy" Temari patted her brothers head "I was just starting to doubt that you were able to get into high school" She patted his head again. Kankuro slapped her hand from his head.

"look who's talking blond bimbo" Kankuro muttered. He went back to his seat and stopped gripping on the hand like he's been doing for the past few minutes. "How did someone like you get into High school?"

"W.h.a.t?" She hissed at the boy in front of her. Her temper was slowly starting to rise. No one ever called her a bimbo and lived to tell the tale.

"Looks like Barbie can spell, wow good girl" Kankuro mocked. He patted her head as she started to tremble with rage at his words and his brave stunt of patting her head like some dog.

"Gah!" She screamed slapping his hand away "your dead" Temari yelled. She jumped toward him, ready to murder the boy before her. Kankuro sidestepped her wild motion of trying to grab onto him.

"eeeh" Kankuro ran away from his sister. "Killer Barbie on my tail!"

Sakura and Gaara sat in silence at the table as they watched Kankuro run around the house screaming like a girl and Temari running behind him screaming only profanities.

"Idiots" Gaara muttered from Sakura's side. He sat and ate more of his chocolate cereal. Sakura laughed at Gaara's remark. She picked up her spoon ready to eat her own cereal, which happened to be the same as Gaara's. Pain shot right through her whole hand when her hand gripped the spoon.

"ouch!" Sakura yelped. The spoon fell from Sakura's hand. It clashed onto the kitchen floor with its long and smooth metal body. Temari stopped chasing Kankuro around the kitchen as she looked over at the pinket.

"Are you Okay?" Temari worldly asked as she looked at Sakura as she held her injured finger. Kankuro put the spoon down on the table after he picked it up from the floor.

"Yeah it just hurts" Sakura whispered as she cradled her finger in her hand.

"That's it, your going to the hospital" Temari said.

"No! I don't want to go" Sakura protested. She did not want to go to the hospital since Tsunade will find out about it and so will Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi and worse Akatsuki. They will all ask her what happened and who did this but she knows that she will not tell which will result in chaos. Sakura shuddered at the thought of them all going psycho and hunting down every single person who looks suspicious who in this case will be everyone.

"Why not? Your finger looks broken." Temari stated.

"Well you see I don't like hospitals" Sakura lamely said. "It's a phobia I have"

"So your going to let your finger stay like that" Gaara asked with a raised eyebrow. "Suit yourself but if you do not get the proper treatment that blood that seems to form around your nail will certainly rot and so it will eventually stop the blood flow to the rest of your finger which will only mean that they will probably amputate it but that's not so bad." Gaara shrugged "Just think about the other wounds you sub stain could be worse and do more damage to your body. Imagine the scars - "

"Fine!! take me to the hospital" Sakura shuddered at the mental image of her body parts rotting and falling off piece by piece. 'O well other people being hunt down is okay as long as my body don't fall off' _'Hope Sasuke is first'_ Sakura's conscience kicked in. 'I agree' Sakura thought.

"Good girl" Kankuro patted her head. Sakura turned to him with a icy glare.

"Do that again and you'll be sharing the room in hospital bed next to me" Sakura glared at the older boy. Kankuro gulped. He had never in his life seen a glare come from a girl who's could even make Gaara's run for his money.

"Now lets get to the car" Temari smiled. She and Gaara helped Sakura to Temari's car while Kankuro did not help her. He was not planning on going to the hospital anytime soon.

* * *

Yeah its the end of this chappy. The next one is longer since I had to make up for the shortness and lateness of the whole story! Oh yeah and as you know you get another chapter. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Woot chapter 16 is finished! I must admit I had more fun writing this one than 15. Oh and D greyman is an awesome Anime! I love it

Took me a while for this one since my time is limited thanks to uni and my brother who happens to be my roommate -- My gran (She's paying for the place) thought it would be better if I share an apartment with him while my parents knew it will be WW 111! I have to clean the place while he messes it up! I'm not a clean freak but I like a place that's not dirty like hell. My bro differs there. He's NOT a clean freak! He will wash the dishes once a week XX gross much!

* * *

"Where the hell is that Kid?" Tsunade shrieked. She was busy walking a hole in her floors as she paced around the kitchen, waiting for Sakura to return. Sakura never ever stayed longer than a day at that old shit hole her fucked up, sleazy, bastereds of parents called a house.

"Calm Down, Tsunade" Kakashi's lazy drawl said through the phone. Tsunade has called him every two minutes to hear if she had shown up at his house.

"Came down! I'll fucking show you calm you stupid son of a bitch, just you wait when I see you, I'll punch all your front teeth out!" Tsunade yelled through the wireless receiver.

"First you make me deaf and now your threatening my teeth?" Kakashi sighted. "Sakura will be fine. Just wait, Its not use to panic"

"I'm worried, Kakashi. You know what those things are like" Tsunade said her tone softer and more gentle than it was a few seconds ago. She had this pain in her heart every time she thought of Sakura going back to that place. Tsunade tried and tried over again to get custody of her but she never succeeded.

"Yes I'm aware of them" Kakashi said. Only a person who did not know Kakashi would think he sounded lazy and bored but Tsunade knew better. He had worry, sadness and pain laced into his tone as he spoke. She knew that he was in pain just like her about Sakura's disappearance.

The front doorbell rang through the whole house. Tsunade's head snapped to the front door when she heard to bell ring. She prayed in her heart that that person is Sakura and not someone else. 'If its not Sakura I will personally help them onto the road for raisin my hopes.' Tsunade though. She opened to the front door with the receiver still in her hand.

"Hello" Tsunade felt a pang in her heart when the girl in front of her did not have pink hair but blond hair instead. Taking in a breath, Tsunade asked, "Can I help you?" She did not know the girls name and at the moment she really did not care what her name was or who she was, all she wanted was Sakura.

"Hey, I'm Sabaku Temari " The girl greeted with a nod. She smiled politely at Tsunade. "Are you Miss Tsunade? By any change? I'm one of Sakura's friends," The girl said.

"Yes I am Tsunade. I'm afraid that Sakura is not here at the moment and I don't know where she is either." Tsunade said. Her voice shook a little bit as she tried not to sob or break down in front of this girl. She really thought and hoped in her heart that Sakura was the one at the front door but she was wrong about that. There was no pink haired girl with a huge smile on her face saying 'I told you I'll be ok'.

"I'm not looking for Sakura." Temari said. She took in Tsunade's appearance as she waited for her to continue. She was a really beautiful woman with her blond hair tied at her neck in two ponies. Her face had no signs of wrinkles and neither did her hands. " She was at my house last night and we took her to the hospital this morning. That's where she is." Tsunade's eye widened as her brain processed 'Sakura' and 'Hospital'

" She's in the hospital!" Tsunade yelled grabbing Temari by her shoulders. The receiver clashed onto the floor at Tsunade and Temari's feet. Kakashi felt his heart stop as he heard the same thing Tsunade heard.

" WHAT HAPPENED?" Kakashi and Tsunade both yelled at her the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10 this is boring!" Sakura whined as she closed her eyes, she has been counting the ceiling tiles of the white hospital room for the 10th time since she's has been lying in the same bed for hours ever since she came to the hospital with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

Temari left shortly after she dropped Sakura off saying that she needs to go somewhere. Gaara and Kankuro were ordered to wait in the waiting room for Sakura. Gaara did not really like the order that the young and probably new nurse was giving him. Luckily for the nurse, Kankuro took his brother away before she found herself in one of the beds.

"Sorry Sakura but we have to do this" The friendly nurse smiled at the girl. She was holding Sakura's clipboard in her hands. All the various tests and things they had to run on Sakura had to be on that clipboard when the doctor wants to check them.

"Its not that bad" Sakura whined. She glared at the nurse, as she was busy preparing a needle. Sakura did NOT like needles. She already felt the familiar urge to stick that needle into the nurse's neck. Sakura remembered when she was younger, Tsunade always had to press her down to give her a shot otherwise Sakura would hit the closest nurse in her view.

"Sorry but we have to do both the CAT scan and the X-ray before we can be sure that you are really okay. Some of those bruises look extremely bad" The nurse said not looking at Sakura.

"Then why the needle?" Sakura's glare intensified as she focused on the needle. The nurse was putting a glass tube underneath the needle. The nurse was young Sakura noted as she glared at her. She had long blond hair and dazzling blue eyes, which made Sakura's glare intensified. She did not like girls who looked like that…. that Ino.

"We need blood to test" She smiled at Sakura. A fake smile, Sakura noted. "I have heard by the other nurses that you hate needles so just be calm. It wont hurt." Sakura hated those kinds of needles the most. They took two of those tubes of blood when they test it, which meant to Sakura that they will keep the needle in her until both those tubes were filled with blood…her blood. The nurse walked forward, towards Sakura with the ever-present needle in her hands. 'wont hurt my ass' Sakura thought. They always say it wont hurt but it always hurts.

"Shove that thing in me and I'll shove it up you're a…." Sakura stopped her threat as the door was thrown open. It slammed against the wall. No one came in but Sakura knew. She did not need to hear or see the person, she already knew who it was. Her body froze while her heartbeat accelerated. 'Please don't tell me its _her_' Sakura mentally pleaded.

"Sakura!" Tsunade's boisterous voice sounded through out the entire building. The blond headed woman made her way in the doorway. Her brown eyes had that familiar crazed look in them like when someone stole her sake from her. Her eyes fixed themselves onto Sakura's form.

"Shit" Sakura swore under her breath. She knew it, She was done for. When Tsunade finds out what happened to her she will kill both Sakura and her parents. Sakura's parents for hurting her and Sakura for not going back home to her when she was injured. Tsunade will destroy the whole world if she does not find Sakura's parents.

"Look at you!!" Tsunade yelled at Sakura. Tsunade's eyes roamed over all the bruises she could see on Sakura's body thanks to the hospital gown that never covered up a lot. "What's her status?" Tsunade snapped at the young nurse who stopped her advance on Sakura with the needle. She looked simply terrified at the older blond woman before her. The nurse has heard a lot about 'Lady Tsunade' when she was just a intern at the hospital. Tsunade was one of the doctors in the very same hospital many years ago. She is known and praised through out the entire medical history as the greatest doctors who ever lived. Her temper and strength was also knows throughout history.

" We don't know yet, Miss Tsunade" Another nurse walked in behind Tsunade. She was a old nurse with her gray hair neatly tied back in a bun. She looked like a grandmother with her bright smile, her knowing eyes and the warm presence she brought with her wherever she goes.

" Ah, Chiyo" Tsunade smiled at the old woman. "Finally someone who can give me some answers" Tsunade glared at the young nurse who cowered under her glare.

" You may leave, Rain" Chiyo said to the young girl who gladly half ran out of the room. She pulled Tsunade out of the room and closed the door behind her. "We still need to do some tests on Sakura before we can determine what condition she's in but we already know that her left hands finger is broken, 3 cracked ribs and her left shoulder was injured.

"Sakura" Tsunade sighted. "Why did you go back to them" Tsunade leaned against the wall behind her.

"It would have been worse if she had not got any medical treatment after her injuries so you should be thankful to the teenagers who brought her here this morning. The oldest told me that she dressed and treated Sakura's wounds after they washed her body from all the blood and dirt that it was covered in. The wounds would have been infected without proper treatment." Chiyo smiled. "That blond girl sure knows how to threat wounds. No amateur would be able to do such a great job."

"along as she's okay" Tsunade muttered. She was really happy that Sakura was fine. She haven't felt so frightened in years after that _day._

"Its really funny that I released two teenagers yesterday who were pretty beaten up" Chiyo muttered to herself , looking at her clipboard.

"Oh" Tsunade replied not really caring much for that information. Other kids weren't her problem at this moment.

"Yeah you know them. Its Sasuke Uchiha and some blond girl called Ino Yamanaka." Tsunade looked boredley at her. She knew both those kids. She heard by Kakashi that they are the main cause of Sakura's heartache.

"Do you know the cause" Tsunade asked.

"No but people said they witnessed a violent blond guy with a red head at the scene" Chiyo started laughing as she said those words. "I guess they got on Deidara's bad side" She chuckled. Everyone in the entire hospital knew the blond boy. He was always in the hospital. His love for explosions and pissing people off send him here many times.

"They have been causing Sakura a lot of emotional pain these last few weeks." Tsunade smiled. "I guessed that Sasori and Deidara had a nice little chat with them"

"Well I have to go and continue those tests. I want you to come with me since you wouldn't take no as an answer" She checked her clip again.

"Your right" Tsunade smiled, following the old nurse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The white eyes boy glared at the young blond nurse who was captivated by his looks. His long silky brown hair was hanging loosely at his side. He wore a black leather jacket with blue jeans. Neji Hyuuga did not like people who did not answer his questions properly. Why couldn't they just open their mouths and talk? Why did they always gape so openly at his looks? He knew that he was a looker and yet he never cared enough about it. "Where is Sakura Hanaro?" Neji snapped at the lovesick nurse.

"Um, She's in the examination room with Lady Tsunade" The nurse stuttered. He might have the looks of a God but his voice and his eyes were equivalent to a heartless murderer.

"Is she okay?" The brown-headed boy next to Neji asked. His hair was neatly tied back in a high pony tail. His earring caught sunlight making it glow. Shikamaru looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes, his voice had no lazy drawl what so ever.

"We will know for certain until all the tests have been run on her." The nurse said not even looking at Shikamaru. Her gaze was stuck to the brown headed, White eyed God next to him.

"How long is that going to take?" Neji asked impatiently. The love filled stairs the blond headed girl was giving him was really starting to irritate him to no end. It was enough that he had fan girls at school but they never approached him thanks to his cold demeanor.

"A few hours or so" She looked down at the clip board she was holding "I suggest you go take a seat in the waiting room with her other friends." She went back to her staring at the Godlike Hyuuga.

"Whatever" Neji huffed. He turned around on his heel, turning his back on the useless nurse. She did even give him any information what so ever. He wanted to know hoe she feels not when she will be finished with tests. Was it really so had just to tell him she ok or she will survive?

"Don't get all pissy Hyuuga" Shikamaru lazily drawled out as he walked next to the boy. The said Hyuuga glared at him. "Yeah I forgot that you don't know how not to go pissy" Another glare was giving to him complements of Neji. "Your way too troublesome" Shikamaru yawned. To think that he grew up with Neji and still gets glared at a lot. This was Neji being nice.

"Your smart to know when to stop talking" Neji said as he kept on walking towards that lame waiting room. He hated waiting a lot. Waiting was just a waste of time and also a way to kill someone with stress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sat on the very hard and uncomfortable hospital seat. He was waiting in the waiting room for Tsunade to give him some feed back on Sakura's health. When he heard about her being in the hospital he felt like a metal hand shoved it self through his skin, tissue and through his ribcage to grasp his heart.

Kakashi cant even think about losing Sakura. She was like his daughter and because of that he was really overprotective when it came to the pink haired girl.

"Kakashi Sensei?" Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up from his seat at the blond girl who he and Tsunade met at the hospital.

"TemariSan" Kakashi nodded his head at the girl. She was a real nice girl despite how she acted and dressed. She is in his English class so he knows who she is. The fact that most boys in the class refuse to sit near her also made Kakashi know her name fast.

"They told me Sakura would be fine. They just need to run a few more tests to check if there is no other injuries to her body." Temari smiled. She thought that it's off that most of the nurses knows her and that they are going to run so many tests on her. 'Did this thing happen a lot?' Temari thought.

"So you know Sakura" Kakashi looked at the boy next to him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the boy seating next to him in the first place. He wore a purple shirt with black cargo pants with combo boots

"Yeah" Kakashi replied offhandedly. He saw this boy with Temari a few times when he went over to the cafeteria on his way to get to his reading spot. He also Saw Gaara with them both a few times but it usually was only for a few minutes before the red head slipped away from the other two. He did not know a lot about the boy since he was in one of his collogues English class.

"Aren't you a teacher?" Kankuro asked. His question made Kakashi raise an eyebrow at that question. Seriously Kakashi was popular in the school. Everyone knew who he was. He was famous for not only his lateness but also for his looks and the porn he so openly reads. 'Did this kid live under a rock?'

"Yes I am" Kakashi answered.

"Oh" Kankuro nodded his head slowly before he began speaking once again "Aren't teachers suppose to be not so close to their students?" Kankuro asked "Or are you more than a teacher?"

"uh" Kakashi sat there shocked. He knew that people thought he and Sakura's closeness was weird but they all got use to them acting like Brother and sister.

"Idiot!" Kankuro felt a weight make its on his head.

"Eh!" Kankuro yelped. Temari glared at him with her killer brown eyes. Why killer brown eyes? Well for one she was not gentle nor loving. Her eyes usually carried the 'Die!' look.

"Sorry about that Kakashi. Kankuro is but just your average. Your relationship is not that way" Temari smiled at Kakashi while her mind asked. 'I think'

"I see Sakura as a little sister who I never had since I grew up a single child. Sakura lives at my house when she wants to.

"okay." Kankuro looked up at the ceiling. "So you share a house with a beautiful young girl and you don't

even ……"

"Shut up Kankuro" Temari snapped. "Keep your pervert ness till you go to your room" Kakashi sat and watched these siblings interact with one another. His gaze went over to Gaara who sat silently in the corner chair of the room with his eyes closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto called the raven headed boy from his position up side down on the black leather Sofa.

"Leave me alone dope" Sasuke sat in his wheelchair. They were both inside the Uchiha mansion's living room. Sasuke was busy watching Tv from his wheelchair since he did not trust Naruto enough to help him out of the chair without any bodily damage to him so he just stayed in the chair. Naruto on the other hand did not seem to care as he made himself cozy on the black leather sofa.

"Why? So you can sulk some more" Naruto asked with a raised eyes brow which looked funny since he was upside down.

"Haha funny" Sasuke mocked laughed with great distaste on his face. "What do you want now Naruto?" Sasuke asked irritated. He was trying to watch tv but Naruto kept on interrupting him every 3 minutes.

"Im bored" Naruto whined. He kept on making noises and moving around in the chair.

"Wow really? I haven't noticed" Sasuke watched tv with no interest in looking at the blond haired boy. He already decided to ignore Naruto who was obviously bored by the way he kept on looking around the house and moving around on the sofa.

"You didn't?" Naruto asked surprised. He thought that Sasuke would have noticed that he was bored by now.

"You're an idiot you know that" Sasuke groaned at his best friend.

"Yeah You're an Idiot for hanging with Sasuke" The voice came mockingly from the living room entrance. The tone irritated Sasuke to no end even if he haven't seen the person he already knew who it was. There was only one person who could do this to him.

"Fuck off, Deidara" Sasuke hissed. He turned around and glared at the blond boy. Deidara leaned against the living room door's entrance. His black shirt raised a bit to show his hip bones since his hands were behind his head. His Black pants were below his hips as always since he loved wearing his pants low. He was smirking.

"Hey Sasuke who's the blond chick?" Naruto asked blinking. He knew he saw her somewhere but he did not have the faintest idea from where he saw the girl. The sarcastic tone and the blond hair seem familiar.

"Grrrrrrrr" Deidara growled at the stupid blond boy who just dared to call him a girl.

"Calm down Deidara. He's an idiot." Sasori walked through the open door that Deidara was leaning against. Sasori was dressed in his usual black Akatsuki cloak with the front open. He wore a simple red shirt with black jeans full of chains. He loved wearing the over sized cloak no matter what the weather was like outside.

"I swear if he calls me a chick again I'll put him in a wheelchair similar to Sasuke's" Deidara hissed as he glared icy blue eyes at the innocent looking Naruto.

"Hey your Sasori from Akatsuki" Naruto said pointing a finger at Sasori "Sasori the red sand" He added. He looked over to Deidara, scratching his head. "But the girl still escapes me, is she your girlfriend?"

"Your going to the hospital you fucker" Deidara moved forward to kill Naruto. "How dare you call me his girlfriend! Im too hot to be with a guy like him"

"Calm down, blondie" Kisame held Deidara back from killing the innocent and oh so confused Naruto who looked at the scene with big blue eyes. "Itachi's on the phone and he cant hear a thing with your constant screaming" Kisame grunted.

"Hey Sasuke what's wrong with the girl?" Naruto asked Sasuke, tilting his head to the side. Said boy slapped his hand over his face. Naruto was going to be murdered by the screaming blond.

"Do you see any boobs, Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"No but she may be flat chested like Sakura" Naruto said.

"For fuck sake" Deidara pulled off his black shirt. "I have no boobs you stupid blond asshole since im a fucking guy! I'll put you into a fucking wheelchair" Deidara screamed as he cursed and waved a balled up fist in Naruto's direction.

"Now I remember you" Naruto scratched his head. "You were the Akatsuki member who always screamed" Naruto said. "Like a girl" He muttered to himself.

"DIE!" Deidara pushed Kisame's arms from himself and tackled Naruto out of his seat in a flurry of blond hair. He sat on Naruto's chest, strangling him.

"Wh-at-did – I--D-o?" Naruto asked while he was being shaken like a rag doll by the blond. Deidara smiled like a mad man as he continued to shake the boy.

"Stop it Deidara" Sasori sighted. "Were going now so leave the dimwit alone" Sasori nodded at Kisame. Kisame nodded back and left the room. He went to Itachi's office to see if the raven haired one was finished with his phone call.

"Yeah. And don't you ever call" He brought his balled fist down on Naruto's face "me" He brought his fist down again. "A" again he hit him "Girl again" He hit him again for the fourth time.

"Deidara" Sasori said. He did not snap at Deidara and neither did he raise his voice.

"Yeah, yeah" Deidara let go of Naruto's clothes. He stood up from the blond boy, dusting imaginary dust from himself. "See you losers later" Deidara followed Sasori who left the room.

"What was that all about" Naruto whimpered from his place on the floor. His face hurt where the blond hit him.

"That was your talent to bring out the hate of people" Sasuke sighted. "It seems everyone who meets you wants to kill you"

"Seems like everyone who meets you thinks you're an asshole" Naruto glared at the raven haired boy. He knew that what Sasuke said was true. People usually had the tendency to hit him or scream at him after they met.

"Tch, Truth hurts for everyone but me" Sasuke smirked.

"Icicle ass" Naruto shot at him. He picked himself off the floor.

"Idiot"

"Emo" Sasuke glared at the blond boy. He was not Emo! He's not sulking in the corner he's simply plotting his revenge against his brother.

"Blond" 'Lame' Naruto mentally sighted.

"Asshole"

"Tch, Whatever" Sasuke said not wanting to continue this useless conversation. He turned back to the TV to finish his story while Naruto muttered curses at him, which he ignored.

"Next time Im gonna push you down some fucking stairs" Naruto muttered "Maybe it will break that huge stick in your ass" He sat there smiling like a crazed little kid to himself not noticing the weird and also questioning looks Sasuke was giving him as he softly laughed at himself too bothered in his own little revenge on Sasuke.

* * *

Sorry about this one. I noticed that I should have updated it on Monday. Im really sorry It got delayed. Ive been busy. I get a shit load of work here at uni since Ive got Chemistry, Physics, Calculus, Algebra and C My education is really important to me since being here is one of my dreams. I haven't been able to read any of my fav stories either. Please don't complain about me updating. Complaining would make me not update on purpose TT

_Please Review_

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_You must all hate me for not updating earlier. I wanna finish this story so dont worry about me discontinue it. Im gonna make chapters shorter. It depends on how I feel and how great my idea is for the chapter. Ive already typed the next one and it will be up tomorrow if I dont have much to do at home.  
_

* * *

The outstretched hand came closer and closer, just barely touching its objective. The hand disappeared for a second then it came back equipped with a pen. It neared its object again, this time with the mighty pen it touched its objective. Slowly the hand moved the pen to go up and on the spot. As the hand went faster the pen slipped from its grasp. "Damnit!"

"Having fun?" Sakura looked up from her outstretched position. Her hand still in mid air where the pen fell from. The incredible itch was still ever present in her bandaged leg which was set up to hang in mid air so that it does not touch anything in its weakened state. Apparently her leg was far more damaged than she first thought. The x-rays revealed that if more pressure was applied to her leg it would have been broken. They had to bandage it up and keep it away from anything that may touch it since her leg was fragile

"My leg is driving me crazy" Sakura muttered as she went back to her original position. Being outstretched that much with a damaged body like hers was painful. A short laugh brought her attention back to the figure lying against the door frame of her room.

"yar, yar" Shikamaru smirked. He pushed himself from the door. "I can see in your eyes that you want me to scratch that leg for you." He said walking towards her, his hands neatly tucked in his pants pocket.

"You are truly a genius" Sakura happily smiled at her savior who will defeat the horrible itch. She have been trying to scratch her leg for the past 20 minutes to get rid of it. The pestering itch was truly driving her insane.

"Your face is so pleading that anyone can figure it out...except Naruto. He's too dumb to notice anything." Another figure walked through her hospital door. His hands hung loosely at his sides, they barely moved as he gave his long strides across the room to Sakura. His neatly combed, silky chocolate brown hair were hanging loose over his red and black leather jacket..

"Awe what a nice hello to you too Hyuuga" Sakura smiled at the pale eyes boy. Her heart felt so warm and fuzzy at that moment as she watched the cold boy approaching her. Neji had that effect on her when he shown he cared. 'Neji cares for no one but he cares for me' The thought always ran through her mind. Neji Hyuuga actually cared for her.

"Hyuuga's don't say hello" Shikamaru muttered as he gently scratched Sakura's leg for her. Shikamaru and everyone who have ever met any of the Hyuuga's knew that they thought themselves to be far more superior to normal human beings. Their attitude literally said 'fall on the ground and praise my all mightiness'

"Funny" Neji mocked. He stood next to Sakura's bed. "It always amazes me how you all can find the time to think up all these comments" Neji continued. He did not glare at Shikamaru since there was no need to glare. Neji's eyes were cold enough to be considered a glare.

"Well its the truth. Your whole family except Hinata looks like they ate a1000 lemons. Have you ever heard of smiling every once in a million years" Shikamaru asked. He continued to scratch Sakura's leg for her with utmost carefulness.

"I do smile" Neji said as a mater of factly. "I just don't smile for no reason like a retard I know" Neji muttered as a blond haired boy flashed through his mind. "I do not have that 'I am an arrogant prick' face plastered on like another asshole I know" Sasuke's face flashed this time.

"I agree" Shikamaru added. He shoved his hands into his pants pocket to bring out a small box which he held out for Sakura to take. It was a square red box with black and white stars. In the middle of the box was a gold ribbon tied on.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled, taking the box from Shikamaru's open hand. .

"Its a get well soon gift from me and lemon ass" Shikamaru explained to Sakura as he watched her inspect the small box. He and Neji usually brought her something when she was sick or in the hospital. They knew that it made her smile and happy to know that someone cares even if she said that they didn't have to.

"You didn't have to" Sakura laughed. She carefully opened the box not to damage it's beauty. Inside was a chocolate bar covered in red foil. 'Get well soon from Neji and Shika' was printed in gold on a silver card. Sakura smiled at her gift. Nothing in the world could compare to the love and caring gestures of others.

"Awww thank you both for this" Sakura hugged Neji's arm since she knew he was not one for human contact. Shikamaru moved forward to her so that she could also hug him. Sakura was never one for hugs or human contact but after she got use to Neji and Shikamaru being around she hugged them like anyone would hug a family member. They were her _'brothers' _after all.

"We knew you would love chocolate. You must be craving it by now and I know that hospitals don't really allow patients to eat chocolate or anything that actually tastes good" Shikamaru said, sitting down on the hard hospital chair next to Sakura's bed.

"I hope you recover" Neji nodded. He looked at his watch. "I have training to go to at the Hyuuga dojo. Uncle hates tardiness." Neji muttered the last part with distaste. He never did like his own uncle for what he did to Neji's father as he grew up. Neji's father always got all the blame since he was the youngest of the Hyuuga's main family. His father was made to look weak and incompetent by his own brother and because of that, Neji hated him for driving his father into depression 5 years ago after Neji's mother died. Hizazi always did blame Neji's father for being weak and useless for not being able to save his own wife. . "See you another time Sakura" Neji gave a small wave before he turned on his heel and walked out of the hospital room.

"No matter how much im with Neji or how many times I see his manners, Im always amazed." Sakura said, lying back in her bed. "He and Itachi is the only people I know with excellent manners."

"Its too trouble some" Shikamaru muttered.

"Everything is too troublesome for you" Sakura laughed. "Have you ever got a date or are girls still too troublesome" Sakura inquired.

"Well you see that's the thing" Shikamaru smiled "I found the perfect girl for me. It runs in the Nara family when it comes to bossy woman"

"Do tell" Sakura said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been hours after Shikamaru told Sakura about his date with Temari. He did not go into any details since he's a guy. A simple we went to the movies, ate dinner and dropped her off was his summary of the night. Shikamaru even fell asleep in the middle of his explaining, leaving Sakura to lay in her bed with nothing to do than listen to him breath as he slept. The boy had had spend the last 3 hours with her before he fell asleep on the hard hospital chair. As kind hearted as Sakura was, she just couldn't wake the boy up from his slumber. He must have been worried sick about her after he heard she was in the hospital. Those waiting rooms made people worry even more as they waited in total silence for the news.

Sakura turned towards her room door as it slowly opened. A blond head with four ponies on it popped in the room. Temari peered around the room before she saw Sakura on the bed, looking back at her.

"Hey Sakura!" Temari smiled at Sakura. She opened the door and came inside the room, closing the door behind her. "How are you feeling?" Temari asked, sitting down in the second hospital chair next to Sakura's bed.

"Hey Temari" Sakura waved at her friend. "I'm fine. Shikamaru here has been keeping me company today." Sakura motioned to the sleeping boy in the chair.

"I see he's sleeping" Temari stated looking at the sleeping boy. He looked so peaceful. 'bet nothings too troublesome when your sleeping' Temari thought.

"Yeah, Shikamaru has been keeping me company for the past few hours. I guess he was really tired from all that waiting in the waiting room before he came here with Neji." Sakura said deep in thought. Sure Shikamaru slept a lot in class but he would never sleep intentionally while he was here in the hospital with her.

"He's a real nice guy" Temari said. She was looking at the boy sleeping in the chair. Her heart would race just by looking at him. When their eyes locked she could feel her breath leaving her body and she became nervous around him. This was the first guy who ever affected her like that.

"I heard you guys went on a date" Temari snapped out of her daze as those words left Sakura's mouth. She completely forgot that Sakura didn't know about their date.

"Really did he tell you?" Temari asked. She remembers that she did not tell Sakura and Gaara would not tell her things that did not interest him. Kankuro wouldn't tell anyone if he liked living.

"Yes he did tell me about it a while ago before he fell asleep. He didn't really go into any details so I don't even know if the date was fun or not. I just know that you went with him to the movies and dinner and that's all he told me before he fell asleep." Sakura sighted. She really wanted to know how the date ended. This was the first date Shikamaru ever went on after all.

"Want to hear the details?" Temari asked Sakura, smiling. She could see that Sakura really wanted to know and it may have been the fact that Temari wanted to tell someone of the best night of her life.

"Sounds like fun" Sakura smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Temari took Shikamaru by his arm as she pulled him out of the house, as far away from her psycho brothers. She knew that Kankuro was probably looking at them through one of the windows as they walked over to the boys car. 'Gaara probably went to his room' She smirked as she though of how good she knew her brothers._

"_They're a bit over protective about you" Shikamaru sighted "Its so troublesome seeming as you are a totally capable girl to care for yourself" _

"_Yeah it's a pain but sometime I feel happy that they care that much about me" Shikamaru opened the door for a Temari._

"_Its good to be protected by someone. My best friend is a girl called Sakura Hanaro who is more like a sister than a best friend to me and a guy called Neji Hyuuga. We try to protect her from everything seeming as she is a very soft and kind hearted girl who's fragile because of that." _

" _I met her." Temari climbed into the car. She waited as Shikamaru walked around the car and climbed into it himself. "A real sweet kid" She added as he closed his door._

"_Yeah" Shikamaru started up his car. He drove away from the Sabaku household. Temari looked over to her house. A face was present at the window as they pulled away. A sly smirk spread onto her face as she mouthed the words 'your so dead' to the figure._

_The masked man walked toward the crying girl on the floor who's clothing was soaked with blood. The knife in his hands glistened red as the moonlight caught the blood on it. Mad laughing came from beneath his cold, heartless mask as he plunged the knife into the girl repeatedly._

"_Hahaha" Temari laughed as the girl was stabbed by the man. She just could help herself from laughing at the scene. The instant she was stabbed all the girls in the theater began screaming at the horrible scene if front of them. To Temari it was so funny that they scream at something like that._

"_Having fun?" Shikamaru smirked at the laughing girl. He himself was slowly starting to fall asleep in the theater. The movie was really boring and stupid to him. When a person spends a lot of time with Akatsuki you get use to horrors. It was the only thing Deidara loved watching. Shikamaru shuddered at the memories when he was forcefully dragged by Sakura to spend sometime with her and her Insane 'friends'_

"_Yeah, sorry. Its just so funny hearing girls scream at lame crap like this. There are much worse things in the world than some stupid geezer with a knife" _

"_I Agree" Shikamaru said. "This movie is so troublesome" He added looking away from the screen to Temari. She was smiling at the screen. Shikamaru noted that her eyes shined when she smiled, her whole faced looked so happy and pleasant. It did not have any of the fierce hate that it always held when she was at school, glaring at other kids and scaring the hell out of them. _

"_You shouldn't stare, it's impolite." Temari said not turning her head to Shikamaru. She did not need to look at him to know that he was staring. She noticed from his body language that he was not staring forward._

"_Sorry" Shikamaru muttered scratching the back of his head, a habit he learned from Naruto. He turned his head back to the big screen._

"_Nah its okay" Temari laughed at him. She turned her head back to the big screen. It was the end of the movie anyway so it would be best to actually pay attention and watch the ending of the movie._

"_You got cheese strings on your face" Shikamaru commented looking up from his cheese pizza. Temari sat across from him in the restaurant. They had decided to eat some pizza after the movie. _

"_Where?" Temari asked, wiping at her face. She tried to wipe the cheese string from her face but kept on missing the thing. _

"_On the side there" Shikamaru motioned to her left side of her face. He had already finished his pizza slice as she wiped for the notorious string. _

"_Here?" Temari asked wiping her cheek. _

"_No" Shikamaru shook his head. Her hand kept on brushing past the string. _

"_Here?" Temari asked again._

"_Here" Shikamaru leaned over the table to wipe the string from her face. A light blush stained Temari's face as his hand came in contact with her face and not to mention the fact that his face was so close to hers. Temari could feel her heart racing in her chest. "See all gone now" Shikamaru sat back in his chair. Temari noticed him looking away from her and out the window._

"_Thanks" Temari felt a bit down. She felt that he did not like her by the way he suddenly looked away from her after touching her. Her heart felt like it was slowly being crushed by an invisible hand. _

"_Your drink" The young waiter said .He had their drinks on his tray and was sitting them down on the table before them. Shikamaru turned towards the waiter to thank him for the drinks. In that instant the invisible hand that crushed Temari's heart disappeared. Shikamaru was not looking away out of disgust like she thought, he was looking away in order to hide the deep blush on his face. Feeling content she continued her drink and pizza until Shikamaru lost his blush and they continued talking._

_Temari and Shikamaru stood outside her front door. They had finished their dinner 10 minutes ago and were standing outside her house for the ending of the date. _

"_This was the best date I've ever been on" Temari smiled at him. "I had so much fun tonight" She looked away with a small blush adorning her face._

"_Hey Temari" Shikamaru softly talked to her. Temari looked up into his eyes "would you like to go out with me?" Shikamaru blushed. He scratched his head out of nervousness, waiting for her reply. This was a first for him. He saw other guys asked girls out but he have never asked a girl out himself. _

"_You mean like date you" Temari smiled a true smile at the boy in front of her. She could feel her heart racing, her blood was rising as she got excited. _

"_Yes" Shikamaru nodded his head.. _

"_Well" Temari smiled. She leaned forward, taking his face in her hands and peck him on his cheek. "I'd love to" Shikamaru stood shocked as her lips brushed against his cheek. Her lips were warm and soft against his cold cheek. Shikamaru put his hand over his cheek where she kissed him after she pulled away; his heart was beating so fast he thought that it would burst. _

"_Good bye, Shikamaru" Temari whispered to him. She turned away from him towards the front door. She wanted to kiss him on the lips so bad but did not do it for she felt he did not want to be kissed on his first date. _

"_Bye, Temari." Shikamaru grabbed her arm and swung her in his arms, their lips made contact. His lips covered hers in a small but gentle kiss. He pulled away from her smiling. "Thanks for the date" Shikamaru winked at her. He turned away from her towards his car He waited by his car until she went into the house before he drove home_

* * *

There you are. The next chapter. Sorry I took so long for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock and kept me writing.

_Please Review and Thanks_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18 The meeting part 1**_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know that the previous chapter did not have any Gaara in it. Im sorry to say neither does this one. This chapter is all about Sakura's past on how she met her psycho friends. XD_

_Yeah forgot to tell ya Im not English so sorry If I make grammar mistakes. If anyone knows how I can get a beta reader tell me._

* * *

"No visitors allowed. Visiting hours are over. Please come back in the morning." A nurse's unmistakable calm voice said. Sakura was awake as she laid and listened to the conversation that occurred outside her bedroom door.

"Don't make me blow you up, you cocky bitch!" The second tone was unmistakable that of a man. He sounded really aggravated and in a rush.

"Please lower your voice sir, this IS a hospital and there ARE sick people here!" The nurse said in a slow and low tone. It sounded like she was speaking to an idiot as she said those words.

"Tch, Like I care" Came the snappy reply. "Go annoy someone else, fucking dyke" Sakura recognized that tone, of all her friends there was but one who would use words like that in a public place.

Sakura watched her bed room door open up for the millionth time that day. She had a lot of visitors today. First was Tsunade who came to lecture her then it was Kakashi who just sat in the chair next to her, reading his porn. He wasn't always one for words. He just wanted to be close to the ones he cared for. Exchanging words was not always necessary with him. Like they say Actions speak louder than words. Neji and Shikamaru visited, Temari after them and then there was Gaara who stayed with her until visiting hours were over.

The Bedroom door banged open. A blond head followed after that. His blue eyes looked freaked out as he stood in the doorway, scanning the room like a blood thirsty predator. His cold eyes locked on Sakura's startled green ones.

"Hey Saku" Deidara smiled. He gave a small wave. "Nice seeing you here"

"Get out of the way!" Deidara was pushed forward by a unseen force. The blond fell forward flat onto the cold, hard hospital floor. An unconcerned Itachi walked in nearly stepping on the blond. Kisame grunted stepping on the blond as he followed Itachi. Sasori just stood at the open door, shaking his head at the blond who swore murder at Kisame who stepped on him.

"Assholes" Deidara groaned from the floor.

Sakura's eyes slowly started to widen as realization hit her like a speeding train. 'how did they know im here? Oh Shit they're going to want to know who did this to me then they will go kill them' ran through her head.

"We called Tsunade this morning, to hear if you could go out to break fast with us." Itachi started. Looking at her bruised and bandaged body. The cold hatred that radiated from him was so intense that Sakura sank deeper into the bed covers trying to get the cold chill, running down her spine to warm up.

"She told us you weren't there yeah" Deidara interrupted Itachi. He pushed himself off the floor, dusting his black, leather jacket off.

"Like I was saying, she said you were here" Itachi glared at the blond who interrupted him. No one interrupted unless they had a death sentence. "How are you feeling Sakura?" Itachi asked, looking from Deidara to her.

"Okay I guess" Sakura smiled awkwardly. "I'm alive as you can all see" She scratched her head.

"Who did this to you, Sakura?" Itachi closed his eyes, Sasori sighted and Kisame smacked his face at Deidara's lack of intelligence. It was clear that Sakura did not want to talk about it but the blond was always so damn persistent.

"Deidara...well...um." Sakura stuttered. She felt highly uncomfortable talking about this subject. She never wanted any of her friends to know what her parents do to her. She had promised herself many years ago never to let them know about it. It was her problem and hers alone.

"I understand, Saku" Deidara whispered. He stood on his spot looking down at the floor. "Sasuke's gonna die!" Deidara suddenly yelled, startling Sakura and the others. He turned around and ran out of the room. Sasori casually followed the blond with a irritated sigh. He had to follow the blond and attempt to stop the blond from doing unnecessarily things like he usually do.

"I'll go stop him, Kisame you stay with Sakura" Itachi walked towards the door. He always looked so elegant as he walked, like he was walking over glass. Sakura knew. She had known Itachi for years to notice that his usual strands were more intense which meant he was suppressing his anger.

"Wait, Itachi" Sakura yelled after him. Itachi stepped in his tracks, his hand held the door knob as he waited for Sakura's words to follow. "It wasn't Sasuke." She whispered. Itachi turned the door knob and headed out, he vanished from sight when the door closed behind him.

"so" Kisame grunted grabbing a chair from next to Sakura's bed. He turned it around so that the back rest was in front. "You mind you know?" He looked everywhere in the room in order not to look at Sakura. He just knew he would get a glare from her for asking a question she didn't want to hear.

"Im not telling either one of you." Sakura sighted, frustrated that this had to happen at her. It all went so smooth in the old days when she did not have any fiends who cared enough about Sakura to notice if she was covered in bruises or in the hospital.

"Awe why not?" Kisame whined. He slowly smiled at Sakura, his inhumanly white teeth poked out from under his lips. One could say that he resembled a bloody thirty shark at that moment with his crazy looking eyes and very sharp looking teeth. "We'll just have a nice chat with them then help them out"

"Yeah you will help them out, help them from a rooftop" Sakura muttered. 'that wouldn't be such a bad idea' Sakura thought. 'maybe we can add Sasuke and Ino to that equation. That would be wonderful'

"For what they did to you dying so slowly wouldn't be fun" Kisame winked. "We'll give them a long and slow, painful death. They will never hurt you ever again. Ahhh it would be so nice" Kisame smirked his crazy smirk.

"Then you'll go back to that room" Sakura stated.

"Eh the white room wasn't so bad after you came to the mental institution to play nurse." Kisame laughed. "I remember the first time people messed with Deidara about you, he nearly killed them for calling him gay after that." Kisame laughed.

"Yeah I remember" Sakura laughed. "I was so sad and hollow back then"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning flashed over the cold, concrete building. The small withered trees surrounding the building, bend slightly as the wind tugged on it with it's mighty force. Rain pattered hard against the windows, cars and everyone who dared go out in the storm that have befallen the city.

"Now Sakura, your not suppose to wander, look at them or..."

"Or speak to them. I know, you told me that over and over before we came here." Sakura said arrogantly as she rolled her eyes at Tsunade. Sakura could look after herself. Her parents were abusers and so were all their _'friends'_, She knew exactly how to take care of herself. She has been doing it for the past 12 years. Tsunade was not her mother even if she let Sakura stay with her.

"I know, I just don't want to put you in any danger while I'm here" Tsunade sighted. She knew it would be hard to take Sakura in as a daughter after all that the girl went through. Sakura was a sweet girl with manners but she did not always know how to react to certain things. She never took food from the fridge, she was afraid to walk around the house and she never came out of her room, not even to go to the bathroom. Tsunade had to leave the house before Sakura went out of her room. Sakura have been more open after two weeks at Tsunade's house.

"Lady Tsunade, your patient is waiting for you" a nurse said as she handed an old and thick brown folder over to Tsunade. The nurse was a old nurse, covered in wrinkles and her white hair was neatly tied in a braid. Her uniform had no creases or stains. One look of her and anyone can derive that she was a neat freak.

"You said that he went like this after 30 years?" Tsunade asked her as she eyed the brown folder in her hands. She was paging through some notes that have been taken recently about the patient.

"Yes. After you treated him 30 years ago he was stable and posed no threat. Were really sorry to disturb you with your retirement from the hospital to look at this patient but he refuses to see anyone but you. That is all we know." She sighted, rubbing her temple.

"I see" Tsunade nodded her head. "I need to examine this folder before we head down to him. I need to be clear and informed about the patient I will be seeing." She told herself. "It might take some time to finish this up"

"What about me? Do you want me to sit in some small office and bore myself?" Sakura asked. She was leaning against a window pane, staring out at the storm raging on outside. Lightning flashed, followed by a loud roar.

"This old place can be really creepy if your not use to it. You should not be scared, little girl" the nurse spoke softly to Sakura.

"Tch, this feels like home". Sakura watched her reflection against the window as she spoke. "I'm not scared of anything, nothing scares me anymore" She whispered the last part. The nurse looked confused at Tsunade who just shook her head.

"Sakura why don't you look around this place. Its huge with lots of interesting sights that the patients made while they stayed here. I'm sure its safe" Tsunade suggested.

"Yes its safe" The nurse plastered on a fake smile "As long as you don't wonder down to the confined area. We have the dangerous prisoners confined there"

"Then its settled" Sakura spoke softly She pushed herself away from the window pane. She stopped in front of Tsunade and the old nurse.

"Sakura look out for yourself. Remember this is a mental institute. The worst of the patients are sedated or in their rooms. The harmless ones are those walking around. I will be attending to this other patient so please don't get into an trouble or go down to that confined area." Tsunade, spoke softly to Sakura. She knew that Sakura did not respond to harsh words or yelling like when she grew up. Sakura was one you had to speak softly to.

"Don't worry" Sakura shrugged. She watched as Tsunade and the nurse walked down the hall, they stopped at a door. The old nurse went on inside while Tsunade looked back at Sakura. Sakura nodded to Tsunade, showing her that she knew what Tsunade meant. Tsunade nodded back and went into the office. Tsunade was just showing Sakura that if she returned, she was to go to that office.

Shoving her hands into her black jean, pockets, Sakura Started walking down the hall. The walls were so grey and lifeless like her life, Sakura noted as she walked. Sakura had wandered the facility for the past two hours and found the cafeteria where the most of the patients sat eating their food, others drooled and some even listened to music that was not there. Sakura have passed a few of the patients. They all looked like they were new kids in a school, staring at the walls, ceiling and the various doors that they had passed some of them were muttering to themselves. One had a pillow with him and was petting it, whispering sweet words to it like it was a child.

Sakura just kept on walking. She felt no worries, no pain, nothing when she walked. She could hear the storm still raging on outside the walls of the compound. She turned a left then descended some stairs. She did not care where she was headed so she just kept on walking the endless, bare and cold halls. The next hall she took looked differently than all the others that she had taken for the past hours. This hall was colder than the others as well. The hall had a row of ten heavy metal doors with small, round windows in them. Sakura looked through the first doors window, behind all these metal doors were rooms. They were all padded up from the floor to the ceiling and even the walls were padded up. Yellow and red stains marked the room in every corner. Sakura kept on walking, past every door, looking through each and every window. She stopped walking once a movement caught her eye. She walked up to a window. Inside in a corner, sat a boy a few years older than she was. His long black hair fell over parts of his face and the front of his white straight jacket. He was resting against the padded wall in the corner with his eyes closed. Sakura stood captivated by the boy in the room. Even though he was all sealed up and tied up, he looked like nothing in the world bothered him at all. He looked so carefree; it amazed her to no extent. His eyes opened slowly, locking with Sakura's eyes. Cold onyx met dead green. The boy smirked at her for a second before he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing down here!" Sakura yanked her face from the window. The force caused her to fall backwards onto her ass.

"What's your damage?" Sakura roared "You almost gave me a bloody heart attack" She glared at the person, standing at the beginning of the hall. It was a man dressed in a blue uniform. He was clearly a nurse who worked in this institute. He was quite handsome with his messy black hair, his smooth skin even though it was very pale. His normal blue uniform was covered with sticky, new blood.

"This section is forbidden to visitors" He spoke loud and clear.

"Why?" Sakura challenged. She was not in the mood to be told what to do by the person who almost gave her a heart attack and who probably gave her the new bruises on her ass from the fall.

"These patients in this section are all very dangerous." He spoke with calmness.

"You don't say" Sakura said cocking her head to the side. "I thought they were happy in straight jackets and padded rooms" Sakura smiled like an innocent girl when the nurse's jaw clenched.

"Listen here little girl..." He hissed.

"Shaun get going!" Another manly nurse ran towards the one talking to Sakura. "Were bringing him in. Open his room door while we still have him under control" He gave a quick gaze in Sakura's direction"You little girl get out of the way!" The man ran off in the direction he came from.

Shaun glared at Sakura. He ran for the door right in front of Sakura, pulling it open. Screaming erupted down the hall that Shaun's companion came from a moment ago. The other nurse came back with two other men walking behind him, dragging a screaming blond boy by his shoulders. He was struggling against them, his normal white straight jacket was tarnished with blood as he kept on screaming profanities at them. "Ill blow you all up" He laughed. His long blond, unruly and blood stained hair cascaded over his bloody straight jacket . His right eye was covered in a bang of blond hair.

"Take a nap psycho" Shaun screamed punching the blond boy in the face. The blond boy's head whipped back with the blow he got from Shaun. "Why won't you be a good nut case and commit suicide?" Shaun asked with a smirk, standing in front of the boy as if challenging him. The boy brought his head back from the backwards position of the blow. He smirked.

"Come on you pussy, hit me like a man" The blond screamed, looking right at Shaun. Blood trailed from the corner of his mouth.

"Little" Shaun threw a punched again but this time the blond boy moved out of the way so that Shaun punched one of the nurses holding onto the boy. Without a moment to spare the boy crashed into the other nurse holding onto him. The boy's weight and force caused the nurse to collide into eh second nurse that came before the two holding onto him. They were both knocked into the wall, unconscious. Shaun's eyes grew big as the blond boy stood in front of him, not restrained by any nurses.

"Take a nap, asshole" The blond boy kicked Shaun in the face, knocking him backwards. His head collided with the cold, hard cement floor instantly knocking him unconscious. The blond boy walked towards Sakura who pushed herself against the metal door of the black haired boy. He pushed himself against her. "Are you scared little girl, yeah?" He asked, looking up. He was a head taller than she was, looking directly at her Sakura noticed that his eyes were a icy blue.

"Why should I be?" Sakura asked. She locked eyes with the blond haired boy. The boy flipped the blond bang from his right eye.

"You got balls girl, more than any of these pussy here" He smirked. His eyes moved from her eyes to the window behind her where it locked with the black haired boy's onyx eyes. He nodded at the black haired boy. "Have fun visiting here, blossom. This is not the place for you" He stepped back from her, turning and walking towards the room across from her . The one that Shaun opened earlier. He walked into the room, sitting against a corner.

"Tch" Sakura turned around and nearly got a heart attack for the second time the day. Behind her the face of the black haired boy stood. His cold eyes looked straight at her. He had no emotion present on his face like he had when had a moment ago.

"Itachi usually doesn't care about others but looks like you caught his attention little girl, yeah" The blond guy spoke from his room.

"How did I?" Sakura asked, looking into the black haired boy's eyes.

"Simple, Your eyes. It's the same as Itachi's, yeah" The blond boy smirked, looking at Sakura with his icy eyes. "You should probably get back or people might start to get worried about you."

"Sure" Sakura shrugged. "She turned towards the entrance to the hall where she came in. The nurses who the boy knocked out earlier were starting to stir.

"The main hall will be easier to get to if you keep on taking the left halls. See you little girl" The blond boy's voice echoed behind Sakura s she walked away. She kept on walking left like he said, not much caring if he led her to the wrong place. Sakura ended up in main hall, just like the blond boy said. Sakura heard Tsunade's boisterous voice screaming at someone. She blinked a few seconds at the sight before her. Tsunade held the nurse Shaun by his blood stained uniform. She looked past the nurse and caught Sakura. In her eye

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled out. She pushed the poor beaten nurse out of the way, nearly knocking the guy against the wall. The old nurse stood where Tsunade stood a while ago with a walkie talkie in her hand. Tsunade eloped Sakura in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my goodness child your okay" The old nurse breathed out. "I heard from Shaun over here what happened to you down in the confined area that I warned you about. Im really surprised that Deidara didn't do anything to you. That boy is very dangerous and violent" The nurse preached.

"We told you not to go down there! I warned you not to go anywhere and that it was dangerous round that are. Those people down there are killers and they will kill you without thinking!" Tsunade screamed at Sakura, hugging the girl as she screamed. "I was so scared when I heard you were in danger" Tsunade's tone dropped concededly as she spoke, her whole body shook.

"Im okay, really. He didn't do anything to me. We just talked that's all" Sakura said, trying to breath. "Im okay, really" Sakura repeated, gently patting Tsunade's back.

"Wait, you were with the most violent but second most dangerous person in this facility entire history and you just casually talked to him then walked away without even getting a scratch on your body" The old nurse asked surprised. She looked at Shaun who was pretty beaten up then she looked at Sakura that did not even have a hair out of place.

"Yes. That is correct. Is the blond kid's name Deidara? Now who is the most dangerous of all the patients in the whole facilities history that your talking about?" Sakura asked out of boredom.

"The black haired kid who lives in the room across from Deidara. He is the famous Itachi Uchiha. He killed both his parents then he turned on his brother. The police came in time to save his little brother then they brought Itachi here. He was deemed to be too insane to be in a regular prison." The nurse, Shaun spoke up.

Sakura sat in the car next to Tsunade as they drove towards Tsunade's home. Tsunade was very quite ever since Sakura got back from her trip in the mental institution. "Tsunade, Im really sorry I worried you" Sakura quietly spoke, looking out of the window.

"Im the one who should be sorry Sakura. I over reacted. I should not have screamed at you like that. I was just so scared at that moment that I heard you were close when a dangerous patient knocked the nurses out and when they came around you were gone." Tsunade spoke softly. She looked at Sakura with sad brown eyes when she stopped at a red light for a second.

"Why are you so concerned about me? " Sakura asked "Im just a kid you picked up one day, Im not your child" Sakura looked away. She felt terrible the instant she had said those words. Sakura knew that If Tsunade did not save her fro m her life, she would have died.

"I'm too scared to be a mother" Tsunade sighted. She parked the car right outside her house in the parking lot. "I know im not your mother. If I ever was a mother I would be a bad one"

"Why" Sakura asked surprised. The rain continued to pour outside the car. Sakura looked at Tsunade with a shocked expression on her face. She personally whished that she was Tsunade's real child.

"Many years ago when I was the head surgeon, I couldn't even save my little brother who was shot. I tried to keep him alive in the operation room but I failed. My little brother who I raised myself after my father died, died in my arms. What kind of Doctor am I?" Tsunade's voice shook. She could feel her throat closing. A few crystal tears slipped from her eyes as she spoke. " I just had to quit being a doctor after that. Im not fit to save lives." Tsunade laughed a horse laugh "I was asked to help that old patient of mine at the mental institution. His condition has deteriorated considerably after I first treated him. It will take me weeks to get him right again.

"No. Dont give up" Sakura shook her head. She looked down at her lap. " The first time that I met you, I have wanted to be just like you, strong willed, saving others that need me and good at what I do" Sakura turned to Tsunade. "I want to save those like me who have endured pain all their lives, I want to help others like you saved me" Sakura smiled, wiping Tsunade's tears away. "Your like the mother I never had and I want you to help that man. I will even go there everyday with you so that I can work there and help out. I want to work on helping other and that will be a start for me."

"Sure Sakura" Tsunade smiled. "Lets go inside and drink some hot chocolate then we will return tomorrow to start our work" Tsunade and Sakura walked towards the place they both called home.

* * *

There you all are. Part 1 is finished. I dont know if Gaara will be in the next one . Hope you liked it. I have to go back to uni next week and this week I need to finish summarizing for chemistry. Hoped you liked the two chappies!

_**Please review and Thanks to those who reviewed!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 The meeting part 2**

Hi this is the update that most of you have been dying to read. This part is about the past while the next chapter is about the present.

* * *

"Morning, morning" Sakura nodded her pink head as she was greeted by the various nurses in the facility. Tsunade walked beside her, down the long, cold corridor to her temporarily office that was given to her to work in for her short stay at the facility. Their shoes echoed through the halls as they walked.

"They told me that I will be helping in the cafeteria today." Sakura smiled at Tsunade, rubbing some of the creases from her blue nurse uniform. It was appropriate for Sakura to wear them since she was going to be working as an apprentice and assistant for Tsunade.

"yes I've heard" Tsunade answered. She was reading a new report on her patient that was the cause of her returning. The two of them were walking towards Tsunade's office for the start of their first day.

"Yeah, they said that I'll be the one who serves the food" Sakura bounced up and down, smiling like a drugged fool.

"You look happy" Tsunade looked at Sakura from the corner of her eye as she was busy unlocking her office door. Sakura couldn't stand still for even a second as she stood next to Tsunade.

"I am" Sakura laughed. "I can't wait to help out here" Sakura smiled. Tsunade stared at Sakura. The girl looked so happy, probably one of the happiest she have seen Sakura ever since she met the small silent child. 'She lay in the hospital bed looking at the wall. Hours have passed and she still lay in the same position, looking at the wall. Suffering from lethargic and now the very same girl is bouncing around like a rubber ball.' Tsunade thought.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked confused. Tsunade has been staring at her for the past 5 minutes without a word, or even a change in her facial expression.

"There are still dangerous people here" Tsunade muttered, she chose not to let Sakura know that she snapped her out of her thoughts. Sakura did not need to be reminded about her painful past.

"Tsunade" Sakura whined like a little girl who was scorned for something they didn't mean to do. "You said you wouldn't tell me that again every three seconds" Sakura pouted.

"Sorry" Tsunade laughed. She smiled one of her big smiles at the small pink headed girl. "Well then, be a good girl" Tsunade opened her door that was unlocked 5 minutes ago.

"I Will promise" Sakura bowed and ran down the hall towards her first shift of the day. Tsunade stood and watched the hyperactive girl run down the hall. Smiling to herself she went into her office, closing the door behind her for some work.

Plop! The sticky white substance hit the plate with a big flop.

"Eh" Sakura looked away from the plate. "Is this even eatable" She whined looking at what they called mashed potatoes. Today it was Sakura's turn to work in the cafeteria and serve the 'mashed' potatoes.

"I bet you are" Sakura looked up. In front of her stood a man in the usual white clothes of the patients, this patient was different from most of the others. He had a huge X tattooed over a skull at the back of his baldhead. His eerie gray eyes looked Sakura up and down while a smirk played on his lips. This patient was called patient X. No one knew his real name so they dubbed him patient X. He was out of most of the patients in the convict side, the worst. He was thrown into the clinic after being caught by the police. He killed more than 20 high school girls, stuffed their bodied and stuck them to his wall, naked. After being caught the psychiatrist deemed him mentally unfit.

"Next" Sakura smiled at him. He gave her the creeps. If there was one guy that gave her the creeps the most it would be him.

"Hey I found this pretty bunny in my room wanna come see it?" He asked in a sweet voice, his head tilting to the side to make him look more innocent.

"No" Sakura shook her head looking down at the food. She wanted him to leave as soon as possible.

"Awe come on" He rubbed her hand. Sakura's whole body froze. Her mind screaming for help from anyone as long as they get this guy is away from her.

"Fuck off retard!" a foot connected with the side of patient X's head. Sakura looked to the side in relief. She opened her mouth to thank her savior. Her mouth was open but no wards came out as her eyes met blue ones. The only one she knew with eyes as blue as these was Deidara's. Deidara was the worst; he always picked fights with everyone. He burned things if he got them and he even stabbed himself to see if he could bleed. It was said that Deidara suffered from a conical disease, a real Psychopath.

"Hey watch it Blondie" patient X screamed, tackling Deidara. They both flew to the ground; Patient X grabbed Deidara by his collar, punching him repeatedly. His nose began bleeding as patient X punched him on the nose.

"Cut it out!" Sakura screamed. She was one of the staff members now and couldn't allow patients to beat each other up even if her conscience laughed madly cheering for Deidara to get a grip and kill the bastard.

"Don't worry he's fine" Sakura looked to her right from where the person spoke. Her eyes locked with those of the black haired kid. His hair was loose like it was the other day when she first met him. Up close she saw that his hair was much longer than she had thought, it reached his mid back. Next to him she noted was a red head boy. He had no facial expression which reminded Sakura of a lifeless doll for a second. His eyes were glassy with no emotions just like a dolls even his face, arms and body from under his large white clothes looked soft and fragile like a dolls. Sakura turned her eyes to the huge boy, standing next to the red head. He was taller than all the patients in the whole cafeteria with messy black hair. He was smiling at the fight. Sakura noted his teeth looked pointy.

"What if he gets hurt?" Sakura asked, looking away from the big guy.

"He wont" The red haired boy spoke up. "I've known Deidara for years and no matter how much people have tried they just can't beat him. He's so annoying it's impossible to make him stop" The Red haired guy shrugged.

"I heard that you, asshole" Deidara yelled, pushing the patient off him.

Sakura turned her gaze back to the fight. Deidara stood up. He turned to the red head and flipped him off before he turned back to Patient X. He smiled at him, blood dripped down Deidara's chin. His nose was bleeding heavily and so was his lip. Deidara pounced on patient X, laughing crazily while punching. Sakura looked in horror at the sight before her.

"Little girls like you shouldn't hang around a place like this" The big guy said, looking at Sakura. Sakura glared at him.

"You are what 2-3 years older than I am. At least I haven't been locked up" Sakura hissed at the guy. She never did like being pushed around by anyone.

"Awe you're missing all the fun in life" He smirked.

"I've got work" Sakura glared. "Go do some crazy people stuff" She hissed, walking towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"Don't I always" The guy yelled after her, laughing.

Sakura walked back to Tsunade's office. It was almost time for the two of them to return home and if Sakura didn't remind Tsunade she would sleep in her office. Tsunade was writing a report in a thick brown file when Sakura walked in.

"You wanted this right?" Sakura asked, placing a new report down that she had to go and receive at the medical center.

"Yeah thanks" Tsunade took the medical report and quickly went through it before placing it in the brown file. "It looks like Itachi is still lethargic" She muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Its been a whole year since Sakura started to work at the hospital. She loved it even more and more as she spent more time with Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame._

'no wonder Deidara is locked up, he one serious head case' Sakura groaned. She lay on her arms. Her eyes were burning and her head throbbing. She had some time before her next class, biology started. It usually took a while for students to get to class from their previous class. She felt so tired from all the excitement she endured the previous day with Deidara who kept on getting in a fight until they had to put him in his room without any food. Itachi, Sasori and Kisame went top their own rooms shortly after Deidara was send to his.

"Day dreaming already?" a snappy voice asked from beside Sakura. Sakura always sat at the back of class since at this time of the day the sun's rays seeped from the window, warming her up.

"Blow me" Sakura hissed. She did not know who is sitting next to her and not caring either. Her head was hurting too much to care in the first place and the fact that she was tired made her in an even worse mood than she was before.

"Girls shouldn't speak that way" The snappy voice replied.

"Listen here…." Sakura sat upright; ready to tell this person what is on her mind. She really needed to blow off some steam and this poor person was unlucky to sit next to her. When green eyes locked with the onyx orbs of the boy she has been in love with for years, she lost her voice for a second. "Uhhh Sasuke. Why are you sitting here?" She asked.

"It's in the back row and my favorite seat. Why got a problem?" He asked challenging.

"No" Sakura shook her head. Her heart was beating faster than it has ever beaten before. The Sasuke Uchiha was sitting next to her, the boy of her dreams. Sasuke in turn sat silently thinking about his afternoon. This afternoon was the day that his brother will be released and sent back home….home where Sasuke lived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four people stood in a small room, dark room. Three of the four walls were concrete while the one wall had a huge window, over looking a table and two chairs at it. Black hair hung loosely from the patient who sat in one of the two chairs, his straight jacket was tightly wrapped around him.

"Mr. Uchiha, it looks like your brother is able to go home" The lawyer stood behind the raven-haired boy who stood there and glared at the doctor whom just spoke.

"Let him rot in here" Sasuke looked through the window at the black haired boy. The boy slowly raised his head and looked straight into the mirror at Sasuke. Onyx eyes met onyx. "He's a murderer" Sasuke looked away. He felt the chills run all over his body.

"It wasn't proven that he murdered them." The lawyer said.

"Just look at him!" Sasuke hissed. Pointing at the window.

The door to the room where Itachi sat in opened slowly. A pink head poked thought the opening along with a bright smile "Hey Itachi. " Sakura walked into the room with a plate in her right hand and a glass of water in her left hand. "I've brought your food for you since you've been here for a long time" She placed the plate and glass in front of him. "Here I'll take that off" Sakura started to unclasp the straight jacket. "No one can eat without hands" Sakura smiled.

"Thank you." Itachi smiled barely.

"Yeah he's a killer alright" The doctor said with sarcasm. "That girl there has a extraordinary ability to change people." He smiled thinking at the blond headed boy "You know, make them show their human side."

"Sakura?" Sasuke stood shocked in front of the window looking at the stupid pink-headed girl who obviously had a crush on him with his brother. His fists clenched tightly at his sides as he watched the girl smile and laugh with his brother.

**if you feel lethargic, you have no energy or enthusiasm.**

**Not a very long Chapter I guess. I wrote it at uni but never finished it or make it able for others to understand. Now I've finally finalized it for you all to read. Hope you liked it and please Review. I'm really sorry for slow updates.**

**I'm gonna jump around in the past and present. That way I can reveal more histories and stuff. **

**Thanks to my beta reader**

GaarasGuardian ()

-SoulMasacare ()


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

This chapter is longer than the previous one. I had more ideas for this one obviously.

Temari was applying black and purple eye liner to her eyes when she heard the door to her room opening slowly. Her eye caught Sakura's pink hair through the mirror. The pink headed girl looked over to Temari.

"Come in" Temari said.

"Okay" Sakura walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey" Temari?

"Yeah" Temari answered. She turned back to her mirror to finish her make up.

"Will you help me be more like you?" Sakura asked, nervously looking down at her toes that poked through her open sandals.

Huh?" Temari asked confused. Her right eye was closed while she held the black liquid eyeliner millimeters from her eye. She pulled her hand away from her half dome eye and turned around to look at Sakura.

"I don't want to be pushed around and stepped on by everyone anymore. I want to more like you. You're strong both mentally and physically. No one steps on you nor do they dream of it. I want to be like that. Your make up and style just shouts bad ass and mine does not." Sakura sighted. "Maybe that's way I am pushed around so easily"

"its not what you wear or how you look that makes you strong Sakura. Its how you handle it. Your strong to me. I can never watch my boyfriend get so close to another girl and net not make a scene. I will probably choke them both in the first minute after seeing it" Temari muttered the last part making Sakura laugh.

"So you think im strong?" Sakura asked.

"Yes you are and if you need someone to lean on there's always me, kanky and Gaara" Temari winked. "I'll give you a make over" Temari suggested.

"Yes please. I want to stand out like you do" Sakura blushed.

"Sure. I have the perfect colors for your eyes to stand out. Ive been dying to make up you" Temari turned back to the mirror to finish up her eye "When I'm finished with you Sasuke will kick his own ass for letting go of you" Temari smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The halls were noisy as it always was at the start of school. Some of the younger students were walking around confused, in groups or already waiting in class like good geeks. Far off, at the end of the hall stood Sasuke Uchiha. He was leaning against his locker, talking to his teammates about the oncoming match they were playing the weekend. Neji Hyuuga who is the known vice captain, stood far away from Sasuke as possible. He really hated the onyx eyes boy who broke his best friend's heart.

"Hey Sasuke!" A small boy ran through the halls, missing and dodging people, locker doors and bullies as he ran towards the star footballer.

"What, Ed" Sasuke asked the boy. Ed was a freshman and also Sasuke's personal slave. He had to do Sasuke's homework and carry his books around while Sasuke made sure the bullies left him alone. He was very small for his age that why be picked on. He told the bullies that if they hurt him, he couldn't do his homework for him. They were to leave him alone until he is finished with him.

"Here" Ed handed him a blue paper. It was the hottest in school note that came out every Monday. This note was results from pools in school that they took every week to see who the students thought was the best looking in the whole school. This particular note raised the school magazines popularity and they kept publishing it.

_Boys (This weeks result have confirmed that these are the known hottest guys in the entire school)_

_1 Gaara_

_2 Sasuke _

_3 Neji_

_4 Kakashi (even though he is a teacher he's still one hot one!)_

_Girls (This weeks result have confirmed that these are the known hottest girls in the entire school)_

_1 Sakura_

_2 Hinata_

_4 Temari_

_3 Ino_

_The editor of Kmag._

"What!" Sasuke hissed. A chuckle brought his full attention to his vice captain, Neji Hyuuga who was leaning against a locker.

"Looks to me like Gaara is way hotter than you. I bet Itachi never once came second in that list" Neji smirked as hate flashed in Sasuke's eyes.

"You came third." Sasuke hissed again. He was enraged. Everyone knew that Itachi never once came second in the list ever. He even heard that Itachi was also elected at Mr. University, which made him even angrier. His brother was a psycho! Could no one ever see that!

"So? " Neji shrugged "Do you think I care about useless shit like that" Neji rolled his eyes. His eyes set one something for a second before he closed his eyes with a groan.

"Hey Sasukekun" Ino walked up to Sasuke followed by her group. "You look h.o.t as always" Ino purred at Sasuke. She ran her finger up and down his chest while winking at him or mouthing sexual comments. "Don't mind that note, your still the hottest guy in the school. They lied with the girls obviously" Ino threw her blond hair back.

"No they didn't" Neji said, he didn't open his eyes. "I'm surprised your even on that note with a face like that." Neji smirked opening his eyes in time to catch the dead glare directed to him from Ino.

"Ino, we have to go. Coach told us that we need to be at her classroom for the cheerleading meeting before class" one of the girls said to Ino. Ino looked away from Sasuke to glare at the girl.

"Fine" Ino snapped. She turned back to Sasuke "I'll see you" She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered" In class" She licked his ear before walking away, swaying her hips in the short, tight skirt she was wearing.

"Well I don't know about you, Sasuke but that Ino chick is totally pissing me off" Chad, the goalie said. He glared at Ino's back. He never liked that girl ever since he saw her. He hated her even more after he had the displeasure to meet her.

"She's ok" Sasuke shrugged. He was too busy checking out her ass to care about what Chad said. Ino had one fine ass to Sasuke and that wont change if she's first or last on the list.

"You dumped Sakura for her?" Hiro, a new addition to the team asked shocked. When he first set eyes on Sakura, her beauty mesmerized him. She was so energetic, caring and her smile would make anyone's heart melt. It was in the hall after he transferred to the school, he was lost and nearly ran into her.

"I haven't dumped Sakura" Sasuke glared at Hiro. "We are still together"

"I cant wait till you officially break up" Neji said. "Everyone knows that your fucking Ino, its not like your hiding it" Neji glared at Sasuke.

"I'll never dump Sakura and Its not like she'll ever dump me" Sasuke smirked "She's too in love with me"

Howling was hared from outside at the main entrance to the hall and school. Cheering and clapping including some whistling were also heard.

"Come on Sakura, don't be shy" Sasuke turned to the side to see a blond haired girl with four pony tails. She was standing at the entrance to the door motioning to someone to come in. So far everyone knew the person was Sakura, 'but why the commotion and her being shy?' Sasuke thought.

"Ok" Sakura walked in. Everyone in the hall stopped at what they were doing to star at the girl in awe. Some guys felt breathless as they gazed at the pink headed beauty. She wore gothic boots that went right under her knees, a black leather miniskirt with a black and purple corset as a shirt. Her hair was shorter than usual, just touching her shoulders. Her eyes were black with some pink eyeliner on, her lips were soft pink. Sakura looked up at Sasuke. She smirked, making her way to him in a very sexy walk.

"fuck" Sasuke breathed as he watched her walk over to him. His hormones were raging as the beautiful girl approached him. He couldn't believe that Sakura could ever look so seductive like she looked at that very moment. Every single person stared at her as she walked.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura purred standing right in front of him. Looking him up and down, she licked her lips.

"Sakura, you look,hot today" Sasuke stuttered. HE really did not know what to say. He felt so breathless at that moment and her licking her lips didn't help him at all.

"Do you like Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She ran her manicured nail over his chest.

"ahah" Sakura answered. His intelligence were blown away.

"Really?" Sakura moved her face to his so that it barely touched. "Too bad Sasuke, you cant have me" Sakura winked at him "Make it official that im no longer you girlfriend" she pushed away from him, walking in the other direction of Sasuke toward where Gaara stood.

"Hey Gaara" Sakura waved. The two of them walked away together to their first class.

"Dude you've been dumped, hard" Neji laughed. "You sure she's still in love with you?" Neji asked. Everyone's eyes rested on Sasuke. He felt humiliated. No one ever dared to break up with him and now he was cast away by Sakura in front of everyone. Gritting his teeth Sasuke turned and stalked off into another direction. Laughter were heard from Neji and some of the people who didn't like him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Gaara" Sakura called, walking next to him towards their seats in the back of Kakashi's class.

"yeah" He replied.

"I asked Temari to make me look more uh badass" Sakura blushed. She really wanted to know if Gaara would like her new look.

"Why?" Gaara asked. He sat down at the window seat, Sakura sat down next to him.

"I don't want to be pushed around anymore. I want to be…… like Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame and you"

'you don't want to be like me' He mentally told her. "Ok" Gaara shrugged. He looked out of the window. Sakura knew that he went into his anti social mode at that moment. She took out her books and pens for class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked down the hall towards art. The previous period with Gaara was entertaining. Naruto and Kiba got into a fight which dragged Kakashi in it too. It was really funny to watch as they knocked Kakashi down after getting in a fight and then watching Kakashi trying to pull them apart only causing a worse scene. Sakura opened the art room door and walked inside.

The art room smelt like wet paint like it usually did. She gathered her paints and brushed before walking over to her usual window seat. The whole class was empty and would be empty for the next five minutes until the students arrived. Students were already starting to enter the room after two minutes.

"Today students" Sensei Kurenai said, walking into the classroom. She went to her desk at the front of the room. "We are going to paint the thing that is the most beautiful to us." She started. "The thing that intrigues us" She explained.

Sakura squired pink on her pallet. She mixed the pink into three different shades of pink before she dipped her brush into the paint and started to paint her picture. She painted the pink curve to the blue and green back ground she already drew.

"What are you painting" The boy at her side asked. His black hair fell over his onyx eyes as he looked up at her. His paintbrush was a few centimeters from his canvass. Sai was his name. He had some resemblance to Sasuke Uchiha but he was even more emotionless than the Uchiha boy.

"A Sakura blossom" Sakura answered him.

"It looks like road kill" Sai smirked. Sakura looked up and glared at him. "Don't worry. It suits you. Ugly and road kill should go together" He smiled his fake smile only for a second before he found himself merged with Sakura's painting.

"Fuck you" Sakura hissed. She stood in front of him. Her hands were shaking from rage. She suddenly snapped. Sai drove her too far today. He always said those kinds of things to her like they were nothing to him. "Dick and road kill should be together" Sakura had slammed her painting over his head. Turning on her heel she stomped out of the room without any objections from the teacher who couldn't help but smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino was busy stretching her legs for cheerleading practice. They always had practice this time after school. She had to make sure that she was stretched and relax otherwise her muscles will get injured and if they get injured, she couldn't cheer on Sasuke at his football matches. Ino looked up from her squats to see Sakura walking past the field with two companions beside her. On her left walked the four pony tailed girl known as Temari and on the right walked the red haired kid, Gaara. Furry burned deep inside Ino as she watched Sakura smiling with her friends. Every guy thought _Sakura_ was so hot even Sasuke told Ino that Sakura was hot. The teachers liked _Sakura_ for she was the hardworking girl in class who rarely came late and always did all her work even the damn principal liked_ Sakura_. 'What is so special about her!' Ino screamed in her mind.

"So you think your all that" Ino spat. She made her way over to Sakura. Her cheerleading skirt whipped up as she stomped over to the person she hated the most in the world.

"What? mad cuz your third on the list" Temari asked smirking at Ino.

"But out whore" Ino glared at the girl. She really started to hate Temari too; anyone who is friends with Sakura pisses her off to no end.

"Look who's talking" Sakura said. She was really tired of just sitting back and taking insults. This morning she swore that she would change and start to stand up for herself.

"Bitch" Ino raised her hand to slap Sakura. A hard slapping sound was heard as Ino's hand made contact but not with Sakura's face but with Gaara's hand instead. Green eyes glared into blue.

"I wouldn't do that If I was you" Gaara growled. Ino ripped her hand out of Gaara's grip.

"Whatever asshole, you can't hit a girl" Ino smirked. She threw her blond hair over her shoulder feeling really good about herself.

"Nope, I can't" Gaara shrugged. He shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

"But I can" Sakura punched Ino. Ino fell backwards onto the ground. Ino's cheerleading friends ran over to their fallen comrade to see if she was okay and to protect her from Sakura.

"She's out" One of the girls gasped out shocked after she checked Ino.

"Guess I know how to pack a punch" Sakura winked at Gaara. Gaara in turn smirked.

"Well lets go celebrate"Temari laughed throwing her arms over Gaara and Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata walked through the hallway towards her locker. The hall was packed like it usually was in the afternoons after classes. She had to get some books for homework and store other books that she wont need until the next day.

"Hinata Chan!" Naruto waved at Hinata from her left where his locker was situated. He had his boyish smile on his face while his crystal blue eyes shone brightly. His orange T-shirt that he wore was a little damp since his hair was wet and dripping. His hair was probably wet from the shower after gym.

"Evening, Narutokun" Hinata replied in her soft voice while she was searching through her neat locker for her chemistry book. They had a project in chemistry about the different kinds of bonds. They each had to describe and build a model of both the ionic bond and the covalent bond.

"Hey Hinata, you still on with the date Saturday night?" Naruto asked, leaning on his locker. His hands was shoved in his pants pocket.

"uh" Hinata looked away from her locker and looked at the only boy who could ever make her heart beat faster than normal by just looking at him. "I have to help Sakura with filing in the principles office" Hinata bit her bottom lip.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Sakura can do it by herself. You don't have to waste you time helping her" Naruto casually said. He had his eyes closed. Hinata slammed her locker shut, causing Naruto to snap open his eyes.

"I won't go with you Naruto" Hinata whispered "I don't want to be with you anymore. I hate how you can say something so awful about Sakura who's been your friend for years." Hinata raised her voice with every word she speaks. A lonely tear slipped from her eye, rolling down her cheek. "You're not the person I fell in love with." Hinata whispered as she passed the shocked Naruto, leaving him alone in the now empty hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura could I speak to you for a second?" Kakashi asked as she walked past him. It was the end of the day after all.

"Sure" Sakura nodded. She walked over to the first desk and put her things on top of the desk, looking up at Kakashi.

"Could you look after the two for detention today?" Kakashi asked.

"Why?" Sakura asked

"I have to go to a meeting with some kid's parents or something. " Kakashi scratched his unruly white hair. He looked away for a second before sighing. His lazy afternoons have been cancelled.

"They didn't they complain about your porn reading now did they? "Sakura smiled. She loved to way he reacted when someone accused him of being a porn addict.

"Well I could teach you kid's things you would never even imagine" Kakashi winked. "Its nothing about that anyway. Its some stupid thing about a student's parents who wants to meet the teachers or something like that. I think…"

"You didn't listen did you?" Sakura asked accusingly.

"Not one bit" Kakashi smiled. "I was reading my porn. I wouldn't get in trouble for reading it since I didn't show you students the book ad neither do I do inappropriate things in class."

"Your always late" Sakura teased.

"You know why" Kakashi looked at the ground

"Yeah, yeah. I know why. Is the flowers still alright at the graves?" Sakura asked. She always had to make sure that the flowers have been watered and are growing nicely.

"Yes. They're growing perfectly. Thank you for planting them for me. Orbito and Rin would have loved them."

"Wish I could have met them. Orbito sounds like such a great guy and Rin sounds like….."

"You" Kakashi finished her Sentence for her.

"Yeah like me." Sakura replied. "well I'll look after them today then" Sakura changed the subject. Kakashi was not one that you should remind of the past. It was bad enough that he spend a lot of his time at the cemetery.

"Have fun then" Kakashi smiled. He gave her a quick wave before walking away.

Sakura looked around the room as she sat down in Kakashi's chair. 'how many in detention today? And who' she kept thinking to herself as her eyes wondered around the room. Sakura eyed the very dusty and dirty black board. Kakashi rarely used it and if he did he never cleaned it. Sighing to herself, Sakura stood up. She grabbed the duster and started to clean the board.

Arms went around her waist, startling her. She felt warm breath over her neck as the person spoke. "Why is my blossom so mean to me today?" the voice asked.

Sakura slapped the arms around her waist, forcing them from her in the process. "Leave me alone Sasuke" She hissed.

"and I though you loved me" Sasuke smirked.

"I thought you cared about me" Sakura looked into his eyes.

"I do" Sasuke whispered. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Then why, Ino?" Sakura asked. "I thought we had something good. Ive always been there for you. I have done everything for you, then why did you cheat on me like that?" Sakura asked. She could feel her throat start to burn. Her heart was aching.

"I got bored. I needed some variety. It was not im serious with her or anything. She's beautiful with big breasts and she wears short skirts. "He looked over at Sakura. "You always wear more concealing clothes and you don't let me touch you. "

Sakura slapped him. "I'm not a slut." Sakura glared.

"Really?" Sasuke asked. He tilted his head as extra emphasis "You ran after Gaara." Sasuke moved his head closer to Sakura "See All girls are sluts"

"So breaking a girls heart is not good enough for you, you still want them to be so obsessed over you. Getting away from the cause is always good for you" Gaara's voice came from the entrance.

"Do you always have to get in the way Sabaku?" Sasuke hissed, not bothering turning around.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 (make up for lateness)

This chapter is my story's one year anniversary chapter! I know its late but I spend my week off to do this chapter even on my birthday. This chapter will cover about 3 of my normal chapter lengths. …. 12 574 **words (14 pages)**

I had written this one in my sep break and its already November and I still have not updated it yet. Gomen. Ive been busy with my future. I haven't read any of my fav stories for a while and neither have I had great sleep. This semester is hell. The subjects are hard and the classes long. The tests never stop. This is what you get when you study something hard at University. But I will get through this and I will follow my dream. Naruto is my inspiration for never giving up eventhough I have no chance for winning. ^_^

This is the second last one of my story. The next one is the ending. If I have time I'll write the sequel it will be called _**Love can make or break you again**_ or something like that.

* * *

"When it involves Sakura, then yes" Gaara replied. Sasuke turned around not letting Sakura out of his grip. The hold on her, forced Sakura to turn around with Sasuke, facing Gaara.

"Ah, even when I do this" Sasuke leaned closer to Sakura, pressing her tighter to his body. He opened his mouth and extended his tongue, licking the tip of her ear. Sakura let out a whimper as she felt the wet and warm muscle run over her ear. She was scared of Sasuke. Never in her life has she thought Sasuke would do this kind of thing.

"Let her go, Sasuke" Gaara stepped forward. Deep within him he felt his heart beat faster as he watched Sasuke lick Sakura. Her scared whimper nearly drove him over the edge.

"What, Jealous Sabaku?" Sasuke tilted his head to the side. He let his hands run up and down Sakura's chest. His hands lingered over her breasts, doing a swirl motion.

"Let….go…S…Sasuke" Sakura panicked. She wanted to be away from his grip as fast as possible. She tried to struggle from his grip, causing him to give out a small chuckle. His grip tightened around her, hurting her.

"She's mine Sabaku." Sasuke's cold eyes were locked with Gaara's. "You will never take her away from me." Sasuke tightened his grip on her even more making her whine.

"She doesn't want to be with you. She doesn't even love you" Gaara didn't move from his spot. His eyes were locked with Sasuke's. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his heart.

"I'll make her love me" Sasuke simply smirked.

"Love, cant be forced" Gaara replied still not moving but his eyes turned even colder at the thought of forced love, love that is not real. He had endured enough of that so called love from his father. There is no worse feeling than someone pretending to care about you.

"What does a delinquent like you know about love?" Sasuke drawled out lazily as he shifted his head towards Sakura's exposed shoulder. He slowly and jet painfully on Sakura's part, dragged his tongue from her shoulder to her neck. He kissed her neck slowly while his eyes looked up at Gaara.

"Take your arms off her or I'll rip them off my self." Gaara growled. His body was shaking with so much rage that he could barely stand. He felt hate so strong in his life that would make most sinners feel scared but that was nothing compared to the hate that filled in his heart after he watched Sasuke lick and kiss Sakura's neck. His hands were balled up in fists in such a string grip that his nails dug deeply into his skin, bathing his hands in the red liquid. His eyes were voided of emotion and so cold that it made a chill run up Sasuke's side.

"I want to see you try" Sasuke smirked, covering up the fear he felt pull at his heart. Never in his life have he ever felt so much hate flow out of someone. It was frightening for him for he felt that he would die. He gripped Sakura tighter in an attempt to stop his shaking. Sakura cringed at the pain.

Gaara snapped. He moved so fast towards Sasuke that the boy barely had time to block himself from the monster that came at him with eyes filled with bloodlust. He had to push Sakura away. He needed both of his hands to fend off the monster that came at him with fangs bared.

"Attacking from the back now Sabaku" Sasuke hissed as he pushed himself from Gaara. He had to talk to keep the fear from invading his heart. Those eyes that glared at him made his heart beat faster, his body shaking and his hands sweaty. "I never thought you'd stoop so low"

"I never thought you'd forced yourself on girls. " Gaara hissed with a voice so low and angry it sounded like a demon had possessed him. There was no sign of any life in that voice. Sasuke had to dodge to the right as Gaara came at him again. He had to kick Gaara away from him since he would have killed him with the forced of the punched that he threw. Sasuke could not let that hands touch him.

"I just want to take back my flower that left me" Sasuke hissed dodging another attack from the monster. The monster side stepped towards Sasuke barely giving him time to react.

"You threw her away!" Gaara screamed. He was losing himself and he knew it but he could not stop the rage that was flowing from his heart. He really wanted to kill Sasuke.

"So what if I did? She's still mine if she wants it or not." Sasuke replied jumping over tables in attempt to get away from the monster that wanted his blood.

"You're the fucked up one in the family not, Itachi" Sakura cried. She was standing in the corner of the classroom. Sasuke stood close to her while Gaara stood on the other side of the room. Sakura was scared. Gaara looked so scary that she felt scared to come near him and she even held a little bit of fear for Sasuke who was going up against the demonic Gaara. Sasuke was walking over to Sakura as she was busy thinking.

"Shut up, bitch!" Sasuke turned towards her. He brought up his right hand and punched her with all the hate he felt for his brother. The force of the punch threw her back; blood flew out of her mouth as she fell. She hit the cold hard floor with a loud sound. Filled with so much hate Sasuke kicked her. "Don't ever compare me to him!" He kicked her again and again even though she had lost consciousness.

"Son of a…" Gaara hissed. He ran through the desks, pushing them away. Sasuke didn't even notice Gaara was approaching until it was too late. Gaara tackled him to the floor. Gaara held him by shirt as he punched him in the stomach causing the young boy to spew out blood. Gaara couldn't stop as he kept on hitting the boy repeatedly. Before Gaara could continue his beating, he was pulled of the raven haired boy.

"Gaara calm down!" Kakashi screamed as he pulled the boy further away. Gaara tried to listen but he couldn't, his rage and anger was too much that it even took over his body. Asuma grabbed Gaara when he saw that Kakashi couldn't hold on longer to the raging boy. Genma walked over to Sakura who lay on the floor a few feet away from Gaara. Gaara screamed, trying to rid himself from the ones holding him away from his prey. He looked to the side where he saw movement. His eyes stopped at the person who was kneeling next to someone on the floor. Pink hair was spread all over the floor and her face with blood all around her. All of Gaara's hatred and anger subsided as his body went limp as realization hit him.

"Sakura" he whispered. He pulled away from Kakashi and Asuma, crawling over to Sakura. Genma backed away when he saw the glare that the boy was giving him. Gaara gently he picked her up, holding her close to him. He was trying to shield her from everything in the room.

"Gaara come with me we need to take her ……. And Sasuke to the hospital." Kakashi whispered softly to the boy. He walked over to the classroom door to motion to him but he sat there, holding tight onto her. "She needs help Gaara" to the door. Gaara raised his head, green eyes locking with dark eyes. Slowly Gaara stood up, carefully holding Sakura in an attempt not to hurt her even more. 'It's a g_ood thing I brought my car today" _Kakashi thought to himself.

Asuma was next to the bloody and unconscious Sasuke. He bend down and carefully picked him up. He was no doctor but he suspected that he had some serious wounds. His bones were probably not broken for they came before Gaara could continue. Carrying Sasuke bridle style Asuma followed behind Gaara in a distance.

~ Hospital ~

Two people stood in the hall silently. The busy one of the two was busy reading a note clip. Her brown eyes looked over the details while the old nurse next to her kept quite. The note clip had the patient's name, a list of her status, room number and even past visits to the hospital.

Tsunade sigh as she handed the clip over to Chiyo. _'Why is it that Sakura always have to end up here? Haven't that girl had enough?'_ She thought with a sad facial expression. She was called down to the hospital after Genma came over to her office and told her about what had happened.

"I got a report from Kakashi that she was beaten up by Sasuke…." Chiyo started.

"Genma had told me that Sakura was in the hospital. I didn't listen to the rest of the details before I rushed over here" her hand was clenched in a fist. "Sasuke" She hissed "That little fuck I am going to knock in into the next century" Tsunade growled.

"Well you can't" Chiyo stated.

"Eh" Tsunade blinked, looking over at the old nurse.

"He's recovering in the room at the end of the hall. Some guy named Gaara attacked him to protect Sakura. Sasuke is pretty beaten up. He doesn't have any broken bones but he took huge damage to his organs."

'I'm glad that he was there' Tsunade smiled to herself. 'I knew that Sasuke would be abusive in a matter of time' she frowned. Shaking her head to rid her of all these thoughts Tsunade changed the subject. "How is Sakura?" She asked.

"Stable" Chiyo answered "She wasn't hurt as bad as we are use too. The most of the damage is to her chest and to her arms as she tried to protect herself. If Sasuke wasn't stopped it would have been a lot worse. By the condition of bruises it can be concluded that they were made with rage."

"I'm going to see her" Tsunade walked past Chiyo. Sakura's room was on the other side of the hall than Sasuke's. She walked over to the door, Chiyo was telling her not to go in since Sakura was sleeping but she didn't listen, she kept proceeding to the room. She slowly pushed it open. Her eyes caught red and she stopped. Gaara sat next to Sakura's bed. He was staring out of the window with an emotionless expression on his face; he was wearing one of the hospitals white straight jackets. Chains went around him and the chair that he sat in, restraining him to the seat and to the room.

"He's been sitting there the whole time since Sakura was brought to the room. We had to restrain him" She sighted looking down the hall "He tried going to Sasuke's room and succeeded the first time before we realized that he vanished. Kakashi thankfully dragged him back here and we had to restrain him from trying again." Chiyo sighted. "Kakashi told us to leave him in the room even though we wanted to send him to a holding room."

"Yes leave him here" Tsunade whispered, she turned away from the door, closing it behind her. "I'll rather have him here to protect her than leave her alone in the room. I trust him with her"

"Come with me, I'll buy you some coffee to calm you down" Chiyo said. The two of the walked down the hall to the cafeteria

Gaara's gaze went to the door after it closed. He didn't matter who came in the room but if they get close to Sakura he will kill them even if he had to break free from the restraints. Sakura's gentle breathing kept him calm. Kakashi had told him that she was okay and will wake up after some rest so he just had to wait for her.

Chiyo sat at her desk as Tsunade sat her cup down on the table. "Do you know Gaara? " Tsunade asked looking at Chiyo.

"Yes. He's my grandson. I left with Sasori after Sasori and my son in law got into a huge fight" Chiyo answered taking a sip from her cup. "You do know that Gaara has a medical history right?" Chiyo asked scratching her head "He was send here from Suna Psycatric a few days after you finished your job there and Sakura had to quit hers since she started high school."

"I knew about that" Tsunade sighted. She drank a few sips from her coffee. "I didn't know he was your grandson though. You never did talk a lot about your family in Suna. The only person you ever talked about was Sasori."

"You knew about his medical history, How?" Chiyo asked surprised. She knew that Gaara, Temari and Kankuro was good children but what kind of principal in their right mind would accept a student with a background like his. He was a good child but he was really unstable. He could snap and kill someone like he almost killed Sasuke. In the past at Suna Sasori always had to look after him but they never knew he had a mental condition.

"When he and his siblings registered at the school I was notified of his past beforehand by a very trusting source that's all. " Tsunade simply stated almost making Chiyo almost choke on her coffee.

"Why did you let him in then? Gaara is very unstable. He can snap and kill someone. I know he's my grandson and I love him but I really don't want him to be thrown into jail or into a room for the rest of his life. That child needs a life." She complained. She was only a bit surprised that he was taken in but Tsunade made sure that all the new students had great backgrounds since she did not want anyone dangerous around her Sakura even though after she got the job of principal at Konah high she let Itachi and his whole gang in.

"I know." Tsunade took a sip from her coffee "Itachi Uchiha came to my office and told me that he was someone that he trusted. I know that Sakura trusts Itachi so I trust him too." She looked over at Chiyo's face. " Sasori was there too and you know Gaara was a good thing that happened to Sakura."

Chiyo smiled. "I understand. I just wanted to know why you accepted him"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, light invaded her sight causing her to quickly close her eyes. Sakura sighted opening her eyes once again but this time she did it very slowly since she knew that the sharp light was there.

Sakura's eyes didn't burn this time when she slowly opened her eyes, making them adjust with the brightness of the purely white room. 'White?' she thought. She looked around the room to make sure if what she thought was true. The wall was white, the ceiling, the bed covers, the bed, the floor and even the clothes she wore were white. 'Damn again' she groaned. She had known that she was in a hospital even before she had opened her eyes. She knew this smell. A hospital always had a unique smell of medicine. She didn't expect to be in this room though. Hearing gentle breathing she looked for the source of the sound only to found him there sleeping peacefully. Gaara sat in a chair with lots of chains and restrains around him but even though he couldn't move he had such a peaceful expression on his face. His head was turned to her so she could clearly see his sleeping face. His face shown no hate, no anger nothing and yet it was not emotionless. He looked peaceful like a new born baby sleeping in his bed with no worries in the world, no hate, no pain only living with the love giving to him by the mother of the baby. He looked nothing like the monster Gaara she had seen earlier, this one didn't hold that rage that she had seen on him.

"Hey Gaara" Sakura whispered gently. Gaara stirred a little but didn't wake up. Sakura slowly and painfully stood up from her bed, she knew that if anyone saw her she would receive a lecture that could match the length of any presidential speech. She slowly walked over to Gaara's sleeping body, tugging the extra blanket from her bed with her. She stood right in front of him, unconsciously tracing her finger all along his face. His face like the rest of his skin was so soft even though it was as white as a ghost. He was the ghost that saved her from so much unthinkable pain that she had to endure. She took the blanket and covered him with it. He smiled as he felt the warmth envelop his body. Sakura couldn't help herself as she bend down kissing him softly on the lips before going back to her own bed.

For the rest of the time Sakura sat and read a book that Tsunade had brought her. She had came by to look how Sakura was doing and to drop off a bag for Sakura with some stuff like a tooth brush, clean under wear, hair brush, soap and even shampoo that she will need in her time staying in the hospital. In that she will need for the time she had to spend in the hospital. Temari also had dropped by after she heard about Sakura from Tsunade. Temari had called Tsunade's house earlier that day looking for Sakura and Gaara. She had come to look how Sakura was feeling and even left some of Gaara's things there for the night. Temari knew her brother well enough that he would stay there with her the entire night. Half way through her page she noticed that the figure next to her bed had stirred. Sakura sat down her book and looked to the side to see Gaara opening his eyes slowly.

"Hey Gaara, feel better?" She asked with a smile as she looked at the sleepy boy. She had asked Tsunade to take off his restraints after she came to visit her. Tsunade had his restraints taken off after Sakura had promised that Gaara wild not try to kill Sasuke in his sleep. Gaara have been sleeping for the past two hours. It was almost five in the afternoon when he finally woke up. Sakura had noticed that after his restraints have been removed her scratched his face a lot which smudged some of his makeup but not bad.

"I should ask you that" Gaara groaned rubbing his eyes. That made him smudge his eyeliner really bad. She guessed that he never slept with eye liner on if he rubs his eyes after waking up.

"I'm just peachy" Sakura couldn't help herself from laughing at how he looked with smudged eyeliner. The eyeliner wasn't thick around his eyes anymore instead it was around his entire eye. He looked just like a panda with those huge black around his eyes. Gaara looked down at his hands finally noticing that he still had his eye liner on. He couldn't even begin to imagine how he looked but by the laughing of Sakura he could only guess that he looked funny.

"Hey don't laugh at me" Gaara glared at her. That glare made her laugh even louder. He looked really cute and not threatening at all. "Hey" Gaara stood up, he walked over to her bed still glaring and still making her laugh even more.

"I can't" She said in between laughs "you look so cute" Gaara reached her bed. He bends down to look at her at her lever. He looked her right in the eye.

"Sa ku ra" he said slowly. She stopped laughing and looked at him. He looked so serious that she couldn't laugh at him anymore. "It's good to hear you laugh" he said kissing her on her forehead.

"It's good to have you near me" Sakura smiled at him, she sat up a little and pecked him on his forehead in return making him smile.

"I really hate white rooms" Gaara groaned standing up and looking at the white room. "Reminds me of my lovely padded room at the loony bin" He added. The whole room was white with only a single vase at her bed that held some color.

"This was the first bed I've ever slept on before that I had to sleep on straw" Sakura smiled sadly thinking back to her painful past that she wanted to forget.

" …" Gaara remained silent as he watched her. She patted to the spot next to her on the bed. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"I was 10 years old when I first came here" She laughed "I use to throw things at the nurses but they never once restrained me nor locked me up." She looked down at her hands "This is also the first place that I met Tsunade. I've never thought that people could be so kind."

Sakura closed her eyes as memories flooded back to her.

*******************************************************************************************

_The little girl of 10 years ran as fast as her little legs could take her. Her long, dirty pink locks trailed behind her. Tears slipped down her equally dirty face as she ran. Her body hurt all over. She was hungry and tired. Rain poured down on her. She wanted to get away as far as possible. There was only one place that she could go to. She ran across the street, not bothering to look at cars. She never saw the car coming toward her. Pain shot through her small body. It was a pain that she never felt. It was even worst than the usual pain that she constantly endured. _

_She could hear screaming as she lay on the street. The taste of her own blood flowed into her mouth. A trail of it passed her blue lips and slipped down her face until it collected with her blood that have been thinned by the pouring rain. _

_Her green eyes looked up at the sky. 'Am I going to die?' she thought. Her body pained all over. Blood came out from everywhere. 'Please Lord, let me die. I can't take it' Tears slipped from her eyes. The sky became darker as she lay there pleading to the Lord to take her away from the pain. Brown eyes and blond hair floated over the small girl 'an Angle' she thought before the darkness took her away. _

_The little girl was cold as the woman grabbed her hand. She was driving with her car, her companion talking casually with her. The pouring rain made it almost impossible to see. A figure ran in front of the car, she stepped on her breaks. She didn't have enough time to react until it was too late. The figures body was hit by the car. Her body was thrown backwards by the force._

_The driver rushed out of her car. The in the road lay a small girl. A puddle of her blood formed around her body. "call the ambulance" She had screamed to her white haired companion. She rushed to the small girl. She could only grab her hand. As a doctor she knew that her cold hands and blue lips were a bad sign. _

_She could do nothing. She was useless without her equipment. At that moment she felt useless as a doctor. Without any equipment, all her knowledge or experience couldn't save this little girl that lay in front of her. _

_The world was bathed in red as the ambulance emerged with its roaring siren and the red light shining from above. It was ironic how the red of the lights looked like blood, blood from people who were in the middle of life and death. Some will let go while others will hang onto their precious life. _

_Medics in their blue uniforms rushed out of the white vehicle, followed close by with the bed of death, the bed that many have given their last breath's on. The bed where those who loved them gripped as tears streamed down their faces. Sorrow, hate, fear, love and pain filled them as a little bit of them died along with the person they loved._

_~After~_

_The machines beeped in rhythm as they poured oxygen into the little girls damaged lungs. Her pale skin matched that of the hospital room's pure white room. In the cold, brown chair next to the little girls bed, slept the driver that had hit her. Her blond hair fell over her face as she lay there in the very uncomfortable chair. _

_Upon her inspection of the little girl when she was rushed into the hospital was the fact that she noticed that she had many bruises on her small, frail body but not all of them were fresh and not done by a car. The small girl's body told a story that would shock most people. She must have been running from something? The woman thought as she looked onto the girl's body._

_Small emerald eyes slowly opened. She saw only white around her as her eyes slowly drifted open. "Am I dead" she Horsley whispered. She was answered with pain shooting through her small body. Tears streamed down her face at the unbearable pain that rushed over her. _

_She felt many different forms of pain in her life but this was the worse so far. Her body ached all over but the worse was her heart that ached. It ached at the thought of being alive. She thought that if she died she could be freed from all the pain that she had to endure and the pain that she has to endure in the future. _

_A lady in a pure white uniform emerged from the door. She held a note clip in her one hand and a tray with some needles, medicine and other things. The girl noticed that the nurse was middle age looking. She had long blond hair, tied in two low ponies at the back of her head. She looked so kind as she approached the girl. She sat the things down on the girl's bedside table. She moved forward to the girl, her hand raised to the girls head. _

"_Don't touch me" The little girl screamed, slapping away the nurse's hand. "I don't need your help nor do I need your pity" She glared at the nurse, her heart was beating furiously while her eyes darted to the side. She was scared of this room and this woman who stood before her with her fake smile. _

"_You shouldn't move, you will reopen your wounds" The nurse calmly replied to the small girl. Her voice was warm and soft. The girl has never heard someone's voice sound so soft and caring. She was use to harsh screams and shouts. She had seen her share of fake smiles and deceiving faces. She had decided to stop trusting people years ago after she had learned the hard way that everyone was just trying to deceive you and once you're caught in their web you're never getting out alive. _

"_no.…no" The little girl shook with fear as tears started to form in her eyes "lies all lies, no one cares for me they are all lies…I should have died." She muttered frantically. She unconsciously moved away from the nurse and into the corner of the bed. She was trying to distance herself from everything while she covered her head with her arms. Her body was shaking beyond her control as she sat in her protective ball that protected her through years of pain. Her body suddenly stopped its shivering as warmth spilled all over it. The little girls eyes widened as she snapped her head up at the nurse who…..who hugged her. She tried pushing her away but the nurse didn't let go._

"_Shuuu, dear child" The nurse cooed softly. She rubbed the little girl's back in a soothing way. "Please don't say things like that" The nurse's gentle voice broke as she said that holding the girl tighter._

"_Don't touch m…." She tried again but stopped as she heard to nurse softly cry. _

"_Please don't say things like that" The nurse's voice broke out through her silent whimpers. _

"_Umm are you okay?" The little girl asked. She had heard a grown woman cry many times before but this nurse's cry was different. It was…was real. Her soft cries were filled with a deep sadness that made the small girls heart pain just hearing it. _

"_I'm fine….it's just....just" The nurse pulled away from the girl and looked at her. The girl saw the tears run down her face. "I'm so…. so sorry I didn't see you in front of the car until it was too late" more tears ran down her face "I'm really sorry that I ran you over……when I saw you there covered in blood it reminded me of him" Tears spilled down her face as she cried in her hands._

"_There…. there" the girl patted the nurses shoulder. She didn't know what else she could do. "I don't blame you" she said. She really didn't. She was the one who ran in front of the car. She was the one who wanted to die not causes others pain._

"_I didn't want to watch you die like I watched him die" she whispered. _

"…_." She felt her heart give a tug. This nurse must have loss someone very precious to her. Plus she has watched that person die before her, nothing could be more heart wrenching. "Please don't cry" The little girl felt tears fall down her own face as she started to cry. The nurse hugged her as they both cried. After sometime she fell asleep with a heart lighter from all the pain she cried out. _

_Everything was nice and still in the morning at the hospital. The patients were sleeping while the night shift staff exchanged places with the day shift staff. The little girl slept silently in her room. Her room was like all the other rooms in the hospital, pure white. "Morning little one" A soft voice cooed as the nurse from the day before walked in the room. The girl slowly opened her eyes. _

"_Hey" The little girl softly replied. She watched with sleepy eyes as the nurse walked into her room. She had never slept so comfortably in her life. 'Is a bed really this good' she asked herself. _

"_I am Doctor Tsunade" The nurse spoke "And you are?" The little girl blinked a few times. 'She is a doctor and not a nurse' she thought to herself. Now that the girl looked closely Tsunade wore a white coat that she heard doctors wore and around her neck was a strange looking plastic tube thing._

"_I am Sakura" The little girl replied looking away. She felt so stupid as she lay there in the bed. She did not know the difference between a doctor or a nurse nor did she know the comfort of a bed._

"_Sakura is such a pretty name for such a pretty girl" Tsunade smiled. She walked toward the girl and took the plastic tube from her neck and held it in her hands. The little girl looked at her wondering what she was doing._

"_im not pretty" She answered glaring at the tube thing that Tsunade was bringing close to her. _

"_You just need some care and you'll look fine" She smiled looking at the girl who held no emotion on her face. She just sat there glaring at the device that she held in her hands. "Do you know what this is?" She asked holing up the device for the girl to see._

"_No" The girl glared "I am stupid okay. I didn't have all those schooling like you all had" She snapped, moving away from the device as Tsunade brought it closer to her. _

"_This is a stethoscope. It's a device used to listen to your heart" She explained holding it out to her. "it wont bite" The girl took it in her hands and looked at it. Those parts are for your hears so that you can listen and that big round part is used to place it on the persons chest so that you can listen to their heartbeat. _

"_A stethoscope" The girl mimicked looking at the device. She tested it by pulling it on and holding it to her chest. She was startled as she heard the beating of her own heart. 'I though I didn't have one' She frowned listening to her heart again. 'Only those who are loved have one'_

_Tsunade's beeper beeped signaling her that she was needed. "Well then Sakura I've brought you this. I'll come visit you after my shift" She put down a big panda teddy bear on the edge of Sakura's bed. It had a big pink bow around its neck. "This is a panda." She said. She turned around and walked over to the door. Sakura felt so happy as she looked at the teddy not sure if she should touch it. "It's yours you can play with it all you want" Tsunade smiled as she slipped out of the door. Sakura took the bear and pulled it over to her. On the bow of the bear was a small tag with a name on it that she could not read._

_When Tsunade returned later that evening she had asked her about the name on the tag which Tsunade replied was Sakura's name. She had felt so ashamed but Tsunade told her that she did not have to feel ashamed that she could not read. Tsunade told her that she would help Sakura with reading then Sakura could have something to do while she stays in the hospital. _

_Sakura have been staying in the hospital for three days already. She was told that she would have to be in the hospital for a long time since she had a lot of injuries. Her older injuries had to fully heal before she could be let out. Tsunade came by every day and spend a lot of time with her only talking even if she didn't reply she kept on talking to her. She brought her different kind of children books that she could learn to read. _

_One day when she was bored out of her mind Sakura decided to look around this strange place that she never has been in before the accident. She climbed out of her bed and walked out of the door. She walked a while until she found the entrance and the main part of the hospital. She noticed for the first time how big the hospital was and how busy it was with people coming in and out, nurses and doctors rushing from one part of the hospital to the other. She had been to the bathroom for a shower with Tsunade before but never to this part of the hospital. _

_Feeling a bit overwhelmed by the crowd she walked away to a part of the hospital that seemed less crowded. Down this hall she found a door that lead to the outdoor staircase. Feeling like she really needed some fresh air she followed these stairs up and up she went, following the stairs until a door came before her. Pushing the door, it opened after she had to add some pressure; a rush of wind assaulted her as the door opened. Before her was the roof, stepping out onto the roof she saw how beautiful it was decorated for other patients to relax. There was a beautiful made garden with a path to walk upon and some chairs seated under shade while other chairs were out in the open. She walked towards the chairs and nearly walked over a boy who lay on the ground. He was lying on his back, looking up at the sky not even noticing her. Feeling uneasy being around another perso9n she started to turn away to go back to her room. _

"_You know you can stay" He said in a bored tone nearly giving her an heart attack, shocked she just stood there watching him unsure what to do. "I don't bite even if I did it's too troublesome" He muttered the last part. Still unsure she went over to him and sat down next to him. _

"_Are you a patient?" She asked not knowing if he said it out of pity or if he actually wanted some kind of company. _

"_Nope" he muttered. He turned his gaze from the sky to her "My dad works here. He's the one who takes samples from people with different diseases and makes medicine for it" He watched her as she kept quite "I usually stay home after school but my mom is not at home. So I am forced to stay at the hospital" He finished. He watched as she was quite all the time. Girls from school was not like her, at least she let him finish his sentence and not butt into the middle of it. He only knew another girl who was very quite and that was his best friend's extremely shy cousin. _

"_Oh" She muttered softly before they fell back into silence. The boy turned his gaze back towards the sky while she sat there quietly looking at her feet. Tsunade brought her some slippers that she now wore on her feet. The slippers were pink like her hair and had silver stars on them. A shadow fell over her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She slightly turned her head, wanting to know to who or what the shadow belong to. She saw another boy roughly the same age as the one next to her. He wore baggy beige pants with a white T-shirt. His hair that was longer than hers gracefully fell over his face as he looked down at her. What caught her attention the most was his eyes, cold and white. Silently after he glanced at her he walked over to the boy next to her. _

"_Hey Hyuuga" The boy next to her greeted the one with the white eyes without even taking his eyes off the sky. "Didn't expect you to be here today." _

"_Hey Nara" The scary boy replied. "Hinata got hurt again this morning at martial arts practice with her dad so I was told to accompany her here." He shrugged like it was a normal everyday occurrence. "Anyway who's that" He turned his gaze to Sakura._

"_Ah this is my new friend" The Nara boy smiled, turning his gaze to Sakura. Sakura was shocked to say the least. This boy who she just met called her his friend. They rarely spoke!_

"_Ah" He nodded his head. He sat down next to the boy, looking up at the sky. So there she sat and watched the clouds with the boys whose name she didn't know. They sat for hours making small talk and learned their names as they learned hers. When it was time for them to go she went back to her room until the next day, she saw them again at the same place so she silently sat with them. Day after day this went on. Trusting them bit by bit she started talking to them more and more. She really started to like them. They may seem cold and unsocial but they were really great people who became her very first friends. Weeks after she was put in the hospital Tsunade invited her to live with her after Sakura had told her that she didn't want to go back. Without an explanation Tsunade took her in telling her that she didn't have to go back to her house._ ******************************************************************************************

~a Week later~

Sakura sat on her hospital bed, dressed in some jeans and a black spaghetti shirt. She had tied her hair in a high ponytail while she had on some white sneakers that she got from Tsunade last year.

She was allowed to go home for the remainder of her recovery but she had at least to stay at home until Tsunade said she could go back to school. Shikamaru and Neji has been kind enough to bring her homework for the week she had missed for which she had been very grateful.

She had loads of visits that week. From Temari who dragged Kankuro with her while Gaara practically lived there. He slept at the hospital not wanting to leave before Sasuke is released. He and Chiyo had talked it out before s he she accepted his offer. She had another bed brought in for Gaara to sleep on since he couldn't sleep in the chair the whole time. It would be bad for his neck and back and being in a hospital meant that he had to have care about his health. Shika and Neji were there hours at a time after they had finished school. They brought her, her homework so that she did not fall behind in classes. She had worked hard to achieve her high marks in and it would be a waste if she had to fall behind even Hinata come by a few times with Neji. She apologized for not being a better friend to her while Sakura really didn't mind. Hinata did nothing bad to her so it really didn't matter but it really touched her heart that she took Sakura's side even though they were not that particular close friends. Kakashi dropped by with Tsunade once a day when they were finished with work. Kakashi came during his breaks and left 10 minutes late joking that he had an excuse to be late for class.

Gaara's head popped in. "Hey Sakura are you ready?" He asked. He walked into the room. He wore his usual black and red clothing covered in chains.

"Yeah" Sakura smiled. Gaara left that morning for school while she had slept.

"Good." He nodded his head "Tsunade asked me to pick you up while she had some work to do." Gaara shrugged. He was asked by Tsunade to take her home since she couldn't since she was at school working on some missed work. Shizune wasn't very happy because Tsunade had skipped work to watch after Sakura.

"Fine by me" Sakura laughed. Tsunade had been talking about how moody her best friend and secretary, Shizune had been with her missing work. Gaara took Sakura's bags. He held out his hand to her, smiling she took his hand in hers.

Sakura and Gaara sat outside under a cherry blossom tree in the huge Sabaku mansions garden. The sun was shining high in the sky while the sky was cloudless and beautiful. Sakura leaned her head on Gaara's shoulder as they sat and watched Temari and Shikamaru play shogi next to the swimming pool. The two of them became very close. Temari was reaching the end of her school life. She had a week left before she was finished while Shikamaru himself was told that he could skip his last years of school and finish the same time as her since he had such an extremely high intelligence. Temari was going away to Paris. She had been accepted to a very prestigious designing school. She was but one of a few people who were picked.

"Sakura?" Gaara called. Sakura turned her head to look at the boy who sat next to her. "look" Slowly her pulled out a black leather cover from one of his many pockets from his pants. "What do you think?" He held it out to Sakura to take. She took it into her smaller hands. The cover was black with a lone cherry blossom on it at the opening across the length of the cover was _'Sakura'_ inscribed in pink. Slowly she opened the cover and slipped out the object.

"This is beautiful" Sakura held a knife in her hands. The blade was a curvy shape with all kinds of exotic markings and shapes on it. Slowly she turned the knife over in her hand. The whole thing was silver with a dark pink handle. On the side of the knife was an engraved cherry blossom with the words 'Fight for your right' engraved underneath it.

"It's yours" Gaara shrugged. He had requested that It be made the day he was dragged shopping with Temari and Sakura. That was the thing that he had to go and do.

"Really" Sakura looked at him astounded. She knew he wasn't the gift giving type and she didn't expect gifts from him but his was a real surprise. By the look of it, it was specially made for her.

"Yeah. I figured that you need one to protect yourself with" he looked her in the eye as he said that "Seems like you need it" He looked away and softly said "I cant lose you" Sakura felt her heart leap as he said that. She had already known that she had fallen in love with him she just wasn't sure if he felt the same way about her. He wasn't a person who show's his feelings but he had shown a lot of it to her which made her happy.

"But I don't know how to use one" Sakura looked at the ground. She felt guilty. She had never had a knife to defend herself with and she really didn't know how to use it to defend herself with her knowledge she will probably take herself out before she takes her attacker out.

"That's the fun part" Gaara smirked. He and Sakura locked eyes "I'm going to teach you how to use it" He had planned on teaching her when he bought her the knife.

"Thanks" Sakura placed the knife back in it's leather cover then she leaned against him.

"It's not like you'll need it though" Gaara said looking at his sister and Shikamaru. Sakura raised an eyebrow at his statement. "I'll always protect you, since you are someone precious that I can't lose." Sakura laughed giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Thank you Gaara" She thanked him before leaning back against his shoulder.

"Sakura do you want to go with me to Goth rock concert in two days? I have two tickets" Gaara asked "I know your not the heavy metal or Gothic type but it would make the whole concert better if you were there with me" Gaara looked at Sakura.

"You mean like date" She smirked sitting up right to look at him. Gaara didn't look nervous like most guys who asked girls on dates nor did he look cocky like others. He looked calm and collected.

"Yeah" Gaara nodded as a reply to her question. His green eyes were calm as he watched her green ones. "My first date to be exact" He smirked.

"Sure, I'll be happy to go" She smiled at him.

~ Next Day at School ~

The cafeteria was packed once again with students edging to put some food in their bodies while others just needed to relax and do nothing. Cheerful laughter could be heard while some were talking their hearts out like they have been silenced for years.

Sasuke Uchiha smugly walked over to his table, situated in the middle of the cafeteria. He was released from the hospital yesterday. He may have been in the hospital for a week after getting beat by Gaara but he still had trouble using his left hand without feeling pain surge thought it. When Gaara pushed him to the floor and started beating the living shit out of him, Sasuke thought that he was going to die when the world went black. He had opened his eyes to a white room. He was in bandages from head to toe as he lay on the hard white bed. He couldn't move his body; if he even tired it felt as if a thousand daggers were stabbing into his body. When a nurse came to check upon him she had told him that he was unconscious for two days. Ino had dropped by a few times while he was bedridden sometimes when he heard her from down the hall he just pretended to sleep. It was easier to pretend to be asleep than being awake next to her.

A shoulder connected hard with Sasuke's left, pain shot through his arm. He glared his coldest glare that he could muster up. Unfortunately the one he glared at glared back at him. His cold white orbs glared right back into his onyx ones.

"Mad at something?" Sasuke asked with a smirk playing on his lips. He decided to play it dumb with the Hyuuga boy.

"I herd what happened to Sakura." He hissed. His cold glare intensify "What you did to her, everything"

"If Sabaku haven't shown up we could have had some fun" Sasuke licked his lips. He loved how the Hyuuga's eyes seemed to flicker dangerously at him. Neji Hyuuga was not a man for violence and kept his cool. Today Sasuke will make him lose his cool. "If he didn't come, Sakura wouldn't have gotten hurt like that." Sasuke shrugged before a thought hit him "She would be too busy moaning my name than cursing me" he smirked at the reaction of the Hyuuga. He was barely holding in his anger.

"Watch your mouth you piece of trash" Neji hissed. He was losing his cool and he knew it, his hands were balled into fists as he continued to glare at the boy before him. He nearly snapped at what Sasuke said last in his sentence. Did he think Sakura was some common slut?

"Trash?" Sasuke hissed. Was just called trash! Sasuke felt a beat down on his ego by just that one comment. Neji really had the gull to compare him to something so lowly like trash. He felt his anger rise tenfold.

"Yeah you're a loser, it's your destiny to stay one forever" Neji replied smugly. "No wonder Itachi has to stay with you until you're eighteen, losers can't look after themselves"

"Watch your mouth Hyuuga" Sasuke lowly growled, grabbing Neji's wrist.

"Or what, you'll cheat on me or break my heart, too" Neji asked innocently, blinking his eyes in a girly way. "It seems that it's your only talent these days" Neji smirked, ripping his wrist out of Sasuke's grasp.

"No, that is especially reserved for Sakura's heart." Sasuke retorted, driving the Hyuuga over the edge.

"Unforgivable" Neji punched Sasuke. Sasuke fell back into a table. He looked up at Neji smirking while a trail of blood dripped from his mouth.

"Hyuuga, you're a guy." Sasuke smiled darkly "Sakura is one pretty girl that could satisfy one not only with her looks" Sasuke licked his lips in emphasis.

"I'll kill you" Neji tackled Sasuke. They both landed onto the table with Sasuke beneath Neji as his hands were securely around the Uchiha boy's throat. "You son of a bitch! How dare you talk about her like that I'm going to fucking murder you!" Neji shouted out tons of infinities as he shook the boy like a rag doll.

"Neji Hyuuga!" Gai shouted from the side "Get off Uchiha now" he added. His cries were ignored as Neji continued gripping the boy by his neck. Neji was pulled off Sasuke by some of the members in his soccer team. Gai sensei stood between the two boys to keep them from, getting to each other.

"Bring them" Gai sighted as he motioned to the guys holding the frantic Neji while others pulled the smirking Uchiha from the table. He ordered the team who held the two boys, to follow him to the principal's office.

Tsunade and Shizune sat in Tsunade's office, working with each other on school activities lists that had to be finished before the end of the term when the sports day will be held for all students. The dark brown doors opened making them look away from the paper they were discussing. Gai walked into the room with a group of students following closely behind them. Tsunade eyed everyone as they walked into the room until her eyes caught the object that the group was holding, Sasuke Uchiha. The boy she really disliked for many reasons. Sighing, Tsunade picked up her cup of coffee and took a huge sip as she glared at Sasuke. "You again, Uchiha?" She asked looking at the boys torn blue shirt. She knew that it was not one of those in the fashion destroyed clothing that the teens these days whore since Sasuke Uchiha did not wear clothes like that, his pride would never allow it. "Piss off anyone today now that Sakura is not around for you?" She sarcastically asked.

A second group walked into the office. Shizune did a double take when she saw that this time it was Neji who was being brought to the office. Neji was from a very proud and noble family that had been in Konah for many decades, a family that obeyed rules. Neji obeyed rules like his family did even if he was not in the high ranks of the family. "What happened?" She asked surprised, never had she imagined him being brought in here.

"Tell us what happened" Tsunade sighted, looking over at the two boys held away from each other as they glared fiercely at each other.

"Neji attacked me" Sasuke said, throwing a glare at the Hyuuga.

Tsunade rose her eyebrow "You pissed him off didn't you?" She snapped at Sasuke. Neji wouldn't attack anyone unless he had a really good reason. Tsunade had known the boy for years, even before he had became friends with Sakura. "What did he do this time?" She asked, looking over at Neji.

"He just told me things about Sakura that he should have kept to himself." Neji glared, heatedly at the black haired hottie that makes the girls drool. Tsunade's attention was caught by the mention of Sakura. Her yes turned cold as she turned her gaze back to the black haired boy. It's best that Neji didn't tell her what Sasuke said since she was going to throttle him, luckily Neji knew that.

"Well then in that case Neji you're off with just a warning and mister Uchiha you got yourself another detention and a nice little warning. If you get in just one more fight I'm suspending you and calling your brother"

"Call my brother? Go ahead call him, what can he do anyway." Sasuke hissed "Itachi is not my parents, he killed them" Sasuke glared at Tsunade. It was all Itachi's fault that he had no parents that he grew up alone with out that love that a parent gives their child through out their life.

"Whatever you say but he is your guardian and I will tell him" Tsunade raised her voice. "You should walk very softly Sasuke since he is the one who is responsible for you and your half of the estate.. "Tsunade banged her fists on the table as built up rage started to take its toll on her. "…but piss me off you little fuck and you'll never reach your eighteenth birthday, now fuck off before I lose my temper" She lowered her voice. Sasuke didn't say anything as he turned on his heel and walked out of her office. He was planning on living a wonderful, full life.

~ Next day PE ~

Sasuke feint left, the ball neatly nested between his shoes. He threw the ball up into the air before kicking it straight into the goal. Breathing hard the young Uchiha smirked as the goalie stood up from his desperate dive to catch the ball. Since it was football season, Sasuke and his team were training during PE rather than have PE with the rest of the class. He was filled with adrenalin as he picked up another ball. He was practicing his shooting and the goalie his blocking. Naruto was his team partner for the shooting. Sasuke was pissed at Neji. He was given another detention for fighting while Neji himself got one but lighter than Sasuke's was. It's her fault. Sasuke glared at the floor. Sakura's _'mother'_ gave him worse punishment. He had to endure a very painful slow detention yesterday and he still had three of those left before he was done with detention.

To the side, the rest of the class was doing other sports. The boys were running doing laps around the athletic field while the girls were playing tennis on the tennis court.

Naruto was running off to the side, waiting for Sasuke to pass the ball to him. Naruto and Sasuke was a great team, Gai had instructed that they practice their passing to each other. Naruto was the only one who could be paired with Sasuke. Running off to the side, Sasuke's eyes caught pink behind where Naruto stood and waited for the pass. Immense hatred filled him as he watched her walking so carefree; she came back to school today. He clenched his hands in tight fists; he watched her walking from the tennis court towards the track field. She wore a red shirt with black shorts; a white towel was draped over her shoulder. She smiled as she looked over at the track field at _him_ who was running in the lead. He couldn't keep his body from shaking as his hatred and rage for the girl who left him. Him! The most popular guy in school for a bloody insane delinquent. He looked down at the ball at his feet, his hands shaking. Naruto was screaming for him to pass already. With cold eyes he looked up, kicking the ball with all the might that he could muster. The ball flew through the sky, singing as it traveled with speed and so much force. The ball flew past the surprised Naruto who was at least two meters away from it, He tried getting to the ball but it was not going in his direction. The ball made a loud sound as it was stopped. Surprised, Naruto turned around. Horror struck him as he saw Sakura lying unconscious, the ball rolling away from her. He ran over to her while he shouted to the nearest team member to call for Gai.

Sasuke stood there looking at her. Smirking he turned around, not caring if she was hurt or not as he made his way towards the showers. He had to go wash himself the sweat was starting to make his body itch.

Gai was standing and watching the boys as they ran track. The football team was doing great and even the girls, he only had to come and check up on the boys. "Sensei!!!" a boy ran towards him screaming as loudly as he can.

"Eh?" Gai raised one of his fuzzy eyebrows. The boy ran with all his might, almost tripping over his feet a few times. Gai noticed that he was one of the football boys. Sensing that something was wrong upon looking at the boy's face he walked over to the boy who was still running towards him.

"Sensei" He fell onto the ground breathing heavily. "S…S…..Sakura …….was …..hit by a soccer ball" HE took a deep breath to calm his breathing. The boys who were running lap stopped their running to see what happened since, their curiosity took over them. "…….and it looks like she's out cold" The boy breathed again after finishing his sentence.

"What!!" Gai screamed loudly, terrifying the breathless boy. With wide eyes Gai didn't say anything anymore as he ran past the boy, towards the football field with so much speed that the students had to wipe away the dust on their faces while some of the boys ran after him.

Gaara was running next to Gai in flash. The red head looked serious as he ran towards the field, his face void of all expression. Gaara reached the field first after he ran past Gai, his green eyes searched for the pink headed girl. He saw a group of people standing at the side of the field, he ran towards them. There he found her. Gaara took her in both hands, glaring at everyone around him like they were the enemy.

"Gaara, Take her to the nurses office" Gai sighted, pinching his nose. Why was it always Sakura who got hurt why not some other student. His eyes ran over all the people standing around him, searching for a certain black haired boy. He couldn't find him anywhere. "Okay I want everyone from the football team to meet me in Tsunade's office, after you all take a shower. A student was injured and we need to find out how it happened."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

In principals office….again

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tsunade rubbed her temples in annoyance. She was just about done with all her work for the day and now this had to happen. "What happened now?" She asked as she looked at the football team who was once again in her office with Gai. "Did Uchiha and Neji get in another fight?"

"No" Gai shook her head. "We just an accident on the field and need to clear out what happened that's all" He rubbed the back of his head whilst smiling.

"Then why do you look like this is a death sentence?" Tsunade glared.

"Well you see…uh...the students who got injured was Sakura-.." He closed his mouth in an instant. Tsunade's face was wiped clean of any emotion as he name rolled over his tongue.

"I see" Tsunade nodded her head. "The…why in BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!" She slammed her hand on the table. The football team stood quietly, scared of maddening her even more. "SASUKE UCHIHA" She hissed.

"No wait we don't know what happened. We can't just jump to conclusions" Shizune attempted to calmed her down but that was in vain. The blond headed woman before her could not be tamed. She was like a mother bear, defending her cup in the wild against danger.

"Who else would than the spoiled brat who cares about no one but him self?" She hissed, locking her eyes with Sasuke's. She gripped her table with all her might. She was so close to cracking and she knew it. She was going to explode and Sasuke would be the target of her destruction.

"Don't blame others since you can't even look after your own daughter" Sasuke spoke loud and clear for her to hear and he even spoke slowly as he smirked. The woman before him didn't not scare him in the least. She was just a principal who was beneath him.

She snapped. Gai and Shizune had to work quickly; they grabbed her before she could reach Sasuke. He face was a few inches from his own. "Just watch you little fuck if we find out it's you …."

"You'll suspend me? Wow that's bad how would I live after such hardship" He rolled his eyes.

"Get me Ibiki; he is in charge of questioning the entire football team." Tsunade hissed through her teeth. She will question each and every one of these students until she gets an answer.

One by one the football team was called to go into her office while the others sat outside waiting patiently for her call. Ibiki has already questioned Sasuke and could not get anything out of the boy. He was rock solid on the fact that he was innocent. Ibiki could do nothing further. If only this was the military he could have gotten that information out of the boy in 5 minutes flat.

Neji was questioned and he like most of the others knew nothing. They were busy with team practices and other works so they did not see anything. Naruto was the one called in last. He was Sasuke's training partner, best friend and also the first one to Sakura after the accident.

"What did you see Naruto?" Tsunade asked softly at the boy. She had told Ibiki that she will question him herself for she was very close to this boy. She had known both of his parents.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Well, Sasuke and I were training our passing to one another like we were instructed to do." He said thinking hard, not wanting to leave anything out. He really wanted to know what had happened to Sakura.

"Then?" Tsunade asked gently, watching the boy rack his brain. He wasn't the quickest boy but he was actually really bright in his own way. If he really wanted to achieve something the boy could get the world in the palm of his hand if he wanted. Ambitious and hard working was what he was, never giving up nor losing hope even if everyone around him gave up he would stay strong and continue.

"I know that Sasuke is a really great player and all. He can kick the ball so hard and far with super accuracy that even amazed the greatest high school players from other schools but when he kicked the ball for me, it wasn't really going towards me, I tried my best to get to it but then-"Naruto stopped talking, he thought over and over at that very moment so many times while he waited outside Tsunade's office. What made Sasuke kick that inaccurate?

"What?" Shizune asked. He had sat and listened though every one of the questioning. She was to record it in order to use as evidence or if some parents complained about something unethical like interrogation. Kids these days make up the most exaggerated stories which the parents believe right away and would jump down the throats of the nearest person.

"The ball flew past me. I really didn't understand how Sasuke who is such a good aim could over shoot the ball like that. It missed me by a mile. I turned around after hearing the ball hit something and then there Sakura lay. I ran over to her to see if she was okay. I wanted to ask Sasuke for some help but another member told me that he went to take a shower." Naruto kept quite "I think that was very cold of him. He accidentally over shoot then disappeared not even coming over to see if she was okay." Naruto looked down at his hands that were on his lap. "I think that it was a really bad mistake for me to pick him over her. I just didn't want to believe that my best friend was a bad guy" A hand rested on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto everything is okay." Tsunade smiled reassuring at him. "Sasuke needs help" She muttered. "Shizune get me Itachi's number. I need to speak with him." She patted Naruto on the head "Well Naruto you can go now, thank you for telling me everything you saw."

"I just wanted to help" Naruto said. He quietly walked out of her office. He still couldn't believe that Sasuke would do such a thing to someone who was always there for him, caring and always supporting him. Pinching his nose he knew that he was part to blame. He also turned his back on someone who was always there for him when he had no one. She was the pillar who kept him up and he spat all over her. Now that he opened his eyes he will make right for everything he did wrong to her.

Tsunade and Itachi talked over the phone about the satiation. She had told him that Sakura was okay and had only minor injuries. Finally after a long chat they decided to expel Sasuke from school for a week and he was forced to get a psychiatrist for his obsession with Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~A Week Later~

Gaara sat in a cherry blossom tree. His green eyes closed as he relaxed against the tree. It was yet another boring day of school. It was always this boring at school around this time of the year. The school year was ending and that made the whole school boring. He felt so relaxed and would of fell asleep but couldn't since this school was not the most peaceful place at lunch time. Girls were gossiping, guys were checking girls out and some couples were screaming at each other.

"Just leave me alone" A girl's voice was heard as she hissed with anger in her voice. There was even a tint of pain in her voice as she spoke. The girl turned her back on him and started to walk away.

"No" A mans voice was heard. He grabbed the girls arm to keep her from walking away from him.

"What the hell do you want huh? Isn't it enough that you have my soul or do you want my fucking life too?" The girl asked with so much hate. She hated the man before her. She had never hated anyone in her life so much as for him.

"Shut up you bitch" He hissed bringing her closer to her. He wanted to intimidate her by his size. He was at least 50cm or 60 cm taller than she as. His body was bigger and build compared to her small body. His dark hair looked black in comparison to her light hair.

"No! It's my life and you won't ever have it. You can take my body but you will never have my mind" She screamed at him. He had destroyed the first few years of her life and she will not allow him to destroy the rest of her life now that she finally found _'him'_.

"I'm tired of your constant rebelling, whore" He dragged her along the path towards the parking lot. "I found you the perfect guy." He laughed thinking about the guy he got her. He was a rich man in his thirties that would love a young girl like her. He liked beautiful girls and she was definitely beautiful even if she didn't have big breasts like most girls her age.

"Don't" She hissed slapping his hands away from her. She wasn't some whore who could be bought or given away to some stranger. She will never scoop to that level even if her life depended on it.

"You two will be together!" He hissed, grabbing her wrist. He applied forced to her wrist implying that he was not joking.

"No, I will never be with someone who I don't love" She struggled against his strong grip on her small wrist for her freedom. "I'm not like you or my mother who likes a hot fuck no matter if you never met the person!" She screamed in his face.

"Shut up!" He punched her with her free hand. She fell backwards onto the ground, blood dripped from her nose, crawling like spiders down her face. She looked up to glare at the man before her.

"I'll never do what you want" She hissed. "_Father_" she added in a sarcastic tone as she looked at the man who was indeed the scum known as her father. The main cause of all the pain she had to endure through out her entire life, the one to blame for all the beating she had to endure.

"Bitch" He lowly whispered out of hatred for the girl in front of him. He glared at this mistake as he stalked over to her. He wanted to wipe that insolent smirk from her face, cover that pretty innocent face of hers in blood and watch as she lies in a puddle of her own blood crying. Smirking over that wonderful though he kicked her. "Do you want me to show you again what happens when you go against me, eh whore?" He asked through gritted teeth, kicking her again "Is that how you speak to your father you ungrateful slut" He grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the huge cherry blossom tree behind her. "I'll keep on beating you until you stop bitching. I don't care if you die since your worthless mistake who should never have been bored in this world!" He punched her in the stomach making her double over in pain. The grip he had on her stopped her from collapsing to the floor, this beating was far from done. He pulled back his arm, aiming for her face, the face who keeps on defying him, the face that makes his blood boil. He punched with all her might. He wanted to break that face which he hated so much. His punch was grabbed by an unknown hand, a few centimeters from her face. Red hair cascaded over the face of the man who stood in front of him, separating him from her. He loosened his grip on her, watching as she slid down the tree, behind the unknown 'Knight in shining armor'.

"Touch her again and I'll….." The boy raised his head. "…kill you" His green eyes were cold and voided of any emotion as he glared the man right in his eyes. The man before him he felt like his soul was being ripped out just by the look of the boy's eyes before him. He knew that eyes. It was the eyes of a killer. Eyes that could kill you even by the coldness that lies deep inside of them.

"I don't take orders from a boy" He bravely put up. He tried yanking his fist from the boys grip but only to have pain shoot up is whole arm as the red head gripped his fist with his hand.

"Oh……I will make you suffer." The boy smiled a sick smile at the man. "Then I will kill you, slowly and painfully. I will continue to hurt you like you had hurt her" His grip tightened. Some of the fingers in his hand started to painfully pop. "I'll make you scream and beg for your life" The red head grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the tree behind him, next to the girl. He screamed. "Then I'll break every bone in your body. You'd wish you were dead." Gaara gripped his throat tighter and tighter.

Not far away from the scene sat a boy with onyx eyes and hair the same as his eyes. He was leaning in a tree. It was the perfect spot to hide from annoying people since the spot was covered by plants and bushed but it was really easy to look at people walking by or hanging pout in the clearing before this place. He had watched the entire scene as it played out, a devilish smirk slowly formed on the boys face as a plan formed in his mind. 'This plan may take some time but know this Sakura, I will make you mine'

* * *

_Totally a cliffy but just to tell you that the next one is the last one. I'll be ending my story by the last one. I've already written a part of the sequel but it wont be out this year. I have my end term exams to pass then im going on a vacation with my family._

_Anyway sorry it took so long. I just finished my exams this week. I'm over worked and tired. So yeah. I don't know when I'll put the last one up. We don't have internet at home but I'll see what I can do about getting the last one out._

_Please Review or whatever…brain dead atm._


	22. Chapter 22 Final

Final Chapter 22

_I did go to the beach for Christmas so I didn't touch this story ^_^ Hope ya all had a great Christmas and a great New Year! _

_I don't know when I'll get the sequel out. I need to think about it since I only have the major plot yet. I need to work out all the reasons for some idea's that Im going to input. Oh and im not going to put the sequel as a new story it will be part of the other one only with other headlines since it would be easier for those of you who has a update alert on this story ^_^ Hope it will be easier for you._

Her head hurt, it was pounding and pounding without stopping like a herd of elephants that who ran through everything, stomping over it if it was in its path.

She heard some noises somewhere around her but she could not pin point it's location. Sakura tried opening her heavy eyelids. Sun assaulted her when she opened them, making her close them again.

She moved around on the grass where she lay. Opening her eyes once again she looked over at where the noises came from. There she saw Gaara hold her father by his neck. She couldn't see Gaara's face but his voice alone made her blood run cold. He was in that mood again. That monstrous mood of him, the same one she saw with Sasuke.

"Gaara" She called. Her throat hurt but she had to get his attention. She wanted him near her, telling her that everything is okay and that there was no danger. She wanted him to hold her in his big strong hands and keep her away from harms way. "Gaara" She called harder. His head turned, green eyes met with each other. Her eyes were tearful while his was filled with hatred. Gaara didn't turn his head away from her as he flung her father away from him; the man fell onto the ground with a loud thud. Gaara turned his body towards Sakura as he began walking over to her.

"Brat" her father wheezed as he tried to breath, his throat hurt, his vision was blurry from the monster grip that he received. He slowly but surely stood up from the ground, his body swaying a bit as he did. His eyes met with Sakura's. He enjoyed the look of helplessness as she lay on the ground. He enjoyed the way her body tensed as he stared at her even more. He hated her so much. He wanted her to suffer for she was a mistake that he made and he would never let her forget that. Gaara's head turned towards him, cold and emotionless eyes met with his.

"Disappear!" Gaara sneered as his glare turned even colder. Feeling fear creep up his spine he shut his eyes in hope break the gaze that pierced him. His heart pounded while his knees nearly gave way. He knew that there was no way to make Sakura suffer while this boy is with her. He opened his eyes but he didn't look up instead he stared at the ground, knowing that that glare was still pointed at him. He did what he could do, he turned and ran away.

Gaara kept his glare as he watched the man run away with athletic speed. That man was very wise for he was getting on Gaara's last nerve. He wanted to tear the man apart slowly, watching him scream in pain like he watched Sakura suffer all those years. Gaara slowly turned his head back to Sakura before he started walking over to her. He took her into his arms, hugging her. Her body felt so cold against his hot one, he could feel her shiver against his chest.

"Sorry for dragging you into my problems." Sakura muttered, digging her head into his shoulder. She felt so ashamed that he had to help her, was she so weak that she couldn't even solve her own problems.

"Sakura no matter what your problems is, I'll protect you no matter what. I believe that both Shikamaru and Neji would agree. You shouldn't try to face your problems alone if they are this bad." Gaara whispered softly to her. "You're a precious Cherry Blossom with people that hold you dear." He comforted her.

"Thank you, Gaara" Sakura whispered back.

"Anyway" Gaara gently picked her up from the ground, careful not to hurt her. "We need to get that bruises checked" Gaara started walking towards the school building with her nested in his arms as he carried her bridal style.

"It's nothing" Sakura answered not wanting to be asked what happened by nosy nurses. Gaara didn't even answer her as he kept on walking towards the school. Knowing that she had lost the argument, she just kept quite.

They reached the building and entered it. There were no students any where close as the hall ways were empty. Gaara found it to be lucky on his side; he didn't have the patience nor mood to handle students who got in his way. They took a turn at the first door to the right that read 'Nurses Office' on the door in silver. Inside the nurses office it was empty so Gaara gently placed Sakura on a bed. He pulled the covers over her after removing her shoes for her. Gaara looked over her injuries to make sure if they weren't bad, luckily they weren't. She just had some minor bruising.

"Sakura, you should get some sleep." Gaara said after he finished his inspection of her frail body. "I'll be here at your side the whole time so that you can sleep without any worries" To prove his point, Gaara pulled a chair closer so that he was sitting next to her bed.

"Thanks, I'm really happy to have met you" Sakura said in a sleepy voice. She felt so tired all of the sudden. It must have been the warm blanket or the softness of the pillow that made her drowsy or it could have been the fact that Gaara was with her, protecting her.

"Yeah, me too." Gaara answered. He took hold of Sakura's hand that lay above the covers. Her hand was so small against his big rough ones. "Sakura I wanted to ask you a question today before the accident."

"What is it?" Sakura asked turning her head towards him. His hand felt so warm against hers.

"I have two tickets to a rock concert; do you want to be my date?" He asked looking at the wall behind her. She could almost not see the light blush that he had on his face. She could feel her heart skip a beat. Gaara asked her out on a date. She can spend a whole day with him and only him.

"I'll be happy to go with you." She smiled at him. Gaara bend down his head and gave her a small but meaningful peck on her lips.

"Sleep now" He said looking at her tired but very happy face. Sakura gave him one more sweet smile before she closed her eyes. It didn't even take five minutes before she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

White eyes glared at the green board before him in the empty room as he sat and waited for the class to start. He was seated in the front of the class at a lab table that can house a maximum of three people. Tables were set behind him and next to him so that there were 3 rows of tables in the front, three in the middle and three in the back.

His white eyes slowly turned away from the board towards the classroom door. He glared at the people who started to walked through the door. He enjoyed to silent class room which would disappear as more and more noisy student appear. Shikamaru walked through about 2 minutes before class started. He always came at the last moment before class unlike Neji who sat in class a whole 15 minutes before it even began. Neji just loved the silence of the empty room.

"That glare of yours will scare away the whole class if you keep on glaring at each and every single person who walks thought that door" Shikamaru said yawning as she sat down on his seat, next to Neji. Sakura sat on the other side of Neji.

"Hey Shikamaru, have you seen Sakura during break today?" Neji asked turning his head slightly to look at his friend beside him.

"No." He answered, shaking his head." Wasn't she in the cafeteria at our table like she always is?" He asked. He could see a frown starting to form on Neji's face.

"No. I waited for her at our usual seat but she didn't come so I thought she was with Gaara until I saw him with his family at the cafeteria. His sister had demanded that he eat with his family. I did see him sneaking away later on when she wasn't looking." Neji sighted "So I though she was with you."

"No she wasn't with me. I went to Tsunade's office to hand her some things that my dad send for her. He had to catch a flight yesterday evening so there wasn't time for him to deliver it to her personally." Shikamaru stated "What about Sasuke, he's not in class"

"I saw him leave the school grounds while I was walking towards class. It was in middle of break and he was alone so it couldn't be him." Neji stated.

"I'll text her maybe she is just somewhere in school…." Shikamaru started but was cut off.

"Hyuuga and Nara shut up in my class" Hissed Orochimaru. They were so busy talking that they didn't even notice that class had already started. Orochimaru glared at them both with his strangely colored eyes. He was what everyone called a freak of nature with his pale skin, yellow eyes and his manner of acting like a snake.

Ino walked past them towards her desk that was behind them. She had to go get some notes for Sasuke since he text her he wouldn't be in class. He had some important things to do so she just needed to get notes for him. She heard the conversation between Neji and Shikamaru so when she passed their table she smirked with a bitchy glint in her eyes "What did you lose your whore" she asked.

Neji and Shikamaru glared at her as she passed them to take her seat behind them. Sakura was really irritated when Ino was placed at the table behind them. Ino was unable to sit with Sasuke like she wanted since Orochimaru said Sasuke was allowed to sit alone in his class. Neji and Shikamaru heard a few minutes later a rushed whisper from the girls behind them. They heard Ino saying "This is so hard. I'm going to fail." To the girl next to her. Neji turned in his seat looking at Ino. She looked up at him. He gave her the exact look that she gave them a while again.

"Then give Sasuke to Orochimaru and he'll give you an A" Neji smirked at her expression. She looked pissed. He knew that the whore wouldn't let go of her toy that she held onto with a steel grip. Neji turned back in his seat smirking at Shikamaru before he started to concentrate on their class.

After class Neji waited outside the chemistry class for Shikamaru. Neji had taken out his cell phone and dialed Sakura's number. It was at its third ring before it was answered.

"She's in the nurses office with me don't worry she is okay. You both should go on to class. She is sleeping" Gaara's voice came from the phone. Neji knew that he must have read his name on her caller Id. Shikamaru caught up with Neji and he told him where she was. Shikamaru thought it was a great idea not to disturb her right now so they decided to check up on her after school. Is she was with Gaara then she is safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car rolled into the parking lot filled with all kinds of different cars. There were cars that were colorful and some that were not colorful. There were some that had neon lights fixed beneath the car while others had full body decals.

Sakura sat amazed as she watched the different kinds of cars as Gaara drove to find an open parking space. The parking lot was lit up even though it was already the middle of the dark. The huge lights that were being used to lit up the stage, shone over the parking lot, illuminating it. She turned her eyes to the building where the concert was being held. It was a new building built only this year.

She remembered reading about it in the papers at the start of the year. It was a really beautiful building from where she could see it. The roof was built in a dome shape but in the middle of the dome, the roof was shaped in a traditional Japanese roof. The dome was white since it was mostly made from glass, it said in the papers it was made from glass so that the lights from the stage could light up the dome in different colors.

Sakura looked away from the dome. She was really excited to see it in person. She really wanted to know what the rest of the building looked it since the roof was amazing on its own. Sakura felt the car jerk to a stop. They had stopped.

"Ready?" Gaara asked turning his head to face her. He smiled at her. She saw excitement in his eyes. She figured that Gaara must really love music and concerts since it seem he's always listening to music. She had heard in the psychic ward that music calms some people down; it makes them forget about all the pain that they felt.

"Yeah" Sakura smirked at him. He shook his head before climbing out of the car, she followed. The night air smelled so wonderful that she had to take a deep breath. Gaara walked around the car towards her. He held out his hand to her.

"Take my hand, these things is usually packed with lots of people so we can be separated from each other easily." He said. Sakura placed her small hand in his big one. Gaara gently griped her hand tight to show that he wouldn't let her go. He started walking towards the entrance, Sakura walked next to him. They were early but some people were early too since the parking lot was already packed with cars and people.

Sakura looked around at all the different people as they passed them. There were some in groups sitting on the hoods of their cars, listening to music. Others were alone and some were hanging out with friends, laughing and having fun. Sakura looked at the people; some of the people wore all black while others wore a lot of color. There were some with long hair while others didn't have hair she even saw a lot of them wearing Mohawks.

Sakura looked over at Gaara. He looked like he fit in with the crowd. He wore a black Metallica T-shirt with some loose wearing black cargo pants, his eyes ringed with dark makeup like usual. He had black and white sneakers on his feet. Sakura looked at her own outfit for a moment. She fit in too since Temari picked her outfit. She wore a purple halter top with a white spaghetti shirt underneath. She had on some leather pants with purple and black combo boots.

When they entered they walked through a large foyer, small shops were set up at the sides there were blue bathroom sign's hanging from the ceiling. Gaara walked with her straight forwards towards a pair of huge open doors. The doors were beautiful. They were black with silver and gold markings on them as they stretched from the floor to the ceiling.

At the doors there were security who took the tickets and in return you got a arm band. Gaara held out two tickets for them when they reached the front of the short line. They took their tickets from him and gave Gaara and Sakura each a band to wear around their wrists. Sakura's and Gaara's bands were of different color than the group who got bands before them. Gaara pulled her through the doors into a hall. The whole hall was painted black with red carpets, red seats were placed every where and there was even a second and third story, looking down at the stage. The floor wasn't built straight it was sloped towards the stage.

Sakura looked up at the roof. The whole roof was a skylight but it was not a flashy designed as the roof above the stage that she saw outside. Now that she was inside she could see that the roof above the stage has mirrors in some places.

She and Gaara walked to the front of the hall where the stage was. She looked down at her band. It was a red band with black letters written on it, she read FVIP. "Gaara what does FVIP mean?" She asked. Gaara turned towards her as he stopped right in front of the stage. "It means Front VIP so we get to sit right in the front"

Some time after people started filling up the hall. It wasn't even an hour after until the show started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura climbed into Gaara's car. She had just had the best night ever. The concert was loud and the music was really cool. She absolutely loved every second of it; it was her very first concert after all.

Gaara climbed into the car while she was thinking about all the fun that she had experienced. She saw him smirking at her. "So how was it?" He asked.

"Awesome" She replied with a big smile "I never knew it could be so much fun." Sakura laughed. "Thanks for such a great night" She closed her tired eyes; her heart was still beating heavily from the adrenaline. She sat there with her eyes closed running the night through her mind.

Gaara pulled his car from the parking before he drove thought the parking lot until he reached the exit. While he drove his car he looked over at Sakura to see her with closed eyes and a smile on her face. Gaara unconsciously smiled at the sight as he drove on.

"Were here" Gaara after about 20 minutes snapping Sakura from her thoughts. 'was there another place?' she thought.

Sakura rubbed her eyes that were adjusted to darkness. It took a full minute before she could focus only to be met with a thousand lights. There were flashing light, colorful lights and even plain lights. The lights went up the structures some went around the structures.

"A Carnival?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. She turned her head to look at Gaara only to see him smiling at her as he parked the car near the entrance. He climbed out of the car and Sakura followed him. He once again held out his hand for her to take.

"Yeah. I thought this would be fun" He winked at her in a playful manner. Gaara kept this a deep secret but he always loved Carnivals. He loved the speed of the rollercoaster and the adrenaline that built up in some of those fast, dangerous looking rides.

Sakura took Gaara's hand. She walked next to him as they walked to the entrance. Gaara bought two tickets from the man in the ticket booth before they entered. There were many people at the Carnival, lovers, kids, fun seeking teenagers and parents.

Sakura's eyes lit up when she saw her favorite ride. She knew she was too old for it but she just had to ride it. Gaara looked at Sakura's expression then he followed her gaze to the merry go round.

"You wanna ride it?" He asked with a smile. Sakura looked so cute as she stared at it like a child in front of a store, staring at something they really wanted through the glass.

"uh hu" Sakura nodded in a cute way which made Gaara nearly burst out laughing. She really looked like a small child with that innocent look that she gave him. Gaara pulled her with him towards the merry go ride.

He watched her as she waited for the merry go round to stop for her turn. When it stopped she walked to it, looking for a suitable horse figure to ride. She picked a white horse.

Sakura smiled as she looked down at her horse. Her heart felt warm as memories flooded back to her. It was after she was taken out of the hospital so many years ago when she was hit with a car. Tsunade and Kakashi took her to a Carnival in hopes too cheer her up that's when she saw it. A merry go round with pure white horses was built on a river. She remembers riding it countless times.

"Happy?" Sakura looked to her side. Gaara sat next to her on a black horse. She suddenly got the thought of a knight in Shining armor as she looked at him. He smirked at her as she began laughing at him.

"Do bad boys always ride on Merry go rounds?" She asked still laughing. Bad boy on bike understandable but bad boy on a horse in a Merry go round is just funny. She felt her heart beating faster as her body flooded with so much emotion that she was scared her heart will burst from all the happiness she felt at that very moment since the one she loved sat next to her. She knew it long ago that she was in love with him, he was someone special in her heart. This was one of her most precious memories and now he's with her which will make her memory even more precious.

"You looked so happy that I just wanted to be part of your happiness." He answered with a shrug. "I wanted to be with you" he added.

That evening Gaara rode with her on all her favorite rides and in return she rode with him on roller coasters where she clung to him as the roller coaster descended with incredible speed. It was almost time for Sakura to be at home since Tsunade told her she had to be home before 2am. She had been lenient with the time since she knew Sakura really liked being with Gaara but a parent is a parent and they need to make rules.

"Sakura its 1:30 already. We need to take you home" Gaara said looking at his watch. Sakura looked at him from her huge cotton candy ball.

"Can we go on one more ride?" She asked. "I really wanted to ride it since I was little but I've always been scared of the height".

"Sure. Which one do you want to ride" He asked, taking some cotton candy that she offered him"

"The Ferris Wheel" She smiled ay him with cotton candy sticking against the side of her mouth. Gaara nodded at her in approval, he kissed the side of her mouth to rid of the cotton candy. Laughing Sakura kissed Gaara on his forehead. The two of them walked over to the huge wheel that stood in all its glory. The wheel was blue with the seats in different colors.

"Next" The man at the gate said. He was the one who seated the people before the Ferris wheel started. Gaara and Sakura walked up to him. The line was very short when they approached the Ferris wheel so they didn't need to wait long.

"Thank you" Sakura smiled at the man after he gave them a seat. Gaara sat next to her in the bright red cart. "I hope the view is great from the top" Sakura looked up at the top of the wheel.

"The view is awesome from the top" Gaara said. He took her hand that was on her leg and held it. "I know that you will love it. It feels like you're higher than anything like a free bird" Sakura held his hand tighter as their cart started to move.

It took some time but when they reached the top their cart stop right at the top in order to seat more people on the bottom one. Sakura looked at the spectacular view. It was just like Gaara said. It was a beautiful night with many stars out. They were bright and shining like she was at the moment. The darkness couldn't touch the stars and that's how she felt at that moment. No one could hurt her ever again.

"Sakura" Gaara called her name gently. She turned at him with a beautiful smile. She was so happy. Her life completely turned around. She was broken and sad with no one to care about her until she met Tsunade and Kakashi who took her in and cared for her. She met Neji and Shikamaru who always stood by her side. Lastly she met her knight in dark armor. He protected her from everything and she wouldn't want to lose him no matter what.

"Yeah" She answered, looking into his bright green eyes.

"I love you" He whispered softly, kissing her. Sakura could feel tears run down her face as those words sank in. Gaara's eyes were so sincere and his eyes showed that he meant it.

"I love you too Gaara!" Sakura cried, hugging him. "I love you so much I can barely stand living without you. You're the one who helped me pull through." She hugged him tighter as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'll be with you forever" Gaara hugged her back in a tight embrace. There was no way that he would ever let his Cherry blossom wither away again.

_~The end~_

_Thanks for everyone's reviews it were really awesome knowing you all. Thanks to those who supported me through out this story. I think the ending is cute. I had to think how to end this for a while but that's how it's ending. _

_Please tell me what you think of this chapter._


End file.
